Stahlhelm (Goblin Slayer)
by JR31VICTOR
Summary: How does it go? A horde of goblins attack a nearby village, kill most of the villagers and take the women? Then, later on, a group of newbie adventures try to get them back, only to get slaughtered in the process? Now, what if Priestess' original group didn't have to die that day? What if they had one more person to steam the tides long enough? Well, this is that story.
1. Chapter 1: Gott Mis Uns

The sun was beating hard on the old wagon as it was traveling through the entrance of a city's outer walls. Entering the town. It was bursting with many people, civilians, and adventurers alike.

The driver, an older man in his 50s with farmer's clothing, had his horse stop in the middle of a crossroad with lots of people moving through it. Sweating, the old driver took off his straw hat and began to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Good God! This cursive sun is completely unbearable!" the old driver exclaimed angrily, and began to shake his fist at the bright star above. As if in agreement, his horse bobbed its head up and down. "Haha! Good girl!" The farmer stated, patting his horse on its neck and feeling a bit relaxed after his little fit of anger. _Better tell our passenger, we've arrived_.

The old driver turned his head around to face the teenage boy who was slumped on the side of the wagon, asleep. Being in the shade of the wagon's canopy, the old driver was able to make out what the boy was wearing. The teen wore a blue-gray tunic with bright crimson steam piping, along with black boots and gloves. Oddly enough, the farmer noticed the odd helmet the young man was wearing, which reminded him of what knights would wear into battle. Even though it bore a resemblance, it wasn't the same. Nevertheless, the teen's helmet shielded his eyes from the rays of the bright sun as he slept.

" !...Hey, Kid!" The old driver said, loud enough to wake the teen from his slumber.

 _Already?_ The teen thought, lifting his steel plate helmet to see if they had arrived at their destination. Noticing the rays from the sun stepping through the wagon canopy, he sadly yawn. "Well, that was pretty quick," he said as he began to stand upright, stretching his arms. Slightly tired, "You can stop here, I can walk the rest," the teen said, as he slugged on his backpack and grabbed his rifle.

The wagon came to a slow halt, near a crossing with a food market across from it. "Alright kid, that will be-" the old driver was cut off, as the teen tossed him two gold coins with an eagle on them.

"I appreciate it, have a good one, sir!" The teen exclaimed as he hopped out of the old wagon, rifle in his right hand, and his backpack strapped on. He was turning his head to face the former driver. It looked like the farmer was about to object to how he pretty much overpaid him for a small ride.

"Young man! This is far too much for a simple ride! Don't you think-" the old driver began but yet again was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." The teen assured the old driver. Patting to a small ammo pack, connected to his leather belt. "I have more where that came from. No worries!" The teen assured, his hands a little outward to add an extra level of assurance.

After a few seconds of thinking it over, the old driver gave a smile and tipped his hat. Urging his horse to trudge forward. The teen followed the old wagon with his eyes as it slowly moved out of sight.

Still exhausted, he sighed. "Welp, time to follow through and do things on my own." He told himself. Making his way through the food market stands on his right and left sides, a bit crowded with people. Luckily, he found a few spots in the market where it was less crowded and began to resupply himself with foodstuffs and potions. Afterward, the teen decided to look around the pretty big, town-like city. He was walking for a bit to at least see if he was going to the correct place. While doing so, he noticed some of the residents nearby, looking at him with confusion and suspension.

"How's he going to fight dressed like that? He looks he doesn't have any armor.."

"He doesn't look like an adventure? Looks like a foreigner."

"Might be another greenhorn, wouldn't doubt it."

The teen, biting his tongue, continued to walk in straight marching-like order. _Damn, this is unnerving! Do they not see my rifle!?_ The teen thought with anxiety, as he stretches out his tunic collar. Trying to let in some air to calm him down. However, since the sun was still out and beating down on his dark shades of blue-gray uniform, it did very little. " _Mein gott!_ This is ridiculous! First, I get made fun of. Now the sun feels like it's scorching me!...I'm starting to miss home already." He said quietly to himself as he took off his helmet and began to wipe a little sweat off.

TimeSkip~

He stopped at another crossroad with a crowd of people around him and started to look at the different shops in his area. Scratching the back of his head, he began to wonder if he was near his destination. It had been already an hour of looking, but sadly, no luck. The teen dropped his head in defeat. "I'm so lost! It has to be here somewhere!" The teen said, loud enough for the people around to look at him as if he had lost a screw in his head. Realizing his little outburst, the teen put back his helmet on his head and redid his chin strap. _Damn it, don't draw more attention to yourself again! You already have enough anxiety as it is!_

"Excuse me?" a voice called in a low, polite matter from behind him.

 _Just think this through and look around._

"Umm...e-excuse me..?," the voice continued, a little higher than before.

 _Try asking someone for help! That usually works someti-_

"Excuse me!" The voice shouted, loud enough to cut off the teen's thoughts and stagger back a little in surprise.

"Scheiße!" The teen exclaimed as he faced the person who had surprised him — slightly unsheathing his sword, attached to his belt, in a defensive stance.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Y-you couldn't hear me!" The person, who was a girl, assured with her hands slightly up in defense.

Still shocked, the teen calmed down a bit and unsheathed his sword back into its belt case. Standing up straight again, "Please try not to do that again, please. I hate when my guard is down, and that happens." The teen said in a more positive, polite matter while also scratching the back of his helmet in embarrassment. Looking at the girl, he noticed she was younger than he is. She has blue eyes and long blond hair, with white and blue robes, along with a white beret. In her hands, she carried a gold staff, reminding him of what some mages he knew back home took. _Wow..she looks….breathtaking,_ the teen thought before hitting the back of his helmet in annoyance.

 _Nice, you lost your cool over a small girl that caught you with your pants down!_ He thought, ashamed of himself. "So.. was there any particular reason for sneaking up on me?" asking, still being slightly flustered.

"Oh! W-Well, you looked lost, and I was trying to ask if you needed any help!" the girl in white exclaimed.

 _Perfect!_ The teen smiled in relief, "Yea, I just got here and I'm trying to find a place called.." his voice trailed. Putting his hand under his chin to try and remember what he was looking for. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers with a small smile on his face. He then began to dig in his pocket in a hurry. Finally, he brought out a short folded paper that looked as if it traveled through blood and dirt, which in the teen's case, was maybe right. Unfolding the article, it had slight smudges of mud, but still readable, ... sort of.

 _Should have put in my backpack before I left.._ The teen thought, slightly annoyed. Lucky, the place was underlined beforehand and stood out like a tree in the middle of a desert. "..The Guild!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well..in that case, it's straight ahead." The girl in white said, pointing straight ahead of them, with a sign confirming so.

"..." _Are you kidding me? Really?_ The teen put his black, gloved hand over his face in embarrassment. _I'm blind as a bat_

The girl in white made a small laugh before she continued the conversation if you could even call it that. "I'm heading there right now to apply to be an adventurer..umm.." she trailed off a bit "...since we're both new here..would you like to come with m-me?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

Snapping away from his moment of self-pity, the teen's cheeks turned a little red before responding. "S-sure! I appreciate it very much, miss..?" He gestured.

"Priestess," the girl in white said with a bright smile on her face. Offering her hand up to the teen.

Returning the smile, the teen started to shake her hand. "StossTruppen," he said, with a small tip of his helmet.

 **Note: Glad you finished reading my first story. I've been trying to get the layout of making stories and whatnot, but it shouldn't be too bad. Anyways, thanks again for reading, the next part will be coming up soon. Favorite and follow for updates. Comments on the story and anything else I'm not experiencing are welcomed! Have a good one guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Step Out the Door

After exchanging names from their earlier, odd encounter, Priestess and StossTruppen arrived at the double doors of their destination: the Guild.

 _Alright, Stoss, keep calm and professional,_ Stoss thought, taking a deep breath.

Already keeping track of how many times he has messed up today, any more would crumble what was left of his pride. Nevertheless, Stoss pulled open the handle of the large, wooden door. He was gesturing politely for Priestess to enter before him. She gave him a kind smile and proceeded to walk inside the Guild.

"..well..looks like I'm not a complete fool.," Stoss said quietly to himself with a sly grin.

Entering the Guild, and making sure to shut the door behind him. Stoss was quite shocked at the several high leveled adventures there. The Guild itself had several immaculate tables with multiple chairs placed around. Stoss also noticed that not only did the place have a bar, along with other luxuries, but there were several meeting rooms upstairs.

 _For a Guild, it's very well-kept._ Stoss thought to scratch his cheek a little. _How do they maintain this place?_

"Hello! May I help you two?" the girl in front of the counter said, waving at the two newbie adventurers who well, looked new.

"Y-yes, please!" Priestess said a little excited, _one step closer before becoming an official adventure,_ she thought. She was turning back at Stoss to make sure if he was coming. "Stoss! Let's get going!" she exclaimed.

Stoss, snapping back to reality, slightly shook his head before walking over with her to the counter where the girl -The receptionist- had called from. When the duo got to the table, they were able to better look at the guild girl. She looks like she's in her early 20s, with her hair being the color gold or yellow, and tied into a side plait. Her eyes, matching her hair, looked more yellow than gold. It was apparent she worked here, considering she wore a guild uniform.

" _Guten Ta_ \- I mean..good day miss!", Stoss caught himself, forgetting he wasn't back home.

The Guild Girl, unfazed, returned the greeting with a bright simile to the trooper. Slightly flustered, Stoss continued.

"W-well, me and my comrade, would like to become adventurers and want to know how to go about it." Stoss finished with a professional, but determined tone. Priestess, nodding in agreement.

"Excellent! I can see that you two will become great adventurers and serve this town well!" The Guild Girl replied with a warming welcoming.

"Okay, first." She began, quickly looking under her desk, and, after a few seconds, brought up two pieces of paper then looked like questionnaires. Handing the duo with a copy. "Please fill these out, and I will quickly explain to you two of your duties as adventurers." She said politely. "You may be able to finish it quickly if you sit by the bar." Guild Girl suggested, gesturing her hand to the bar Stoss had seen earlier.

After thanking the women, the two began to proceed over to the bar and sit in one of the many, lined-up bar stools. Ordering some drinks, as they began to fill out the questionnaire.

"Pink lemonade, please!" Priestess said graciously to the bartender. Nodding. The bartender then looked at Stoss, who was still looking at the drinks being offered on the menu displayed.

"What will it be, kid? The bartender, a man in, presumably, his late forties, asked.

Tapping his cheek with his index finger, Stoss looked at the bartender to place his order. "Water, please."

The bartender nodded again, then brought two glasses out from underneath the counter, and poured the pink lemonade into the first glasses and water in the second. Thanking the employee with two silver coins, before he left to tend to another adventurer more down the bar.

"You don't want to drink anything else, Stoss?" Priestess asked, curious.

"Not really," Stoss replied with a small sip of his drink. "It fogs up the nerves." He finished, continuing to answer some of the last questions on the paper.

"Oh..well that does make a little sense," Priestess said, feeling a bit content. "By the way, since we're allies..w-what made you want to become an adventurer?" She asked.

"Ummm..it's sort of a long story.." Stoss replied, with a slight sourness in his voice. However, after a few seconds of tapping his cheek with his index finger, he shrugged and continued. "Well, I just finished boot camp back in my home country. But, since there was no need for soldiers at the moment, I decided to try something different and well… here I am." Stoss finished, spreading his hands a bit apart. As he grabbed his drink and raised it a little bit from the bar table, " You?" He asked, drinking the rest of his water.

"O-oh. I ah, actually finish my training as well, but in the temple, I was raised in as an orphan. I left not too long ago...I believe it's right for me to try and help as many people as I can." Priestess stated, in a stern voice, Stoss hadn't expected to see from a frail girl like her.

 _Guess it's best not to judge a book by its cover all the time?_ "Wow, that's..pretty honorable to say. You seem like the type to keep your word." Stoss said, complimenting her with a thumbs' up.

A slight blush appeared on Priestess' face from Stoss' comment. She quickly composed herself before continuing their conversation.

"S-so, you said you're a soldier, what type of position were you in?" Priestess asked with, again, curiosity in her voice.

Stoss turned his bar stool slightly to face her better. He then pointed to a patch on his left shoulder. "Well...this is our national symbol," a small spot, with the design resembling a shield. Inside it, a blue cross with black outlines and a low, black x, in the middle of the cross. The background of the patch displayed a black, white, and blue tricolor pattern. Turning to his left arm, showing another piece: "Here..is the Army Group I was assigned to during training.." Stoss explained, with a hint of pride in his voice. The patch he tapped on his left shoulder, showed another shield outline, but with a white background and a black eagle in the middle of the design. "I'm a shock trooper, I mostly trained in tough conditions to prepare for mobile and close quarter combat," Stoss finished."I guess that's why I left, nothing too serious had happened for a while, and I wanted to do something more adventurous", Stoss finished, a feeling of confidence in his voice.

Priestess smiled, "Well, it's a good thing we're comrades. I feel that we can rely on each other!" She replied skittishly. Shortly before getting up from the barstool and holding up her paper, "Ready to go StossTruppen?"

"j-yea." Stoss corrected himself _again,_ as he also got up from his barstool, his paper in hand.

Approaching Guild Girl again. She warmly greeted the duo and took their papers. Quickly skimming through to make sure everything was filled out correctly.

After a moment, she continued, "Great! So hears what you need to know to get started!" Guild Girl stated.

Explaining what the noise duo should pay attention to. Tellings them where to get new quests, asking what their jobs and skills are, and some other details. Finally, giving them their dog- I mean, porcelain tags, and telling them it was the lowest rank and gave the order of the ranking system.

"Well! That's just the gist of it! Is there anything else you guys would like to know?" Guild Girl asked politely.

Stoss looked over to Priestess, checking if she had anything to ask. When she shook her head, he nodded in return.

"No, I think we're fine," Stoss said as he finished with a slight tip of his helmet. "Thanks a lot for helping us miss. I think me and Priestess will check to see if there are any less painful quests for a couple of beginners like-"

"Wait! You guys are beginner adventures, too?" A kid, about Stoss' age, wearing several bandages on his face, along with a breastplate, shouted as he came up to the duo. "My party and I were looking for a couple of newbies like us to help with some goblin slaying."He started, leaning on front counter Guild Girl stood behind. His voice was hinting with arrogance, as he pointed to his other two party members behind him.

The duo saw who the kid was referring to two girls around the same age as them. The one on the right; had purple eyes, along with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Wearing light brown pants, white, pink robes, and wore a pair of boots. Stoss wonder if she was a fighter or something.

The one on the left, however, caught Stoss' interest; she had emerald eyes and medium length, red hair. She had on a pair of glasses, green robes, a cloak, and a reasonably big pointy hat. Again, Stoss was pretty sure she's a wizard.

The girl that looked a fighter had a smile on her face as she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Fighter," She said, pointing to herself before looking over at the visible wizard on her right. "She's Wizard and this.." she slightly trailed off, before suddenly smacking the bandaged kid over his head. "..idiot! Is Warrior." She finished, giving a sort of death glare at the kid, presumably Warrior, who was at the moment, clenching his head from the pain inflicted by Fighter.

" **Ow!** " Warrior cried out, rubbing his sore head, "W-What did I do!?" Warrior said through clenched teeth.

 _Wow. I would never have guessed what their name was._ Stoss thought ruefully. _However, that's four women I've met today that look stunning…._ The trooper could feel a cold sweat come down his head, _that's not a good sign. Must be Blackmagic or something like it, by gott._ He finished with a curious thought, before him and Priestess started introduced themselves, as well.

After a moment of recovery, Warrior went on, "Ah. S-so anyways, we need a medic in our group and an extra tank," Warrior said, pointing at Stoss and what he had on him. "You look like a soldier! Good! You can cover our rear while we take care of business!" He finished, _again that cockiness_ , referring to the quest as a cakewalk.

"I-I'm sorry. But don't you think that's a little too much?" The Guild Girl said with some worriedness in her voice. "Wouldn't it be best to wait for a veteran adventurer?"

"We can't! Those goblins attacked a village and took some of the women; we can't afford to leave them there!" Warrior protested.

The priestess was going to speak up, but Wizard interrupted her. "Look, we have more than enough people in our party as there is. These goblins should be more than just a nuisance to us." She stated in a firm and severe tone.

Taken back by this, Guild Girl turned her head to face Stoss and Priestess with the same worried expression. Priestess didn't know what to say and looked back at Stoss. "Do..do you think we can handle this, Stoss?" She asked, with the same worriedness in her voice like Guild Girl.

After a moment of thinking it over, Stoss shrugged, "If we're careful, I think we can make it in one piece." Stoss assure Priestess. As an extra level of assurance, he patted on the rifle still slugged over his shoulder and then tapped on the pistol attached to his belt side. "They won't get far. I promise that much." Stoss finished with a silent promise.

Still unsure, Priestess sighed and gave a small nod to Stoss.

Satisfied with the gesture, he then turned his head to the trio, nodding in approval.

"Alright! Let's get going, team!" The warrior stated, leading the way out the Guild. As each of the newly formed group began to fan out of the building, Stoss quickly stopped Wizard before she was about to head out the door as well.

 _Here goes nothing…_ "H-hey umm...I notice you didn't introduce yourself. How are-"

"I'm fine." Wizard cut off Stoss, proceeding out of the Guild, with that solemn expression on her. The teen felt embarrassed as she walked past him.

"...Good talk, I guess?" Stoss said sadly to himself, feeling like a bird after it had its wings clipped. Sighing. He waved bye to the Guild Girl with an attempt at what looked like a smile, before shutting the wooden door behind him.

After the party had departed, Guild Girl's unsure expression turned into a somber one, "Please be careful…"

 **Note: This took a pretty good while to type up, not going to lie. However, future updates will be more spread out. Mostly because I don't want to burn out and give up like most stories I've read here. That being said, thank you all for reading! Leave reviews, favorite/follow the story and have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Death

Shortly after exiting out of the Guild, the five-party group had begun to make its way through a forest. Marking the location of the quest, just outside of the town's reach.

Throughout their little trip to their destination, Stoss was able to learn a little about his new comrades. Warrior and Fighter grew up in the same hometown and wanted to become adventurers. Fighter's reason was that her father had passed away, so she wanted to make sure she could go out into the world and protect those who couldn't defend themselves. Warrior's reason was that he heard stories about adventurers from his family, so naturally, wanted to carve out a name for himself. Despite this sharing, Wizard didn't bother to share, so Fighter did it for her. Keeping it short, Wizard had graduated top of her class when she was studying in the capital. This impressed Priestess, but caused Stoss to sign in dismay.

 _I'm starting to think I'm out of her league..._ Stoss thought as he began to look towards the sky, the wind lightly blowing onto his face. _Gott damn it._

"Stoss? Is there something wrong?" Priestess asked in concern.

Hearing his comrade ask in concern, Stoss began to look back down and quickly shook his head. "Nien... I'm gut, " Stoss said in fake glee, hoping Priestess wouldn't see him unfocused and know all was well with the Stormtrooper.

To his relief, Priestess smiled, "Glad to hear nothing is troubling you, Stoss. I'm counting on you." She exclaimed, causing Stoss to return a simile of his own. He then began to focus his gaze up ahead. Exhaling, his nerves still creeping in, and began to realize he wasn't in training anymore.

 _Keep a cool head...be brave and you'll get out in one piece._ Stoss thought, Tilting his coal scuttle helmet a bit forward, being prepared.

After a few moments, the group arrived at the entrance of the cave. Oddly enough, there was a shrine posted next to the cave's entrance.

 _What the hell?_ Stoss thought as Warrior stepped out of the group to get a better look.

"Ha, Ha! This is the place guys; come on, let's get going!." Warrior exclaimed in delight as he began to lead the way into the cave. He only made it a few inches before a hand grabbed his arm from behind.

"Woah Woah Woah!. What do you think you're doing?" Stoss said as he began to pull Warrior back.

Warrior, a little angered by this, shook his arm off from Stoss' grip. "What do you think I'm doing? Those girls are waiting in there, and we need to get them fast!" Warrior argued, this time with a little annoyance in his voice.

"We're going into enemy territory...may I ask if we have some "plan" when we enter?" Stoss asked, looking past Warrior, and his attention was towards the pitch-black cave.

Warrior began to open his mouth but stopped halfway. His expression started to change from annoyed, to unsure. "ummm...I..I'm not sure…",

"Have you faced them in the fields? Or inside their nests?" Stoss asked, his tone serious. Again, like before, Warrior didn't know how to respond and began to scratch the back of the head: unsure. StossTruppen pressed his advance, "It's different from actually facing them on their home turf Warrior..we can't take these goblins lightly." Stoss finished, as he crossed his arms, realizing Warrior was probably going to wing it or something. "What we should do is-"

"What we should do is hurry up and enter the cave already," Wizard stated impatiently, starling both Warrior and Stoss. She then began to approach Stoss, stopping a few feet in front of him. "You arguing with Warrior isn't going to help anyone! We are more than capable of taking care of these low leveled goblins," Wizard directed, causing Stoss to flinch a bit in shock.

The Trooper took a step back and tried gathering himself. "I-I was just trying to help out, so we don't get killed!" Stoss said, feeling a drop of sweat come down from his head to extinguish the situation.

Wizard, now annoyed and a bit angered, was about to bark something else at Stoss before Priestess decided to speak up. "H-hey! Listen, guys, we shouldn't be arguing at this moment. Stoss wants us to make it through this okay..!" The young medic said to prevent her group from becoming disunified.

However, this just made Wizard give her a cold glare, causing Priestess to cower behind her staff a little.

"Relax, guys! Stoss is just looking out for us, that's all." Fighter added in, which kind of helped Stoss feel a little better.

 _Glad someone too appreciates what I'm trying to do_ , Stoss thought in relief.

Warrior and Wizard, after a moment of thinking, exhaled, then nodded in agreement. However, both of them still shot a glare at Stoss before entering the cave.

 _So what? Are we still going into a cave without a plan?_ Stoss thought as he put his palm over his face in dismay. _Warrior is marching us into the unknown like an arrogant moron, and Wizard is to busy being stubborn!_ Stoss was at near boiling point. He always hated it when someone was incompetent or just too blind. Shaking his head slightly, Stoss began to enter the cave when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Turning his head, his black eyes met Fighters' purple eyes. Fighter began to simile. "Don't worry about those two Stoss. We're more than prepared to take these goblins; you have nothing to worry about, okay?" She exclaimed, giving him a warm simile. Stoss, his check a little red, changed his worried expression, and began to relax a bit, slowly nodding in agreement.

"Alright..you lead the way Fighter," Stoss said as Fighter nodded, tapping his shoulder before moving forward ahead of him. _I think I'll be able to count on her.._ Stoss thought as he exhaled and waited for Priestess to be by his side before they entered the cave.

There, Warrior and Wizard were waiting for the trio a couple of feet into the cave ahead. Once everyone had entered, Warrior began to light his torch and started the expedition into the cave. Surprisingly enough, the cave was extremely dark; Stoss began to notice he couldn't even see a few feet outside the torches' light. Frustrated already from his argument with Warrior or Wizard for that matter, Stoss began to try and feel the caves' walls. Even through his gloves, he could feel nothing but wet, cold rock. Removing his hand from the walls, he began to think of the possibilities of them being ambushed.

"Warrior is leading up front, fighter next to him, with Wizard and Priestess in the middle, and me serving as rear guard…" Stoss said quietly to himself, his hand over his mouth as he began to think. He wondered how they would perform and if he could count on them. He looked down and examined his equipment.

Unstrapping his rifle harness from his shoulder, he slowly set it to fire mode. He felt the fine craftsmanship put into his rifle. He didn't remember the exact name of the gun, but recognized his comrades back home calling it, the "Needle Gun." After that, though, he reached for his back pocket pack and pull out his short saw back bayonet, equipping it to the tip of his rifle. Stoss felt pretty secure but double-tapped on his five-shot flintlock pistol holstered on his left pocket to make sure it was still on him. On his right, he had his sword sheathed. It's supposed to be used as a last resort, mostly because it was of medium height with a slight, beautiful curve that resembled a knife, perfect for close quarters. Again, Stoss forgot what the name of the sword was, but could recall when his older brother used it to slay goblins before he decided to give it to him. Shrugging, he marched on.

As the cave's silence began to grow bolder, Warrior spotted another shrine inside the cave. "Look, there's another one!" He shouted, before dashing over to it like a kid when he spotted an ice cream cart. "We're getting close! I know it," Warrior exclaimed as he began to speed walk ahead of the group. Stoss thought about stopping him, but after a moment of thinking it over, he decided against it.

 _Let that idiot get himself killed,_ Stoss thought, looking over to see if Wizard was going to follow him. However, to his surprise, she was examining the shrine a bit. Stoss and Priestess walked past her, slowing their past so she could catch up when she was done. Instead, Fighter followed Warrior, telling him to slow down. Signing, Stoss turned to his right side towards Priestess, who was surprisingly quiet. Even as the light from Warrior's torch began to fade further into the darkness slowly, Stoss noticed Priestess was slightly shaking, and she was staring directly towards the ground. Concern, Stoss tapped on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality.

"Priestess, you alright? You look shaken up." Stoss asked.

"O-oh..sorry I was just thinking…" She trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I feel like something is going to happen as you said...we're walking into a place we know little about.." She finished. Unknown to Stoss, who was too busy with how his comrade was feeling, wasn't keeping track of Warrior's torch, now more profound into the cave, leaving them in almost complete darkness. Stoss' eyes began to adjust to the dark, as he could have sworn he saw tears form up in Priestess' eyes. Before he could comfort her, he felt a sharp jade on his back.

"If you guys are done talking. We need to catch up to the others." Wizard said firmly as the duo noticed a small dim of light, more down in the cave. _Scheisse_ _,_ Stoss thought as he began to jog over to Warrior and Fighter, with Priestess and Wizard a few feet behind him.

 _*multiple small footsteps*_

Stoss halted his jugging and froze. His comrades, stopping directly behind.

"What are you doing? We need to catch-" Wizard began, but was quickly shushed by Stoss as he turned and looked into the darkness behind them.

"..did you hear that?.." Stoss whispered. His rifle was now slightly pointing towards the cause of the distant noise.

"I didn't hear anything.." Wizard said, sounding more and more impatient.

"..I-I heard it too.." Priestess also whispered. Slightly frightened, she began pointing towards the darkness behind Wizard.

"Impossible. We traveled through a single, narrow corridor." Wizard stated, "We would have noticed som-" Her thoughts were interrupted as she now heard multiple growls coming directly behind her. She turned around, and to her horror, she saw several goblins. Drool slowly sliming out their mouths as they had their weapons drawn and looked ready to pounce. Wizard staggered back; her serious expression changed into dread.

Quickly, Wizard began to cast a spell, just as a goblin leaped into the air towards her. "Firebolt!" She shouted, as a fireball shot towards the fairy, engulfing it in flames. "I'm a genius!" She declared with a smirk.

However, three goblins emerged from the darkness, weapons in hand, and began to rush towards Wizard. Panicking, she opened to conjure up another spell, but the leading goblin closed the gap and leaped at her.. Reacting to this, Wizard used her staff as a shield to protect herself, and closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

 _*Boom!*_ A loud bang, followed by a shriek, and then a small thud was heard. Wizard opened her eyes. And found the goblin who leaped at her, was now laying on his back, stiff as a rock. The other two goblins staggered back, alarm. Wizard then heard the sound of a lever being pulled, followed by what sounded like a pin being dropped. She turned and found that the noise had come from Stoss' rifle, a small amount of smoke streaming out of it.

Stoss, noticing this, walked past Wizard, and stepped in front of her. The goblins began to step back a little, wondering how to deal with this new threat. Working the rifle's lever and placing a new bullet inside, before cocking his gun and aiming it towards the short, green monsters. "Looks like I was right about underestimating these guys.." Stoss said with slight amusement. "Let's take care of them..I'll cover, and you cast your firebolts at them, understand?" He directed, looking back at Wizard.

Still, in shocked, she immediately snapped back to the present and fixed herself, "Let's do this!" She stated, preparing another spell.

"Priestess, call for the others! Try to heal us if one of us goes down, okay?" Stoss asserted, getting into a protective stance, bayonet pointing at the creatures. Priestess, still frightened, soon agreed and began crying out for the duo, who already were hurrying down towards them, as soon as they heard the gunshot.

Shortly, more goblins began to appear from the darkness in front of Stoss, beaming at him with angry eyes. Adrenaline pumping, and eyes open, he smiled back. _Gott mit uns._

 **Note: Alright, guys, I hope you enjoyed this new update. Future updates will become more frequent after next week: Final's week. Also, answering to Stosstruppen's character and whether or not he's from the World Wars. He is indeed based on the Imperial German Stormtroopers, but with slight changes here and there. So no, he isn't from OT, he looks similar to the real StormTroopers. That being said, thank you all for reading! Remember to like/favorite for future updates. Leave your thoughts on the story; it is very appreciated. As always, have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Zahn und Nagel

The tension was building at that moment. The two goblins looked at each other, then turned their attention back at Stoss, before charging at him. Quickly, Stoss fired his rifle from the hip. Hitting one of the goblins charging him. The fairy flew back, clutching its stomach as it yelled in pain. The second goblin, however, ignored this and jumped at Stoss as he began to pull the rifle's lever. Reacting to this, Stoss smacked the goblin in the jaw with the butt of his gun. He walked over and thrust his bayonet into the goblin's belly. After a quick twist, the goblin's body stopped twitching and fell to its side, blood pouring out.

Stoss wiped some of the blood that had splattered onto his tunic. _So far, so gut_. Stoss thought as he returned to a defensive stance, rifle pointing in the direction the dead goblins had come.

It didn't take long before several goblins started to appear from the darkness in front of Stoss. Looking into their eyes. He knew that look. The look of hate and fury blazed. Stoss, at this point, began to rule out the option of surrendering as he entered another bullet into his rifle before cocking it.

Outnumbering their intruders, one of the goblins in the small horde began to lash out at Stoss with a dagger. " **FireBolt!** " Wizard shouted, roasting the goblin alive from her projectile spell. Angered: three more goblins rushed out of the darkness, charing on Stoss' left flank, determined to reach their new target: Wizard.

Aiming again from the hip, Stoss fired at the attackers. Witnessing another goblin caught his bullet with and smack the floor hard, smoke streaming from its body. Then, as if on cue, another firebolt shot at the goblins, engulfing both of them in flames.

"Haha! Nice shot!" Stoss exclaimed, "Keep the barrage going!" He smiled before returning his attention to the pressing matter at hand.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't witness Wizard slightly reddening from his notice. _Don't die you, idiot_ , she thought. Seeing more goblins emerge from the dark. She grinned before pushing up her glasses, arranging for another spell.

"We're here! Don't worry, guys!" Warrior shouted, rushing forward and dropping his torch by Priestess and Wizard and getting out of the way, with Fighter trailing behind.

Stoss noticed, just as he smacked another goblin with his rifle to the ground. The warrior then ran past him and drew his sword, something too long to fight in a cave. Nevertheless, he charged the goblins almost immediately. Swinging his sword, Warrior swatted one goblin as it flew to the side of the caves' wall.

"Quit swinging that thing around! I can't get close enough!" The fighter said, shouting at Warrior.

"Don't worry about me! Just protect our party!" Warrior directed, swinging his sword at the goblins, jumping back to avoid his sword.

Fighter, frustrated at her friend's being belligerent, tried to wait for a gap to exploit.

Stoss, gripped his rifle, irritated Warrior was attacking the enemy blindly. "Damn it! We're not going to last long if-"

"Stoss! Look!" Priestess yelled, pointing behind them. Grabbing his attention, Stoss looked as well, still not seeing anything, but hearing a series of footsteps in the distance. The sound was getting more and louder, making small vibrations to the ground.

"Fighter! Try to punch a hole in their lines with Warrior!" Stoss ordered. "Me, Wizard, and Priestess will watch your rear!." He finished, running over and setting up defenses, Wizard and Priestess behind him.

 _Good luck, my friend!_ Fighter thought, quickly nodding before returning her attention to the goblins on Warrior's left, kicking and sending it flying.

Stoss began to work his rifle's lever, firing shots into the dark and creating sounds of cutting wind and what sounded like bodies hitting the floor. Halfway to reloading his rifle, the lever gets jammed.

 _Nein... nein, nein, nein, nein!_ Stoss, panicking, began to aggressively pull on the lever to unjam it. Soon four goblins, only several feet away, started to rush him. Quickly, Stoss bayoneted the leading fairy just as he leaped towards Stoss' face. Wizard fire another Firebolt at another goblin who was trying to rush Stoss' right flank. However, the other two goblins ran past Stoss, their attention at Wizard.

"Wizard! Priestess! Look out!" Stoss shouted, trying to pull his bayonet, stuck in the goblin's ribs.

Wizard began to conjure up another spell in time, but one of the goblins grabbed her leg, while the other one tackled her to the ground. The impact caused Wizard to lose her hat and drop her glasses. Looking up: a goblin stared at her, near face level. Quickly, she raised her staff, holding it with both hands to push the sprite off of her. The second goblin then emerged to Wizard's side view, attempting to use its spear to take jabs at Priestess, terrified and using her staff as a blunt object.

 _I-I can't hold...any longer!_ Wizard thought, using all her strength to throw the goblin off. The green creature began to chuckle. Unfortunately for the fairy, half his face was soon blown off. "What the-?" Wizard said, hearing another shot ring out, this time smacking the goblin attacking Priestess before it collided with the floor. Throwing that one off her, she saw Stoss, pistol in hand, as smoke emerged from its muzzle.

" _Gott_ , that was close-" Stoss started, before sensing a sharp pain in his left thigh. Clamping his teeth in anguish, he turned his head and saw a goblin who had just speared him in the leg, smiling. Stoss, now glaring, clutched the spear, cocked his pistol, then faced it towards the goblin's head. Pulling the trigger and making a large hole in the goblin's skull. Stoss grunted before removing the spear from his leg and began to grip his wound in pain.

"Stoss!" Priestess and Wizard yelled, running over to their injured comrade.

The two spellcasters then grabbed the trooper and began to pull him back. However, they suddenly stopped when they heard an arrow from deep in the dark whistle by over their heads. Their heads picked up as they heard what sounded like a stampede of feet coming towards them again. Stoss began to fire blindly into the dark, as another arrow was fire, bouncing off the caves' walls.

 _Damn it! We can't defend this position any longer!_ Stoss turned his head to face Priestess, who was trembling in terror. His eyes widened a bit, _wait a minute_.

"Priestess!" Stoss said, grabbing her attention. "Is there anything else you know, besides Heal?"

Priestess covered her mouth, thinking. "O-oh! Yea, I do!" Priestess shouted. "I can use a spell called **Holy Light**! I still have my three spells left!"

Stoss nodded. Getting up, he began reloading his pistol. "Alright, first we-"

"Ahhhh!" a scream, followed by something hitting the ceiling, was heard. The trio turned and saw Warrior's body flop to the ground like a ragdoll. Dropping his sword as it made a metallic sound. There stood a moderately large goblin hunched over, slowly moving over to Warrior.

"Warrior!" Fighter yelled, finishing off the last of the goblin force. Enraged, she quickly raced over to her fallen friend and attempted a high-kick to the large goblin's back. Her eyes widened when the Hob caught her leg in mid-air. Drool coming down from its mouth, looking down at her, as it started to increase its hold on Fighter's leg. "Ehhh, ..ow...ow.." She whimpered, before being swung and slammed into the wall behind the goblin, then once more: on the opposite side. Like Warrior, the built Hob let go of its grasp before Fighter dropped to the ground.

" _Scheiße_!" Stoss said, panicking. "Screw this! Priestess quick!" He shouted, getting into position and telling the spellcasters one more order.

… _..ow..my head…,_ Fighter's vision was getting blurred and unclear. She attempted to get up, but a sharp pain in her ankle prevented any movement. Trying to know her current situation. Her eye darted all over the place. She couldn't see the Hobgoblin anymore, so she concluded that she must be facing the opposite way. Moving her head up, she looked into the darkness with complete dread. Three goblins emerged, daggers drawn and having the face of malicious intent. Tears began to form in her eyes, feeling like a sitting duck. _Oh my god!..._ Again, she tried to get up. But her body forced her back down. Tears were now streaming down her face, realizing she's completely defenseless. _I-I'm so sorry, Father!._ She closed her eyes, knowing the goblins were only inches away, and assumed the worst.

" **Holy Light**!" Fighter eyes' shot up. Only to be shut closed as she heard the spell causing this bright light.

Fighter, barely able to see, saw that the goblins who were approaching her, wavering back, covering their eyes in pain. She then heard something running in her direction. Followed by a quick slash, and a loud screech. A moment later, the yell went silent after another slash was heard, along with something substantial dropping to the floor. The light began to slowly fade, giving Fighter a chance to open her eyes a little more. Soon, three shots rang out, and the three goblins around her dropped and crumbled to the ground.

"Alright! Get Warrior; I'll get Fighter!" A familiar voice ranged out. Fighter's vision wasn't 100%, yet. However, she still made out the two spellcasters caring Warrior as they passed her. A couple of seconds later, she saw a figure come into view, unsheathing their sword and began to fire two rounds into the darkness behind them. Lighting up the cave for every shot fired. The bullets were ricocheting. The figure started to reload, but soon a sharp whistle was heard cutting through the wind and struck them in hand.

" _Der Scheiß…_ " The figure said, clutching his hand before dropping the pistol. The figure then quickly crouched down to her, before pulling her up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, before running to the direction of the others.

Fighter's vision finally came to, and her eyes widen to see that the figure was her comrade, _Stoss._

The Greenhorn team quickly ran through the caves, exhausted and fatigue. As sweat poured down their faces, the sound of the horde of goblins behind them kept their adrenaline pumping and them moving.

Wizard grunted as she and Priestess carried the unconscious body of Warrior. Squinting, she saw two entrances, but her vision was blurry without her glasses. _Crap! Which way!?_ Wizard thought, eyes darting from which of the directions, is the right one out of this hell hole. Wizard shook her head. "This way!" She shouted over to Stoss, still carrying Fighter and trying to keep up.

The group quickly entered the entrance and continued to run forward, their bodies begging for them to stop.

Stoss was starting to feel his dizziness fade a little as he trudged forward. Looking up a few feet ahead of him, he quickly stopped when he saw his comrades halt their advance. He was about to ask what happened, but then looked a little forward and realized why. It was a dead end.

The group soon dropped to the ground, exhausted and in disbelief.

At first, it didn't make much sense. The cave, like Wizard, had stated before, seemed like it only had one pathway. However, that's when the thought occurred to Stoss. They could have missed a blind spot. After all, he had gotten into an argument with Warrior and Wizard. Too annoyed to take a thorough look at his surroundings. He cursed under his breath.

Stoss and the spellcasters then began to set down their immobile comrades against the wall, their arms sore from carrying them.

 _Damn it!_ Wizard thought in dismay. _H-how could I make the wrong decision?_ She had always thought highly of herself and of being the Best. After graduation, this mindset had become apart of deciding how she handles certain situations like these. It hit home hard. _...My comrades. They must think I'm an idiot! I-If only,_

"Guys! Get down!" Stoss shouted, getting in front of Priestess and Wizard. They both bolted their eyes to Stoss before an arrow in the distance glimmered, and struck him in the shoulder. Falling to the floor, he cursed in pain as he began to clutch onto his new wound. They both ducked as another arrow flew over their heads. Looking ahead of them, they saw four small silhouettes approaching. It didn't take long before they figured out they were goblins. The green devils smirked as they slowly approached the mostly immobile group.

"Oh, N-no! He's not..!" Priestess said, panicking. One of the goblins, carrying a bow and arrow, noticed her, and Wizard. The fairy smiled and took aim, its arrow pointing at Wizard. Her eyes widen as the goblin released the arrow. Before she had a chance to react, she was quickly pushed out of the way, landing on her side. Wizard grunted in pain before she looked up to see Priestess. She was on the floor, gripping onto her thigh, an arrow lugged in it. _W-why did she..-?_ Wizard's thoughts were dashed short as the goblins began to laugh. Seeing the effort as delaying the inevitable. Returning their sights on her.

Priestess began to get up, racing over to Wizard. "..please!.Don't hurt us!" She pleaded, hugging Wizard as tears started to pour down her face. Wizard was taken entirely off guard. Why would someone she clearly showed she didn't like, suddenly go and risk their lives for her mistakes? She always thought healers as too sensitive and skittish, seeing Priestess as no different. It took her a second or two to realize tears were dripping down her face as well. She began gripping Priestess tight, as one of the goblins with a club came forward and raised it. _I'm sorry, guys._ She felt watery. Her eyes looking over to Stoss' body. _I-I'm so sorry, Stoss!_ She closed her eyes.

Silence. Nothing but it. Oddly enough, no sound of the club swinging forward or any other noise. This lasted for a few more moments before a thud was felt infront of them. Wizard's eye shot open. There was the goblin, wielding the club. Only now face down, with a goblin spear dug into its back. W-wha...?

The other goblins stagger backward, quickly looking behind them.

Due to the complete darkness, it was hard to notice at first, but only after a torch blazed in the distance, did a figure in what looked like knights' armor came into view. The person began to move forward slowly. The goblins gasped as the two goblins who had approached the Spellcasters, charged forward. The goblin with the bow and arrow stayed behind, taking potshots at the figure.

The figure smacked the arrows in midair as if knowing where accurately they would hit. The goblin duo charging the person was hard to point out. Priestess, and especially Wizard, couldn't see far enough to know what was happening. All they heard was the goblins shrieking and something slashing flesh and bone. After a moment, a sizzling noise follows by a gurgle was heard. Then, almost quickly, a large smack with something hitting the ground hard was heard.

The bow goblin gasped in horror. Trembling. It began to grab another arrow. But stopped when it saw a black glove cover most of its view. And felt a blade pierce its body. The thrashing goblin soon went limp, before dropping to the ground.

"Stoss!" Priestess yelled, hurrying over to StossTruppen. Who began pulling out his arrow with another one of his brilliant curse words. Wiping the blood off his sword.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Priestess exclaimed, now wholly relieved. She buried her face into Stoss' chest and began to sob.

Wizard stared blankly at them, tears still pouring down her face as well. After a little pause, she went over and joined the group embrace. "D-don't ever do that again!"

Stoss smiled, trying to hold back his pain. "I had to wait a few seconds before the effects kicked in," Stoss explained, scratching the back of his head. He was about to take out something from his pocket pouch. But the figure showed up in front of them. Their assumption on what the person was wearing correct: It resembled a knight, a torch, and a small shield in one hand. And a short sword in the other.

Stoss looked up the figure. " _Vielen Dank!_ " He coughed and corrected himself, "Thank you so much!" He thanked as he began to get up. "But...who are you?" asking, curiously in his voice.

The figure slowly looks at Stoss, the torch's light reflecting off the figure's helmet.

"...Goblin Slayer.."

 **Note: Well, that only took four days. I tried to put more or less detail into the fight scene to give some excitement. Anyways, updates will become more frequent after this Friday. I thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it very much! Please follow/favorite, leave a review, and always have a good one guys, later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tier

"Goblin Slayer…?" Stoss said, looking down towards the cave floor. He nodded before looking up at him again. " _Gott_ , if you would've come two minutes later, we wouldn't be thanking you." Stoss finished, Wizard and Priestess, nodding in agreement.

"I see." Goblin Slayer stated. His voice a little blunt. Returning his gaze down the dark corridor, he asked, "Did you see a large goblin deeper down?" Referring to where the Greenhorn Group had previously been surrounded.

"Yea..but not anymore," Stoss replied. "We took out a few more of them, deeper into the cave. But there were too many.." To his surprise. Goblin Slayer returned his attention to Stoss. He slowly looked up and down at the Stormtrooper, inspecting him.

Goblin Slayer noted the boy. Presumably, late teens knew what he was doing. Most rookie adventurers don't last long in their first quests. He noticed the boy's blue-grey tunic had two holes in it — one on his arm, and the other in his leg. Several bits of stain blood was also on his uniform. When he quickly scanned the other party members, they all looked in similar shape.

"I see." Goblin Slayer finished. "I assume you're the leader of this party?"

Stoss titled the side of his head, a little in confusion. "Well, not exactly. I just-"

"That doesn't matter." Goblin Slayer cut him off. Leaving Stoss with a deadpan look. Before Stoss could reply again, Goblin Slayer continued. "Your party is currently injured." He pointed to his right. "The entrance is directly left from our current position. It will help you get to the cave's exit and into safety."

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Priestess asked, still with a little pain in her leg.

Wizard answered instead of Goblin Slayer. "Judging on his silver rank tag. He's most likely going to destroy this nest." She guessed, recognizing the glimmer of his silver tag, hiding behind his fur collar. Stoss wondered if her eyesight was truly terrible, or okay enough to know what cards adventurers had.

"Yes." was all Goblin Slayer said. "Do you have any more potions to heal your party members' injuries?"

Stoss' eyes quickly widen as he dug into his ammo pouch. After a few seconds, he pulled out a few butternut colored potions. The same colored medicine he took to heal himself. Looking down at them, he sighed heavily. The three drugs he held...were all cracked and broken. _Verdammt!_

Stoss' mind began to race. He shot his head over to not only Priestess and Wizard, but Fighter and Warrior. Not sure whether they'd make it or not.

"Here. Give this to your party members." Goblin Slayer advised, handing Stoss three blue colored potions. "It'll help heal their wounds. But they'll be unable to be effective in combat for the moment."

"Ah!" Stoss and the Spellcasters exclaimed before Stoss stepped forward to accept Goblin Slayers' hospitality. " _Ich Danke dir sehr!_ Thank you so much!" He thanked before grabbing the potions.

He handed one to Priestess, before rushing over to his two fallen comrades.

"Here, guys, drink up." Handing Fighter and Warrior the potions to help with their wounds. Even if the duo were fading from consciousness and on the verge of blacking out. Nevertheless, they weakly, but quickly, began to gulp down the potions. It was so fast; they started to breathe reality after. Stoss smiled. "Glad you two are alright, even if it's only for a moment."

The childhood friends thanked Stoss graciously, especially after getting them away from the goblin attack. The two began to feel a little better, as they attempted to get off the ground. When Fighter tried to get up, she almost immediately fell back down.

"Ouch!..ah.." She grunted, holding onto her ankle. "M-my leg. It-it still hurts.." Fighter mustered out, slightly in pain.

Warrior, on the other hand, was able to stand. However, he staggered back once he stood up. "I-I can sorta...ouch...walk.." Warrior said, a hand over his cracked, chest plate. "I think I can carry you through." He said, offering a hand to Fighter.

She frowned a bit. Tried one more time to get up. Before quickly falling to the floor again. She did a heavy sigh before answering, "Fine. You better not drop me, idiot." She warned.

Chuckling, Warrior understood, before picking her up in a human crutch style. "Oof! .. Wow! You're so heavy-". He sadly didn't make it far before being smacked over the head by Fighter.

 _Couldn't have done it better myself, Fighter!_ Stoss smiled before returning his gaze to Goblin Slayer. He gasped when he saw him going back deeper into the cave. "Wait!" Stoss called out, stopping Goblin Slayer in his place.

"What is it?" He said as Stoss was catching up to him.

"I'm coming with you," Stoss said, his party gasping. Before his comrades could ask, he continued, "I can keep going, you guys need to get out of here and into safety…..I'll finish the quest.".

"No," Priestess said in a firm voice. Causing everyone, including Goblin Slayer, to look back at her. "We took this quest together! And we're going to finish it together.." She stated, causing Stoss to look at surprised at her ordinary tone.

Stoss scanned, not all Priestess. But, also Fighter, Warrior, and Wizard, who all gave him an approving smile. Ready to continue what they started. Stoss frowned a bit in thought as he looked down onto the cold floor. Almost quickly. He unsheathed his cleaver before turning his back away from them. "Well, let's go then. Los!"

Goblin Slayer nodded, accepting the help. He then threw a bloody rag at Stoss. Hitting him in the chest, as he looked up at him in confusion. "Cover your uniform in it. Goblins have impress smell, especially against women." Stoss stagger back a bit. Looking back at his group. They all gave him another approving smile, Wizard giving him more like a wry grin. _Schraube. Meine. Leben._ Stoss thought before taking a deep breath. Then squeezing the rag over his helmet, trying not to gauge over the smell.

…

After a minute or two of each member of the party getting baptized. They continue trudging forward into the cave, silence filling the air. Their formation was Goblin Slayer upfront, StossTruppen behind him, with the spellcasters in the middle and the duo, "immobile," according to Wizard, last. Stoss asked why were they being placed last. Goblin Slayer just said "Because all the goblin behind us are dead."

Keeping that in mind. The group continued moving deeper into the cave. After only several feet, Goblin Slayer shot up his free hand, halting the group. "Ahead," he whispered, pulling a goblin spear from behind his pack. Stoss leaned a bit forward. He was trying to see past the torches' light.

After a few seconds of silence, a goblin slowly emerged within the outer range of the blaze, emitted from the torch. Sadly: the goblin's face was impaled by the spear Goblin Slayer had thrown. It happens so fast, the recruits needed a second or two to process how quickly that was done

" _Mien Gott!_ That was perfect!" Stoss exclaimed as Goblin Slayer went to retrieve the spear. Dragging the goblin's carcass with him. The group, following him with their eyes.

Priestess then asked, "How long have you been doing this?" Watching him yank the spear out the corpse.

"A long time." Goblin Slayer replied, before marching them forward.

Only after a few steps, they found the several dead bodies of goblins. Smoke still misting out from some of them. Luckily, they ended up finding the Warrior's sword as well. But…. it was broken in half, causing him to go on a quiet rant about how all his money was invested in it. The rest of the group rolled their eyes as they proceed more in-depth. Walking further, there laid the decapitated head of the Hobgoblin, four feet away from the rest of its body. Unfortunately, no sight of any of Stoss' firearms. "This is good. The rest is up ahead."Goblin Slayer said, looking back to Priestess, asking her what she could use in terms of a spell and how many times.

"I-I can cast **Holy Light** and **Heal** , but..only two more times.." She finished hesitation in her voice.

Goblin Slayer turned his head, hearing some noise up ahead. "Good. Cast **Holy Light** , right now." He said, reaching into his back pouch, pulling out a small container. "Trooper." his gaze referring to Stoss. "Ready your sword. We will wipe them out before they know what's happening." Goblin Slayer finished, pouring a black substance from the bottle onto the goblin spear. Then, using the torch, set the tip of the spear ablaze.

Stoss, raising both his eyebrows, kinda surprised how this "plan" sounded short but simple. Usually, he'd have to deal with complicated strategies and tactics during training. Plans that would typically involve a combination of soldiers, artillery, and lots of horses. Unfortunately, Stoss didn't have artillery or horses at the moment. But he always loved when the battle was dictated by a few good men. Taking a deep breath, Stoss readied himself in a halfway, sprinter's stance. His anxiety still flowing into his stomach. He could hear Priestess begin her spell. Laying his hand on the stainless steel of his sword's handle. Closing his eyes. Ready to blitz through the enemy's ranks.

As the air grew cold, every second felt like minutes. " **Holy Light!",** Priestess shouted, creating once more, the bright flashing light, revealing the remaining goblin's position. Sounds of shrieks heard as they tried to cover their eyes from the blinding ray.

"Now!" Goblin Slayer shouted, throwing the blazing spear at a goblin with the small staff who had begun chatting, probably casting a spell, before being impaled and tumbled onto the floor. The fire was setting the fairy into an inferno.

One of the goblins covering its vision slowly opens its palm to try to see through the gaps. The last thing the goblin saw before being sliced in half, was a figure sprinting towards it.

Stoss felt the goblin's blood spray unto his face. Looking ahead, he spotted two more fairies covering their eyes, a few feet away. Dashing forward, he shoved his sword through the imp on his right. Stoss felt it was like a hot knife going through butter. Grunting, he pulled his sword out, then punched the now dead goblin in the face and darting his eyes to the other fairy, still covering its eye. Stoss made short work of the sprite, bringing his sword down unto its head. His blade halfway through its face and even more blood spurted out. Similar to a cracked pipe, shooting out water, several few into the air.

Without a second to spare. Stoss turned his body to the rest of the skeleton crew. Surprised to find almost all of them to be broken, crumpled corpses. Soon the holy light began to fade. Goblin Slayer, wrapping up the last of the goblin nest, only met one goblin that gave resistance. Stoss witness the goblin pounce and grip onto Goblin Slayers' shield. Taking several jabs at his collar. The goblin soon realized these futile stabs were not making a dent. Its eyes widen as it was thrown hard to the ground. Letting out a shriek, before being fully silence when Goblin Slayer brought his boot down — smashing the goblins' head.

When Holy Light fully concluded, leaving the torch as the only light source. The beginner adventurer party, Stoss included, stood there in awe. Mostly because Goblin Slayer made much quicker work of the goblins than Stoss had. Especially since he was the one with a head start.

 _Er, ist Schnell._ Stoss thought, still a little stunned. Now. He began to adjust his eyes, looking around his surroundings. Finding the place littered with bones, dead goblins, his firearms, an- wait to hold on. "Mi Gott! Yes!" he exclaimed in delight, finding both his rifle and pistol leaning against the wall, next to an odd makeshift chair. Walking over to weapons, he picked up his pistol first, feeling the weapon's beautiful wooden frame. He cocked it back and was about to reload it when he heard the chair next to him being suddenly kicked in and falling into many pieces.

Startled, he turned his head to face Goblin Slayer, looking down at the remains of the chair. It took Stoss a few seconds to realized Goblin Slayer was looking down at the wooden frame that was behind it — seeming like the type you'd put up to hide something or someone.

"A secret entrance." Goblin Slayer said, crouching down, and getting ready to pull the wooden structure down.

"Wait," Stoss said, stopping Goblin Slayer from proceeding.

Turning his head to face the soldier. He saw him crouch down and take off his small backpack. Opening a small pouch from it, he pulled out a little, dark blue ball with a fuse attached to the top.

"Stoss, are you crazy? You'll cave in this entire place!" Wizard protested, a bit of concern in her voice.

Stoss, raising his free hand as a sort of interruption, explained, "This grenade, has a small blast radius, but releases a ton of lead into the air." Grabbing his pistol and quickly reloading it. Stoss then looked up at Wizard. "It won't drop the cave on us. Don't worry."

Wizard still wasn't sure about this, but after some thought, she nodded in approval.

Returning his attention, Goblin Slayer, "Alright, on the count of three. Rip open the wooden barrier. I'll toss the bomb in, and we'll go in after it goes off." Stoss finished, gaining approval from Goblin Slayer, as he had his hand gripped onto the barrier in preparation.

Lighting the fuse, Stoss looked back at Goblin Slayer "..one...two...three!" he shouted. The framed door particularly being swung open as Stoss tossed the bomb inside the small room. "Fire in the hole!".

Inside, the party heard the sounds of the small grenade bouncing forward and, after a few seconds, several high pitch shrieks. Followed by what sounded like, many pebbles, ricocheting off the walls. Luckily for the party, they weren't caved in from it. But whatever goblins were still hold upped inside that room, felt it might as well have.

After several seconds of waiting for the shrapnel to subsidized. Stoss immediately dove inside the entrance. Once inside, he stood back up. He was pointing his pistol in the near pitch black room. Even though he couldn't see what the damage had done, he noticed the smell of the room was of smoke and death. Goblin Slayer then entered the room as well, but more of casual matter. Like there was nothing left to worry about.

When the torch lit up the room, Stoss felt himself also vomit. His eyes widen as he drew his pistol down, processing what was in front of him. The bodies were goblins; of course, he knew that. But, the only difference was that they weren't adult goblins. They were goblin children.

Stoss moved back a bit, still in complete shock, "I didn't know.." He muttered several times, putting his free palm on the side helmet in total dismay. Trails of smoke still lingering in the room, as all that was of them were small pieces scattered everywhere.

Goblin Slayer stepped a foot ahead of Stoss. "There wasn't any other way." his voice still sounding cold.

Stoss' eyes resemble that of someone who had witness their dog get trampled over. In this case, it might as well have, "H-how?... They were kids.."

"Yes. But, their end would have been more painful." This confused Stoss at first. But he noticed Goblin Slayer gesture with his club, drips of fresh blood coming down from it. "Had we arrived later. This nest would have multiplied several times more. Most likely big enough to destroy a village." he concluded. Turning around and slowly exiting the room.

Stoss still stood there, watching the torch's flame and the image of the carnage fading into darkness. He exhaled, facing nothing but darkness before leaving the room. _Gott...this isn't what I wanted._

After exiting the cave, he noticed Priestess was on her knees, sobbing as she covered her face from not only what she saw, but how terrible today truly was. Wizard was a few feet away from the room, finding and putting her hat back on. She then picked up the remains of her glasses, pieces of it falling onto the ground. She looked down, slowly shaking her head in dismay as well. Warrior and Fighter were next to the wall, their eyes glued to the ground, feeling the same way as almost everyone else. Goblin Slayer, however, was walking forward in the distance, his light from the torch slowly leaving.

Stoss kneeled. "Come on, Priestess," he said, gently pulling her arm as her crying slowly began to stop. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Come on. Let's go home." Stoss said. The priestess looked back down to the ground, before closing her eyes, and making a small nod.

As if on cue, the rest of the Greenhorn made their way to Stoss. As if they were waiting for their officer to tell them their next move.

"What do we do now, Stoss?" Warrior asked, adding a bit more shock to what Stoss, and everyone else, felt from the tension of today.

Stoss looked at Warrior, then to Fighter, then Wizard, before looking back down at Priestess. Moving his gaze back down to Goblin Slayer's torch, now almost disappearing. He composes himself, before speaking, "We follow him."

Stoss began to walk a few feet forward, before hearing his comrades follow close behind.

 **Note: Well, it looks like their first quest is over, but their story continues. A huge thanks to everyone who has been reading my story, including the guests, you know who you are. Also, I've been getting asked often on how StossTruppen looks. In all honesty, he looks like Red from Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. Picture him a bit leaner and with a German Stormtrooper uniform, along with the other traits to his suit I mentioned throughout the previous chapters. If you can picture that, then good job! That's how he looks. Hopefully, I didn't destroy your perception of Stoss too bad. Anyways, thank you all for reading. Leave a review, it's always appreciated, and like/favorite the story. Have a good one guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Indivisible and inseparable

It was early in the morning. The sun, not as it was when Stoss remembered first arriving in this town -though that didn't say much. It _was_ beautiful, according to the weather he was always familiar with. The clouds covered most of the sky, leaving gaps here and there for the sun to shine its rays. The small breeze was whistling by without much care for those still under the weather itself.

Regardless, Stoss took it all in, feeling nature's touch, but not the effects from it. Snapping back to reality, he remembered what he and Fighter were doing next to a reasonably large water fountain. Wizard and Priestess were currently buying some equipment and will meet them at the Guild Hall. Unfortunately for Stoss and Fighter, they had to wait for Warrior, again.

Annoyed. He checked his pocket watch, growing a bit impatient as the clock's hand tick, every second that passed by. It was still early in the morning. But they wanted to meet up with Goblin Slayer for their next quest.

Almost a month had passed after the events of their first quest. They were able to rescue the missing girls, within the goblin nest. However, they were in terrible shape and unresponsive. Soon later, they were sent on wagons and brought to a nearby temple, salvaging whatever left of them. Stoss didn't know what exactly had happened to them...but Goblin Slayer gave him a few ideas. Ever since that quest, the Greenhorn group decided to stick together and gain needed experience, with Goblin Slayer's help. It still struck Stoss as odd, especially since it felt so long ago.

"I swear.. if we're late because of him again! I'm going to-" As Fighter began her rant, Stoss wondered if it was best to leave since Warrior was given a warning prior. _Sometimes I wonder why I let him back into the party._ If he had to guess, it had to do with his childhood friend convincing him otherwise. After all, she had his back, Priestess included, from day one. So that had merit on it, whether Stoss asked for it or not.

He actually forgot what Fighter _was_ saying, but, from the way her pale face was now looking more redder: Stoss guessed it wasn't pleasant.

After a minute had passed, the duo looked at each other, shrugged, and started to walk towards the Guild. But stopped in their tracks, just as they heard, "Hold on!" being called a good couple yards behind them. They turned and saw there fellow, fashionably late comrade practically sprinting to them. "I'm… ** _*huff_**...h-here!" , Warrior said between breaths.

Stoss then walked a couple of feet in front of him, before replying with, " _Guten Morgen_ , Warrior. We were just about to leave." Stoss said with far more scorn than he led on to be. The warrior must have picked up the difference.

"Look! I'm here, aren't I?" He replied, having his hands up in a 'Give me a break' position. In fact, Warrior actually did look like he just got out of bed, then proceeded to freak out, while rushing through with putting on his gear and wondering if he was on time or late. Sadly for him, it was the latter.

Stoss sighed, before Fighter said. "Stoss, he probably just overslept again. Like he always does." Fighter told him. Her voice was showing signs of annoyance, more so than his own. Before Warrior could explain himself further, Fighter just turned her back away from him, leaving an even more "Oh, Come on!" expression. "Well, Stoss?" She said, tapping his elbow with her own, "Shall we?"

"Let's," Stoss replied, as the duo began to make their way to the Guild.

"Hey! At least..let me catch my breath!" Warrior shouted out, as he trudged forward. Trying to catch up to his teammates.

~TimeSkip, Adventurers' Guild

Goblin Slayer, along with Wizard and Priestess, were sitting in a table, waiting for the crowd of Adventurers to depart. They tended to stacked up against the job board, trying to snag the more rewarding quests..

He had just arrived to the Guild with his childhood friend, Cow Girl. She actually waited for him, as she leaned against the wall nearby. She introduced herself to Wizard and Priestess, once they arrived several minutes after the Guild opened up shop. She was a little hesitant to say hi, mostly because she heard of how Goblin Slayer's group was half fill with girls, and didn't exactly know a lot of people. However, she found it odd how when the group was talking amongst themselves, it was mostly just Goblin Slayer quizzing Wizard and Priestess about the ways of going about goblin killing. She chuckled, though. He was usually by himself when he went to accept goblin slaying quests. _At least I don't have to worry as much for his safety.._ Cow Girl thought, smiling to herself.

Just then, the Guild door opened, and she turned her head to the direction of the door's creaking noise as it closed. Her eyes spotted a boy in a light blue uniform, accompanied by a male Warrior and female Fighter. The boy scanned the room before spotting Goblin Slayer. As the trio proceeded to make their way to his table.

" _Guten tag_ , guys!" Stoss greeted. "Sorry for the wait, we-"

"Were waiting for Warrior again?" Wizard finished for him, as she raises her eyebrow.

"N-no! I just had some errands to run.." Warrior said, crossing both his arms. "Besides. I'm fully equipped and ready!" He proclaimed, posing with both his hands on his hips.

Unfortunately for Warrior, Fighter had a say in the matter, as she walks up next to him. "~Oh Really? Then where's your sword, huh?" She said, matter-of-factly. Warrior's eyes widen, as he frankly began to check his equipment. Hoping Fighter was just teasing him, and it was just under his nose.

This earned another small chuckle from Cow Girl, as she observed them. _He sure does have good party members._

Stoss sighed again. "I'm still surprised he didn't lose it a while back" _._ He was pretty certain Warrior was going to lose it eventually, especially after their first quest. However, he had gotten better in terms of sword skills, even through he still had elements of being headstrong.

Switching his attention to the Spellcasters, he hoped Fighter actually did have his sword behind her back or something.

"Anyways, when did you guys get here?" Stoss asked, taking a seat across from Goblin Slayer.

Priestess sipped her pink lemon before answering, "After me and Wizard repaired our chainmail. We were hoping to get here first, but…" She trailed off, knowing she didn't really have to explain who got here first. That was always just Goblin Slayer, getting to the Guild early and then waiting for the crowds of adventurers to disperse for goblin quests, they didn't want.

In all honesty, it was fine by Stoss. Especially for what he did when Stoss and his party were outnumbered and outgunned during their cave ambush. Sometimes the group would discuss constant 'what-if's', from time to time. However, wherever they went into the worst case scenarios, the conversion usually died down, making them shudder slightly.

Shaking his head to block out those times. Stoss continued to chat with the rest of his comrades. Fighter and Warrior finally joined in. But Warrior was surprising quiet, as he laid his head on the table. Stoss didn't bother asking, mostly because Fighter's wry grin gave away whether or not Warrior forgot his weapon.

…

As the last adventure had finally left the job board, Goblin Slayer got up."It's time."

He stated, making his way to Guild Girl. Stoss and his party behind him.

"Good morning, Goblin Slayer!" Guild Girl exclaimed, always happy to see him and the recently formed party. "It's good to see you!"

"Goblins. Where are they?" He added, almost immediately after Guild Girl finished greeting

them.

Still smiling, she reached under her desk and brought out three pieces of paper. "Yes, goblin quests. Let's see….there's currently three.." She said, informing the party of their locations.

"I see. Did anyone else accept a goblin quest?" Goblin Slayer asked as Guild Girl started to check if anyone had.

"Yes, a group on Porcelain rank, adventures took the quest by the Water Village," she replied.

"Rookies? How did their party look?" he asked.

Guild Girl licked her finger as she opened and read over a file, "One warrior, one wizard, and one priest."

"Not a bad balan-", Goblin Slayer was about to finish, just as Warrior entered his input on the matter.

"Wait, hold on!" Warrior stated, getting in front of Guild Girl's desk. "How long ago was it when they left?!" he exclaimed, a mix of surprise and..excitement?

"Umm...w-well, they actually just left half an hour or so." She replied, a little taken back on

Warrior's excited tone.

"We can't let them go alone!" Warrior announced as he began to march a few feet away from the group and towards the exit. Making Stoss wondered if Warrior wanted to help, or if he had his "own" reasons."Come on, guys! We're on a hunt!"

Goblin Slayer must have seen as much. Whether he cared was another story. "Do as you wish. I'm going to destroy the mountain castle up north." He said, stopping Warrior in his tracks.

"W-wait! Goblin Slayer, they could be endangered! Our group was five, and we still barely made it out alive!" Priestess protested.

"If you want to save them, you can choose to." was all Goblin Slayer replied with.

Priestess, still looking upset, turned to face Stoss. "Stoss, you don't agree with this, right?" She asked, her voice showing great concern, hoping her friend would interfere. This actually took Stoss completely off guard, kinda hoping she wouldn't drag him into this.

Scratching his cheek with the tip of his index finger, he murmured, "Well…" he trailed off, trying to think of something on the spot. After a moment or two of tense silence, Wizard decided to reply for him.

"With the current size of our party, we can do all three." She said, causing everyone to look back at her. "Think about it. If we divide our group into teams of two, we'll cover more ground and increase our revenue." She finished, placing her staff on her shoulder and a hand on her hip.

Stoss continued to look at her in admiration, as he tugged on his collar in embarrassment. So far, he and Wizard have been on good terms, nothing resembling their initial encounter. He smiled. Mostly because it was the same with Warrior, despite him being still belligerent and having Fighter keep tabs on his actions. Other than that, all was well. _I guess bonds are born through Iron and Blood?_

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Warrior agree in glee. "That settles it, then! Let's get going then, Stoss!" He went over and slapped the trooper on the back. "Hey, maybe now you'll let me use your gu-"

"Woah Woah woah, Stoss isn't going with you," Fighter interjected, as she held Warrior back, with her hand gripped onto his shoulder. "I'm coming with you, just in case you try anything!" she finished, causing Warrior to slightly whimper in defeat.

Stoss didn't have to argue, mostly because he knew enough about Warrior to know his true interests, gaining a, how did he call it? "A fair maiden?" _Hell, that was one of the reasons we almost got killed.._

Fighter turned her head back to Stoss, giving him a bright smile. "We'll take care of it! Don't worry about it, alright?" she assured him.

Stoss returned the smile, glad Fighter was the one to keep a grip on the group's maverick. Her and Priestess were the only ones to show him a level of respect and kindness when he first met them. He liked that, knowing he could count on them. Sometimes he wonders how he ended up with these stunning girls in the first place. But still believing there was some black magic somewhere.

"O-oh! Well. I guess I'll go with Stoss to the forest and Wizard-" Priestess began.

"We can't do that Priestess. Stoss will need as much firepower as possible to clear out the goblin nest there." Wizard pointed out, causing Priestess to lower her a head a bit. "It would be better if you go with Goblin Slayer. It won't be as closely condensed." She finished, crossing her hands.

Stoss was a bit surprised. He noticed Wizard's tone around Priestess was less prejudice and more resembling that of someone who's looking out for their friend. Stoss nodded in appreciation, remembering the saying about their bond, earlier.

Priestess sighed sadly a bit but nodded. "Are you coming?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Yes!" Priestess said quickly, as the duo began to leave and join up with Fighter and Warrior, waiting by the exit door. Stoss watched as Goblin Slayer said something to Cow Girl, who was now waiting by the bar, before departing. Presumably a goodbye, since Priestess along with the childhood friends, bowed before leaving.

"Alright, Stoss.." Wizard said, snapping him back to attention. "L-let's get going..the faster we do this, the better.." She said in a low, less commanding voice. Her hat slightly lowered enough to cover most of her face, above the lips.

Again, Stoss noticed this. _Does her voice sound kind of like Priestess?_ he thought but didn't want to ask why. Mostly because he didn't want another repeat of when he tired to "talk" to her, the first time. He just scratched the back of his helmet before replying, "Yea, I agree. Let's get moving.". The duo then began to make there way out of the Guild. Giving a respectful bye to Cow Girl, still looking at the direction of the door Goblin Slayer and the others exited out from. " _Fräulein_ ," Stoss politly added and tipped his helmet slightly when he passed her.

Cow Girl watched as they left out the door. She couldn't put her finger on it, but always felt concern whenever Goblin Slayer left for quests. Now that he was apart of a party, she feared for his members' safety as well. "Be careful..".

 **Note: Another chapter, another day! I have nothing to report at this moment. However, as I said a while back, I'm currently off from school. So Updates will be more consistent for the rest of December. Anyways, thank you all for reading. Make sure to leave your thoughts, I always read them and greatly appreciate your feedback! Like/favorite the story for updates. And as always, have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sturm Marschiert

Clouds were blocking out almost all of the night sky. StossTruppen and Wizard had traveled the previous day, down south into a forest where the goblin nest was said to be nearby. Making Stoss, but even more so Wizard, feel uneasy. The woods were filled with tall trees that seemed to stretch to the horizon. It felt like the perfect place to lay an ambush. Cautiously, The duo walked down the red-dirt path as sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Stoss looked up through the gaps the trees were covering. Feeling several small drops of water hit his face. He smiled. _This_ f _eels like home._ Then, as if the sky heard his thoughts. The tiny droplets he felt, turned into rapid-firing droplets of heavy rain. Stoss figured the way the sky looked, he and wizard should dress for the occasion.

Wizard was wearing her old uniform from back when she was still in school. Stoss, on the other hand, wore a blue-grey trench coat. It looked identical to the regular uniform he wore underneath.

"Let's pick up the pace Wizard," he said, grabbing her attention. Scanning the area ahead of them, Stoss spotted the forest's clearing. "Over there!" He shouted. The sound of the rain pouring faster, working in conjunction with the thunder. The duo began to quickly trudge forward, their boots splashing through the newly formed puddles.

After several seconds of running, the two adventurers spotted a large log on its side, blocking a small part of the forest's clearing. StossTruppen, a few feet ahead of Wizard, dashed towards the slumped log. Ducking behind it, Wizard quickly did the same once she arrived next to him.

"Y-you.. ** _*huff_**...shouldn't… ** _*huff_**..make a girl **_*huff_** run!" Wizard told him. Slumping over slightly, finding it difficult to breath.

Stoss smiled. "Would you rather we get ambushed?"

Wizard sighed. "Just see what **_*huff_** ...we are dealing with, Stoss."

Nodding. Stoss quickly Equip his bayonet from behind his belt pocket. Then, slowly. Began to Peckover the log. His rifle was pointing in front of him. He found it hard to see at first, due to the heavy rain masking what was in front of him. Thankfully, quick flashes of lighting revealed a small improvised bridge on top of a small, slightly overflown, river.

"So there's the bridgehead..," Stoss said to himself, "..now where's the nest?". He hoped the quick flashes of lighting would reveal the goblin positions. Unfortunately, all he continued to see was the never-ending pour from the sky. He shook his head.

"Well?" Wizard asked him. Pecking over the top, "Do you see anything?"

Stoss squinted his eyes a bit. Shaking his head, "Nothing..", his voice sounding disappointed. The rain continued to pour even harder now. As if to leave them completely in the dark about the goblins' whereabouts. Luckily, the trees above him and Wizard provide a nice shield against the cloud's wrath.

"Well in that case.." Wizard slowly ducked back down, "It's probably best to wait it out. The goblins can see in the dark, but not in rain like this." she said. Sitting down on the slightly wet floor, placing her staff besides her.

Stoss, still trying to see through the rain, frowned a bit. _Maybe she's right._ He wondered, as he stepped down and sat next to his comrade. "It's still a bit early anyways." he told her, placing his rifle against the log. "They shouldn't expect an attack after-" Stoss gestured witha hand "-this."

Nodding in reply. Wizard brought her legs closer to her chest. It was pretty cold, but she thanked herself for deciding to put on her gloves for extra warmth. Nevertheless, she started to rub her hands together, still feeling the cold touch. Stoss noticed this.

"Wizard? Are you good?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-yea. It's just.," she began, but the chilliness in her voice said otherwise. Turning away. She continued to try and warm up her hands. A few seconds passed before she heard the sound of Stoss getting up. Wizard didn't bother to look. Figuring her comrade was just looking over the log, again. "St-toss.I already said...there's n-no point-", she was about to finish before an overwhelming warmth wrapped around her. "W-what the-?", Wizard quickly turned her head. Facing Stosstruppen in his normal blue-grey tunic looking down on her.

"Better?", he asked. Raising both his eyebrows.

Wizard was completely taken back. She was about to protest but... the trench coat did feel warm. Nevertheless, she didn't really expected Stoss to help her. Oddly enough, it took her several seconds to realize her face was bright red and knew it wasn't because of the coat's soft embrace. "T-t-thanks, Stoss!", Wizard said thanking him, but pulling down her hat to cover her embarrassed face.

"Sure thing." Stoss said, sitting back down next to her.

The rain continue pouring down all around them. Wizard could feel the cold whistle of wind brush against her neck. Shivering. She brought the coat closer together. As she covered herself more, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Stoss reach into his back pouch. Pulling out a medium-size tin can and begin to open the lid.

"What's that?", Wizard asked with curiosity.

Stoss turned his attention away from the can. "Rations. My last one, too." He said, turning the lid as it made a _pop_ sound. Pulling out the can's contents: a small bag of crackers. Stoss unwrapped the bag and offered some to Wizard. She thanked him, and Stoss gave her half the crackers.

The two began eating the crackers, as sounds of the rain's fury pummeled the floor. "Wow! For something that's been in a can, these are pretty damn good!" , Wizard exclaimed. She continued to eat the square rations. But soon felt crumbs falling onto the coat's collar. Quickly finishing the last cracker, Wizard began wiping off the mess. Halfway through, she stopped when something caught her eye: the symbol patch on the right shoulder.

Looking closely, it had a black, white, and blue tricolor, with a black eagle. Looking up. She saw her comrade sipping water from his canteen. "Stoss?"

".. ** _*gulp_**...hm?", Stoss noticed. His attention now on Wizard.

"This symbol-" She pointed to the coat's tricolor patch, "-what is it?" Wizard asked.

Stoss closed the canteen and placed it behind himself. "It's just where I'm from." He told her. As he pointed straight ahead of them. Past the long stretch of trees, lined up by the trail they had just traveled through. "It's a nice place. The mountains of the Alps, and her beautiful lakes." Stoss described as if it was right in front of him. "Especially since weather like this. It happens more often than not." Way _better than muggy heat like the other day….gott_

Wizard leaned in a bit, "Do you ever miss it?" , she asked.

Stoss didn't answer right away. Rather, he looked up to the , undid his the chin strap, removing his helmet. Oddly enough, Wizard had only seen him with his helmet on, so this was a first. Regardless, she noticed his hair was the color black, and resembled a short military haircut.

Stoss continued. "I don't know…. after what I've done...part of me thinks I shouldn't have left," he said. Remembering the bodies of the goblin children. "I should have known better..I could've been killed, and no one would have noticed", Stoss gritted his onto the sides of his helmet harder.

Wizard didn't know what to say. She usually ignored situations like this, or completely avoided them altogether. But this time...it felt different to her. "Stoss, I'm the one who should be saying that," she told him, grabbing his attention. "I wouldn't even be here if…" her voice trailed. Remembering how close to death she was, as she cowered behind Priestess from the goblins.

"Wizard?" Stoss asked in concern.

She sighed, before continuing, "I'm sorry about before. I thought you were just worrying over nothing. I thought we had nothing to worry about." She looked down slightly, "I-I didn't know what we were walking into. And what could have happened." Stoss could hear her voice tremble as she spoke. Remembering the times they would talk about the ' _ **what if's?'**_. However, she turned her head to face his. "Thanks a lot," Wizard said softly. Giving Stoss a grateful smile, as she felt her eyes become watery.

Stoss was taken off guard, feeling his heart beating like crazy. "Uh..yea.. _ja_ , no problem." He told her, sorta embarrassed as he scratched his cheek with his index finger and giving another word from his language. _I guess she's not so stuck up as thought._

Wizard continued to smiled. Knowing they could put the past behind them. "Hey Stoss...maybe one day I can visit-", she abruptly stopped. Hearing the heavy rain slow down, and small chatter behind them, in the distance. Stoss' expression changed as his eyes widen. Quickly, he pecked his head over the log they had been leaning on. Wizard did the same.

The duo began scanning the area for the source of the talking. Stoss didn't see any movement near the small wooden bridge across the river back. But when his eyes moved to his right, he noticed the fog there slowly disperse, revealing a medium size cave opening with light coming from it. Leaning a bit forward, he felt like gravity was going to cause him to fall off. Catching himself. He looked down and noticed the small slop beneath him. Quickly leaning back. He looked up again, and spotting several goblins emerging out of the cave.

"Any ideas?", Wizard asked, noticing the pack of goblins, too.

Frowning, Stoss reached into his tunic and pulled out his pocket watch again. Checking the time, _it's evening_ , he thought. Looking back at the goblins approaching the river. He saw one of them slip and fall, the other goblins laughing. "I think I have one." Stoss told Wizard, closing his pocket watch, and proceeding to put his helmet back on.

…

The goblins began to use small wooden bowls to scooped up the water from the river. They could've done it before, but the heavy rain prevent any notion of that idea. However, now that it was lighter, they could extract the water without worrying about being caught in a flood or something. The leader ofthe group began to take small sips of the water from his bowel, when something came into view from across the river. An almost completely dark figure approached forward. The goblin gasped as it turned to warn it's comrades. _Boom!_ Was the last thing it heard.

Working the lever of his rifle, smoking coming out the muzzle, Stoss heard sounds of panic and despair through the small fog across from him. _Time to wake up the hornet's nest_ , he thought, as he reloaded and fired his rifle several times blindly into the direction of the cave.

Stepping back a bit, Stoss waited in silence as several shrieks, and rapid footsteps became louder and louder across the bank. He trudged towards the bridge and peered across it. There, he saw a small horde of goblins rushing out of the fog and across the bridge. He grinned, as he backed up and started to ran back.

It took him a few seconds before he reached the small sloop and stopping directly in front of it. He turned his head and saw the goblins getting closer and closer with every step.

One of the leading goblins gritted its teeth in anticipation for the kill. Approaching closer, it saw the adventurer get into a defensive stance, it's spear-like weapon pointing outward. The goblin grinned. Always enjoying a stubborn prey-

"..from the blaze of the sun. Bring forth your mighty inf **erno! Flamethrower!"**

Soon almost as quickly as it started. A large stream of fire shot out of Wizard's staff, as it began engulfing the goblins advancing onto their position. She felt some sweat dropped from her head, from the intense heat. But after a few seconds, the stream of death slowly subsided. Leaving only the smell of burned meat and screams of the dying. "Hey! Nice job!" Stoss shouted from below her. She slide down from the small ledge, trench coat still around her.

"Thanks," she said, looking around at the burned bodies around them. "..wow. I didn't think it would do this much damage."

"Well, at least it's easier on us." Stoss looked ahead. Noticing there were no more goblins coming out to see what happened. " _Auf Geht's!_ "

The duo trudge across the bridge and made their way to the opening entrance of the goblin cave. Once they got there, the cave didn't even go that deep and was surprisingly lighted up with torches. "I guess even goblins can't stand the rain." Wizard remarked, as Stoss nodded in agreement. Leading the way, they found a small room that was nearly pitch black.

Readying his rifle, Stoss grabbed a nearby torch and tossed it into the room. The light from the torch's blaze revealed most of what was inside. There was several bones scattered around the place, along with goblin weapons and ripped up pieces of clothing.

 _Wait..Kleidung?_ , Stoss thought confused. He was about to leave the room, when a small whimper was heard. He turned his gaze and gasped as he saw a girl laying on her stomach towards the right side of the dimly lit room.

"..h-help...ple-please...help..", the girl weakly cried out in pain.

" _Mien gott!_ " Stoss exclaimed in horror, as he made his way into the room, more cautious than before. Wizard behind. He moved quickly to the wounded women, his rifle aimed by the hip. As he got closer, he noticed the girl looked around his age and had long, brown hair.

"I don't see any traps, Stoss.." Wizard assured him. Stoss nodded, as he moved closer to the girl's position. His eyes began to adjust, finding the girl almost completely naked.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Crouching down, to lift her off the ground a bit.

"..m-my...my friends….they...in front of me.." the girl said. Her voice filled with hollowness and despair. "They...they didn't stop..". She cried out, sobbing into Stoss' chest.

"It's okay..you're going home." He assured her.

Wizard crouched down too. "Here….this will keep you warm," she said, wrapping Stoss' trench coat around the girl. "Don't worry ...you're not alone anymore."

Joining the embrace, Stoss didn't bother asking about his trench coat. If anything, this poor girl needed way more than he ever did. Still, the smell of the cave was awful. He felt an unbear amount of sadness all round him. Looking down at the girl. She reminded him of Fighter in a way. He tighten his fist. _**Another example would be if your older sister was attacked, tormented, made a plaything, then killed..**_ Stoss heard rumors like that when he was smaller, hell even now he refused to believe something this abhorrent could be done. By goblins no less. But it's different when the truth is staring right in your face. This room was the proof of it.

"Come on.," Stoss said as he got up, his helmet casting a small shadow over his eyes. "The nearest village is a couple of minutes away..."

Wizard nodded, and proceeded to pick up the frighten girl. Stoss, helping as well. However, Stoss' voice and he looked a lot like after he blew up the goblin kids, during their first quest. Just….odd.

Regardless, they made their way out of the cave. Once they got to the entrance, the rain started to pour more, like before. It seemed fitting in a way. Out in the open, the adventurers decided their next course of action.

"Alright...it'll be easier if we travel by the river to reach-..." Stoss was cut off as he heard shrieks coming from his right side. Turning. He felt something smack the side of his helmet. Staggering back from the shock.

"Stoss! Are you okay?" Wizard asked as a small rock bounced in front of them.

Shaking his head slightly, not in pain, but because his vision was blurry for a moment, he replied, "I'm fine." He turned his head in the direction of the thrown projectile. Seeing five goblins running at full speed towards them. Stoss figured they're about 60 yards away from them. "Watch her. I'll be back."

Letting go from his side, Wizard used her free hand to hold the girl. She looked up and saw her comrade walk slowly, forward towards the goblins. "Don't do anything stupid, Stoss!"

Halting his advance, he aimed his rifle. Strange. He didn't feel his anxiety rising, or his palms becoming sweaty underneath his gloves. No, this was different. He felt like everything slowed down around him. Cocked his rifle.

The goblin that had thrown the slingshot, attempted another go. Flinging the rock, as it cut through the wind and rain, making a loud whistle as it shot forward. Seeing this. Stoss quickly moved his body and dodged. Quickly, he aimed his rifle at the slingshot goblin's head. Pulling the trigger, as his bullet raced out and struck the goblin. It quickly clenched it's stomach, before crumbling into a ball. The remaining four still pressed on.

Rather than give them the chance, Stoss equipped his bayonet and charged only took him a few seconds to reach and dig his blade into the leading goblin's belly. It shrieked in agony as it was pinned down. Stoss silenced it with a quick twist of his rifle. The goblin immediately stopped twitching as blood spurted onto the dirt floor.

 _ **Let's say that you witnessed all of this, from start to finish, in hiding as you held your breath.**_

He gritted his teeth. Turning his head, and glaring at the three remaining goblins approaching a few feet away...

 _ **There's no way you'd forgive them.**_

Slowly pulling out his rifle from the deceased goblin.

 _ **You would take up weapons and do whatever you could to get revenge. You Would hunt them all down and attack them.**_

Wizard's eyes widen as she saw the goblin trio pounce in the air towards her comrade.

 _ **...You'd kill,..kill,...-**_ Stoss exhaled - _ **and kill even more.**_

Suddenly, the sound of the wind being cut swiftly ranged out. Then, the sounds of bodies tumbling into the mud. The fog faded away, and there stood StossTruppen, his sword pointed outward. He fixed his posture and returned his sword to the sheath attached to his belt.

 _Oh my god..he killed them all in one strike!_ Wizard thought as she saw the goblins cut in half, and in a pool of their blood. Completely loss for words. Stoss turned his body to face her.

"Come on, Wizard, the sooner we leave, the better.." he said. As Wizard snapped back to attention and nodded. Making her way to him.

...

A small crowd gathered around a musician that was singing a song about a certain adventurer.

" _The Goblin Slayer came riding into the field! There he stood against the goblin's king reign. Sword at his side, and shield to the other. He sends the goblin, flying into each other! But there he was, surrounded on all sides. But then came the Dreaded Trooper, fighting by his side! And bled the goblin's completely dry!"_ the musician sang, pulling the strings of his small guitar. "But before the beautiful princess could besto the duo with a kiss. She found her heros gone, vanished into the wind! They swore to never rest until every goblin was put to the sword. Wandering the land, heroes of the frontier!", the man finished his song.

"From the Passage in 'Goblin Slayer and the Dreaded Trooper: The Brave Warrior's of the People' named 'The Black Clouds of the Goblin Nests!', the musician finished with a bow. The crowd clapped and cheered from the tale told. A little in the distance, was a hooded figure by a bridge. Listening in on the tale as well.

…

 _Ha ha! Business has been booming!_ The musician thought to himself, as he held up one the coins the locals gave him for his performance.

"Hey, those two adventurers you were singing about...do they actually exist?", the hooded person said as she approached him.

"Oh. Yes, of course," he told her, taken back from not noticing her before. "You can find them at the Frontier city, west from here."

"I see." The hooded person then took off her hood. The musician gasped in surprise to the realization the person is a stunning high elf. But she wasn't alone. Accompanying her, was a Dwarf Shaman, and a Lizardman. She glanced over to the direction the musical told her. "Orcbolg and the Dreaded Trooper.."

 **Note: Well..that only took four days (again). I have nothing new to say, other than thank you all for reading, I appreciate it very much! Leave a review, it really goes a long way and helps keep me motivated! Make sure to favorite/follow and share the story. And as always, have a good one guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Comrades

StossTruppen was always okay with waiting for someone. However, there was a vast difference between waiting a couple of minutes and half an hour. To add more insult to injury, it was still morning, and he had left several minutes early. Now, Stoss was near the outskirts of the frontier city, by a small, busy food market.

After several minutes of really nothing happening, he started to stomp away from the area. Before a loud, "Wait! I'm here!" was heard in the distance. He was turning his head. Grenadier, Stoss' ammunition supplier, came into view. Driving his wagon towards him. The horse making an abrupt stop right in front of him with a whip of his neck. Probably from being pulled to stop midway through its gallop. " _Mein fehler.._ ", Grenadier told him, exhaustion in his voice.

Even though the morning was slightly windy, Stoss could still see the sweat pour down Grenadier's face. Despite wearing an army-issued, "Spiked helmet" (colonial troops called it). Along with a brown colored cloak over his blue-grey uniform.

"Let's just get this over with," Stoss said, conversing in their native language: very annoyed. But relieved at the same time. Something, other than waiting, was happening, wasn't it? Plus, Stoss figured he would pay Grenadier a fraction of the price, for his tardiness.

Grenadier hopped off his wagon and moved to the back of it to grab something. After a few moments, he returned to Stoss and held out an immaculate, wooden rifle. "Here she is, the pride of the Kingdom!" Grenadier exclaimed, with stunning delight.

Grabbing the rifle. Stoss began looking down to examine it. Overall, he admitted. The gun wasn't as skinny as his "Needle Rifle," but was still shorter than it. "Is this standard-issue?", Stoss asked. He was turning the rifle back and forward, admiring the craftsmanship. It reminded him of a lot of another gun used by the Kingdom, just with a different look to it.

"This baby? Of course not!" Grenadier said, gently grabbed the rifle from Stoss and began to point it to the sky before continuing. "The ' _Gewehr_ '! A pure, bolt-action rifle that can fire up to 15 rounds..per minute! " he finished, with a sorta of...lustful tone? Stoss just awkwardly stared at him.

"In that case..you could destroy a goblin horde by yourself," Stoss said in astonishment. It was far faster than the 'Needle' rifle he had been using nowadays since that was the stock weapon for the _Heer_. It didn't mean he really got used to using it in the first place. Then he noticed Grenadier was making a wry grin. "What?"

"Well….that isn't it," He said with both his hands behind his back. Quickly. He moved back to his wagon once more. Stoss deciding to follow him this time. Hoping it was something decent.

Grenadier rummaged through the bags and supply boxes that were scattered here and there. Stoss decided to ask, "So, how's it back home?"

Grenadier replied, "Not bad actually. But, it has been a bit on high alert sometime after you left." he said between struggles of lifting several of the boxes out of the way. "Some of the _Reichswehr_ has even begun to lock down outside travel of any kind- ah! Got it!... Here you go.", Grenadier heaved reasonably big box, labeled ' _Achtung: gefährlich!'_ to Stoss.

Grabbing the box, Stoss felt himself stagger back and felt himself almost collapse. "Scheiße! What's in this thing!? Rocks!?"

Grenadier stood there silent, "...nooooo", he said suspiciously. Causing Stoss to raise an eyebrow. Before he could protest, Grenadier went on, "Test it out in the next few days. But..make sure it's not near civilization. Trust me, she's a beauty."

Slightly unnerve. Stoss shook the box and heard a metallic noise from the inside. Pretty heavy for something to have the word: 'danger' written on the front to show as much. Whatever it was, it must be something good. _It better be._ Sighing, Stoss nodded and gently dropped the box to the floor.

" _Gut_!" Grenadier exclaimed. "Now for payment-," he began but was cut off by Stoss tossing him two gold coins with an eagle on it. "...It's four coins." He told him.

"Really?" Stoss said sarcastically, his index finger on his cheek. "Well, It would have been that. If you showed up early!" He exclaimed. "But since I need to leave..I'll trade you," Stoss said, placing the _gewehr_ onto the floor. Then, unstrapping his Needle rifle from his shoulder, and pulling out his flintlock from his belt, gun-holster. Exchanging his old weapons to Grenadier, and began to pick up his new gear to leave.

"Wait!" Grenadier said, causing Stoss to turn. Now, wholly unnerved from this business transaction. "Here... It's a new model." Grenadier said, placing an oddly shaped pistol on top of the wooden box Stoss held. Looking down, he saw small writing on it. _C-93_

Confused. Stoss looked up to ask, but Grenadier had already hopped up to his wagon. Waving goodbye, before turning around and urging his horse to gallop in the opposite direction. As some of the dust blew into his face, Stoss watched his friend..comrade? Acquaintance. His Acquaintance, move until he was out of sight. Grenadier had been his supply line, considering Stoss wasn't anywhere near _das Vaterland._ Still, he couldn't figure out why Grenadier even gave him this massive box. _Well, at least I'm better equipped,_ he thought to himself. Before, looking down the long stretch of road in the direction to the Guild. He yawned. Wanting nothing more but extra sleep right now. Regardless of what he wanted. The wind continued to blow into his face. Sighing, Stoss pulled up his black scarf over his nose and began to trudge down the dirt path.

…

 _Schrauben...sie diesen Tag!,_ Stoss thought regretfully to himself. The box's weight was finally getting to him as he continued forward. _Hopefully, the others are already at the Guild_ , he thought. The past few days, his body was feeling a little sore from the off and on goblin nests raids. It seemed like for every one nest destroyed, two more spurted out. However, after he returned with Wizard from their last quest, along with the rest of his party. They found out goblin attacks around the Frontier had subsided. Giving his group a bit more time to rest.

Still, with his new weapons, he was eager to use them on the green murders. And whatever was in this large box, would make sure of it. Regardless, he passed through the same market he saw on his first day. He was about halfway through the center of the plaza (A bunch of horse-drawn wagons blocked his ticket to the Guild- when he heard his name called behind him. "Stoss!"

Confused, he turned around. And was relieved to find the familiar voice waving and trotting over to him: "Fighter," He began, " _Gute_ -..good morning!" he greeted as she returned with a bright smile. Stoss was glad her and Warrior made it back in one piece even if their worn-out clothes said otherwise. "I half expected you to be at the Guild. What's up?"

"Not much actually. Wizard, Warrior, and I were at the Guild waiting on Priestess, Goblin Slayer and you. Buuut...since, you guys, didn't show up. I figured I should go and find at least you." she finished with a wink.

"At least find me?" Stoss asked confused. Thinking it was probably him being the leader and all. "Did Warrior do something inappropriate again?" _I'm starting to remember why he was so eager to go to the water village._

Fighter exhaled and placed her hands on her hips. "No.," she said, disappointed. "But, remember when Priestess said her and Goblin Slayer saved a girl group when they were at the eleven forts?" Stoss nodded. "Well, they're at the Guild right now...and would like to meet you. Something about 'returning the favor'? "

 _Returning the favor?_ Stoss thought to himself. He wasn't there during the elven fort quest, so why him? After thinking it over, StossTruppen shrugged. He'll find out soon. "Well...better not keep them waiting, _Nicht wahr?_ " Stoss said with a grin, though he let that bit of _Reich's_ language slip out. Though his comrade either didn't notice or simply didn't care.

"I guess we should, shouldn't we?" Fighter chuckled as the two made started to walk in the direction of the guild. Well, more of Stoss breaking a sweat while hauling the large box and Fighter doing her most damn not to laugh out loud.

...

After a few minutes, they arrived at the front of the Guild. Stoss thanked the heavens, he was still able to carry whatever was inside the cursive box. _**What's in here!? Rocks?!,**_ kept playing in his head. Fighter laughs a bit but opened the Guild door for her troubled comrade.

Making his way inside. Stoss spotted Guild Girl and gave her a nod. She smiled and waved back at him. He smiled as he proceeded to scan the room. Quickly spotting his group. Along with, he assumed, was the female party Fighter mention earlier.

"Well don't be shy, Stoss. Lead the way!" The fighter said, with a friendly shove. Causing him to stagger forward and grab the attention of his party. _Damn her and her inhuman strength!_

"Stoss! Thank god you made it. Wizard was getting worried-" Warrior began but was cut off once Wizard jabbed him on his side with her staff.

Ignoring that. Stoss and Fighter made their way to the table. As he began setting the box on top of it before taking a seat. Before, addressing his attention to the female group looking at him. It took him a second or two to observe the group. The party included a human Knight wearing armor and wielding a broadsword, a human Monk who wore a simple white dress, a Rhea Ranger who wore a scarf around her neck with a green shirt and shorts, and an elven wizard.

" _Hallo,_ you guys asked for me?" Stoss asked, still unsure of this get-together. The female Knight, the leader Stoss assumed, rose from her seat.

"Good day, StossTruppen. I must apologize for the inconvenience." The Knight said with an upper-class tone, as she extended her hand out towards him. Slightly taken back. He shook her hand. Before, she introduced him to the rest of her party: Rhea Ranger, Human Monk, and Elven-Wizard. Their uniforms matching who they are. Greeting each one, the Knight went on. "You see after we began our assault on the elven fort. My group set off a trap by accident, and before I knew it. I was almost knocked out by a goblin slingshot...", she said with a slight shiver to her voice. Stoss did notice a faint scar near her forehead. The Knight continued, "My party was almost wiped out….but your other friends were able to rush in and help us burn the fort to the ground…." she trailed off a bit before she looked up at Stoss with determining eyes. "As thanks for your party's actions, we wish to return the favor, sir Truppen!"

Taking this all in, Stoss was glad these girls were okay. _**..m-my...my friends….they...in front of me.**_ He was balling his hand into a fist from the memory. Wizard noticed and remembered that look. As if knowing she was looking at him, he glanced over and met her eyes. He calmed down a bit, before replying. "Well...I don't know yet. Our actual Party leader is actually Goblin Slayer." He said, stashing the back of his helmet. "But..if he comes around...I'll let him know." he finished. Getting a nod from the Knight as she and her group began to get up from their through, the loud **_*creaking_** , from the Guild Door stopped them.

Looking over to the direction of the door, Stoss spotted Priestess and Goblin Slayer….along with three other adventurers he didn't recognize. The girl of the party looked like a high elve, with green hair that is long in the back and short in front, with two braids on each side. She wore a green sleeveless archer corset, shorts, a pair of uneven black gloves, knee-high boots, and a hood. Behind her was a Dwarf: who's outfit reminded him of a shaman and what seems to resemble a type of cuirass on his waist. Then finally the Lizardman, had what is presumed to be the traditional garb, but was, frankly, too tall for Stoss to begin to worry where from.

"You know what Knight?" Stoss began, grabbing the female Knight's attention. "I think you'll be doing the favor pretty soon," he said, getting up to greet his other comrades once he heard Guild Girl greet the small party. After a few feet forward, the green-haired elf spotted him, once he was a few feet in front of them. Priestess turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

"StossTruppen!", she exclaimed. Causing the High-Elf, along with her comrades, to gasp in surprise.

"Hold on. Don't tell me you're Dreaded Trooper?" the elf asked with a bemused tone. Stoss glanced back at her. Realizing she was one or two inches taller than him. _Dreaded Trooper?_

"I don't know? It's not my name so.." Stoss said, unsure.

"Hm." The High Elf crossed her arms, examining his gear. "You sure do look like him from what some villagers say about you. But you look too green, honestly," she told him.

That struck a nerve with the young stormtrooper. _Are we doing this again?_ He thought. Getting day one, flashbacks again.

"Hahaha. Come on Long, Ears, give the boy a break. Look at him." The Dwarf said, getting High Elf to inspect StossTruppen, more in-depth. "His helmet protects his neck and head from incoming projectiles. The uniform helps with better movement inside a cave, instead of being slowed down by armor. And his sword-cleaver, along with his gunpowder weapons help fire enough rain to get on of a pinch." He smiled. "Perhaps you shouldn't judge a person at first glance like Beard-Cutter over here."

High Elf's face turned bright red. "Hey! I'm just trying to make sure we had the right guy!" she shouted back at the dwarf smirking.

"If you two have concluded your infighting, we have more pressing issues to address." The LizardMan told his companions. "Sir StossTruppen, may we have a moment of you, as well?" he said in a polite manner.

Stoss was dumbfounded, _wow...the most intimating of the group is the most polite...I guess there is a gott!_ He thought, looking over at Goblin Slayer for his input.

"...I already said yes." He assured him. Stoss: nodding in response.

"If you would like, there are meeting rooms upstairs." Guild Girl informed them.

"Good. Let's go." Goblin Slayer said as he began to make his way there.

"Wait! S-should we-?" Priestess began, but Goblin Slayer looked back: Shaking his head. "Oh...okay," she said, lowering her head a bit.

"It won't take long." High Elf assured as her party made their way upstairs to the meeting room. Priestess started to sigh. Before she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Turning her around, it was her comrade Stoss.

"It'll be quick, I promise," he assures her, giving a small smile. Her face brightens up a bit as she nodded. Relieved, Stoss turned his attention to his party and repeated the gesture. "..in the meantime. Just entertain yourselves..or something." Stoss said as he began walking up the stair as well. Once he started closing the door to the meeting room. Stoss heard Warrior start-up a conversion that seemed to be off-topic from the quest. But knowing him, StossTruppen hoped Fighter would hold him at bay before he returned.

…..

"..I see. The nest was completely abandoned?" Goblin Slayer asked as he looked at a map the Lizardman gave him. Showing a red dot on the map, marked "Ruins, ABANDONED!".

"Yea, I'm glad you noticed...after a few times we told you." High Elf placed a fist under her cheek and continued before this dragged on longer than it was intended. "But...when we returned a few days later. There were no signs of the guards or anything else inside the cave. Like they just decided to pack up and left."

"That's not all," Dwarf Shaman began. "We found two villages in complete destruction not too far from the abandoned nest."

"We believe this is that nest's doing. But are unsure how these goblins operate, and how these attacks are so well planned." Lizardman stated. "So, we require your services to quell this dilemma."

"Which is why...Orgbolg, Dreaded Trooper, we choose you." High Elf told the duo. Leaving a small silence to fill the room. Stoss covered his mouth with a glove in thought. They were surprised at the goblin nest's rapid movement. Goblin Slayer told the trio if there were any Goblin Lords or Champions in the nest's ranks. Obviously, they didn't know if they had any or not. Considering High Elf wasn't too knowledgeable on these types.

Still, Stoss felt his body tremble a bit. It was odd. He couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement. _It's just like that day, fokussiert._

"Any idea where they would strike next?" Goblin Slayer asked.

High Elf got up from her chair and moved next to Stoss to lean in on the map. "Here," she said, pointing to a lone village a couple of hours away. That's the nearest village. We think they'll attack here next."

"I see. We'll leave immediately." Goblin Slayer said as he quickly got up and began to make his way out the room. "Are you coming?" he asked the soldier. Removing him from his inter thoughts on the attacks.

Quickly shaking his head, he replied, "Yes, sir." Getting up and slugging his rifle over his shoulder.

"In the meantime. You may figure out the payment. " Goblin Slayer said, closing the door behind him. Leaving the trio inside, a bit taken back. "T-they're going by themselves?" High Elf muttered, shocked.

 **Note: With that, the story continues. It took a while on how I should go about changing some elements from the story: but not much. So the next two chapters should come out sooner than later. Btw, the descriptions of the female group and High Elf's party was taken from the 'Goblin Slayer Wiki.' It saves time, and it would probably be identical if I typed it manually, so no credit for me there. Other than that, my bad for the wait and thank you all for reading. Make sure to favorite/follow the story for the next updates. Leave your thoughts on the account. All comments are read and appreciated. And as always! Have a good one guys! Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nacht vor dem Sturm

"Nothing better than nature's music." Rhea Ranger said to no one particular. The late-night sounds of the crickets. Along with the warmth of the fire in the middle of the party's small camp, fill the air.

Shortly after accepting the quest to liberate a village, that laid not too far from their camp, High Elf's party, along with the female party, tagged along Goblin Slayer and Stoss' Greenhorns. Now, the small force gathered around a campfire.

The party was full of small chatter. Fighter and Warrior talked about how they're childhood friends and gave their reasons for wanting to become adventurers — followed by Wizard, who wanted to become a great mage and, one day, teach at the capital to spread her knowledge. And Goblin Slayer...well he just wanted to slay, which Warrior started to snicker at a bit. Stoss wasn't paying any attention to what the other members said. Most of it was wanting to see the world, become famous, honor, etc.

"...S-stoss?" Priestess said, snapping Stoss back to reality.

He was looking around. He noticed everyone was staring at him, _Scheiße._ Feeling his palms become sweaty again, he thought fast, "Yea...what Warrior said."

The group formed puzzled looks at his answer. "You wanted to become an adventurer because of what Warrior said?" Fighter asked, confused. Stoss' sweating grew more instantly.

"Oh! _Nien_...I-er.." He began to trail off in thought. _Idiot! Think of something!_

"Spacing out?" Wizard finished for him, slight amusement to her voice.

Stoss chuckled. Rubbing the back of his helmet in embarrassment. Fixing his composure. He replied, "I guess I wanted to get out and do something else that didn't involve staying in one place."

Looking around again. The party seemed good with Stoss' reason -even if it was improvised. "But Stoss, I thought you said because nothing was happening back home?" Priestess corrected him, raising her hand like a student would ask their teacher a question.

Stoss glanced down a bit at the fire's blaze for a few seconds, before replying, "Oh yea...yea that too.." he assured. But Priestess was concern by the way his resigned tone came off. Like he just remembered something and instantly wanted it out of his mind. _Maybe..it's the stress of the quest tomorrow?_ She thought somberly.

While the others continued to talk about their own lives back home, sharing some food -in which, his commander, Goblin Slayer showed little heat under the rug when he drank the Dwarf's wine -High Elf not so much- and where they believed the goblins came to be. His people had their own notions where they thought those grüns should be.

Stoss sighed. Taking off his backpack sack. He had replaced his old backpack for a more lightly compacted one — opening and pulling out a small metal cup with a long bent handle.

Female Knight noticed this and saw him pour water from his canteen into it. He is using his left hand. The trooper sat his bag in front of him before digging into it. After a few seconds, he pulled out a small, black bag and began to pour brown colored dust into the cup. "What is that, StossTruppen?" she asked.

"This special coffee helps the mind focus. Perfect before the battle." Stoss explained as he began to stir the cup slightly. Leaning and hovering the bowl over the campfire.

"You speak of battle like you've been in it before?" High Elf asked.

Sipping, he nodded, "Actually I have." Stoss replied, "Back at the old country, it was my first.." _and last_ ".. a mission to the edge of our borders. Something about a small bandit raid on one of our villages. I...I could remember it like it was only yesterday…."

... _ **..**_

" _...Achtung!_ " the Sergeant shouted to the small platoon he led in front of him. Stoss quickly stood at attention in the little line that gathered in front of a tall, kaiser bill, mustache Sergeant. He stood on top of a small, wooden box. Making sure everyone was here and accounted for.

The last thing anyone wanted was to anger him. The last person who did….hadn't returned from their punishment run back to home base. Several miles behind their hastily built camp. It didn't take long for that realization to set in. But Stoss ignored it. He was finally out in the field.

Grilling months of unless drills and running will finally pay off. One thing the officers always told their stormtroopers was to think of themselves as " _The Princes of Field._ " He could hardly care for titles; he just wanted something more than reading books of strategies and about those who came before him to build this land, through _Iron and Blood._

Since it was still early in the morning, their small makeshift camp lay just beyond a small river bank. The bandits, he was told numbered about 50, had their field just across it. Black smoke lifting into the air, within an Autumn forest, scouts reported that they are armed with bows and arrows, along with maybe a few old model muskets.

 _They're going regret attacking our borders._ Stoss thought, in anticipation. Just coming out of training, he carried with him a smokeless powder rifle, known as the ' _88',_ and a fighting knife. He admired his black, trench coat felt and made him feel like a real soldier. Quickly, he tilted down his _Stahlhelm. It was s_ hielding his eyes from the sun's small glare, peeking over the horizon.

"Comrades, the enemy is just over this river! They'll expect the _Heer_ to arrive and will flee! Do not let them!" the Sergeant shouted. His thick native accent was amplifying it. "Let us show them what happens when they face the Kingdom's Best." he finished with a loud roar of patriotism from his fellow countrymen. Everyone, especially StossTruppen, raised their fists into the air. The Sergeant grinned, " _Gut_..now!" he said, pulling out a small pocket watch, observing the time.

After a moment, he Placed the watch back into his pocket. Standing straight, as he titled his visor cap, " _Magier! Brennen Sie Ihre Zeilen!_ ". A group of Mages that gathered into the group on Stoss' right, quickly saluted and fanned out a little away. Mages..or Spellcasters, were more or less used as light battery artillerymen. Especially of times of short notice, like here. Their uniforms, being the dark blue tunics, used by regular _Heer_ units, were easily distinguishable from their brown pointy, wizard hats. Furthermore, most of those units consisted of women rather than men. So Stoss saw that as a plus.

Once the Mages formed a line. They started to chant something slowly; Stoss couldn't figure what it was. Slightly leaning in, he could hear, "...bring this world a barrage of the ir **on wrath! Artillery!"** The Spellcasters shouted, extending their staffs into the air. Firing a small, blue orb of electricity into the air.

" _Mien Gott.,_ " Stoss said, amazed. His unit followed the flare colored orbs before they screeched into the ground. With sounds of thunder in the distance. As flashes of light started to shin, deep into the forest. Before, Stoss had a chance to recompose himself. A loud whistle ranged out in front of him. Looking around, he saw several of his fellow troopers sprint forward and go over the small hill that hid their makeshift camp.

Unstrapping his rifle from his shoulder. Stoss quickly followed. The rush of adrenaline filled his body as he climbed over the hill and the riverbank came into view. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. Some of his men were already in the river with their rifles held over their heads. The forest that was in front of them started to exist multiple black puffs of smoke into the air. _We must have caught them flat-footed!_ He thought as he began to push forward into the river. Sounds of the Mages, firing shrieks of projectiles into the air once more.

Once he reached the opposite side of the river bank. He didn't bother waiting for his fellow comrades to finish crossing the river. Seeing more men move ahead. He followed behind. Rifle pointed out; he couldn't help but scream as they pressed forward into the slightly burned forest. Sounds of gunfire up ahead, through the khaki, colored trees could be heard.

Along with screams and groans coming from his left and right sides. "Push up damn it! They have nowhere to run!" the Sergeant shouted behind Stoss. They were pushing him further on, despite the feeling of his legs giving out.

As his men began to follow a small dirt path by a pond. Stoss couldn't help but look over to it. His eyes widen a bit, noticing the several bodies floating inside it. Their uniforms, matching the descriptions of typical bandits: red cloths over their mouths, bowman tunics, and a few other useless things. _So far, so gut!._

The group sprinted down, then up the dirt path until they met a clearing. Looking slightly down, they were met with a large size pit, with leafless trees the mages had bombarded. Several of the troopers were already down there fighting hand-to-hand. It was hard to see, mostly due to the small black fog, radiating off the many shell holes created. Nevertheless, Stoss and his squad aimed for the top of the hill and began to shoot anything wearing a cloak.

Aiming down the sights. Stoss noticed several of the bandits quickly running out of the giant pit they used as a base. Firing and working the lever of his rifle. Stoss gunned down four bandits as they fled the battlefield. Crumpling onto the ground, as puffs of smoke sprang out their bodies.

 _Huh? I should be feeling something.._ Stoss thought, remembering he wasn't firing at dummies, anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when the Sergeant pushed him forward. Yelling: " _Los!_ Forward, son!" Orders to continue, and crush the enemy completely. Making his way down into the pit, he saw nothing but bodies scattered around the campsite. Several of his comrades were among them: wounded, dead, or alive. Shaking his head. He began climbing onto one of the sloping hills around the pit. He could remember another soldier asking the sergeant to wait until the mages moved up. But he was quickly dismissed, as Stoss and everyone else went over the top.

Then….well then, everything happened so fast. All Stoss could recall was that his platoon moved through the densely populated trees, by several large puddles. Then before he knew it, the bandits sprung their trap and began to fire on his group from the front and the sides. Several of his men were cut down. It didn't take long before the excitement turned into terror. All Stoss could do was hold his ground and fire his rifle all around him. As sounds of gunfire emitted the air. He remembered seeing a bright red flare shoot a couple of feet in front of him. Seconds later, sounds of thunder were heard in the distance, again, but, this time, was followed by several B _oom! Boom! Boom!_ All around him. As he was flung several feet into the air and landed back down hard. Knocking him out.

…

"When I came back...I was slightly bruised up, and my nose was dripping blood." Stoss told his comrades, sipping from his cup. "Apparently, after the quick barrage. All the bandits were either dead or captured….but we lost a third of the platoon." He said, slowly shaking his head. He looked down at his late sergeant's, pocket watch. "When they found him, he was by a tree...slumped over. The private that was with him said the Sergeant kept muttering ' _Rückzug'_ before he died.." Stoss finished, with a somber tone.

The mood, for the most part, was very tense, to say the least. Especially for Warrior, remembering the events of the first quest. _Damn it! ,_ he shuddered.

Stoss sighed. Before looking up, and realizing his teammates had faces that resemble a bit of his own. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you guys something that..that awful." he apologized.

Wizard spoke her head. "It's alright, Stoss..." she assured him. Causing him to smile a bit.

"Yea, Stoss! And because of it, we were able to save Knight and her friends!" Priestess pinched in.

Goblin Slayer turned his head to face her. "I thought you said because you wanted to hurry and make sure he was okay." he reminded her. Priestess' face turned hot pink. As the rest of the party joined in the laughter.

"Now, I'm certain tomorrow will be a good day!" Dwarf Shaman said, getting up from his seat. "Here! This will help," he exclaimed. Pulling out a large wine jug and pouring the contents of it into Stoss' empty cup. Usually, Dwarf Shaman would just drink it himself. But since this was a special occasion. Stoss tried to insist. But, Dwarf Shaman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Stoss just looked down at the reflection of the red wine floating into his cup. He sighed and quickly drank the wine. After a few seconds, "...huh? I-I don't feel anything.. I guess my coffee really help-" Stoss flopped onto the floor. Completely blacked out.

The group deadpanned. "haha...I guess I gave the lad a little too much?" Dwarf Shaman said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe we should get our rest. We'll have to leave early to beat the attackers." Lizard Priest concluded. As Priestess got up from her seat and began to cover Stoss, now dead asleep, with a blanket.

High Elf, a little dazed, watched a few feet away. "He sleeps like a kid," she said, in an amused tone.

"That tends to happen," Wizard told her with a slight chuckle. It was only when Goblin Slayer knocked out by the boy too -the effects of the wine hit him too, even if it was longer- did the party decide it was time for bed. The duel moons above them still glaring under the calm dark sky.

….

A little over the break of dawn. The party walked through a small grassy field. Stoss had ordered the female group to take the left flank, High Elf's party to take the right, and his own to hold the center of the column.

Oddly enough, he didn't say anything else. Even during the morning, he was almost as quiet as Goblin Slayer. He walked a little ahead of the group with his box in his hands. Goblin Slayer walking beside him

High Elf yawned. Never enjoying the morning breeze, even on windy days such as this one. After a moment of walking. her ears twitched a slightly. Sounds of fire and screams were picked up a little more into the woods. "Guys! It's starting!" she shouted, as black smoke started to amidst several hundred yards in front of them.

Goblin Slayer looked up as well. "Everyone. Push up and don't attack until we are in position." Nodding, the party quickly advanced. Once everyone wasn't within earshot. He turned to StossTruppen, still staring at the black smoke. "Where should we set it up," he asked.

Returning his gaze back to the box. Stoss then looked at Goblin Slayer, "Somewhere in the open, sir."

 **Note: Merry Christmas guys! Thanks for reading. I currently have nothing new to add. This chapter was actually supposed to be a lot shorter. But, then again, it would have been a copied and paste version of episode 3, just with Stoss and the female group in it. Anyways, leave a review and favorite/follow the story for updates. Have a good one!**


	10. Chapter 10: Iron Will

As several long, black lines of the smoke stream into the air. Wizard, along with her comrades, quickly ran through a tiny row of trees that separated the open field from the now burning village. Though, she hated running in her robes. Considering it often slowed her down and made her sweat. There were other pressing matters. After a few seconds of running, the village came into view.

It wasn't at all what she expected: several of the houses were already on fire. Multiple arrows lodged into the rooftops. Men, women, and children -all of them panicking and some running past her, trying to escape the carnage. Wizard quickly darted her head all around her. _I don't see any goblins._ She thought double-checking as not to jinx herself. After a few seconds, she concluded the attackers were perhaps more north in front of her, attacking the opposite end of the village.

However, she realized that Goblin Slayer and StossTruppen were not around. She was cursing under her breath. Wizard tried to evaluate the situation. Looking around once more, she made a quick headcount of her comrades. Making sure they didn't go running straight into the fray.

"Alright, guys! Listen up!" Wizard shouted, grabbing her teammates' attention and away from the chaos in front of them. "They haven't pushed up enough to attack this side of the village," she said. Turning to Knight and her party. "Knight, take your group to the left side of the village. Make sure to push in, only to get as many of the villagers out as possible. Other than that, hold your ground." Wizard ordered. Her mind feeling a bit focused and clear.

The Female Knight nodded and ordered her friends to follow through with the wizard's command. As they trudged to the position, urging the passing villages to make haste as they ran past them. Soon more screams in the distance, along with what sounded like a boulder cutting the wind, before quickly smashing the ground erupted. As more and more villagers fled, some ranged between minorly wounded and severely wounded.

Wizard couldn't help but blink multiple times in disbelief. Many of the villagers had arrow wounds, as it seemed like the most common. But soon, she spotted one of the villagers with a fist-sized hole through their chest, as two other villagers carried the poor soul. Her eyes followed them as they hastily moved past her. A trail of blood dripping down to the dirt floor, giving off the metallic smell blood gives off. Feeling her hands shake, Wizard began to clutch onto her staff. Handling everything around her move in slow motion.

"..Wizard..?...Wizard! Are you alright?!" The fighter said, quickly shaking Wizard's shoulder, grabbing her attention.

She was looking back at Fighter. Wizard shook her head, trying to think with a clear head. "I'm fine," she said, trying to calm herself down. "Okay. High Elf takes your group to our right flank, and do the same thing I said with Knight," she told High Elf, who, unnerved from the casualties as well — noticed her frightened face.

"Come on, Long-Ears. The more you think, the flatter it will fall on your face!" Dwarf Shaman said, slightly tugging on her arm to snap her out of her trace. Like Wizard, she shook her head and looked back at the dwarf with an unsure face. "Don't give me that. We need to go and get these people to safety." he urged. Slowly, she looked back at the dirt road in front of them, the crumbled village houses on either side slightly burned, with pieces of the roof still tumbling down.

High Elf turned her head away, "Y-yea! Yea, let's get going!" she said. Getting a nod from the dwarf, as her small group made their way to the left side of the village.

Wizard exhaled, "Alright...if we hold the center, we should be able to stabilize our whole front," she told her remaining comrades. "Fighter, Warrior. You'll be our tanks," she looked back at Priestess. "We'll stay behind you and provide support," Wizard ordered, quickly giving Priestess a nod.

As loud _**Boom!**_ , was heard in the distance. They sounded closer than last time. Quickly, the Greenhorns then pushed up the dirt path. The village, rather a pretty big one mind you, was mostly in turmoil. The houses were continuously looking worse and worse as the party moved forward. People still fleeing past them, in complete horror. Always, the party pushed on.

After a few seconds, the Greenhorns stopped at a crossroads — the houses around them, entirely in the rubble, with the fire still blazing inside. Wizard looked at her surroundings. Noticing the dirt floor beneath her feet had several large cracks. Some even elevated to the hip or shoulder level. _What the…_? , Wizard thought. Following a long cracked trail leading behind her. Her eyes widen, noticing the large boulder on the house that caving in.

They were wondering what caused this. But Wizard remembered back in school, that goblins weren't known for building -let alone making tools for themselves without stealing from humans or other races.

Hence the reason why they went to ravage and pillage nearby villages...among other things. Nevertheless, she returned her attention to the front. Hearing several sounds of shrieks, mix with laughter approach. "They're coming..." Wizard quickly warned. Getting the group into position for the upcoming attack.

With Warrior and Fighter upfront, and Wizard and Priestess behind them on an elevated spot, they were overlooking most of the area. The party waited in silence. Then, through the smoke from the fire, a few goblins charged forward. Wizard could tell they were just scouts, considering there was only about seven. Even then, if the horde had a shaman, and the scouts went back. _I need to trap them._ She thought to herself. _We need to stop them somehow._

Since there were about four to five houses on each side of the dirt road in front of them, Wizard quickly conjured up a spell, "With a wind wall, come forward and trap our enemy behind a wall of **flame! Fire Spin!** " she shouted. Pointing her staff out towards her with one hand, as a small flame shot forward. Glaring. Wizard guided the thin fire past the goblin scouts. Landing and creating a low wall of light behind the green monsters. Luckily the spell didn't cost that much to use. So Wizard had about three..maybe four periods left.

Oddly enough, one of the goblins stopped, turning around and observing the wall of fire behind it. Realizing it was slightly taller than the fairy. Frighten. It turned around, instantly getting its neck cut clean off. "Got one!" Warrior exclaimed. Wiping the stains of blood on his sword onto his shirt. Looking to his right, he saw two more goblins dashing towards in, only about 10 yards in front of him. Grinning, Warrior got into a defensive stance, waiting for the fairies to get into the perfect range.

As a dagger-wielding goblin pounced towards him and its comrade continued to dash forward with a spear. Quickly, Warrior swiped left. Cutting the pouncing sprite in half while it was in midair. Shrieking. When its upper and lower body flopped onto the ground. Ending the goblin's yelling.

However, the spear goblin used this opportunity to jab at Warrior's chest plate. Causing the adventure to stagger back and smiling at the adventurer. The warrior looked up. Glaring. Before slamming the bottom of his sword's handle, downward. Breaking the thinly made spear, and shoving his sword into the goblin's skull and then pulling the blade out, as the fairy fell backward into a pool of its blood.

 _Seriously, screw those goblins!_ The warrior thought angrily to himself. Glanced over to his left, and saw Fighter send one of the fairies flying into the air with one of her famous high kicks and reminding himself that Fighter's recent training had amplified her skills and experience. He admitted she was probably stronger than him. But he didn't want to think about it too much, especially since he felt that he wasn't too far behind. Sighing, he turned his attention to the Wizard's firewall, now slowly decreasing to perhaps half a goblin's height.

Then, as if on cue, a woman with a cloak over her head ran out of the smoke debris. Hopping over the fading fire with a look that suggested she'd seen enough to last her the rest of her life.

Grabbing her attention, Warrior shouted, "Hurry! You're almost there!" Reaching out a hand, as the woman ran towards him.

As she inched closer, Warrior quickly shot a look behind her. His eyes widen, seeing a large silhouette, running forward through the color smoke. It didn't take long before realizing it was a hobgoblin, wielding a battle-ax.

Once the woman got into Warrior's arms. He firmly, but not too aggressively, pushed her behind him. Telling her to run to safety and returning his attention to the large goblin. He gasped. Ducking the hobgoblin's ax swung over his head. The hobgoblin grunted in annoyance before it began winding its ax up, in a position to rotate downward. Instinctively, Warrior barreled roll to his left, as the large goblin's ax slammed down onto the ground. "Gotcha!" Warrior exclaimed, swinging his sword down and slicing one of the goblin's hand. Its blood was spraying rapidly onto Warrior's uniform, with several of its fingers falling to the burnt-dirt below.

Shrieking. The hobgoblin used its uncut hand, to smack Warrior in the chest. Sending him in flying two feet in the air. Before landing hard onto his back and groaning in pain. Feeling more like the air was knocked out of him than any pain like last time. "Son..of a bitch!" he mustered out. He was laying a hand over his slightly cracked chest plate. _At Least...it's not as bad as before-_ his thoughts were cut short when the hobgoblin approach over him. — raising its ax high in the air, ready to slam it down as vengeance for getting its hand almost cut off.

Warrior closed his eyes. Forming his arms in an 'X' shape, to shield himself from. Shielding his eyes for the incoming pain…... ***Ting!**

 _...what the?_ Opening his eyes, Warrior saw the hobgoblin with a familiar sword into its skull. The goblin, making a small creaking noise, slowly fell to its side. Soon, two gunshots rang out from Warrior's right. Turning. He spotted two of his teammates. "Goblin Slayer! Stoss!" he mustered out, slowly getting up.

Goblin Slayer slowly walked over to the deceased body of the hobgoblin. Kneeling down, and pulling out his sword from the creature's head. "There will be a larger force approaching," he stated. Quickly setting up a long tripwire trap, four houses down. As goblin Slayer set up, Fighter ran up to Warrior.

She sighed. "I knew you couldn't handle it by yourself.," she told him in a fake, disappointed voice.

Warrior was about to reply, but when he opened his mouth...he couldn't say anything. Even though he knew he was stronger after their first adventure. He knew it was still a while before he could handle situations on his own. Looking around. He spotted his sword...or what was left of it. Getting up. He walked over to the now broken in half sword. Picking it up by the handle as shards of metal fell back down.

"I guess..swords were never your style?" The fighter said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. She felt a bit bad for her friend's recent misfortunes. Especially since most of his funds went specifically to swords, that resembled the ones he heard from the stories his father told him.

With a somber look, Warrior dropped the broken weapon back to the ground. Glancing over to the hobgoblin's battle-ax. Reaching over to it, and picking it up. He examined the weapon. _Welp...it's not a legendary sword. But it's better than nothing, I guess._ He thought, disappointed. But he figures it wasn't all bad. Considering he often chopped wood back home for firewood, and was quite good at it. What difference was it against goblins, right?

"Set up position. I'll be back." Goblin Slayer said. Picking up a dead goblin's spear, and began walking ahead of the group.

Sighing, Wizard's eye follows the party's leader until he was out of sight. "Stoss?" she asked suspiciously. Grabbing the team's second-in-command, as he turned his head to face her. "What took you guys so long? We could have been overturned," she asked questions.

Stoss, to her frustration, gave her a grin. "Just setting something up just in case." he quickly continued, " Plus, I knew you would be able to handle the situation. Why else do you think you're my second-in-command?"

Feeling her heartbeat, like before. Wizard raised both her eyebrows in surprise, _Second-in-command?_ She thought, confused. Looking back at Stoss. She could tell he sort of knew what she was thinking. "J-just..shut up and prepare our line." She said, looking away from him. Getting Stoss to chuckle, as he did what she said

…

A goblin wearing a small cap-like helmet ordered its horde to charge forward: archers behind and anyone else upfront. After destroying the eastside of the village. Nothing heard from the scouts sent prior. Frustrated. The helmet-wearing goblin started to make its way to the front of the horde. Thinking it was best to change tactics if someth-.

The leading goblin stopped. Causing it's fellow comrades to halt their advance shortly behind. Through the slight debris smoke, a large figure in knight armor came into view.

Gasping. The goblin was about to declare an order. But its thoughts were instantly impaled. Literally. As the goblin's corpse flew back and made a loud thud, with a goblin-spear stuck into its face.

"..2." Goblin Slayer said. Quickly turning around and sprinting back to his party. Hearing the quick stamped of small feet, and even louder shrieks follow in pursuit. As some arrows flew past or bounced off his armor.

StossTruppen was aiming down the iron sights, the minute he heard the distance shrieks grow louder and louder towards him. "Get ready, Wizard," he said, gaining a nod from the party's spellcaster, as she focused her attention down the dirt road.

Once Goblin Slayer came into view in almost break-neck speed as the massive goblin horde followed behind him. Wizard began to chant her spell, "Sagitta..inflamarae..radius. **..FireBolt!"** the mage shouted, firing a giant fireball at a house on her left, behind the tripwire Goblin Slayer had set up. Lucky he had hopped over his tripwire several seconds before Wizard used her spell, and slid into the improvised dirt trench. Once the projectile had slammed into the house she was aiming at, most of the goblin force had engulfed in the red leaping flame, along with any goblin archers who were foolish enough to take the position by the fire's radius. The blast, creating a tall wall of fire, trapping two-thirds of goblins that had successfully jumped over the tripwire, or just fell over it and were lucky to not be burning alive like their friends. Wizard grinned, as the fire's blaze reflected off her glasses. "There goes their support," she exclaimed.

Immediately after, the group's close-quarter classes went over the dirt trench and began to cut through the goblin ranks: Fighter taking the left flank, Warrior taking a right, and Goblin Slayer handling the center. Stoss aimed and started to gun down the remnants of the goblin archers behind the horde.

He swung the gun's muzzle towards the goblins attacking his comrades below. Firing and working the lever of his rifle, as the green demons fell and collapse to the ground. Stoss realized how smooth his weapon was and how steadfast it fired. _Gott...this is almost unfair-_ * **Cling!**. The gun made. Stoss groaned, annoyed. Pulling the rifle's lever, and noticing the gun was out of ammo. _Scheiße_... He thought bitterly. Plugging another clip.

Watching her comrade. Priestess look up to the fighting in front of them. Since it was on a slightly widen dirt road with houses lined up on the road. It was almost perfect for close engagements. As Fighter played a fury of kicks and punches at incredible speeds, sending the goblins flying into the nearby houses. While Goblin Slayer dashed through the goblins, slicing and ripping the unlucky goblins near him. Surprisingly, Warrior was actually keeping up. It seemed like every time he swiped his ax, it left a goblin in two.

Luckily, Wizard, Stoss and her were on one of the elevated parts of the road that overlooked the area. Perfect for spotting targets and having an edge in high ground. Nevertheless, this advantage proved vital, when Priestess glanced to her right and saw a group of goblins running to a nearby house on the right.

"Guys! They're moving to our right!" she shouted, pointing to the nearby house the goblins were entering. Causing Stoss and Wizard to shoot their attention in that direction.

Glaring. "Wizard! Blow a hole into that house." Stoss ordered. Receiving a nod from his comrade, as she began to conjure her spell.

"...radius. ** _.._ FireBolt!" **The spellcaster shouted. Firing the flame, projectile into the house and completely blowing it up. Sending debris flying into the air, and causing the ground around them to shake slightly. Since it was in close proximity.

As the area in front of them was block by the dirt, color smoke. A few moments later, several silhouettes of the goblins came staggering out of the direction of the house, screaming in deep pain from the fire that was currently burning them alive. " _Nien_ ," Stoss told Wizard, who looked like she was about to prepare another spell to finish them off. "Let them burn.."

Wizard glanced over to Stoss, who was currently observing the burning goblins as they stumbled forward. In all her years at school, she saw some of the guys there as easy to generalize. Considering some made attempts at her (often times ending badly for them), she could tell the way they were, based on how they looked and acted. She had been mostly right. Yet, despite this, StossTruppen was different. He had the typical characteristics of someone who wanted to do good. But at the same time, he would act differently in combat. _Why?_ She thought. It had been bugging her, ever since their quest together. In fact...she would felt something different too when she was around him.

" _Los!_ Let's get going!" Stoss said.

Snapping Wizard from her thoughts. She watched as he hopped off the small pillar, and help Priestess get down. _See! It's crap like that!_ She thought to clutch her staff. After a moment, she calmed herself down. Figuring it would be a terrible fate to get boiled up in the middle of a fight. Climbing down as well and receiving the same help Stoss gave to Priestess. _God damn it!_

Once they got down, the party gathered up. As smoke was still radiating off the corpses, filling the air with the smell of burned pork. Making Stoss pulled his scarf up, from the familiar smell. "How'd we do?"

"77 dead." Goblin Slayer said. "Many were killed from the two explosions." he stood quiet after, looking over his shoulder. "Strange.."

"What is it, Goblin Slayer?" Priestess asked in concern.

He didn't answer right away. Just kept looking over his shoulder. After a moment of silence, Warrior was about to ask for Priestess. Only for High Elf to come out shouting from between one of the destroyed houses.

"Orgbolg! Dreaded Trooper! There's something big coming!" she shouted at the group, pointing northward.

"Guys! I spotted something big coming this way!" Rhea Ranger said almost on cue, as she emerged too, from the opposite side of the party.

* **Boom! *Boom!** ***boom!** the party heard what sounded like large stomping, slowly moving towards them. After several seconds of this, the Female and High Elf group came out of their respectful positions, to see what was going on. Goblin Slayer was the first to spot the beast, "Gobl-..no." he said, trying to make out the creature was, as it that came into view. Whatever it was, it completely towered over the group.

" _I knew it was suspicious when my goblins hadn't returned back!_ " The large, club-wielding monstrosity stated through its sharp point teeth.

"A-an….an Ogre!?" High Elf blurred out in dismay.

 **Note: Happy New Year everybody! Thank you all for reading. Huge thanks to everyone who's been along for the ride, I never thought this story would make it this far. Special thanks to Totong, for always leaving a review on almost every chapter I posted, since the Nov. 25. Make sure to favorite/follow the story for updates. Leave your thoughts, it really goes a long way! And as always, have a good one guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Vorwärts

The party stared at the giant boss that stood before them. StossTruppen had never seen anything of that size before.

"So..you're not a Goblin, after all." Goblin Slayer said, slightly surprised.

"W-what? No! It's an Ogre!" High Elf exclaimed at the slayer.

"I see..." The silver-rank adventurer said suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The Ranger exclaimed in anger.

Stoss threw his palm over his face." _Oh mien gott_ , what is this conversation?"

The Orge grimaced. " _But I must thank you insects. You saved me a lot of effort tracking and hunting you down! Now,"_ It grinned _, "you will all be exterminated!"_ he threatened. He was lifting his palm. " _Carbunculus...Crescunt.."_ It chanted, as a fireball began to expand rapidly over his hand.

Realizing what was going to happen. The Party started to panic. Some were suggesting to take cover in one of the buildings. However, the flimsy, destroyed houses would provide little protection from the intense heat radiating off the fireball.

"Everyone! Get behind me!" Priestess shouted, hastily getting all party members to follow the warning. Quickly. As she chanted her spell, Stoss turned to Wizard and the Elf-wizard.

"Elf-wizard, use a spell to hold him in place. Wizard try to blast a hole in his face!" he turned his head just in time to see the fireball getting flung towards him and the rest of the team.

" _ **Lacta**_!" the ogre shouted.

" **Protection!"** Priestesses shouted, immediately after. Creating a large enough, see-through shield, to block the entire attack.

Stoss, and he was pretty sure everyone else too, could feel the fire slightly burning the surrounding area. Turning the corpses of the fallen, into charcoal bones.

Then as fast as it started, the fire faded and turned the area into a black, destructive mess. With protection fading immediately after, Priestess struggled to stand up.

"I.. ***huff**...did it," she said between breaths, not at all expecting the attack to be that strong. Before her vision felt blurry and started to lose her balance completely. Expecting to hit the ground hard, but figuring it was better than being burnt alive. Despite this, she felt a pair of hands catch her midway through her fall.

Wondering if it was her imagination, Priestess opened her eyes. "S-stoss?"

" _Gut,_ Priestess...good, job" He replied with a warm smile. Seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. As Goblin Slayer approached the healer.

"You saved us," he added, making sure the girl was alright.

Priestess made a small, tired smile. Before she felt herself being placed gently back onto the ground.

" _Impressive! But futile! But you all will be squashed beneath my-..!"_ The Orge began. Gasping at the large plant-like, vines wrapping and tightening around his legs. " _What the-!"_

"Sorry. No Ogres allowed!" Elf-wizard stated, her staff emitting a green glow. Turning her head to her fellow Spellcaster, she shouted, "Wizard, do it now!"

Nodding. Wizard pointed her staff directly in between the Ogre's eyes. Chanting a spell, and exclaiming " **FireBolt!** " Firing a crimson projectile into the Ogre's face.

" _Arghhhh!_.." The Ogre groaned in pain, clutching to the wound, as smoke began to radiate off his burnt face. " _Y-you think this will be enough?_ " he shouted in anger, staring at the party, with his undamaged eye. Swinging his club downward at the party's position. Causing the group to scatter and ducked from the monster's wrath." _I was appointed by the Demon King's Generals to ravage this land...you are nothing!"_ He roared, like his face, slowly beginning to heal. The ogre, trying to free himself from Elf-wizard's vine, holding the spell.

 _Damn it! This guy is a tough one._ Stoss thought grimly. Trying to see if there's a way around to bring the titan down.

"Guys...I don't want to rush you...but.." Elf-wizard pleaded, desperation in her voice.

Before Stoss come the reply, he heard High Elf shout, "Goblins! Coming straight towards us!" Pointing straight behind the Ogre, only about 60 yards away.

"Any ideas, sir Goblin Slayer and Trooper?" Lizard Priest said, preparing a ritual.

Stoss glanced over to his commanding-in-chief, who was currently still getting off the ground from the ogre's attack. "Yea." Goblin Slayer got into a defensive stance, turning his head to the Female group. "Rhea Ranger, Monk. Move up ahead and make sure all the villagers had evaluated, then turn back," he told them. After the duo nodded and hastily left, he continued, "Everyone else.." he unsheathed his sword, "hold the line."

Stoss could feel his smile widen a bit. "Yes, sir." Gripping his rifle, he turned his head over to the other members of the group. "Tanks up with Goblin Slayer, everyone else with me!" he ordered, pulling his scarf over his mouth, and taking aim at the horde, rapidly approaching.

Soon Goblin Slayer leads the assault to attack the ogre, as Stoss and his group provided support from afar, against the goblins.

Firing his rifle and pulling the lever, Stoss took potshots at the goblin force, in order to stall them from Goblin Slayer team. He grunted. It seemed like for every goblin he shot, two more took its place. _Gott, it this keeps up we'll be done for!_ Glancing over to his comrades. Wizard was with Priestess, who was still fading from in-and-out consciousness. Since Wizard's staff had slightly overheated from her recent spells, she decided to take it easy and help her fellow mage. Elf-wizard, on the other hand, was slightly better off, since she had drunk her last stamina potion and took over for Priestess in spotting targets.

Reloading. High Elf, who was taking on the same elevated position with Stoss, stepped forward and fired an arrow directly at a row of goblins. Impaling all three with a single bolt. " _Gut gemacht._ Good shooting." he complimented on her marksmanship.

"Hey, you're not too bad yourself." the long-eared elf replied, with a wry grin.

"Look out-!" Someone shouted, hearing a loud and eruption sound from the ogre's club. Stoss, shooting his gaze in front of him, he caught a glimpse of someone in armor fly towards him. Seeing no other way, he held his rifle horizontally, as a way to try and somehow reduce the impact of whoever was hurling at him. After a moment, the hurdled body slammed into him, sending the trooper back, several feet.

"Dreaded Trooper! Orgbolg!" High Elf shouted.

"Stoss!" Wizard and Priestess followed behind

" _You incompetent fools. I'll make sure to let you watch your females relish my army!"_ The Ogre declared, with sinister satisfaction. Winding up his club into the air for another strike.

"I don't think so!" The Knight said, throwing her sword at the Ogre's good eye. Recoiling back. The towering beast staggered and cursed in pain. As Fighter, Warrior and Lizardman continued to advance on the Ogre, landing a fury of attacks on Ogre, trying to swat away the overwhelming number of adventurers. High Elf was joining the fight as well.

Quickly, Priestess and Wizard ran to Stoss and Goblin Slayer. Both were seeming like they were unconscious. Luckily, after shaking the duo for a few moments, they came back to and were quickly given potions for stamina and healing. They asked what was happening.

" _Ha! Kill as many goblins as you wish. It still won't make a difference!"_ The Orge declared as a swarm of rocks shot and bounced off his face.

"Long-ears! Hurry and go for his eyes!" Dwarf Shaman shouted, trying to prepare another salvo of stones.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" High Elf snarled back.

" _Enough of this!"_ The Ogre screamed in annoyance, and raising his palm once more, " _Carbunculus...Crescunt.."_

Feeling his vision gets blurry. Stoss shook his head, "Goblin Slayer, any ideas?" He asked, feeling the heat of the expanding fireball.

Looking back at his second-in-command. Goblin Slayer paused, then started to dig into his bag. But before he could pull out what he was looking for, Wizard intervened.

"No...I've got this." She declared, getting up and walking slowly to the Orge, as its fireball continued to grow in size.

" _Foolish Wizard! The Elf that came before you, was far stronger than the likes of you!"_ The Ogre, getting ready to sling his spell.

Pushing up her glasses, she glared back at the boss. "Well, I always do like an obvious target," she stated. Causing the Ogre to glare in confusion. But before he could say or do anything, another large green vine shot out of the group, wrapping and gripping onto his arm. Preventing any movement of his attack. "Now.." Wizard got into position. Chanting a spell under her breath, she exclaimed, " **Ray gun!** "

Pointing her staff forward with both hands, a powerful beam burst out towards the Ogre. " _You think that will be enough!_ " he chuckled. Remembering the elf that he fought in the ruins fired a much more powerful spell against him. Wizard smiled.

The ogre realized why, when the red beam made contact with his fireball. Erupting and blasting outwards. Engulfing most of his body, as he screamed in agony.

Stoss couldn't really see, either from being hit by his leader or because of the large gust of smoke the fire committed and covered the surrounding area.

After a few seconds, the fire subsided before them. What had been a crossroad, then became a small burned-out battlefield, had now become a blacken wasteland with several small craters scattered here and there. But that didn't stand out. No, not at all. It was the large ogre, most of its upper body, resembling a blackened mess.

Soon, the group's remaining spellcaster fell to the ground, joining her comrades in the ritual of heavily exhaling and inhaling.

Stoss sighed. Glancing over to Goblin Slayer, who had got off the ground and looked over the elevated edge. Stoss figured he was making sure everyone was alright. Getting up as well. He made his way to the fatigue spellcasters. But before he could thank the group, a loud ***Thud!** Was heard. Frozen in his tracks. Looking north, he saw why.

The Ogre got up. Turning and facing down the tired adventurer's party. Stoss wince in disgust, he had seen plenty of dead, burned goblin bodies enough now. But Ogre...well. Half his face was withered away from the blast, along with a blown off arm, as parts of flesh and chunks of his skull showed. Despite that, the death glare he gave could still he felt, as he roared in angry. Sounding more like a screech.

"Stoss? Goblin Slayer? What's our plan, now?" Warrior said, sounding like he was on the verge of turning tail and running like his life, literally, depended on it.

After a long pause, Stoss turned around to Goblin Slayer. Realizing he had turned to him prior. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he felt his gaze. Nodding. Stoss turned back, "Retreat!" he shouted, picking up Wizard and sprinting back through the forest. Everyone else following in pursuit. Hearing a series of large stomps erupting behind as well.

"Retreat? Stoss, we'll be led indirectly to the villagers!" she urged him. But instead of replying, he just continued to run. _What is he thinking?_ She thought, as they made their way through the small forest and back in the fields. Quickly. She realized why, when he sat her back down and tore off a small canvas, hiding something.

….

His vision entirely red; his hate intensified when the last of the adventurers made their way out of the forest. " _ **A thousand hells await you! You will scream in agony after I'm-**_ " The orge froze, just at the end of the tree line, separating the village from the open field. He was laying not far off the forest's entrance and revealing not only the adventurers and villagers, but a specific coal-scuttle wearing trooper, and a long, cannon-like rifle perched on a dead piece of log.

" _Auf Wiedersehen,_ " Stoss said, his sights on the exposed heart, still beating underneath the ogre's chest. Exhaling. He pulled the trigger, grunting when the large rifle kicked up against his shoulder — creating a small gust of wind, as it made contact with the Ogre's exposed wound.

Grinning his teeth. He pulled the lever, realizing the dead bullet, and plugging in another round. Exhaling again and firing at the same spot. Through the gun sights', he saw the Ogre stagger back, clutching onto the gaping holes in his chest, before collapsing immediately after.

Once the loud ***Thud!** was heard, a series of whoops and cheers were heard from behind the stunned adventurer party. All of it was coming from the villagers behind the group. Quickly, they too joined at the victory. Wizard, on the other hand, sighed in relief. "Good job luring him out in the-" she glanced over to the trooper, currently having his face in the dirt. "Stoss?"

She tried to call him again but couldn't hear anything at first. It was only when the spellcaster picked up the small whimper coming from her comrade said other wised.

She sighed again, before calling, "Priestess!"

…

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The Knight asked in concern.

Rubbing his almost shattered shoulder, Stoss nodded. "Ja, it's no problem.." he said, lying through his teeth. It especially didn't help when his shoulder wanted to remind him, it was still there. Knight told him she'll escort the remaining villagers to a nearby town, hopefully, get them compensation for what they have been through. After saying their byes, the Female party left with the villagers. Stoss turned back to the remainder of the party.

"Well, shall we get going, then?" High Elf said as the rest Greenhorns and her own party got up, ready to continue.

Looking up at the sun above them, he was still surprised that it was still the afternoon. He pulled out his automatic pistol, cocking the safety off. " _Los,..._ Let's get going."

 **Note: Nothing else to report. Other than thank you for reading. Have a good one!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rot

"Are we there yet?" Warrior whimpered. His boredom was getting the best of him.

"If you ask that again..." Fighter threaten. Shooting the ax-wielding adventurer a death glare. "You know what will happen next. And I frankly won't care if the bandages on your nose and face mean something now."

"I'm just asking! It's been an hour of nonstop walking. Especially after that little fight, we had back in that village…" Warrior said. His head still pulsing, midway through the walk. Initially, he wanted to go with the Female party and "escort" them back into the nearby town. But, _I'd rather not piss off Fighter_ , he thought gloomily.

Stoss, listening to the conversation, admitted he didn't like walking or marching, either: mostly because the training involved lots of it. Luckily, the pain in his shoulder was starting to fade, thanks to Priestess' **Heal** spell. Even if his wound still made its presence known, with a series of unpredictable, sharp pains. _Well, it could be worse….I could have been cut to ribbons in that cave._ He thought, biting the side of his cheek in thought. He'd been having a lot of 'what if's' lately, wishing these thoughts wouldn't pop up so often.

He sighed. He was reminding himself to write to Grenadier about his 'experiment' that nearly shattered his shoulder. _And that it's broken_ , he told himself. Several of the pieces in his sack pack as he marched forward through the thin tree forest. The Ruins, a little in the distance, coming more into view.

Looking ahead, he saw that Goblin Slayer was signaling him over. Quickly. Stoss began to trudge up to the party's leader and started walking beside his commanding-officer. "Sir?"

"The party's current strength is moderate, and our potion supply is almost gone." He said. His attention, still directly in front of him. "Find anything useful and retreat immediately...for the girl's sake." He stated tonelessly.

Cocking his head slightly. Stoss could feel a slight pain in his leader's voice towards the end. It made him feel uneasy, and in all honesty, reminded him of- _Stop it, now's not the time for that,_ He shook his head. **Another example would be if your older sister got attacked...** Now, Stoss gritted his teeth. Yea, he wouldn't know at all. "Yes, sir!"

Goblin Slayer nodded. But, not enough for his adjutant to see it as one. Regardless, the message got through, and that was all that mattered. "Thanks."

After several more yards, the small raiding party arrived at the forest's clearing — the ruins' entrance coming into view as well.

Taking position behind several bushes and trees, Goblin Slayer signaled his party to lay down while he peered out behind a large bush in the forest they resided. _No guards in sight._ He thought, hopefully, and led the group back up and towards the entrance, his hand on the grip of his sheath sword.

Once the party approached the entrance, Goblin Slayer gestured with his sword, and his party, proceeded to follow him into the dark, seemly abandoned, ruins.

Besides the sounds of the party's footsteps, echoing throughout their advance, all was quiet. Their column formed: Goblin Slayer, StossTruppen and High Elf upfront, rest of the Greenhorns in the middle, and the rest of High Elf's in the rear.

After a few moments of walking through the underground halls, the party came up to a two-way road: one going left and the other going right.

"Any traps?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Kneeling, High Elf inspected the ground and her surroundings. Once she was sure, she replied, "None. But…" her voice trailed off. Stoss noticing her head turn left, and after a short pause, did the same on her right. "I can hear two different sounds coming deep from both sides." she stated-her back still turned-as she tried to see if she could hear anything off. But again, nothing.

"I see." Goblin Slayer said as the silence grew on what to do next.

"Let me see." Dwarf Shaman said, kneeling a foot or two from High Elf. Shooting her a glance, he turned his gaze towards the stone floor, and his eyes followed to the right. "I don't hear anything else either, however.."-he got up- "we should make our way to the right."

"Why makes you say that?" High Elf asked, figuring the dwarf was tossing a coin in his head and making a wild guess.

"You rely too much on your ears….long-ears." The Dwarf said matter-of-factly, causing High Elf to become flustered. Quickly, he continued, not wanting to give the elf time to counterattack, "The heavy wear on the floor pointing to the right. Going in and out, outside." He leaned in closer to the ground, noting the many small footprints goblins tend to leave behind.

"They must have been preparing for the assaults on the nearby villages." Lizardman chipped in.

"Some good that did them…" Warrior remarked before being nudged by Fighter and quickly reminded him of the bruise on his nose, by tapping into her own. The swordsman grumbled — Fighter gave him a satisfied grin and decided to leave at that. For now.

Glancing over to his comrade's shenanigans. Stoss couldn't help but grin as well. Even though his party wasn't perfect, they were slowly, but surely, becoming more and more reliable. Plus, it was nice to have people around that weren't with you just because they wanted something out of you.

' _Might be another greenhorn, wouldn't doubt it._ ' Stoss could remember. It couldn't have been that long. Wizard and Priestess giggled at the sight of their comrade's little episode, as Warrior started to grouse Fighter's teasings.

"Hey." Goblin Slayer said, grabbing Stoss's attention once more. "Take an expedition to the left. Find anything useful. Else: kill it."

Standing to attention, the blue-gray trooper strained out a salute. Biting down on his tongue- realizing it was the broken-right shoulder- as StossTruppen replied, " _Ja_ , _Kommandant!_ " Stoss exclaimed. Hearing the mix of enthusiasm and, not limited to, the bitter pain emitted from his voice and cursing under his breath. Along with hearing a slight snicker behind him. He unhatched his pistol from his holster and cocked the safety off. " _Auf Gehts!_ We're off." Stoss gripped his gun a little harder, feeling the slow pulsing of his wound.

Before turning the corner, Stoss made sure the party structure was in the right form: Tanks upfront, Spellcasters in the middle, and Fighter covering the rear. Pleased with his party's formation, he handed the spare torch-Slayer had-to Priestess. Then the group made their way to the left pathway.

"Y-You're letting them go alone?" High Elf asked, a bit taken back.

"Yes." Goblin Slayer said in his usual casual tone as he began to walk towards the right pathway.

"Sir Goblin Slayer, wouldn't it be wise to stick as a group?" Lizardman asked, his attention looking over to the corner Stoss and his party went down in.

"If the ruins were littered with goblins, then yes." He turned his head to the corner as well. "We will make this quick."

High Elf was still standing there dumbfounded as her remaining comrades began to make their way to the opposite pathway. After all, this was only an intel-gathering mission, and most of them were indeed low on firepower.

"We have to get moving, elf." Dwarf Shaman said, grabbing High Elf's attention.

Blinking a couple of times, she took one last look down to the seemingly pitch-black darkness, Dreaded Trooper and his comrades went down in. _Damn it,_ she turned her body around and joined Orcbolg.

 _..._

Outside of a room, Goblin Slayer labeled as "The Waste Room," High Elf and her comrades waited. Once they had traveled down enough, they found the place locked behind a door. It had given off a bad odor before Goblin Slayer kicked it open.

Once they had entered, the area was mostly scattered with the remains of animal bones, along with other items High Elf couldn't catch initially. Mainly because, once they entered far enough into the room for the torch of Orcbolg's light to reveal: a dead female elf, chained onto the wall. The many deep, scratch marks throughout her body, made High Elf gag and almost threw up completely on sight.

Disgusted, she had left the room, her mind trying to rationalize how something that cruel could happen to someone. Let alone another elf. But, she remembered the villagers, and how badly wounded many of them were. "W-what the hell…. is going on?!" she whimpered out, placing a hand over face.

Shortly after, she glanced over to find a skeleton warrior, holding the dead elf in a cloak and hurrying away out of the ruins. Lizardman and Dwarf, emerging from the room as well.

"My dragon tooth warrior should be able to get her to the nearby Elf forest..for a proper burial." The green lizard told High Elf in sadness.

But it was no use; she still had her eyes fixed onto the ground. Not wanting to enter that room again. _M-my home isn't too far away. They could have quickly marched in and-_ flashes of the villagers shot through her mind like it was playing out before her. She clutched her hand in anger.

Dwarf Shaman, sitting across from her, found it best to let her emotion pour out. She had mentioned being shielded away from this sort of business, almost her whole life. He was in a similar state, not too far ago. Just then, Beard-cutter emerged out of the room.

"Anything?" The Dwarf asked.

"Yes." Goblin Slayer lifted, what appeared to be two rolled-up maps and a green rucksack, "One is the layout of this place. I found it in the elf's rucksack; she must have used it to scout the area beforehand." he explained.

"Hmm. And the other map?" The Dwarf asked. In which Goblin Slayer unfolded it. Revealing a broad landscape of forests, and old forts far away, along the frontier. Several of the locations had blood-colored stars, with others, having scribbled black ' x's. ' "Odd."

Lizardman approached, "What is, sir Goblin Slayer?"

Looking more closely, "Some of these areas are placed me and my party had destroyed in the past couple of weeks…" The Slayer said, "But these 'red stars' are several miles from this current location…." ' _ **.You saved me a lot of time in tracking and hunting you down!..'**_ Goblin Slayer was starting to think this was more than an intimidation tactic.

"Good…" High Elf broke in, "Now that we know their locations...we can get out of this terrible place." she finished. Getting up from the cold ground.

"Yea," Orgbolg replied. Before handing her the bloodied rucksack, "Here. You should take it."

Still a little on edge. High Elf reached out her hand and grabbed fallen elf's bag. "Let's get the others…"

…

"Why are there so many stairs!" Warrior groaned in despair. The Greenhorns had traversed through the small labyrinth for a few minutes now, so far, finding nothing useful. Besides, Warrior complaining about something, other than his probably broken nose, was a treat for StossTruppen. Regardless, nothing but the torches' sounds being heard through the silence. The party descended out of a hallway. Finding a hall.

"Wow! This looks beautiful!" Priestess said, her voice skittish, as she hurried to look over the edge. There, she saw multiple broken pillars scattered all around the floor.

"Anything?" Stoss asked, getting to the edge as well. But noticing the ruins below, he figured there was nothing of importance anymore for this expedition. That was until his wandering eyes spotted a pitch-black room on the top left of the first level floor. "There."

He ordered his group to make there way down the stairs with caution. Plus, Stoss didn't fancy when it was quiet or dark, even if there was still light shining in slightly from the glass ceiling, multiple floors above. Nevertheless, the group reached the bottom level. Looking around, the broken landscape pieces scattered here and there, reminded Stoss of some battles his ancestors were apart.

In fact, Priestess mentioned that this place used to be in human hands, and was actually a fortified position before abandoning it. He could almost see why. But after the goblins and that Ogre used it as a launching off point to burn the nearby villages to the ground. "..they should have burned this place to the dirt." He muttered under his breath, though, not quite low enough.

"Stoss?" Fighter brought out, as she was inspecting some of the broken pieces of a pilla, confirming so.

He shook his head slightly, "I-it's nothing."His eye pointed back at the blacken room infront of them, again. He pointed his sidearm out towards that direction. " _gehn.._ let's go."

Nodding their heads. The party approached the room, weapons drawn and ready in case something popped their heads out for a quick look-see. Stoss preferred that above anything, to kill the situations like these.

"Priestess, throw in that torch," Stoss told the group's medic, as he got into a small crouching position, weapon still aimed.

Nodding, she cucked the torch into the blackened room, which quickly lighted up with a yellow-red color, and exposing most of the room's contents.

After a few moments of waiting, Stoss turned his head to his comrades behind him. Signaling them to move up, as they proceeded cautiously into the, mostly, brightly lit room. Stoss quickly darted all around him. Guessing the place was squared shape, being littered with several withered bookshelves on his left and a large pit with several banners stacked onto each other. Other than that, the place was a mess. Again, nothing that seemed to stand out.

Exhaling -sadly- Stoss told the party to fan out of the room. He could hear the disappointment of not finding anything of value. The stormtrooper felt the same way. _Hopefully, Goblin Slayer found something gut, after all this mess_ \- he made his way to further into the room and crouched down, reaching out for the torch- _or this whole quest would have been for not-_ ***Creeeeak.**

Stoss stopped. His heart was making a sudden beat, mediately after the sound.

"Stoss, what are you doing?" Wizard asked, stopping halfway out of the door. Looking over to him, she couldn't quite put it. But she felt he was looking at something in the corner of the room, besides the pit.

. "guys….!" Stoss' voice slightly choked up with fear. "Get out now!" He urged, swinging the muzzle of his pistol in the direction of the now emerged silhouette. He fired. The muzzle flash momentarily. Lighting up the surrounding area, and revealing that the creature was indeed a goblin; a Hobgoblin.

The bullet whistle through the cold air, ricocheting just a couple of centimeters away from the goblin's grinning face. Stoss swore. He was swinging the pistol's barrel to the right trajectory. The loud sound of someone making a hole in the wall came from directly in front of him. Followed by a rapid hissing noise from his right.

Then in an instant, a heavy ***thud** came from the same direction. This time, grabbing Stoss's attention, as his eyes widened in disbelief. Witnessing the double doors of the room slam shut. Stoss felt his heart making rapid attempts to punch open his chest. " _Scheisse_ …!"

Darting his eyes back to the goblin's position, a sinister ***whistle** was heard, before the light from the torch went out. Leaving the room in a dark abyss. All Stoss heard, at first, was the cries and shouts of his comrades from the opposite side of the locked door. Frozen in place, all he could do was point his gun in the direction of footsteps that seem to circle his turtle position.

It was way too dark to see anything. Gritting his teeth together. The soldier started to fire several blank shots all around him, as flashes from his weapon revealed pieces of room at a time. Once, he exhausted his pistol cartridge. Silence filled the air, until a sinister chuckle sounded off to close for comfort: directly behind him.

"... _Gott mit mir…._ " Stoss whispered under his breath. Closing his eyes, while his free hand made its way slowly towards the handle of his sword. Gripping onto the handle. He took a deep breath. Unsheathing the blade, and swinging around.

All Stoss could make out, was the Hobgoblin's face a few inches from his, before he got the wind knocked out of him. Sliding across the room's stone floor. Stoss grunted, feeling his shoulder crack as landed. Swearing under his breath, he could taste blood from his tongue.

He started to wipe some of it off with his glove. But Sshot his gaze up. His eyes, making out the shape of the goblin approaching rapidly.

Clutching onto his sword. The pain in his shoulder and, now, his chest, faded away. His heartbeat vibrating through his ears. He got off the ground and charged at the Hobgoblin. Getting only about a foot or two away from the green devil. As it started to winded up its fist, while it sprinted towards the trooper.

Stoss could feel his body tense up as the goblin's fist approached a few inches away from his face. Once, it looked like it close enough. He ducked into a single forward roll, hearing the wind above his head being cut. Like before, Stoss swung around and, successfully, made a deep cut on the goblin's back. It yelped in pain. He was staggered forward slightly.

Fired up. The Hobgoblin turned around to retaliate. Instead, the fairy saw the adventure's first swing towards its jaw. Staggering him back slightly, before the goblin caught himself with his footing. Rubbing and glaring at the boy, now on his knees, clutching onto his shoulder. The Hobgoblin limped forward. The boy's eyes, filled with fury and pain. The goblin's respond? It grabbed the adventure by the neck, and holster him up.

Stoss could immediately feel the air leave him, as he struggled to breathe. Panicking. He began punching the goblin's muscular arm with his uninjured hand and amusing the demon worshipper, as it tightened its grip further. _I-I can't breath... I...I..can't...breath...I_ , Stoss felt his vision become blurry. His eyes were glancing slightly down to his attacker's bruised up, bloody face.

Stoss could taste more blood in his mouth, build up. Looking down at the Hobgoblin's broken nose, face. He spat the blood-mix Slavia at the goblin's face. Causing its grip to loosen enough for Stoss to flop onto the surface floor. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain from the impact, just numbness throughout his body.

He was looking down from his prone position. Stoss saw the Hobgoblin clutched onto its face, reeling back and shrieking in a state of agony. With that in mind, Stoss began to attempt to get up, using the edge of his sword as support. But before he could decide his next course of action, it was interrupted by a loud ***Thump!** , at the locked double-doors.

Grabbing his, along with the goblin's attention. Another thunderous ***Thump!** , followed by the doors swung wide open, as one of the hinges popped open. Clanging onto the floor. Stoss couldn't help but smile broadly, as the figure that stood outside the door was none other than his commander: Goblin Slayer.

"Get around and assist the boy with his wounds." He told someone-presumably Priestess. Stoss couldn't tell, from the blurriness of who was standing behind Slayer. Getting into a fighting position, Goblin Slayer continued with, "This won't take long."

Snarling. The Hobgoblin charged at the new intruders. Closing the distance between it and this armored man. The goblin got ready to wind up its fist, once more. Only to feel a sharp pain enter its leg. Causing it to tumbled several feet forward of its intended target and shrieking in pain. The goblin looked down at its leg wound, revealing a small throwing knife lodged into the left side of its calf before slowly looking up at the perpetrator.

/Just in time, Goblin Slayer swung his sword across the goblin's neck, causing blood to spurt out across the floor. He saw its body dropped to the side as more blood started to pour from the large neck wound. "..32".

All Stoss could do, while witnessing this, was stare in awe once more, "...a-amazing.." He blurted under his weak voice. Rubbing his neck as the team's medic rushed over to him, along with the rest of the Greenhorns.

"Stoss!" Priestess exclaimed in concern as she rushed over to the trooper. Crouching down to knee-level and pulling him slightly off the ground. Examining the bruises on the Stoss' neck, along with the other injures he felt before the ambush. She sighed in relief, "..well, it's not too bad,"-she told him. Grabbing the sack, Stoss had on his back and pulling out a dark blue potion from it-"..but you'll still have to wait a day before I can adequately heal you.." Priestess said assuringly, as she leaned his head close to pour the potion in his mouth.

Almost gagging. Stoss found the taste awful. Having a strong, bitterness to it. Even though he admitted the potion was undoubtedly more durable than the butternut color potions he bought before, it still tasted like crap nonetheless. It took a moment for the effects to kick in. But when it did, he could get up on his own with his right arm.

Wizard, helping him up a bit, couldn't help but shake her head. "...idiot!..." She said under her breath.

Entering the room as well. High Elf and her party observed the damage, along with their fatigue, injured comrade.

"Lad held on as long as he could." Dwarf Shaman noted. Gaining a nod from his scaly lizard friend.

High Elf, like Wizard, shook her head. Her eyes were darting from Dreaded Trooper, and the brutalized Hobgoblin laying in a pool of blood. She gulped at sight. It, Reminding her of her fellow elf, _animals!_ She thought, grinding her teeth.

Clutching onto his shoulder. Stoss slightly limped to his commander. His comrades behind him, incase he decided to fall over. "S-sorry, sir.," Stoss said grimly. Coughing out some blood, and wiping it with his glove.

"It's okay." Goblin Slayer replied, observing the boy's torn uniform and the bruises on his face. "These things happen…"

Stoss brought out a small smile. ' _These things happen…_ ' ranged in his head. Oddly enough, Stoss could feel his throat choke up and feeling his eyes get a bit watery. Intensely, he lowered his head -his helmet covering his eyes- as he bit his lower lip. After a few seconds of this, Stoss felt his vision returned to normal. Fixing his composure as best as he could. Stoss looked back up to Goblin Slayer. "/D-..thank you.."

Giving a single nod. Goblin Slayer lead the party out of the room, and outside of the ruined fortress. Soon after, a group of elves arrived and provided the group with a wagon back to town, even giving Stoss arm sling, before they went inside to scout the ex-goblin base.

Fatigue. The party quickly made themselves comfortable and fell to sleep one by one. All the while, Stoss -who was on the far end of the wagon, across from Goblin Slayer- stared out the wagon's open canvas. His eyes were staring back at the underground fortress before it was out of sight. He sighed.

Glancing over to his comrades -all but Priestess and High Elf- were asleep. He couldn't pick up what the two girls were talking. But heard Goblin Slayer, and surprisingly, his name, thrown around several no mind to it, he look back outside. _If I had addressed the situation more carefully. If I would have been 100%! I could have-_

 _ **Of course, there will be days you're successful, and days you fail….You'll try to figure out the best way to kill them next time...You'll think about this for days and months. You'll test every single idea you come up with. As you continue to do that, you start to enjoy it.**_

The trooper froze in his thoughts. _..Ja...that will work._ He thought before his eyes soon became heavy from his newly formed idea, and, tilting his head, drifted off to sleep.

 **Note: My bad I haven't updated the story in several days. School started up again and had to make time for that. So future updates are hard to pinpoint precisely, but I could do at least one chapter a week. Give or take. Now, thank you all for reading! Favorite/follow the story for more updates. Leave a review, good or bad, on how the story is going. Have a good one guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: On leave? I

"Hmm.." Goblin Slayer hymned to himself as he brushed some long grass to one side, then the other. _Nothing_. He thought. Getting up and moving to another part of the fence around the farm.

The early morning shine glimmered off his armor. Crouching down to knee level once more, Slayer continued to survey for any goblin footprints.

"Oh! You're up early." Cow Girl said, genuinely surprised. With a box in hand and her appearance suggesting she had just barely gotten up-considering, her hair was still a bit messy, and her overalls rugged. "Did he come again?"

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied as he continued to do his morning routine.

"I see.." she trailed off a bit, observing him as he got up again, then moved to another fence. "But shouldn't you get your sleep? You haven't gotten proper rest in three days.." Cow Girl told him, her voice concern.

"He told me he wanted to become better." Goblin Slayer said, still moving the patches of grass from side to the other. "If he's willing to put in the work. I can assist."

Cow Girl looked down, her face still unsure. For the past three days, he would do his morning routine, along with any other chores. Afterward, he would leave -presumably to the Guild- and return about an hour later and sleep for the later afternoon hours. Then, come night time, the boy in the helmet would arrive at the farm.

She couldn't recall what they would do -mostly because she would fall asleep beforehand- but at times, she could hear them move through the tall-grass brushes as they moved further and further away from the farmhouse. Before hearing in the distance, the sounds of swords clashing and, what sounds like, loud ***Bangs!**

Surprisingly, these distant sounds wouldn't affect her sleeping at all. _I can't say the same for the animals,_ Cow Girl thought, laying a finger on her lips. She couldn't figure out exactly why. Figuring that since he was technically watching over the farm while she slept, put her in a secure state.

"Well...it's still good that you're going with more people." She admitted genuinely.

"For the time being." Her childhood friend replied. Kneeling and inspecting the fence's condition.

She smiled, "The way your student comes by, doesn't look like it."

Goblin Slayer stopped what he was doing. "You think so?" he asked a bit peculiar.

"Mm-hm!" Cow Girl gestured with an eager nod. Still watching her friend stay silent by the small gust of morning wind blow-by.

"I see." He replied. Steadily returning to the small patch of grass, he still held in his hand.

…

Making their way into town. Goblin Slayer was escorting Cow Girl to drop off some supplies. It was nothing new; consideringly, he had done it plenty of times before.

Making their way through a local goods market. Goblin Slayer couldn't help but slightly glance over to the locals. Oddly enough, many had large backpacks, makeshift spears, and were buying several large amounts of provisions.

"Okay, lads!" An older man wearing villager clothing shouted, grabbing the attention of a small group of people in the same garment. "The faster we grab supplies, the faster we can settle more north!"

 _More north?_ Slayer wondered what the older man was referring. Despite feeling like he had a good idea where the man was referring to indeed. Unfortunately, his friend beat him to it.

"Thanks to you." Cow Girl told him with glee. Seeing more villagers gather supplies like the older man, before departing in relatively large herbs.

Watching some of them pass by. Goblin Slayer patiently waited until the last of the villagers were out of sight before he replied with, "Yeah.."

After walking for several more minutes, the duo arrived at their destination. Relieved, Cow Girl parked the wagon inside the Guild's supply drop off zones. "I'm going to get the receptionist's signature," she told her childhood friend with a small wave.

"All right." Goblin Slayer replied. Cow Girl still having her usual smile before hurrying off inside the Guild. With that, he began to get to work of unloading the wagon's cargo before hearing someone stop abruptly outside the drop off zone entrance.

"Sir?" The familiar voice caused Slayer to stop abruptly as well, and glance over to his adjutant: rifle sling slung over his shoulder. " _Gute-_ good morning. I..didn't think I could find you."

"For what?" Goblin Slayer asked in his monotone voice. Considering he spent most of the last night along with the two nights before- enlightening StossTruppen with dealing with goblins in certain situations. One of which was throwing stones at the boy's head and seeing if he predict were they would strike. It took a few tries,-mostly because the rocks would bounce off the young soldier's helmet, creating a loud ***thud!** \- but seemed to get the hang on towards the end. The skid marks on Stoss' helmet were proof of it.

"Figure I could help you if you don't mind," Stoss asked, a little fatigued from the past three days. Glad to be back on his toes once Priestess healed him a day after the village/ruins quest. "Plus, I got promoted earlier today" -StossTruppen moving his Obsidian adventurer's tag side to side-" I think this is the best way to show my thanks." He finished.

After a moment, Goblin Slayer picked up another cargo box, "Fine." Gaining an appreciated nod from his subordinate.

Walking over to the stationed wagon, Stoss began to reach in and pick up one of the several boxes inside, "Orgbolg? Dreaded Trooper?" A voice called out behind him and Goblin Slayer. Looking over his shoulder, Stoss spotted High Elf, and her party approached them. "What are you guys doing?" High Elf asked as she and her party continued to contact them.

"Unloading supplies." Goblin Slayer stated as he went to grab another box.

"I'm a bit surprised you're up and about Beard-Cutter," Dwarf Shaman began, glancing over to StossTruppen. "But shouldn't you be resting, lad?" The dwarf asked the trooper, who also glanced over to him.

Stoss slowly nodded his gaze down on the ground floor. "It's okay. I have been through worse." He lied. Even when he took painkillers, he couldn't correctly sleep from the sharp pains coming from his shoulder, and the rest of his sore body. Fortunately, the effects of the potion he took in ruins were able to heal his wounds enough to move around. _Still._

The trooper slowly glanced over to his right shoulder, figuring it takes a long time to heal fully. _Schwein haben.._ he thought disappointment.

So rather than tug and roll around in his sleep. He'd decided to follow through with asking Goblin Slayer to teach him how to deal with goblins more efficiently. Spending a couple of hours at a farm Cow Girl lived and training in the fields a bit distant away. The practice was good so far, even if it involved rocks thrown at his head.

"Regardless," Lizardman stated in his polite manner. "You two seem back at 100%."

Stoss smiled, then nodded. Looking down, reaching for another box and heaved it up. _Gott! Heavy._ He thought, gripping the box tighter, and making his way past Goblin Slayer-coming back to get another supply box.

Walking inside the supply storage drop off. Stoss could hear Lizardman ask for a 'specific' item. He couldn't understand which one it was, but when he listened to the priest exclaimed in glee, he figured it was something good? _Probably cheese, if I'm honest._ He thought with a shrug before going back to work.

"H-hey.." Stoss heard from behind, as he bent down to drop the hefty cargo box.

Turning around, " _Ja?_ " the boy said, unsure at first, but was taken back when the voice was from High Elf.

"Umm...well." The elf stuttered a bit, leaning on the entrance wall. Trying not to make eye contact. "I-I'm not too familiar with the town and... I was thinking," -she put her hands behind her back-"maybe you could show me around sometime?" She brought out. Her eyes still fixed on the ground.

Stoss gulped. Rubbing the back of his helmet as he suddenly felt his tunic become heated. "Ah...sure, of course, I'd like that." He said, quickly turning around, so the elf doesn't see his flustered face. _What the hell?_

High Elf smiled brightly. "Well, I can't wait." She said, satisfied with the reply before turning around to exit the entrance.

Amused as High Elf passed by, Dwarf Shaman couldn't help but chuckle. "For someone who's 2,000 years old, long-ears. You sure can't ask a boy out property- ow!" Shaman clutched onto his bruised forehead. Too late to dodge the incoming projectile High Elf cucked at him.

"Shut your mouth, dwarf!" High Elf exclaimed in frustration.

"Sweet nectar!" Lizardman exclaimed in delight. Hugging onto the large piece of cheese Goblin Slayer granted him

Stoss heavily exhaled. Pulling onto his red collar, to cool his high 'fever.' He felt dizzy. Wondering why High Elf would say something like that. He couldn't recall at all hitting on her. Even if he did- _Some luck that's gotten me._

Nevertheless, he calmed himself down. Figuring High Elf was being helpful and was just shy for asking for assistance. That was what he told himself anyway especially since part of the mind was saying otherwise.

"Taking a break?" Goblin Slayer said. Spooking the soldier from his thoughts.

" _Nien!_ I mean...No..I'm, uh..good." Stoss assured. Turning around to grab another cargo box from the stationed wagon.

….

Warrior was getting up from the dirt ground, rubbing his bruised cheek. "Damn it, Fighter, take it easy!" The boy exclaimed to his smirking comrade.

Crossing her arms, "Well, make sure to dodge or block it next time. If you can't do that, then.." Fighter imitated, falling on her backside in an exasperated motion. Followed by a burst of laughter.

"Look just because we're obsidian rank now, doesn't mean you can still treat me like a kid!" Warrior said near boiling point. Quickly shooting back up in a defensive stance-fists raised.

Moving a piece of her hair away from her vision. Fighter got into her fighting stance, her arms slightly downward. _Alright, Warrior,_ Her confident smile faded into a serious one. /Watch this.

Almost instantly, Fighter sprinted the 10-yard gap between her and Warrior. Closing the distance in a few seconds. The ponytail girl quickly raised her fist and swung it to the side of the warrior's head. Or...what would have been his head. She gasped when her comrade duck at the moment contact was nearly made.

Quickly glancing down, Fighter spotted Warrior's smirking face. _Oh! You think that's funny, huh?_ Frowning, Fighter used her left leg to balance her body to swing around and use her right leg for a spin kick. She was relieved when her move finally made contact. Keyword: made contact. Since Warrior was able to block the move with his arms in an 'x' shape, only resulting for him to skid the dirt floor slightly from the force.

As the dust settled, Fighter couldn't help but go from shock, to impressed. "Well..well..well? Look at you." She admitted. Mostly because she usually trained by herself -sometimes Stoss would show up and spar with her- and sometimes get odd looks from her style of fighting. Surprisingly. Warrior decided to tag along with her morning routine shortly after the village quest. _Still._

Warrior huffed, "See? I'm not as bad as you think!" He proclaimed, relaxing his arms.

Fighter sighed. "Calm down; it was only two moves." She entrained her childhood friend with an amused smile. "But I guess we can call it a day." The fighter said, relaxing her posture as well. "I think we earned some breakfast~."

"Finally!" Eye's sparkling with delight. Warrior's smile grew eager, as he hurried over to his small brown bag: his liberated ax sticking out from it. Bending down to retrieve-

"Excuse me?" A voice-or preferably two- called out from behind the duo. Looking over their shoulders. Two young adventurers: a blond short-haired male warrior and a female cleric with long reddish-brown hair and purple eyes. Both were matching the description of rookies.

Making sure the duo knew their presence, the two introduce themselves. Rookie Warrior softly sighed. "Can you guys..help us?" He brought out in a disappointing tone. Proceeding to explain the situation.

Fighter's eyebrows raised slightly. "Wow..that's unfortunate." She said, scratching her cheek with her index finger; no, sure what to say. "Did you two at least ask the Guild?"

This time, Apprentice Cleric sighed in defeat as well, "Not yet..but we did ask around and got a candle to help track the sword from a sliver ranked." She explained, her tone similar to her comrade's.

She was crossing her arms. Fighter glanced back to Warrior; his face was suggesting he was in thought. Oddly enough, his eyes moved from her to the two rookie adventures. Particularly at the cleric. Fighter recognized that face, _you better not,_ she thought, annoyed. Before Warrior swung around and, picking up his gear, "well, you heard them, Fighter. Let's not keep them waiting." he said, turning his bag over his shoulder, ax in hand. "Shall we?"

The fighter was about to protest. However, after a moment, she slowly exhaled. Looking back at the rookie adventures, their faces were suggesting they were eagerly hoping the veteran adventures would agree. Giving a glare towards her friend- who was currently giving her a weary smile- she told the porcelain ranked beginners, "lead the way." Her voice was not so enthusiastic through the duo's many thanks.

…

Shortly after unpacking the cargo. Cow Girl thanked StossTruppen and Goblin Slayer for helping out. Waving bye as she made her way back to the farm, holding the wagon's handles as she made her way.

"Hmm, good girl." Stoss thought out loud.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied. Walking away with a large brown sack he held and hoping to get some quick repairs from the battle for that village to another day. His adjutant was quickly trudging along with side him. _Odd._

He couldn't figure out why, but it felt, well...nice to have someone stand alongside him in his crusade against the goblins. Ever since joined with the Greenhorns, the stress on eliminating goblin hideouts was drastically reduced. Now... _now there's more dead goblins around_. Still, he didn't want to let his guard down just yet. Goblin Slayer glanced through his helmet bars at the boy walking alongside him. _Not yet._

After a short distance, the duo arrived at the Blacksmith's shop. Opening the door first, he let StossTruppen in before him.

"Sir Goblin Slayer? Sir Stosstruppen?" A feminine voice asked from in front of the two leaders. Looking up. Goblin Slayer recognized the adventurer-who was waiting by the front counter-right away.

" _Gute-_ " Stosstruppen coughed in his glove-cover hand, "Good morning, Noble Knight. Didn't expect to find you in here?" He asked a bit surprised.

The young female knight sighed exhaustedly. "Yes, well, after defending that village, your armor doesn't tend to stay intact, hm?" She said ruefully, before going on, "But at least you just have chainmail under your uniform."-The knight glanced over to Goblin Slayer- "I suspect you're here for the same reason, sir Goblin Slayer?"

"Yeah, I need some repairs," He said matter-of-factly. Presenting his brown-bag sack, making a metallic noise to confirm the contents.

"Alright, missy." The Blacksmith -a somewhat fit older man with one of his eyes close, and dressed in overalls- holstering up a shiny new longsword. "Make sure I don't see you back here for a while, you hear?" His eyes were glancing over to Goblin Slayer, "Unlike some people.."

The girl knight made a light chuckle, a little unsure how to correctly respond. "I'll make sure to do my best." She assured, handing the blacksmith a large bag of coins for her weapon. Examining the blade's glimmer steel, she went on, "After my team escorted the villagers, days later, we found out they already found new settlements by some burned out goblin nest north of here." Noble Knight said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Furthermore, killing that Ogre was able to rank us a level.." she began. Pulling a sapphire-colored Adventurer's tag out of her collar.

"You went from 8 to 7?" Goblin Slayer said. "Good for you."

Noble Knight nodded in appreciation. She was about to continue when a sudden thought came into mind. "Oh! I almost forgot I have to meet up with my team to celebrate our promotion." The knight panicked, quickly sheathing her new sword, and giving a respectful bow to the Blacksmith, before hurrying near the door. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but please do bring the rest of the team over to the Guild later today to property thank you two." She gave a bright smile, before, again, bowing down her head with almost perfect precision. "Good day, sirs."

Afterward, the Noble Knight exited out of the Blacksmith shop. Stoss and Goblin Slayer was staring at the front door, as it quickly shut closed. Smiling. StossTruppen glanced over to his commander, wondering what his leader was thinking, or rather, feeling.

...

"Take that!" Warrior shouted. Slicing a giant rat's face in half, as its body rolled in the sewage water. His grin widening. "Man, I love this ax!" He proclaimed triumph, kissing the side of the blade, before realizing...there was still rat blood on it. Causing the young warrior to spit and rub his mouth in short order.

"Ha, ha! This is awesome!" The Rookie Warrior joined in. "At this rate, we should be able to cut through and find that sword!" Throwing his fist in the air.

"Geez don't get so cocky, after all-" Apprentice Cleric tapping on the cheaply made danger her comrade held in the other hand, "you been behind Warrior watching and clapping instead of fighting."

"W-well! You've been doing the same thing!" Rookie Warrior shot back, annoyed. Only for his comrade to lift the lantern, containing the candle.

"I'm out of spells, and I'm holding this, remember?" She related, shutting her friend up for a moment as he pondered

"Guys, relax." The warrior brought out with a chuckle. As he Turned back, "Fighter, they're gone...you can come up now." He told his comrade, his voice mixed with amusement and eagerness.

Slowly, Fighter came more into the radius of the torches' purple glow. Her face was a bit uneasy as she made her way to the front of the group. "A-are you sure?" She asked with a noticeable fright in it. Believing Warrior was not the type of person to be fully trusted.

Once Fighter got into view of the floating dead carcass of the deceased rat, she quickly laid her palm over her mouth. The last thing she wanted was to vomit and give Warrior some 'entertainment.'

Still, Fighter shot a look over at Warrior, who had his hand over his mouth slightly giggling. Sadly, despite how quick he was to block Fighter's attack earlier…."I'll take the point…." The fighter said as she began to walk further into the sewist's tunnel, holding back the rest of her anger that stemmed from her face. The two rookie adventures staring in complete fear.

Luckily, after a moment, Apprentice Cleric slowly started to smile. "I like her." She said in amusement, glancing over to Rookie Warrior before beginning to walk in the same direction as well.

Rookie Warrior sighed. "Well, at least that makes two of us, huh?" He asked, looking over to the withered Warrior, currently face-down, and clutching onto his stomach.

"..why..?..." Was all Warrior could whimper out in pain.

"Here," Rookie Warrior began, lifting his fellow adventurer off the dirty floor, "Let's get going before we get left behind."

 _ **...?**_


	14. Chapter 14: On Leave? II

StossTruppen was currently examining the old, worn-out map Goblin Slayer had picked up during the ruins quest. After three days, both adventurers wanted nothing more than to get back into the fray. Even though their bodies didn't feel 100%, especially from the on-and-off sleep combined with late-night training, they still felt enough to go.

Still scanning the layout of the map -some places Stoss and the rest of the party had destroyed -Goblin Slayer continued, "If nothing happens these next few days. We'll begin to scout out these nests and leave no traces left." He stated with assurance. After all, it had been three days?

Stoss still examined the map -that seemed to cover the entire small Guild table it rested on- darting his eyes slowly from the little convenience black 'x's' on the bottom of the map, with the much larger red ones on the top of the chart. He couldn't figure out why the plan was structured this way.

He placed his palm over his mouth in thought. "If we can make the trip, would we be able to find them, sir?" Stoss asked.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied, picking up the map and beginning to fold it into place. "If these are a fortress, we could cut any links between them and smaller goblin-nests." He finished, putting the map away in his back pouch.

Stoss sighed. "Well, in that case, we should at least tell the others, sir." He explained as he began to grab his rifle currently resting beside the table.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied in his unusual monotone voice. Figuring now that his adjutant was, more or less, up to date on the upcoming job, _I could hone his skills more._ He thought, glancing over to the boy as he gathered his pack-sack. Observing him. Goblin Slayer couldn't help but feel something about the boy. Like, _like how I was back._

"Goblin Slayer! StossTruppen!" A familiar voice called out from behind the duo. Looking over their shoulders, Guild Girl happily hurried down a flight of stairs with a handful of paperwork. But something caught Goblin Slayer's eye.

He grabbed onto his unsheathed sword, "..where?"

"Wait for what..?" Guild Girl -and probably Stoss too- brought out in confusion. After a moment, Guild Girl realized what he meant, "Oh! No, no, no goblins quests today- Ah! W-Wait, please don't leave!" The staff girl exclaimed, flustered.

Stoss -who was still looking at Guild Girl - cocked his head slightly with a confused eyebrow raised — glancing over to his right. He could feel his sweat drop to realized Goblin Slayer wasn't beside him. He was already halfway through opening the Guild door.

" _Mein Gott..._ such speed," the trooper thought. Questioning whether his leader was a man or, possibly, a magician?

"But you said no goblins?" Goblin Slayer asked. Stopping in his tracks.

"Y-yes..but I was going to ask something else.." Guild Girl finished, her voice regaining her somewhat usual calm tone.

Bringing out a small sigh. Goblin Slayer closed the Guild door. "What is it?"

Guild Girl gave him a bright smile before continuing, "Well...it's actually about the rate of goblin slaying quests," She said, hinting something unusual to Goblin Slayer, "you see.."

A few feet away, Spearman heard in on the conservations with a mix of curiosity and jealousy, "damn him…" he cursed under his breath. "It's always him, isn't it?" He grumbled.

Spearman's one of the more well known, high-ranking adventures on the frontier. His distinctive blue full body armor and spiky orange hair were hard to miss. Carrying a long spear, it more than gives him the reach to slay, at least to him, any foe. Yet, _I can't reach her long enough for Goblin Slayer to step into the picture!_ He clutched his drink's handle -slightly spilling some of it- and doused it in one a hurried gulp.

"You shouldn't...drink it in one go.." Witch, Spearman's companion, warned in a laid back manner, "You could...chock.." She continued. Taking another smoke from her pipe.

Witch is another known silver ranked adventurer around the Guild; Her long purple hair, a revealing set of robes, and large pointed hat make her hard to miss, especially with fellow male adventurers. Being a spell caster, she provides Spearman with a good ordinance of support from Spearman's rear even if he was stubborn as a mule in accepting it.

Despite her effort, Spearman shook his head, wiping some of his drink off his mouth with his gloved hand, "Yea, yea, I know.." He said, still frustrated. Earning an abused chuckle from his female comrade. "L-let's just get going.." Spearman brought out, rubbing the back of his orange hair in annoyance.

Witch -pipe in hand- cocked her head slightly in surprise, "Are you sure…? The bosses...haven't been as tough lately...right?"

Spearman rested his palm on the side of his cheek, "I know that.." The silver ranked adventurer replied, taking another half-hearted sip of his drink. "But it's been a bit boring lately, you know?" He explained, "The Troll I killed a few days ago was a bit smaller and lacked any _real_ weapons.." _Creatures around the frontier have been second-grade if anything._ He shook his head, _Probably has to do with what's happening North with the Capitol._

Sighing. He glanced over to his shoulder to see Guild Girl chatting away with Goblin Slayer and some foreigner that looked familiar. After a moment, Guild Girl made a small giggle that infuriated Spearman even more; _what is this crap!?_

Seeing her friend in a quarrel with himself again, Witch began to get up from her side of the party table, "Well...let's see if today is different..right?" She told her companion in her romantic tone. After all, anything was better than seeing him grouse about something, too much.

After a moment of thought -along with watching over his shoulder again- he laid his hand on the tabletop. "...right." Spearman agreed. Getting up from his seat and picking up his spear.

While waiting a few seconds for Witch to get up and grab her staff, he took one more glance over to the trio, his gaze aimed at Guild Girl's golden, piercing eyes. _One of these days._ He thought with somber disappointed, before turning away, and walking with Witch out the Guild's front door.

"..so it's because of that. Many of the villagers feel extremely safe, thanks to you and your party's action!" Guild Girl exclaimed with appreciation, "So much so that.." She reached into her back pouch with her free hand. She was pulling out a pretty heavy sized sack with what sounded like change inside. "This had come in this morning. The villagers from the ruins raid wanted to show their gratitude," She handed the filled sack to Goblin Slayer.

Taking the exchange, he opened it to find lots of the city's currency, eyeing it with confusion. "But, we were only doing our job." Not quite sure why the villagers would give him and his so much when they could be putting the funds into bettering their own lives than his.

However, Guild Girl gave him a playful, stern look, "As I said before, 'you are doing something that needs to be done.' " She said, giving him a warm smile, "Be more proud of yourself, okay?"

Goblin Slayer titled his head down slightly. "I see.." If what Guild Girl had told him about how several goblin nests were abandoned, and a good portion of the ones that remain are weaker than usual. Then.

"Sir?" Stoss asked with concern, snapping Goblin Slayer back to reality, "You seem unfocused...everything alright?" He asked with a raised eyebrow -Guild Girl similarly.

After a few more seconds, Goblin Slayer fixed his posture. "Yeah." He assured. Gaining a sigh of relief from them for his actions.

"Well, I won't keep you around," Guild Girl began a little hesitant, "I'll be here if-"

"H-hey..umm..there's a problem," Her coworker -another girl around her age with blue eyes, and long brown hair- interrupted with haste, "Apparently the observer can't come in today.."

Guild Girl gasped, "W-what? Why?" She asked earnestly.

Her coworker sighed, her shoulders slump down, "He was injured on a quest yesterday…" She continued, "Is there anyone else you have?" The girl asked, noticing the two adventurers standing in front of them.

"Well.." Guild Girl began, looking back at Goblin Slayer and StossTruppen."Say, could you two…"

….

"..you know..you didn't have to wait for me, right?" Wizard told Priestess in appreciation, but in a way where she could have gone without.

Priestess shook her head, "It was the least I could do." She insisted with a bright smile, "Besides, you waited for me during my promotion. It's only right for me to return the favor!"

Even though Priestess's lively personality was daunting when Wizard met the cheerful girl. _It must be rubbing off on me._ She smiled still, as the two of them continued to walk past several of the frontier's local houses.

"Well, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you." Wizard admitted, causing Priestess' smile to grow evermore. After all, the two spellcasters have been accompanying each other ever since their near-death experience during their first quest. _Hard to believe we made it out._ She thought ruefully. Gripping onto her newly ranked Adventurer's tag around her neck.

"By the way," Priestess began, "has your studying pattern gotten better?" She asked, concerned, "You mention you had a rough time when we were coming back and said you couldn't focus on your books...i-is everything okay?"

Wizard turned her head to the right -away from her, "Y-yea..it's okay." She said, lying through her teeth. Everything was far from _okay._ She'd been having difficulty catching up with her spells and studies from her time back in school. Proving a little nuisance, at first, about a month ago -around the same time, she joined her current party. But the past few days _have been hell. If anything._

She shook her head. Causing Preitess to feel unsure about what was eating at her friend. She couldn't pinpoint what it was...but she had a few ideas, "D-does it have to do with Stoss?" She asked, causing the spectacle spellcaster to jump to attention.

"N-no! What makes you say that?" Wizard said through a red-face, along with, now, foggy glasses.

Continuing walking, Priestess tapped the side of her cheek with her index finger in thought, "Well..umm.." She began, "I haven't seen him after I gave him the **Miracle Healing…** " looking back up to the road as they approached several food markets, she continued, "I just figured you couldn't study properly because of how badly injured he was and you were worried about him."

Wizard was silent. She looked down on the ground, a bit unsure of how to feel, let alone respond. After a few moments of unwavering silence, she returned with, "Yea...yea, that's probably it, then." She said, pressing up against her glasses that slowly began to slide down her nose, not sure whether her response worked or not.

Glancing over, back to Priestess, she had on a stern look. Throwing Wizard off for a few seconds, before Priestess sighed in relief, "Well that's good to hear," She said, stopping in her tracks to turn her body towards Wizard -who, also stopped walking as well- "I'm going to tell the temple to tell Mother superior about my promotion!" She exclaimed. Hurrying off past the rest of the remaining food stands.

Watching the team's medic until she was out of sight, Wizard slowly exhaled. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. The image of Stoss's beaten, and bloodied body kept her from focusing on what was important in front of her. Hell, there were times when final exams would pop up now and again, yet she would keep a clear mind.

But lately, it's been rather tricky. _Ugh! W-why can't he be more careful!_ She thought, biting her lower lip in anger. _He always does this!... Doesn't he know how-_ Wizard stopped. The same thing that had been on her mind several days ago: was the same thing she was currently grousing about now.

She let out a heavy sigh. Slowly glancing west in the direction from where the wind was quietly whistling by. Her emerald eyes focused upwards, at the near blue sky.

…

"All right, let's begin the promotion exam." Guild Girl stated inside the Guild's several office rooms. And it showed too; bookshelves on the right -where StossTruppen was by, standing to attention, along with Guild Girl's coworker, sitting in a chair next to the desk Guild Girl was behind- then weapons displayed behind glass on opposite walls.

The same side Goblin Slayer is on -sitting quietly with his arms crossed in one of the office chairs.

"Bring it on!" The adventurer, a Rhea, said with great delight. Rubbing both his hands together as he had just won the lottery. "Let's just skip sapphire and emerald and go straight to ruby- no, bronze, even!" He continued with glee.

Guild Girl, holding up two pieces of paperwork, smiled, "No, that's not how this works." She said in her usual polite tone. "But your armor and boots...those are new, right?"

"Oh, you can tell?" The Rhea said with a grin, before placing his feet up on top of the small glass table in front of him, "They're excellent quality." He said with a smug face, "I had them matted. They're a perfect fit for me."

 _Is he serious? Gott,_ Stoss thought, wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes in frustration, along with a few other things. He was admitting the adventurer had a very punchable face. But, not wanting to let five seconds of satisfaction dictate his actions, Stoss continued to stand straight, rifle in hand, with a stern gaze forward.

A little irritated, but not making it known, Guild Girl continued the promotion: "How is it that you seem to be doing so well for yourself when the same quests are available to everyone?"

The Rhea could feel his sweat drop, "Oh, uh…Well, that's, uh.." He trailed off, quickly continuing with, "I had my family send me some money."

"He's lying." The coworker said in a stone-cold tone. Causing the Rhea to wince; surprised. She continued the same way, "I swear on the name of the Supreme God that what he just said was a lie." She finished while holding a cross-like object against her chest.

Rhea, however, recognized the device, _Sense Lie! The ability to see through lies! Damn it! Curse these seekers!_ He thought so, more flustered, similar to when a child gets caught stealing a candy bar.

Guild Girl pressed the intelligence gathered from her colleague further: "It appears that you acquired some new gear in the raid at those ruins the other day." She told him -still examining the paperwork on the suspicion regarding the rhea's unexpected high gains. "Oh, I get it!" She exclaimed, taking her eyes off the paperwork to look at the exam with delight, from her thought, "You told the others that you were going to scout, found a treasure chest, kept it for yourself, and sold the contents!"

"N-N-No, I-I would never.." He stuttered, trying to plead his case, as sweat began to increase evermore. Biting his tongue, he quickly thought of another way to get of this tight spot, "I-I'm sorry!" He pleaded. Immediately getting on his hands and knees to emphasize it -his head faced down.

"This is truly a problem. It's because of guys like you that so many people have prejudiced views against other rheas and scouts." Guild Girl said in a slightly mocking tone, causing the rhea's face to twist between angered and nervous, "But since it's your first offense, just demoting you to porcelain and banning you from adventuring-"

"H-Hang on a second! That's messed up!" The Rhea protested, shooting upward wholly taken off guard, "I'm getting kicked out just because I kept a treasure chest to myself?!"

"Huh?" Guild Girl brought out in a 'are you serious, right now?' kind of way, " 'Just'? Are you stupid? Those who betray other people's trust don't deserve to be adventurers." She continued in the same way: "You are at this moment demoted on the grounds of falsifying a reward, though you may stick around if you like."

Gritting his teeth like a hacksaw, the Rhea could feel part of his eye twitch in complete frustration. Glancing over to the other worker, she raised her device once again, "Don't get any funny ideas."

Panicking. Rhea shot a look to Goblin Slayer, "C-come on, Goblin Slayer! You're a fellow adventurer, too!"

"I am...but you also tricked other adventures." He said in a monotone. Feeling a sense of shame against the halfling.

Feeling his heart punch his chest, Rhea quickly looked all around the room, trying to find a way out of this situation. After a moment, his eyes caught sight on another adventurer he hadn't noticed was there, standing upright with a severe look of one similar to a city guard. He grinned to himself: _Bingo!_

"Hey, you!" The Rhea said through the sweat of relief. "Y-you can understand what I'm going through..r-right?" He stuttered between breaths.

Examining Rhea's look of desperation, amused Stoss a bit. Combing his stern look, with a small grin, "Well, I could admit the punishment seems a bit too much," He admitted.

"See!" The Rhea sighed in relief, "H-He understands-"

" _I wasn't finished_ …" Stoss' scorn voice cut off the halfling's newfound aid, like a blade through flesh. He went on, "If anything, you should return the wealth to your comrades...along with being sent back to porcelain."

"W-W-What!?" The small adventurer exclaimed in shock, almost leaping out of the chair he sat in, "That's even worse!"

Stoss's grin grew, "Well, you're not really in a position to negotiate, are you?" The trooper retorted. "Should have thought about that before you did what you did then."

"W-Why, you son of-!" Rhea's anger had reached a boiling point, quickly grabbing his dagger and getting ready to leap at the stern, smiling trooper. But…

" _Huh? What is-_ The rhea's vision became blurry for a brief moment, as the whole room color became gray, and everything around him became much slower in detail. _W-where am-_

He looked up at the boy. The scout's eyes widen in a mix of frustration and..a hint of fear. The trooper's eyes, suddenly, becoming crimson red underneath the shadow his helmet cast over his eyes. Slightly widen in anticipation, along with his dreadful smile. Still, the kid looked normal enough. Well, except for the large red, aura around him. Seemingly glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

 _W-w-what is he grabbing on to?_ Rhea though with a shiver down his spine. Unable to see what the boy was slowly reaching for on the side of his belt.

Realizing it's a trap. The Rhea turned his attention to Guild Girl and her colleague; both were looking normal, and not in the state as the mocking trooper gave off. Once the thought of killing them crossed his mind. He forgot another adventurer sitting beside them. _Wait._

Staring at him, Goblin Slayer had turned his body to face him. Slowly breathing in-and-out.

 _H-Why is he moving regularly?_ The halfling thought in shock. _These two women are running in almost complete slow motion._ His eyes glaring back at the grinning trooper, _even_ _ **he's,**_ _moving slowly! So why isn't-_

A gust of wind suddenly whistled by Rhea. Causing him to return his attention at the silent knight. Seemly breathing behind the scout's ear. All the while, moving in real-time far faster than the rhea and the other three. Or so it seemed that way to the scout. And whatever was going to happen to him: that kid and, more importantly, Goblin Slayer, were going to do something that me sure his face wasn't pretty afterward, by God!

His hand quivering as he gripped the handle of his blade. Trying to yack the weapon in a hurry for his attack. But just his mind was mainly screaming out to stop what he was doing and run. And run, fast.

After a moment, the rhea got up and stormed out of the office room, fuming: "You'll regret this!" He called-out, practically swinging the door open as he stomped off.

Stoss softly exhaled, _das war Knapp_. He thought, looking down, and switching his pistol's safety back on from his belt-holster.

Guild Girl beamed brightly, "I think not."

….

" _ **Ouch!**_.Hot!" Apprentice Cleric said through a quick stung of pain from the lantern.

"What's wrong?" Rookie Warrior asked, turning his attention to his comrade.

Feeling her hand a bit numb, "It keeps getting hotter and hotter." She told him, a bit unnerved from the candle's rise in temperature.

"Hey, you said if the candle gets hotter, it means we're close, right?" Fighter asked, making sure.

He nodded. "Yea, let's start looking. It should be close by," Rookie Warrior began, "Hey, do see anything from back there?" He asked, in a bit higher pitch to the currently hunched over the warrior.

" **huff***...do I... **huff***..have to.. **huff***..answer?" Warrior said, almost on the verge of passing out. But his chest plate had been enough to absorb most of the impact...right?

The fighter made an amused smiled, "I don't think so." She said, looking over him. _I think he learned his lesson._ She felt with sinister satisfaction. Quickly returning her gaze into the darkness in front. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the sword's blade-

"Look out!" Fighter heard from behind her, as she almost instantly shot her look above. Just in time to catch a glimpse of a giant bug falling, towards her. Her mouth opened as she let out a scream. Before hearing something cutting the wind from behind her. Followed by the giant cockroach being impaled, and splattering it's green blood on Fighter's face, as it dropped down in front of her. "W-what the-..!"

"Come on, Fighter! Let's get going!" Warrior yelled in urgency. Dashing past Fighter, who was currently stunned from the sudden attack, as he cut through another giant cockroach buzzing down from the tunnel's ceiling. "You guys get going!" He shouted, quickly kneeling to yack out his small, throwing knife out of the cockroaches' twitching body.

"H-How did you..?" Fighter began through almost lost for words. When suddenly, a large gang of cockroaches -ranching from small to large- began to drop from the ceiling. Landing and bouncing in front of the minor party.

Apprentice Cleric, screaming as well, was quickly pull by Rookie Warrior to retreat: "This way!" He shouted as the duo began to flee the scene in great haste.

"You heard him! Come on!" Warrior grabbed Fighter's hand, and, through clenched teeth, hurried behind the rookie duo running in front of them. "How's the candle?!"

"I-I thinks it's...but-" She bit down on her tongue, "It's starting to get hot!" She brought as the flame's heat began to numb her fingers.

"Wait...s-so then-" Still running like his life depended on it-Rookie Warrior took a look back at the small swarm of bugs following close behind, "It's inside that thing?!" He exclaimed in horror.

"W-what do we?!" Apprentice Cleric shouted, equally horrified, "We can't these things follow us back to the surface. We'll be cut to shreds!"

Warrior, partially pulling the Fighter starstruck with him, darted his eyes all around his frontal vision, as the two rookies shouted ideas on how to escape. After a few moments of running for their lives. Warrior's eyes widen. Spotting a left turn directly in front of them. "There!" He shouted, "turn left!"

A bit taken back at first. The duo rookie adventures quickly saw what the obsidian ranked adventurer was referring to as the small party made a sharp left into the pathway. Only after a few feet of running inside the small condensed area, did the party turn back to their multiple-legged, pursers.

Gasping, as several detachments of the swarm began to turn into the left entrance as well. "Quick! Use a miracle!" Rookie Warrior urged Cleric as he grabbed the lantern she carried.

"What are you-" She stuttered.

"Just hurry!" He said immediately.

The warrior was quickly pulling Fighter away behind him. "Stay behind me!" He shouted, getting into a defensive stance; his ax raised in front of him, as Rookie Warrior cucked the lantern at the gang of bugs rapidly approaching them. Causing several of the insects to take flight once the candle's purple flame engulfed the ground below them.

"Chief of Justice, lord of the sword, ward of the scale, M **ay your forces manifest!** " The cleric rapidly changed in terrified haste. Her sword's tip began to conjure bright, blue electricity. Quickly extending her weapon outward to cry out: " **Holy Smite!"**

A blue reaping bolt firing out of her weapon and immediately striking the airborne pests, only a few feet away from the party. The main bug -the one that was larger than the rest- jolted from the electricity frying its body, along with any other rodent unfortunate enough to be around the mini bug light.

After a few seconds, the massive bug flopped onto the sewage floor. Scurrying and creating a high-pitched, buzzing noise to flip itself off its back.

This was too much for Fighter and Apprentice Cleric to handle since the two young women quickly dropped to the floor and began to hold each other in disgusting, fear.

"You two stay behind," Warrior told the two girls, gulping distaste on what was going to happen next.

Looking over to his fellow tank. Warrior nodded to his rookie counterpart, ax raised out in front of him. Once his comrade, disgusted as well, quickly move his head up and down, the duo ran at the dying cockroach: convulsing violating.

"My sword isn't good.." Rookie Warrior unsheathed his dagger, "So give it back!" He demanded. Stabbing and slicing the dreadful insect with Warrior, into ribbons.

….

"That was so scary.." Guild Girl said somberly, face-down on the desk. Looking up at Goblin Slayer, after a moment of posting: "Thank you so much, Goblin Slayer" Her eyes glanced back at Stoss- standing beside his commander, "You too, StossTruppen." She said sincerely.

"We didn't do anything." Goblin Slayer stated. Causing his adjutant to make a sly grin.

Guild Girl continued, "That's not true." She closed her eyes -a little red-faced- before continuing, "When I was going through the training courses at the capital, it was awful…All those creeps who couldn't open their mouths without making lewd remarks. And the ones who wanted to hit on me." She shook her head slightly, "There are so many of those in the capital, and I'd have to deal with people like that on my own, so…" She began to sit up,

"I feel so much better having you two as observers." Guild Girl told Goblin Slayer and Stosstruppen with gentle kindness.

Goblin Slayer couldn't understand why: "Really?"

"Absolutely!" She assured him with delight.

"I see.." Goblin Slayer began to make his way out the room, "In that case, we'll leave now." He signaled his adjutant forward.

"Agreed," Stoss turned back to the two receptionists with a bow, along with a tip of his _Stahlhelm_.

Watching the duo leave. Guild Girl began to bit down on her lower lip in urgency, "w-wait!"

"What is it?" Goblin Slayer asked, stopping only inches from the door.

Guild Girl nervously gulped, "umm.." _Come on; you can do it!_ "W-w-would you like to go…" She trailed off, hearing the shiver in her voice, ".uh..g-good job today."

"Yea, you too." Goblin Slayer said, soon leaving the room with StossTruppen.

Waiting a few moments for the door to shut closed, before her head fell, face down onto the desk again. _After five years, I still can't even ask him properly._

"Good work, huh?" Her coworker faintly teased. Guild Guild responded with a disappointed groan and let her face resided on the wooden framed of her desk a little longer.

…

"Well sir,' StossTruppen began -walking beside his commander's side as the two descended the staircase, "I believe that was enough _fun_ for me today." He began, the duo reaching the first floor.

"Yea," Goblin Slayer began,

"To the adventurers who came back in one piece!" Spearman announced with a toast. Holstering up his beverage to the Guild's ceiling.

"Cheers!" The rest of the group around the dinner table proclaimed with delight, lifting their drinks to the air as well.

"Well…" Warrior took a chug of his rootbeer. Wiping off the cream off his mouth soon after, "At least when earned our lunch...right?"

Fighter glanced back at her nervous friend, "...right." She lifted her drink -eyes still on Warrior- before drinking slowly.

More sweat dropped off his head; I'm so screwed _…_ He thought grimly. Looking back at Apprentice Cleric-sitting directly across from him. _Well, maybe not too bad?_ Feeling like he was on the right step, he opened his mouth to begin a conversion with the red-hot, haired rookie, when he saw an individual steel-wearing soldier a little distance away from the cleric.

"Hey! Stoss, over here!" Stoss glanced back over his shoulder. He was surprised to see the team's unusual sitting by other adventurers.

"..wonder what he did this time," Stoss said quietly, suspecting Warrior must have done something he wasn't supposed to do. Noticing Fighter's usual glare confirmed his suspension. "Fighter's all alone with Warrior.." The trooper looked back at Goblin Slayer, "I should go rescue her."

"Yea, you should," Goblin Slayer replied, causing the young man to chuckle with amusement.

Slugging over his rifle's strap over his shoulder, "Well, I'll see you later today, sir." Stoss began to make his way to his party members, " _Tschüss,_ "

"Hey." Goblin Slayer said suddenly. Getting the boy to halt his advance and turn back towards him. "You did well today." Goblin Slayer told the teen.

Stoss, taken back, immediately fixed his posture and standing in marching fashion, gave him a salute: " _Vielen Dank, Kommandant!_...thank you so much, sir." He corrected himself, easing his posture slightly, once his superior gave him a small nod and continued his advance over to his comrades.

All the while, Goblin Slayer eyes watched him go, he couldn't help but feel confident in the coming days, _Good kid._

….

"...well, all I have to do is see through lies, so I have it easy." Guild Girl's coworker said to cheer her up from the intent situation faced earlier with the rhea. Along with telling her colleague about one of the platinum adventurers who defeated the Demon Lord time and a half ago: Sword Maiden.

Being only a priest, she looked up to the servant of the all-powerful Supreme God with envy and awe. She would love more than anything to talk to about Sword Maiden. Sadly there were more pressing issues at hand, _unfortunately.._ "You still have work, right?"

"Yea...I should get started with the paperwork on demoting him.." Guild Girl said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Or at least as excited as you can look when doing excessive paperwork.

"So...Goblin Slayer is the guy you like, huh?" The Guild's priest teased. Causing Guild Girl's face to fluster upon hearing _his_ name.

"Uh..umm.." She started to falter, gaining a few giggles from her fellow receptionist. Recovering from her initial setback, she stuck her chest out slightly to fix her composure, "Y-yeah, your point?" Guild Girl told the priest through her embarrassed face.

She softly sighed. "Oh nothing, but you have always had a thing for silent, stoic guys.." The priest continued, a bit cheerful on finding out who had caught her co worker's eye. "And besides…" She trailed off in thought.

Guild Girl raised both her eyebrows, confused. Noticing the Guild's inspector was eyeing the office door with a rather alluring gaze, "that kid is pretty cute~."

She felt her mouth drop. Completely taken back from this information, not sure how to feel exactly. Just as Guild Girl was about to hop out of her chair and ask why, "Hey."

"Ah!" Guild Girl felt her heart instantly punch out from her chest, "G-G-G-Goblin Slayer!? W-what seems to be the issue?"

"What else?" He held up a small envelope, with a red stamp sealing it. Setting it down on Guild Girl's desk. Her eyes widened when she recognized the red print sealing the special cargo behind it, "Goblins."

 **Note: Well, well, that was a fun two weeks. It case you were wondering why the update took more than expected. Something called, the 'Flu', broke into my home and proceeded to put me on ice for a week and a half. So I couldn't fight a two-front war in this situation. Combine this with school, and it's total war. Still, I good so far. I originally wanted to post both parts a day apart, but what can you do? Anyways, I want to thank** _ **you**_ **for helping this story reach 100 followers/favorites. It does mean a lot that these many people support the story. Whether you are leaving a review, reading from the beginning, or just stopping by, thanks a ton. I will be spending the next few days looking over past chapters and fixing issues with them. Again, everyone listed below, reviewer, guest, and the rest, thank you very much:**

 **Totong**

 **penmaster cole**

 **thewookie1**

 **Danny Barefoot**

 **superpierce**

 **F-14 Tomcat Lover**

 **Evowizard25**

 **PasiveNox**

 **SilverShadow767**

 **The Teletrap**

 **KurodoQ**

 **Edboy4926**

 **Kamina98**

 **Ecomonococo**

 **War90**

 **ClearwingYuta**

 **Spartan719**

 **ManwithaPlan113**

 **Friziania**

 **Outcast247**

 **japs.p9**

 **Kaiyer8k**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **Zacharylee53899**

 **OnePunchPlayer**

 **The173rdReich**

 **Lucius Walker**

 **Aregulargamer1**

 **Adejier**

 **Aldnoi Zero**

 **AussieUchihaHuntsman**

 **Azai-Kun**

 **BiggaChubster**

 **Black Gold Saya**

 **Carlthompson**

 **Catrick**

 **Cinnabiscuit**

 **ClearwingYuta**

 **ClyxicRyse**

 **DarkFire2498**

 **Deathboot711**

 **Delta prime2**

 **Double Danger**

 **DragonBlade00**

 **Eclipse Blade**

 **Ecomonococo**

 **Egghead**

 **Engineer1869**

 **Evowizard25**

 **GobbaGo**

 **Goodalwayswins98**

 **IanAlphaAxel**

 **Ironknight3307**

 **Itherael**

 **JammyONE**

 **Jarjaxle**

 **Jumpmaster108**

 **JuryBlazeBlade**

 **Kamina98**

 **Kar Blackheart**

 **Keaton Hawke**

 **Keimarios**

 **King of Beasts**

 **KingofthePhoenixes**

 **Kitefire**

 **L.L. Tre'Ron**

 **LGR2020**

 **Lucius Walker**

 **Lucky T. Cloud**

 **Marc Ello-Re Yes**

 **MercyChimes**

 **Morgan Junior**

 **MysteriousOwl**

 **Nemonobody001**

 **OnePunchPlayer**

 **PJ Doungtal**

 **Panzer4life**

 **PasiveNox**

 **Peaceful-Sea**

 **PleaseDon'tReadMyUsername**

 **Procket12**

 **RED Roman Pyro**

 **Radji**

 **Raikiri's Edge**

 **RealmOfEternals**

 **Ronmr**

 **Ryo551**

 **Saruto808**

 **ShindaHinata-chan**

 **SoraMinamoto81**

 **Spartan719**

 **Starwarlord**

 **SunbroHypeTrain**

 **Takera25**

 **Tf2Scout**

 **The173rdReich**

 **Thecooldragon**

 **Vedahzii**

 **War Sage**

 **WhiteCat2011**

 **ZAR ROMANOV**

 **Zimbolical**

 **aregulargamer1**

 **aznblackhowling**

 **charles ho**

 **cv snowblind**

 **darkraizerGx1**

 **deus-rasengan2**

 **dougcupcake**

 **fenrir0612**

 **franck259146**

 **frenzy307**

 **fullbring47**

 **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam**

 **gh0st3**

 **god's executioner REBORN**

 **goodguywithanevilmind**

 **greatorian**

 **hamach**

 **icedragon811**

 **ironwarrior222**

 **killgoreslayer21**

 **kyoryusaur**

 **lagoon childe**

 **lunabane**

 **lunkrik**

 **miner249er**

 **nekro66**

 **omega9028**

 **outcast247**

 **phattyclark**

 **pokemonking0924**

 **samuelanas12345**

 **tacav**

 **thatdog2001**

 **thousanddata360**

 **tiger2567tre**

 **zacharylee53899**


	15. Chapter 15: Marching East

_~..._

" _..hey...Hey!..._ Hey!" A loud, raspy voice shouted several feet in front of the trooper, snapping him back to reality. "I said are you ready to lead the march, StossTruppen?"

 _Scheiße_ _,_ That was the last thing that was on his mind: "Y- _Ja, Kommandant!_ " He said through sensitive teeth, clanking together like the rumbling of horse-drawn battlewagons.

The sergeant grinned when he saw, not only the expression of the boy's face but the rest of his men's faces in the small column behind him. All wearing ceremonial, black/silver uniforms with several medals scattered here and there. All mostly due because of the particular day today.

" _Gut…_ " The Kaiser bill, sergeant, spun around to face the brightly lit entrance in front of him. Stoss could hear many loud cheers and shouts seemingly coming from all around him. Almost feeling like the walls inside the fortress were vibrating violently from the intense sound.

Stoss began tugging on his collar; letting some of the steam heating from his body out. _Couldn't they have given us more comfortable uniforms?!_ He thought anxiously. He /was feeling the weight of his equipment: ranging from his rifle, backpack, and the massive, blue-gold cross dangling from his silver collar. Hell, he didn't even want to be here, to begin with. _Curse the sun's heat._

After a moment, the sergeant -still in discipline order- turned his stone gaze towards the several uneasy faces of his men, " _Achtung_!" He quickly grabbed all their attention. "When he salutes you, do not turn your gaze away from him!" He ordered in a way that didn't suggest he wanted his men to follow through, he _expected_ them to. He looked back at Stoss's pale face once more, "Your _Vater_ will be watching, make him proud…"

Stoss slowly looked over to the clean-cut sergeant. Genuinely surprised how his commanding officer's voice suddenly changed from his usual, stern tone voice to a more - _elegant?-_ Tone. _Better make this worth my while._

Just as he was about to reply back. A sudden, row of trumpets sounded off from the entrance. Followed by a series of rapid drums, seemly coming from either side of the road he and his column were planning to march down on. Hearing the sounds of applause accompanying it, gave him goosebumps.

"Hmm.." The sergeant hymned out, Stoss noticing he brought out his golden pocket-watch, as he began to examine the time. Nodding. He closed the device and returned it into his pocket. Placing his black officer visor cap on; a color resembling the same one he and his men worn, even if his uniform resembled an officer's Service Uniform than Stoss's black -or silver?- M37 uniforms. Nevertheless, the sergeant bellowed out: " _Lass uns gehen, Männer!_ " As he moved forward - out in the beaming light covered entrance, casting a constant glow that prevents anyone from seeing anything but glowing yellow shine.

Taking a deep breath, Stoss placed his rifle's butt in his palm and used his left hand to hold the immaculate weapon's upper grip. " _Los!_ " He ordered the neatly lined up men beside and behind him. After a few steps forward, the rest of his unit followed suit. Boots were kicking up the dust as they marched in order. Inching closer and closer toward the outside applause and thunderous beats of drums. _Gott mit uns..._

Stoss stared blankly at his mug of cold water. _Mein Gott, that wasn't even that long ago._ He thought, rubbing his eye from the glowing light of a lantern above the Guild's ceiling. _Damn this thing._ He placed his palm over his eyes, a weak attempt to shield them.

"Stoss, are you okay?" Priestess -currently sitting beside him- asked with concern, "You've been staring at your drink for the past two minutes now?" In Fact, he hadn't really talked much when, almost, the whole party (The Greenhorns, Female, and High Elf's party) was here sitting and talking around the Guild table.

Lowering his palm down, just enough for his black - slightly grey- pupils, to glance over to Priestess, did he answer, "..would you prefer the truth or the lie?" He asked, casually. Raising his cheek muscles slightly upwards to give off the impression he was grinning under his gloved-cover mouth. Lucky, it worked.

Priestess giggled a bit, "I'll assume that's, 'I'm okay,' in your language Stoss." She said. She was returning her attention to the 'heroic' tale Warrior was currently sprucing from directly across the duo.

"...And there I was! Ax in hand. Standing face-to-face against the horde of bugs. Approaching rapidly!" He brought out his ax, pointing outward, "My health was dangerously low...knees weak...arms shaking..there was blood on the ground already-"

 _Seriously, again with this Scheiß?_ Stoss wanted to shut him up himself. Warrior always had the tendency to stretch, and add in extra 'spices' when telling his stories. Such as when Warrior and Fighter came back from the water village, and how he, and-I-quote, 'Cut through half the goblins, like piss through snow, saving the female rookies, _twice!_ ' The trooper thought ruefully, _Well he's half right...since Fighter mentioned she did most of the work. While Warrior...was still coming out of his half-dead awaken state to 'help out.'_ He shook his head in amusement. Returning to his comrade's abridged telling of what happened.

"...After cutting my way through the endless bug horde, I glanced back towards my shivering comrades. And they were terrified at-"

"Yea, _very_ ~" A chilling, subtle voice came from behind Warrior. Causing the boy to freeze like a popsicle. Dropping his ax on the wooden table very abruptly in the process. After an intense, _cold_ second, he slowly turned around. Meeting a pair of purple, evil eyes only a few inches away from his own.

"..son of-" He tried to bring out, but Fighter beat him to the punch..literally. Causing the Obsidian-ranked adventurer's face to land hard upon the Guild's tabletop. Causing Rhea Ranger and Elf-Wizard to gasp in surprise. Along with startling most of the inhabitants inside.

"Aww, see? Why can't you be more like that, long-ears?~" Dwarf Shaman teased. Causing the elf to stare back at the dwarf -currently sitting across from her eating and, mostly, drinking his wine. Something she had had, more or less, the pleasure of drinking back at the campfire before the village quest. But right now, she was not in the mood to be buzzed. No less get taunted by the silver-ranked barrel.

"I don't know what the hell you're going with this, dwarf." She retorted back. Crossing her arms to add emphasis to her next upcoming counterattack. Sadly, Dwarf Shaman beat her to it again.

"Really, now?" He began. Rubbing the bottom of his beard in delight, "because a certain, _soldier,_ might see your anvil differently." Adding the final nail into the coffin. He gestured with his head towards the _fellow,_ sitting next to the archer.

Her face suddenly got hot. Quickly. She turned to face Stoss -currently drinking the rest of his beverage with haste. She noticed either, his scarf or helmet covered most of his face. Either way, it was pretty obvious _he_ knew what the Shaman was talking about.

High Elf clicked her tongue. Giving the dwarf a scowling glare, the type she'd seen, occasionally throughout the day, Fighter give to Warrior. The only difference was when Fighter did it, Warrior shut up and complied. All it was doing now. Was entertaining Dwarf Shaman even more, as he grinned at his counterpart's expense.

"I really wished you two would roughhouse when I am not present." Lizardman -sitting beside Fighter's left- softly sighed. Only to hear the bickering of the two -along with the rest of the party's talking- continue on with deaf ears. He sighed again. Taking a bit from his piece of cheese. "..lovely nectar.."

Unknowing to the reptile adventurer, he wasn't the only one displeased with the silver-ranked duo's antics, specifically High Elf's. _Why is she so suddenly over him, anyway?_ The spectacle girl pondered with frustration. Considering she could see them, light as day, adjacent from her -as she was sitting on the left side of the table's edge. Able to catch several glimpses of the archer eyeballing StossTruppen, throughout the course of this' promotion party'.

Come to think of it. Wizard remembered hearing Priestess and High Elf talk about their leader: Goblin Slayer for a bit and how he acts. Not thinking much of it, she tried to get some sleep, while the wagon brought them back home from the ruins quest. However, she could remember hearing the ranger mention Stoss's name. And - _giggling?_ Afterward. She was pondering on this thought. She shook her head.

 _You're overthinking this. And besides, Stoss couldn't feel anything towards High Elf, right?_ She shifted her gaze towards the blue-grey wearing trooper. It was a bit hard to tell at first. But, after a moment, she noticed he had both his hands underneath the table -like a kid who had just got caught taking cookies from the cookie jar- with a flustered face that resembled the crimson seam piping color running throughout his uniform. She bit down on her tongue hard. Trying not to lose her temper in front of her comrades, more so Stoss, as she turned away. _Son of a bitch!_ She thought angrily. Continuing to drink her -now- cold tea to _cool_ her off.

"...s-So, Noble Knight, I heard from the girls you have a new sword?" Warrior asked. Still recovering from the impact Fighter had delivered upon his face. He was actually surprised it hadn't completely knocked him out, or worse, _dead_. Rubbing the bruise on his cheek, he went on, "How do you plan on using your new piece?"

The female knight -across from him; a little to his right -unsheathed her weapon. The Guild's many lanterns were brightly bouncing off the longsword's surface, " I am..not sure, really." Even though she had discussed with her party members on going on another goblin slaying quest. Rhea Ranger was up for it. However, Monk and Elf-Wizard voiced their concerns, earlier that day:

' _ **Maybe, it's best we lay off the goblin slaying for a while, Knight.'**_ **Monk said. A bit unnerved and fearful from the thought, or at least, that's the expression Noble Knight saw it as.**

' _ **I-I have to agree with her, too. I think it's best if we relax for a while..'**_ **Elf Wizard pinched in, '** _ **besides, we've been at this once we agreed to Goblin Slayer's request. Especially after saving that village the other day.'**_

The women in armor sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't be pushing them too far._

Warrior made a childish grin, "W-well, if you want…" He began. Grabbing the knight's attention and pulling her away from her thoughts. "We could do some dragon slaying quests, and rank-up even quicker?"

Fighter nudged him, "Remember Warrior, you're still wearing the same thing when we got here." She reminded him. Hearing him grumble the same way he used to when they were kids after she would get the upper hand in an old game that involved punching the other one's shoulder to get them to say 'truce!': _He was always so stubborn to say it,_ she thought with a hint of nostalgia.

Noble Knight continued their conversation, "I do appreciate the thought, but.." Her eyes looked back at the concern faces of her comrades, sitting across from her. "I think we will put off that adventuring down to the side..just for the time being." She assured. Gaining a disappointed look from the party's wildcard, but hearing the sighs of relief from her team.

"I agree. After what the four of you have been through, it would probably be the best to keep it easy." Priestess added in. Looking over at the knight, who returned an appreciative smile and nod.

After all, Priestess saw the state of the Female party -specifically Noble Knight- were in. Once her and Goblin Slayer rushed in, help them inside the elven fort.

Being on the verge of encirclement and, possibly, something terrible coming from it. _Who knows what could have happened?_ The young woman thought as a small chill ran down her spine.

Feeling a cold breeze whistle by her, she looked up towards the Guild's front door. Noticing a certain silent adventure -stiffly as Stoss; march towards their table, and stop near its edge.

"If you are all done resting," Goblin Slayer began in his usual, cut-to-the-point dialogue, "it's goblin slaying time: The location is Water Town, and there is a gold bag each for the quest's completion. It's up to you if you want to come or not."

And just like that, all chattering on the dinner table ceased immediately. Even some of the surrounding tables nearby, stopped what they were doing and began to eavesdrop. As several of the group's party members, either sighed or -most of the Greenhorns- stood to attention. Priestess being one of the few members to sigh in defeat after the stoic adventurer's sudden announcement.

"I thought I had it figured out, but now I know for sure," Priestess said solemnly. "I wouldn't last if I were to continue being surprised by your every move." A little flustered, she stood up from her sent, "So listen. Like I said before, it's not a discussion when there really aren't any options."

"But, I just gave two." Goblin Slayer shot down the team's medic, as she slumped over in defeat.

Priestess turned to look over to her shoulder: "Stoss, you know what I'm talking about, right?" She asked earnestly.

"Priestess…" The Trooper began. Trying his best to sound like a little kid who didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed for school, "do I really need to be involved?"

She nodded, causing the teen to exhale _Scheisse_ heavily _,_ -mostly because of his anxiety working-up several minutes ago- however, Fighter beat him to it: "So if we don't come, you'll just go alone like in the cave?"

"Of course." He replied. Causing the newly-ranked, obsidian adventurer to ponder on that notion.

She turned to face some of her comrades around the dinner table, "What do you guys think?"

Priestess softly sighed. "I can't convince him otherwise." Figuring it was pointless to try and pry something out of him; that didn't involve his cut-to-the-point orders. She looked back at Goblin Slayer, "I'll go with you." She said with sincerity.

"We were just able to get by against them out in the open," Lizardman began, "It would be best if we stick together."

Dwarf Shaman nodded, "I can drink to that, scaly!" He exclaimed. Looking back at Beardcutter, he added, "besides, someone needs to teach these lads how to keep a clear head during times like these properly." He raised his fire wine pot, with a broad smile on his face.

Noble Knight pouted. "Even though we won't accompany you on your journey," She rose off from her seat, "I can guarantee you that everything will be left as you had left it!" She proclaimed with assurance. Causing a few grunts from her team. She tried to ignore it.

"In that case, I better keep going," Fighter added on, "want to test out some new moves I've been working on." She shot up a pose with her fist to emphasize as much.

Warrior slumped his head, downwards, "B-but I haven't finished healing.." He whimpered out. He was hoping to get an 'out-of-jail' free card. He didn't. Fighter made sure of that, "O-okay, okay I'll go!" He rubbed his bruised arm, "Jeez, so violent."

"Good." Goblin Slayer brought out. Glad to know almost everyone is on board. He glanced over to StossTruppen. He didn't have to tell his adjutant anything; just a simple nod from him was enough to show he was on board.

Wizard noticed too, and pushed up her glasses, "Like Fighter said, I want to utilize what I - _tried_ \- to learned against the goblins," She couldn't help but grin, "I'll go as well." Making sure Stoss was listening in as she looked over, He was. _Good._

"When this is done and over with Orcbolg," The elf pointed her finger at him as she spoke, " _You_ , and Dreaded Trooper, are going on a _real_ adventure with us!" She proclaimed with a small smile.

Even though she had almost died when they fought for the village and saw things that were not at all what she expected to see the outside world, even though, she wanted nothing more than to get payback for what those goblins did to her fellow elf, back in the abandon ruins. Yet, she tried to keep her head held up high. _There's still other things to look forward to,"_ High Elf thought. She was looking down at the corner of her eye at a particular soldier in uniform. _Yeah, look forward to it._

He folded his arms at the gesture, "Fine. That sounds good." Goblin Slayer said immediately after the elf's question. Practically taking the whole group off guard by his change in demeanor.

"H-he, didn't just agree with us..right?" High Elf said, dumbfounded.

"I think I'm dreaming," Priestess said in a similar tone, "someone catch me.." She trailed off. Making the notion of someone falling to the ground in slow motion, even adding a small " _puff!_ " when she landed on the Guild floor — causing the party to throw their heads back in laughter. Even some of the nearby groups, those listening before, joined in on the laughter.

Particularly Spearman's party; even if he muttered something under his breath at the initial outburst, Witch couldn't tell exactly, what he said. But, after a moment of thought, she looked amused when she narrowed it down.

"Did I make a joke?" Goblin Slayer said. Confused at what was going on in front of him.

…

As the party began to disperse, StossTruppen quickly started to finish his dinner: bread, sausage, and vegetables. Stuff like this was a standard ration received for troops in mess halls back home. _Heer_ troops usually had only a fixed amount of hot meals when on here-and-there marches. Something stormtroopers, unfortunately, didn't have the luxury of receiving. _At least we got better rations, by gott._

A moment or two had passed when his comrades had left the Guild. "Better make my way out, too." Clearing his plate. He began to get up, "Hey." A voice said tonelessly from behind him. Almost spooking him, as he spun around to meet the pursuer.

"Oh, it's just you, sir." The trooper said, genuinely taken off guard. Having been tagging along with Goblin Slayer had kept him on his feet for the last three days. _Yet he still finds a way to catch me flat-footed._ He thought. Picking up the remnants of his food, "Anything new?"

Watching his subordinate move away from the table, Goblin Slayer said, "Yeah. The town we're entering for the quest is the same spot we examined on the map," He paused when his pupil froze in his tracks, just as he dumped his plate in the trash bin. He went on, "I need you to be sharp tomorrow, understand?"

Turning around to face his superior. Stoss's taken back expression quickly morphed into his soldierly stern look from earlier, " _Ja, Kommandant -_ yes, sir."

Nodding. Goblin Slayer began to make his way past the boy, "See you tomorrow, then." He said. Exiting the Guild as his party members had, just a while ago.

" _Guten Nacht._ " He said after a heavy sigh. Mentally preparing himself for tomorrow's expedition.

Once outside, Goblin Slayer began to make his way back to Cow Guild's -well, her Uncle's farm. He was going to pull his adjutant to another training session -similar to the previous nights. However, "I think he'd earn a day's rest _._ " He thought to himself. Remembering last night's sparring session ended with Stoss clutching onto his shoulder again.

Goblin Slayer could remember times when he was severely hurt; it wasn't pretty. Well, technically, he still felt like that whenever he went on goblin slaying alone. But now? " Now, we can hit them where it hurts." He said to no one in particular. As he walked down the slightly busy streets of the town. The red and green moons casting their glow through the night. Everything looked quiet and peaceful. Yes, tomorrow will be a good day.

…

Standing shoulder to shoulder beside several dozen rows of soldier's dress almost identical to his own, StossTruppen stood firmly. Slowly, the crowd's cheers and the _Heer's_ marching bands' trumpets and drums began to die down.

He and other recruits were in single file lines at the center of the city: a large open area in front of a stone, tall palace podium, used to look over at the surrounding area below it; The perfect place to end a parade, and motivate one.

Like the crowds, on either side of the battle group, fully subsided. One of the several dozen officials on top of the podium -an older man in an even older-model blue _Heer_ uniform, with a black spiked helmet- stepped forward: " _Achtung!_ " He order. His voice harsh, but robust as he spoke, " _Kameraden_ , I have the honor, and privilege, to introduce his majesty. _Der Kaiser_."

A roar of applause and the music band's trumpets blow simultaneously; the speaking official -along with the other figureheads of the kingdom- joined the crowd in the cheer. Clapping and shaking the Kaiser's hand, as he emerged with his personal guard.

Stoss, including every other soldier, was ordered not to say or do anything until _Der Kaiser_ made his presence known. Standing still; the shadow -designed at the front of his _Stahlhelm_ for shock troops- pointed a bit outward to cover his eyes slightly. A loud whistle -presumably in the back of the column- ranged out. The order was called out, in their native tongue. Looking up at the top of the podium's edge: " _Heil Kaiser, dir!"_ He and the rest of his men shouted with firm pride at the sight of their leader.

The kingdom's leader had a focused-like expression accompanying his older features, even though he still looked fit enough for the role. With grey hairs, he was still occupying the rest of his reasonably large mustache. It was tough to tell from the position StossTruppen was standing below from. Wearing the classical tradition spiked helmet, a white ceremonial uniform -that looked quite similar to the one Stoss was wearing, except his was black/silver- and a crimson steel cross in the middle of his tunic collar.

The towering kaiser (At least from below), waving to the calls of his people. Approached and stopped at the podium's edge. His reasonably large, pointy mustache (to which several people, including Stoss' sergeant, wore) came into view, as he began:

"My dear people. For centuries, we have built up our glorious and prosperous kingdom from the ashes of the green devils that tried to destroy us when we settled into these lands." He spoke firmly, "Back before we knew what we could truly accomplish when we stood together and beat back this dreadful, menace. Then decades later, bringing iron and blood onto their doorsteps, and building a beautiful _Reich._ " He paused, "Now.."

"Now my sons and sisters, we stand side-by-side with former allies and foes against this terrible foe once more! We tried to substance our borders that continue to be infringed against the decade long strangle against thieves, demons, trolls.. _goblins._ And now, we slay the evil beast while his back is turned against us!"

"Let us remind them what happens when they march against the _Reichswehr_ ," He threw up his fist into the air, " _Fur the Vasterland!"_

" _Fur the Vasterland!"_ StossTruppen and, particularly, everyone who was in earshot of his majesty's speech, shouted chorus in pride. Several times actually.

Stoss remembered reading stories from back in the formation of the kingdom and onwards. Now, _Now we bring honor and pride to the Reich -well, the kingdom._ He laughed. Still balling his fist into the air, along with every other recruit. However, he could feel a sweatdrop when the Kaiser was, seemingly, looking down at him, or his direction.

…

The morning sky glimmered against the nearby stream; following the dirt road with a sort of music, only nature could conduct. As the two wagons -one in front of the other- rode past the endless trees populated on both sides. While the single-horse drawn cargo galloped forward, StossTruppen peeked outside the end of the canvas-opening. Admiring the interminable waves of trees looping by.

"Enjoying the view?" Warrior asked particularly. "You've been staring outside for about.. five minutes now." It hadn't actually been five minutes -or at least he couldn't prove it was since he didn't have a watch to confirm it was so. Just felt like it was.

Resting his fist against his cheek, Stoss turned away from the endless tree line to his comrades sitting across from him, "Really? I couldn't tell."

Warrior sighed heavily, "Should have known you would answer that way."

"Want me to call Fighter over, then?" He said ruefully. Gesturing with head over to the trailing wagon behind the one they were currently in. Warrior's face quickly turned white. "That's what I figured."

Returning to look outside. Stoss tried to calm himself a bit. After all, no matter where he headed. He always felt like crap before something big; whether it was a wargame, standing in front of a crowd, asking out a cute girl from the light battery Korps, /and _failing._

Still, he reminded himself that during the act, he could- "How long, Stoss?"

Stoss abruptly stopped his thoughts to return his gaze on Warrior. "How long?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, before realizing what the bandaged warrior was talking about, " _das Schon wieder._ _-_ this again?"

Warrior pouted. "Yes, Stoss. _This_ again." He repeated. "I mean, how long are we going to keep going on like this?" He asked earnestly.

Stoss slowly shook his head. "Like I told you the few times you've brought it up, Warrior." He stretched out his palms, "If you want to do something more than this line of work, go ahead-"

"That's not it, though!" Warrior shouted. But quietly enough to not wake up the rest of the party. He went on, "I mean, we're already obsidian-ranked. Hell, we should be slaying some dragons, or trolls, or something worth as much as we worked for. Something I remember hearing about as a kid."

Quickly reminiscing on his childhood, and tales of great adventures soaring through waves of enemies; obtaining fame and fortune. But-

"Not-...not something like this." He finished. Feeling as if a ton of concrete had lifted off him. Or at least that's how it felt. Regardless, he looked up.

The air was silent. With the only noise -besides the nearby stream- came from the wagon's wheels, rolling over the dirt path ahead. Stoss took his gaze off Warrior and began to look down at his trousers -the color of it, and the rest of tunic, resembling more the color gray, than blue-grey. He frowned when he saw this.

Warrior's face grimace. _Was that too harsh?_ He hadn't gotten that heated up since the day he met StossTruppen and Priestess. Still, "Look, Stoss, I-"

"I don't care," He cut him off abruptly. Giving Warrior no time to respond, he went on, "I can't forget what I saw and did back in the cave...and the village." He reminded Warrior, who slumped his head downward, "I remember hearing a long time ago why these, _Grünhäute_ , were such animals. And what they do.." He gritted his teeth.

Remembering the face of that girl in the cave. The same look the captured girls had when they rescued them, during their first quest. Sure he heard stories. But, how much was real, and how much was fiction? Stoss always wanted to believe in the latter.

"I can't let these things happen...I have to get stronger; I _have_ to help Goblin Slayer in this mess." He reminded himself.

Warrior was silent. He didn't know how much this weighed in on Stoss. _But, then again, I haven't been going as many times as him into the fray_ , and remembering how Stoss was a bit off when he returned back from his mission with Wizard. She didn't want to explain to him and Fighter, why. Just telling them: _He's fine._

Sure he, himself, was with Fighter and the other three adventurers during their part in the river quest. It wasn't too bad since Fighter was the one taking more of the heat during the short, intense fight between them and the small goblin force; Even if they were wearing armored plates here and there, and carried some white-and-red flags as they got cut down by -mostly- Fighter's fists. Something he knew, too, well.

He scratched the back on his head in discomfort, "W-well, sounds about right?" He said, trying to lighten the mood. Only for Stoss to shoot up a glare at him. Taking him entirely off guard, as he felt his face turn white, again.

It lasted only for a second -but felt like ten hours with Warrior- but Stoss's glare immediately softened, and a small grin began to grow on his face. Soon, building up in laughter. So much so, that Warrior was stunned at first. But, after a moment, they found himself joining in. However, the two had to contain their bursts of laughter from reaching a minimum. So they covered their mouths when it seemed like it was getting out of hand.

After a moment of laughing like a pair of stupid kids, who just told one another an even more foolish adult joke, the duo began to catch their breath. Warrior also had to wipe off some sweat from his forehead to contain his now heated face.

"At least that's better than the last couple times I brought this up, huh?" Warrior asked jokingly and relieved at the same time.

" _Ja-_ yeah, you can say that again," Stoss said. He was wiping a tear off his face from his fit of laughter. He forgot how good that felt sometimes.

"Well, just wanted to know why we keep doing this line of work," Warrior slumped more comfortably against the wagon's edges, "Wake me when getting there, alright, Stoss?" He asked as if their argument was an 'every day' thing. But figured the two of them were on better terms.

After a yawn. He felt like he could catch a few minutes of sleep before they arrive. God only knew as much.

Nodding. Stoss continued to look out the back of the wagon -out towards the line of trees getting more and more less hunched together, _must be close._ He looked back at the sleeping Goblin Slayer next to the -currently- asleep Warrior. "Don't worry sir, I'll stick by you till the end." He assured. Slowly feeling a yawn come out his mouth. Thinking he should do the same and catch a bit of sleep. _Gott weiß nur wie viel._ He said to himself, before tilting his helmet down a bit, and closing his eyes...

Not knowing _he_ had heard him.

...

"Hmph," High Elf made, quietly to herself. Even though she couldn't see StossTruppen, she certainly could listen to him. Plus, she ended up waking up from him and - _Warrior's?_ previous bickering. Eavesdropping was fun, except when she had to listen to some remarks and comments when she arrived to meet Orcbolg and Dreaded Trooper. But, this was the opposite.

Laying her elbow on the wagon's elevated edge, she supported her cheek with her palm while she looked over in the direction of the carriage the males were in.

"Is there something wrong?" Wizard asked in a suspicious tone. Reminding her how she sounded when she first met Stoss and Priestess. Surprising enough, the archer was more so taken back at how the spellcaster was awake. It was still pretty early.

However, High Elf made a wry grin. "Yea, don't worry about it, okay?" She began, "Just admiring the wind is all." Trying to sound as carefree as possible. Hoping her comments were going over the wizard's head.

It wasn't, "I highly doubt that" She pressed on. Crossing her arms as she spoke, "but I'll leave it at that, for now..." She didn't want to cause a ruckus where everyone, besides her and High Elf, was fast asleep. Yet pretty much gave herself away in the attempt.

The archer leaned back against the wagon's sides. Pretty good on how this is playing out, actually, _pretty funny, too._ She crossed her arms to imitate the team's four-eyes, "In that case, you wouldn't mind getting into a little bet?" Her smile grew in anticipation.

Wizard, unsure what the elf had in mind, began to open her mouth when the wagon slowly came to a halt.

"Alright, ladies, " The old driver began with enthusiasm, "time to rise and shine! We're here!" He announced. Causing the rest of the females in the wagon to wake up.

Priestess softly yawned. "D-did I.. ***yawn**...miss something?"

Wizard glanced back at her comrade, "No," Her green eyes looked back at High Elf, grinning smile, "nothing at all." She slowly nodded.

~ **Author's Note: Glad you made it to the end. If you're pissed off that I would start in Water Town, then rest assure...you're in for a ballroom blitz. Plus I wanted to play around with the characters, instead of rushing into things. So stay tuned for that. Remember to support the story by favoriting/following and leaving a review, it means a ton. Other than that, have a good one guys.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fall Blau

The nearby waves moving graciously inside and outside of Water Town. Along with walking on the stone bridge and observing the nearby boats, large and small, drifting around to trade and sell goods.

"Wow! I have to give it to them," Warrior began. Placing both his hands to the back of his head, "this place looks amazing."

"Reminds me of the old navy bases back home," StossTruppen said. Remembering how the trading system here, is literary what the _Kriegsmarine_ (The Navy) did most of the time.

However, with the entry of his _people's_ army. He's been hearing reports from Grenadier that supposedly the navy has been quite gung ho when raiding Demon Lord sympathizes near the Kingdom's waters. Stoss wasn't really surprised. After all, the _Heer_ was the most important section of the _Reichswehr,_ and the _Kriegsmarine_ was stuck on babysitting duty, prior to the current war. So he could see why they were probably hopping up-and-down at the chance.

"Poor souls.." Stoss though out-loud, wistfully.

"Stoss?" Warrior asked.

"Nothing Warrior," He assured. Scratching the side of his cheek with his right index finger, while using his left hand to hold his rifle strap. "Just thinking out loud."

Warrior, still unsure whether to press on or leave it at that, slowed down his walking pace. After a moment, he decided the latter was perhaps the better option. Even though the two of them were on good terms, he wanted to keep it that way. After all, _he's our lead_ \- He suddenly stopped, when he felt something smack his back.

"So son! What fancy treats should we indulge today?" Dwarf Shaman said. In his jolly manner, "if you're going to fight properly, you might as well pack some meat on those bones!"

"W-What?! I'm not skinny!" Warrior shouted through his crimson face.

Dwarf Shaman smirked. "Don't worry! As I said before, we'll get some mighty food for your underdeveloped growth." He promised. Causing Warrior's face to fume up even more.

"Should I intervene?" StossTruppen asked. Looking back at the shaman and the maverick's bickering.

"No. I think they can sort it out themselves." Goblin Slayer said. Stilling keeping a constant pace forward. Not once looking back at how Warrior was, now, having the laughing dwarf in a headlock. Causing several heads to turn in their direction

"Oh? I'm surprised you're being so care-free, sir Goblin Slayer." Lizardman asked with amusement.

"I just think it's too early to get involved." He replied. Hoping they would tire one another out; as it was the same for the brown-haired teen and his childhood friend, sometimes.

As the small group walked from the bridge -separating the town to the nearby land- into Water Town itself. It was bursting with people and houses as far as the eye could see.

"This place is so nice, isn't guys?" Priestess asked. Stilling admiring the town's houses and surroundings all around her.

Fighter, walking beside the medic, nodded in agreement, "You could say that again. But, I have to admit, this place is a little too big and nice for what the name suggests." She gasped quietly when her stomach bellowed slightly, "Which reminds me..we should probably get something to eat guys."

"Well we have been on a wagon for almost a whole day," Princess began. Quickly looking around the nearby food stands they were walking pasted, "What's a good place to eat around here?" She asked. Looking over to her right at High Elf and Wizard -walking alongside her, "Guys what do you-" -She slowly trailed off. Noticing both girls were - _glaring?_ at each other. "G-guys?"

They didn't answer her. Priestess was worried why they had been acting this way all morning. If anything, it had been silence between their side. _They were doing fine yesterday._ She thought in confusion. Noticing their glares resemble more of someone keeping a lookout for a prisoner's actions, rather than one of hatred.

Sighing softly. Priestess looked back at Fighter with a worried expression. Fighter, giving a small sigh, spoke up: "Are you two alright? You've been acting weird since we got here." She asked with a bit of sternness in her voice. Hoping to grab the duo's attention by raising her voice. Luckily, she did.

Wizard quickly snapped back to reality -so did High Elf. Since the two blinked a few times before facing their comrades walking beside them; both giving the two a mix of skeptic and worried looks.

"Oh.." Wizard trailed off. A bit taken back at how much her' staring contest' with the team's archer had lopsided her. Nevertheless, she recomposed herself, "Y-Yea we're good just.." She trailed off -rubbing the back of her head- in hope of thinking of something spontaneous to excuse her behavior.

High Elf slowly exhaled, loud enough to grab her comrade's attention. "Sorry, guys. We're just a bit burned out that we had to skip breakfast to get here on time, you know?" She said. Signaling towards the green-eyed mage -hoping she would play along.

Luckily, the spectacle girl took the hint, "Exactly." She said. Making sure her statement was accompanied by her confidence.

Looking back at each other. Fighter and Priestess shrugged. "Well it has been a long morning, so I know how you two feel." Fighter agreed. Priestess nodded in agreement: "I did hear you tend to act more on guard when you skip breakfast. So hopefully we don't make this a habit and grab something after."

"Here's hoping." Fighter happily noted. Gaining eager nods from her comrades, as they began to quicken their pace towards the boy's group in front of them. However, while Fighter and Priestess went ahead, Wizard and High Elf began to slowed their pace down slightly to give a good gap between them and their comrades.

"Hey." Wizard began -her eyes forward, "remember we can't make this obvious. So do you remember our terms of the bet?" She began. Cutting to point than beating around the bush.

"Yea, yea. Of course, I'm the one who made those terms, remember?" The elf inquired in annoyance -putting both her hands behind her head as she spoke.

"Yea, well I want to make sure you didn't forget, _longears_." The scholar said matter-of-factly. It was already hard to come to terms with how she felt. After all, this was something she never really paid any mind to. It was just school, grades and nothing else. _But now?_ Her emerald eyes shifted over to see the elf's reaction. Her stern face slightly taken back when she saw the ranger smiling.

"Don't worry about me... _four-eyes_. I've been alive longer than you, remember?" She retorted. Receiving a scowl look from her fellow adventurer. She gave her own.

After, nothing more was said. Both adventurers already knew what to do and, with that in mind, the two adventurers began to trudge over to the rest of their team. Each formulating a plan to try and outdo the other.

/…

"Wow!" Priestess exclaimed in awe as she stood in front of a large, castle-like structure slapped down between the large stretch of water below it. "This is the Temple of Law..it looks amazing!" -she turned to face the party's two leaders- "Goblin Slayer! Stoss! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is?" Goblin Slayer asked. However, his adjutant did note to himself that the establishment reminded him of the parliament building used for the _people's_ assembly, or something like that. He couldn't remember the name.

"Jeez," Priestess pouted.

Warrior, still a bit tired from his lack of sleep finally making its presence known, asked: "So do we wait for someone to come to us? Or do we come to them?" He asked. Yawning again.

"They said they will be inside," Goblin Slayer said almost immediately after Warrior had asked. Walking past him, along with everyone else towards the Temple's steps. Abruptly stopping and turning back to his comrades, "Are you guys coming?"

Sharing surprised gazes towards each other. The party began to quickly move with him. Up the stairs and into the building a few seconds later.

/…

Walking through an immaculate and awe-inspiring hallway, with the sun's rays creeping inside from the large side windows to their left. Goblin Slayer's party moved side-by-side in an orderly fashion: The twin leaders in the center column, with a mix of High Elf's and the Greenhorns on either side. The same type of formation that would be expected from a staff sergeant observing his men march orderly and professionally. Or at least that was the best analogy Stoss could compare his comrades to.

"So, Goblin Slayer," Priestess, who was walking alongside the stiff adventurer, asked: "Who are we meeting, exactly?" After all, he hadn't given them the memo on who had called them -or more specifically, Goblin Slayer- to this holy place.

"The Archbishop of the Supreme God wants to see us." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Priestess' felt her jaw open in dismay, "T-the Archbishop?!" She exclaimed in a mix of shock and excitement. Startling everyone besides Goblin Slayer for a brief moment.

"Hold on, I'm confused," Warrior asked -being at the far left end of the line"I remember hearing that name before. But remind again, who that is?" Scratching the back of his in confusion.

Wizard sighed. "She's talking about the woman who's in charge of keeping order and balance across the land," The mage-girl began, "one of the gold-ranked party members who helped defeat the Demon King ten years ago...Sword Maiden." She informed him. Trying to sound as neutral as possible.

Her fellow spellcaster smiled, "I couldn't have put that any better myself!" Princess said with a gleeful smile. Raising her staff and moving it towards Wizard's own staff. Creating a small ***thud** , that ringed out, when her golden staff's tip tapped onto her comrades'.

Wizard returned the smile, as Priestess went back to her side of the 'formation' with her skittish face awaiting to meet her idol. Watching her move back, she got a glance from StossTruppen. Giving an amused sigh when his eyes met Wizard's before looking forward again. Feeling her face cool down a bit, she did the same and look forward as well. But, quickly glanced to her right, noticing the team's archer face was turned away and appeared to look flustered or angry, one of the two. Checkmate she thought, as the party continued to walk down this seemly endless hallway. Even if Warrior was still trying to wrap his head around why _she_ , would call them up.

After only a few more steps, Priestess' eyes widen when her party entered a large stunning room that looked more in resemblance to high-class furniture than anything else. Stopping at the center of the room on a large star symbol, on a blue carpet. The young mage felt goosebumps. But not because of the remarkable display of the building, or its inner interiors...it was the woman standing with her back turned towards a bed-with a statue of a female priest on top of it.

The woman slowly turned her body around to face the party. There, her appearance looked more clear. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with long golden hair and -more distinctly- wore a black blindfold over her eyes, along with white facbriatacted robes with a mix of blue and purple to go with it. Oddly enough, Stoss figured he was looking at an older Priestess -considering the woman actually looked similar to the team's blonde spellcaster's; in terms of uniform and resemblance.

"..damn," Warrior said, just loud enough for Stoss -who was beside him- to hear. As Noticed the woman's clothing was almost see-through. Sadly, receiving a nudged from the team's trooper and -at the same time- Fighter from both sides.

"..Oh?" -Sword Maiden began. Taken back from the loud _thuds_ and, at the same time, the adventures standing before her, "Oh, well...who do we have here?" She asked kindheartedly- the same kind of, gentle way, a mother would sound when her child would get upset from an injury and wanting the pain to go away.

"We're here to slay some goblins," Goblin Slayer said bluntly. Walking forward towards the lady in white, his adjacent walking beside him.

Priestess felt her mouth drop again. "U-Um, I beg your par-?!" She began. But stopped when she saw an arm block her path. She turned her head and saw it was Fighter's.

"Let's give them a second." She suggested. Waiting for the medic to understand -before moving her arm away from her.

Once the duo was about 10 yards in front of Sword Maiden, they both stopped. StossTruppen deciding to speak first: " _Guten Morgen_ -" -He bowed, with quick removal of his helmet- "Good morning, miss Sword Maiden. Thank you for having us here." He said politely. Gaining a small bow in return from the Archbishop.

"And a _Guten Tag_ , to you as well," She replied. Causing the stern-soldierly look Stoss wore to quickly turned into a flustered one, as he shot his head back up towards her. She made an amused smile before continuing, "A young pupil and his Brave leader...And the rest of you?"

With the rest of the party, now stepping forward alongside the party's duel-leaders. "We are fellow members of this party," -Lizardman made the symbol of his people- "We were not summoned, however, will gladly help in any way, possible." His polite mannerism reflecting off his stated.

She smiled and gave another respectful bow, "I greatly thank you all from the bottom of my heart," She began, "you all must be hungry and tired from your long journey over here."

"You have no idea." Warrior said -this time- out loud. Quickly receiving a jab -not from Fighter (Even though she was about to), but from Wizard. "ah..meanies.." He said ruefully. Quickly rubbing his side, from the unexpected attack.

Sword Maiden giggled, _reminds me when I was starting out…_ She thought in nostalgia.

"Hey." Goblin Slayer said. Grabbing the Speaker of the Supreme God's attention, "The Goblins. Where are they?" He asked. Causing Priestess to softly sigh, and Stoss to pull on his tunic collar in a similar fashion.

/~

Walking through the caves was always a very cramped and unpleasant feeling. The stench of rotting bodies of previous adventurers coming down here to deal with the goblin problem was strong in the air. It wouldn't be so bad if there weren't so many corners and turns that left you on edge for when a goblin ambush was going to spring out. Which was happening too many time, already.

Still, Sword Maiden had warned about these issues and even provided a map to help navigate this underground labyrinth. Explaining how the goblins made it their home and have been attacking people, mostly women, on the surface. Getting the details on what to expect, did help with what laid below.

"22..23..24" Goblin Slayer repeated to himself. As he broke through a group of five goblins -huddled together to defend themselves with spears and short swords. Bludosing and causing them to break off formation. They became easy prey for Goblin Slayer, as he cut each of them down, in a span of a few seconds.

"Had I know it would be this crazy, I would have bought in better boots." Fighter remarked. Catapulting an armored goblin out into the pitch black darkness, it had previously rushed in from. Immediate pulling back near Lizardman and High Elf who were behind her.

"This battle will soon be finished. Fight with hope, miss Fighter" Lizardman proclaimed. Slicing a goblin that was trying to leap towards him, in half.

High Elf smirked. "Well, it sure doesn't look that way." Pulling her arrow back from her bow, before aiming and releasing it towards another goblin emerging out of the darkness. She was able to catch the glimpse of its reaction, as the lethal bolt cut the air around them and struck the goblin in the throat. Blood spurting out. As it began grasping the fatal wound for a split second. Quickly stumbling backward.

Watching her enemy clutched onto the wound further. The archer scowled. Slowly reaching for another arrow. Pulling and aiming the projectile towards the groaning goblin's head. "Scum", she thought aloud. Sending a second arrow to the dying goblin's twitching body. "Dreaded Trooper! Warrior! Are you two done over there?" she shouted, walking over to the deceased goblin.

"I don't want to talk about it, now. We're busy!" Warrior shouted back from the opposite side of the room. Winding and swinging his steel ax horizontally. Cutting down a goblin that leaped in too close. "Got ya!" She smirked. Failing to notice another goblin sneaking around, and taking the opportunity to try and rush Warrior's right flank.

Sprinting. It was only five feet away, now, the goblin partially hurling itself forward with its spear tip pointed outwards towards the adventures exposed right side, unprotected by his chest armor. It laughed. Catching a glimpse of the kid's surprised face as the distance closed rapidly. The creature could feel its grin widen when it pressed the weapon forward. Feeling the rush of adrenaline pour in towards its face. As it laid face down onto the stone floor. _Wait…_

Warrior -now on his behind- tried to steady his heavy breathing from his _literal,_ close call."God..it's a good thing I have a guardian angel.." The headbanded, teen sighed with wistful humor.

Stoss grinned. Looking back down at the goblin, weakly trying to pick itself back up. Watching it. Stoss raised his sword-cleaver up and -waiting over it to get to knee height- sliced the _Grünhaut's_ head off. Watching the head bounce and roll a few feet away."That takes care of them."

Looking around, with several scattered goblin bodies sprawled out. The room wasn't too big, but it seems like the smell of death was radiating off the walls around them. A smell Goblin Slayer and, now, his party had been accustomed to...somewhat.

"Is the fighting over?" Priestess asked. Emerging from the door that led into the room the party was currently fighting in -along with Dwarf Shaman and Wizard.

"That's the sixth attack already," Dwarf Shaman stated, "at this rate, we could have alerted the whole nest down here."

High Elf pulled the last of her arrows from the goblin's skull, "You know if you keep mentioning that, we'll end up meeting the rest soon." She reminded the dwarf with the same scowl she gave to the deceased goblin.

"Trust me, that's the last thing you would want," Wizard added. Walking out of the entrance, and towards the elf. "When you get surrounded on two fronts. Even arrows are not going to do much, right?" She pointed out -with a hint of sneering in her tone.

"Very funny." The elf gestured with the bird. Before she met up with the rest of the group to move out, down the hallway leading to the sewage stream outside.

Luckily, since the hallway walls were too refined and sturdy, they wouldn't have to worry about anymore, unexpected, visits from their green friends. After all, it seems like the group was immediately pressed into fighting the minute they entered the underground fort.

Still advancing. High Elf, currently arguing with Dwarf Shaman, stopped when she picks up something with her ears. Quickly alerting the group of the sound of water pouring above the sewer's ceilings. "It's raining." She pointed out. Astonished that it was able to reach this far underground.

Goblin Slayer noted that the torches couldn't be put out and needed the light to help with the mission. Quickly got to work on transferring the torches' light, inside the lantern he carried.

After a minute or two, he hauled up the newly liht glow inside the glassed container. Just as he began to get up... something outside the hallway felt off. Causing him to perk up a bit to listen, "Get ready." He alerted his party.

Whatever it was, a few moments later, High Elf's ears twitched, "He's right. Something's coming!" She reaching for another arrow behind her.

Nodding. The whole party rushed outside. Stopping in the middle of the bridged connecting to the hallway. As the sound of the streaming gallons of sewage water flowing, in front and beneath, the bridge they gathered on.

StossTruppen squinted his eyes a bit to see what was in front of him. After all, the light from his commander's lantern could only reach so far. Even if he wanted to suggest Priestess use Holy Light and brighten the way. He rubbed his eyes.

" _Hervorragend_ ," He said under his breath. Aiming down his rifle sights; towards the darkness below him. Still too difficult to see virtually anything. As he felt the droplets above, fall down on his steel helmet in a rhymed beat.

Waiting in silence, the group could feel the cold air become more tense and dire. Just when the idea of it being a false alarm. A large wave kicked up the running stream with a loud ***Whoosh!** Accompanied by a thundering splash. Revealing what the party staggered from: "Goblin boats?!" Most of them exclaimed in shock.

Watching the small tide settle for the top portion of a massive boat -accompanied by multiple smaller boats on either side- to show dozens of goblin archers getting into position and drawing a bead on the adventures.

"Archers twelve o'clock!" Stoss shouted, and as if on cue, the goblins released their deadly salvo.

Priestess glared. Conjuring up her spell: "O merciful Earth Mother, please protect us, the weak, wi **th the powers of the earth...Protection!** " She shouted. Extending her arms outwards horizontally. As the glowing shield was cast in front of her and the entire party; causing the incoming arrows to bounce off the shield's frame. "I'll hold for as long as possible! Please, use your attacks on them!"

"Sir, what should we do?" He shouted-firing and working the lever of his rifle against the much smaller two-seated ships in the flotilla- over the sounds of multiple arrows cutting the wind and ricocheting off the holy shield.

Goblin Slayer looked at the approaching goblin fleet for a few seconds, before turning his attention to his team, "We'll drown them." He stated. Pulling out his short sword, "You two, go to the opposite side of the sewage line and kill any of those bastards when the fire starts." He told the childhood friends.

"Aye aye, captain!" Warrior and Fighter chorused together with a salute. Both taking a double take to one another before shaking their heads and running off to the right side of the bridge -still in the range of Princess' **Protection** spell- getting into position.

"What are you planning, sir Goblin Slayer?" Lizardman asked.

"If we give them everything we have, they'll be too disorganized to properly recover and force to land on our sides-" -looking back up at the slowly approaching ship, still rapidly firing arrows at his party- "it's the only one with any long-range weapons." He finished. Reaching into his back pouch, and pulling out a square-shaped bottle with a piece of long cloth stuck inside the lid.

Stoss glanced over and recognized the way the bottle was made instantly. Remembering how effective it was for clearing out squads of enemy groups, according to the books he read when he was a kid -what were they called, again?

"Hey, Dreaded Trooper!" High Elf -now with her hoodie over her head- called out, "You focus on the right side of the bank and you leave the ones on the left to me!" She told the trooper. Firing an arrow that struck at one of the smaller goblin boat's crewmen; watching the creature immediately fall and splash into the dirty water.

Priestess grunted. "G-guys! I don't think I can hold this any longer!" She said through clenched teeth. Feeling her body slowly and slowly, becoming heavier.

Goblin Slayer lit a match, and began to light the bottle's cloth; fire quickly blazing from it. "It's fine. I intend to kill them all in one attack," He turned over to Dwarf Shaman and Wizard, "Once Protection goes down, focus your attacks on the large boat to capsize the entire fleet."

Wizard eagerly nodded. But Dwarf Shaman hesitated for a second, believing two concentrated attacks in a condense area could back-up the town's sewage system, or worst. However, it was either that or taking a trip on seeing the Supreme God himself. He knew which one to pick, "Just make sure not to blame me for this, Beard-cutter!" He exclaimed.

"I will try not to," Goblin Slayer replied - causing the dwarf to make a mighty laugh, as he prepared his spell alongside the spectacle girl beside him. "Once they're engulfed in flames, we'll attack their left flank," He turned his attention back to the struggling medic as he pulled his arm back to bombarded the goblins with his new toy. "Just hold on for a little while, then duck away."

"R-right!" Priestess struggled to bring out. But, finally gave out, as the shield disappeared before them.

Almost immediately after, Goblin Slayer threw the flaming bottle straight at the center ship -aiming specifically at the clumped up goblin archers. As the bottle smashed and exploded on impact; roasting the unexpecting goblins alive. Screaming and falling into the water in an attempt to engulf the flames burning them. The smell of burnt meat filled the air.

"Let's go." Goblin Slayer began dashed to the left side of the bridge.

"Right beside you!" Lizardman said after him. As the duo ran off the bridge onto the sidewalk.

Wizard and Dwarf Shaman took a deep breath, and quickly conjured up their spells:

"Time to work you gnomes! Roll bits of s **and together, and it shall become rock!-**

"Sagitta infla **mmarae radius!-**

Dwarf Shaman threw a large rock into the direction of the fleet of ships; As Wizard pointed her staff directly towards the fleet, as the two shouted their spells together!

" **Firebolt!"**

" **Stone Blast!"**

The rock the dwarf had thrown, suddenly began expanding into a sharp spike as it smacked down onto the large ship; kicking up large waves against the smaller ships surrounding it. Several goblins falling from the impact, into the water. As the mighty ship rock, back-and-forth, slowly taking in water.

One of the goblins on the center ship, a breaded captain, slowly began to rise up from the impact. Slowly Looking up at the attackers on the bridge. He felt his mouth drop open, as he caught the glimpse of the large flaming rock approaching him, and what remained of his crew. Incinerating them.

The ship burst into flames with a loud ***Boom!** Sending the rest of the smaller boats either into the air -along with their crews- or the waters engulfing them between the heavy shockwaves caused. Either way, Wizard smiled in satisfaction, as the large flaming ship began to wash under the waves.

"Woah little missy, I believe you overdid it there!" Dwarf Shaman pointed out, jokingly.

Wizard wiped some sweat off her forehead, before responding: "Yea, well...that was always my intention." She said with a wry grin. Glancing over to High Elf.

"Not listening!" The Archer shouted. Sniping some of the goblins trying to paddle out of the deadly strait, off of pieces of their ships, towards the sewer's sidesteps. Luckily, many of them -unless they were shot by an arrow or bullet- were able to make it. However…

"Man this is like taking fish out of a barrel!" Warrior exclaimed. Swinging his ax at another goblin that tried to reached and climb over the sidesteps.

Fighter exhaled. "I think you have the saying wrong, numbnuts." She shook her head in dismay, launching an unfortunate armored goblin, across the opposite bank, with a direct punch into its face. As its body slammed into the stone wall and limped onto the ground like the fish Warrior tried to draw his metaphor from.

"78..79.." Goblin Slayer brought up a goblin ax into the air, before slamming it down onto an unexpecting goblin pulling itself out of the stream. "80.."

"This was quite the armada," Lizardman pointed out wiping some blood off his sickle, "Do you believe they heard us before and tired to finish us off in a hurry?"

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking back at the rocking waves of the streams, hurtling what remained of the goblin force, looked rather peaceful in a way. Pieces of wooden boards floated here and there, being carried by the green sea underneath the bridge his party had fought on. Following it. Until the debris was completely out of sight.

"I don't know." Goblin Slayer said. "They probably saw the light from my lantern and believed new adventurers were down here, again." He finished. Kicking another -seemly endless- supply of goblin sailormen who were either being carried by the stream or trying to reach their 'salvation'.

Stoss grunted. Before turning his head towards the team's spellcasters and archer, " _Gott_ , I think Shaman was right. You did take it too far, Wizard."

Smiling. Wizard tossed her head steadily back at the trooper, "Hey, I'm just surprised you were able to restrict yourself to one place without going out into danger like a noble idiot." She said with joyless content.

Causing StossTruppen to pout as Priestess had before him, "Glad to know you care about me, Wiz." He said. Even though he felt his frown tighten a bit from her comment. _I swear sometimes I can't tell with her._

"Still, for an obsidian-ranked," High Elf began. "You aren't half bad." She pointed out with a bright grin.

Surprisingly, much to the scholar's dismay, Stoss smiled at the compliment. " _Danke Schoen_ \- you're not too bad yourself." He complimented back. Before hearing and glancing over to Fighter and Warrior as they began climbing back onto the bridge's platform.

Unable to see High Elf wink at the spectacle girl flipping her the bird. Dwarf Shaman laughed again as he walked over and patting the boy on his back, "You sure have a hand-full, lad!" He said cheerfully. Causing the teen to raise an eyebrow in confusion. As the rest of the party formed up and started to walk off the bridge.

Seeing as their work was slowly slipping under the roaring waves. Goblin Slayer turned his head right and saw the rest of his party walk towards him and Lizardman from their previous positions.

"What's next sir?" His subordinate asked.

Watching Dreaded Trooper step forward and give a confirmation on what had happened with their side of the fight, High Elf's ear twitched for a second. _What the-?_ She thought confused. For some reason, from deeper into the sewage system behind her, she could hear something extremely big, throw and thrash something much smaller than it, around _What is that?_

Just then, a loud wave crashed a little way in front of her and the party as they shot their gazes at three large approaching ships filled with goblins. "What the-!" High Elf thought out-loud.

"Goblins?" Goblin Slayer thought for a split-second. As another much larger tidal wave appeared in front of his group with a thunderous splash erupting from the sewage stream. As a large, white swamp dragon jumped out and released an ear-piercing roar. Before diving forward towards the unfortunate goblin ships. "My mistaken."

The whole group stood motionless for a few seconds as they could feel their bodies become suddenly hollow. "I-I-I think I would like to.. g-go back to the surface now, p-please." Priestess shivered out. Watching the white reptile rip and tear the rest of flotilla. Hearing their crews shriek and scream in terror.

Soon the party hurried out of the sewers since through one of the several gated-off doors to the outside, overlooking one of Water Town's ports. Still pouring down rain from above as they walked out single file. Still shaken up.

"Okay. I don't know about you guys. But I think we deserve the rest of the day off." Warrior pointed out. Putting a hand over his head in an effort to block the pouring rain.

"I hope you're kidding, Warrior." Fighter said. "Afterall, that croc was focused on the goblins than us, anyway."

"That's just it." Goblin Slayer said. Gathering his troops' attention as he started back at the small staircase they walked out of the sewer from, "These goblins...they're different."

"Different? What do you mean, sir?" Stoss asked with a hint of skepticism and concern.

"These goblins were too organized when they attacked us with boats. Thinking they had the edge in firepower." He brought out.

But that was just it, it took a large enough attack to rock them to destruction. Yet, sent in another smaller fleet immediately afterward. Yet were completely shocked when that..creature, appeared out of nowhere. Something wasn't right.

"Are they being lead by a shaman? Or a hobgoblin?" Priestess suggested.

"No. These goblins seemed too experienced with what they were doing when they tried to attack us." Goblin Slayer began, "Something..or someone, is leading them."

Deep down, back into the Water Town underground _problem_. A large, fatigue creature sits in the center of a large goblin crowd. It grunted. Staring down at the new forces in his collection; standing in an orderly fashion. Most in armored, with some wearing over-large weird helmets, and the very few carrying a strange long-sticks. As one of them stepped forward holding onto a white flag: with a red slash across it and a poorly painted red crown on the top right. The rest saluting with their strange weapons.

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, glad you stopped by for the update. Just want to say a very big thank you for reading my story. I'm trying to reduce the time it takes to update the story by a few days at a time. So far I'm feeling better on my static way of operating things. Don't feel like pulling a Germany right now, so what can you do? Anyways, I want to give a huge shoutout to Danny Barefoot and his new story for Goblin Slayer called "The Fighter's story", focusing on Fighter and Warrior. Check the story out, it's very promising and a good read. _Also, just as a heads up, I won't be able to focus on the story until I'm done with Finals this week, so keep that in mind._ On that note, favorite/follow and review the story, helps produce these with enough quality to even make Britain want to blockade me. With that in mind, have a good one guys.**


	17. Chapter 17: Holding Firm

"Ah~ This is life, huh girls?" Fighter asked -slowly descending several inches into the Temple's spring.

"Mhm~ You can say that again.." Priestess nodded in agreement. As she sat at the elevated steps beside the team's close-quarter adventurer -waving a small bush over her upper-body. Feeling utterly relaxed as the substances wavering off it and began to make the young mage feel at ease with herself. "I wonder what the others are doing.."

Fighter slowly shrugged her slightly broad shoulders "hmm, I'm..not sure. Didn't they say something about getting cheese or food or..something?" She yawned. Feeling very dizzy from the water.

"Which reminds me.." Priestess began -turning her head-on on her left. "Wizard, aren't you getting in too?" She asked, slightly confused. As the team's scholar sat several feet away from the duo -her towel still wrapped around her body down to her upper thighs.

"I-I'm good..really, it's fine," Wizard assured. Feeling her face become hotter and hotter by the second -and she knew it wasn't because of the bath's hot steam either.

Priestess slightly cocked her head back to one side, "Then, why is your face so red?" She asked. Wondering why the mage was so flustered, especially since she would see how much of a sweat she would draw after a spell and still remain somewhat level-headed.

Wizard felt her face grow in heat as she turned her head slightly away from her comrade. A bit glad she couldn't see the medic reaction through the little fog, mostly from the fog misting out of the spring, and currently not wearing her glasses. Still.

Trying to calm down, she took a deep breath, "I just have a lot on my mind, you know?" The scholar replied. Technically she wasn't lying. Even though she knew there was a little more to it than that.

"I..I think I know what you mean," Flashes of that day quickly flashed in front of Priestess' mind. As if it was happening again right in front of her. From them entering the cave to the bitter fighting inside the cave, and..the baby goblins. She shook. Remembering that day like it had happened yesterday.

Even though she and her friends were fine for now, she couldn't unsee what had happened that day. Making her shiver a bit at what could have happened had certain things went differently. Something she remembered her comrades would discuss when they were still a freshly new party. But the conversion stopped being brought up shortly after the village quest. She didn't know why.

Priestess looked down at her arm, gently rubbing it in concern. The cave popped up again, but this time it was flashes of StossTruppen and Goblin Slayer, "it had only been a few months since we met them.." She made out. Remembering how Stoss fought and how he was getting hurt in the process, "if Stoss hadn't.."

Fighter placed an assuring hand over the medic's shoulder, "Look. You're okay, we're okay." She began softly. Thoroughly shaking off her mental trace in the springs around her and her comrades, she went on, "if we stay together, we will all be okay at the end -just..don't think about stuff like that. Not right now." She gave the medic a bright smile and a gentle pat on her head.

"...I guess you're right," Priestess said. Returning a smile of her own. A bit relieved from her friend's gentle assurance. Putting her at ease of her disturbing thoughts.

Wizard -watching her allies neutral stance- softly sighed as well. Even if her vision was a bit blurry. Wiping a piece of her red hair a little back behind her ear.

"Which reminds me.." Fighter began. Turning to face the spectacle girl across from her, "Wizard, if you don't take off that towel and join us," She started in a sinister tone, "Something.. _unnecessary_ , might happen~."

"W-What?!" Wizard shouted. Covering her upper body further with the towel still wrapped around her.

Seeing her friend's crimson red look, made Fighter giggled from the mage's wholly taken back face.

Before Wizard could fully comprehend what her comrade had just said, a voice from behind her caused the mage to fall headfirst into the spring water: "Oh?" The woman brought out in mild surprise, stepping into the room and creating the girls -Wizard, especially, once her head came out of the water for air- to gasp when they saw who it was.

Sword Maiden smiled. Twirling a piece of her golden blond hair, "I'm sorry if I startled you three. Mind if I join you?"

…

Looking over the Guild's job board ranging from dragon slaying to bandit bounties, Stoss couldn't find a single one with the label: Rat Slaying or something to the sort.

"Anything?" Goblin Slayer, who was also scanning the postings, asked his subordinate.

Stoss slowly shook his head as he scanned the listings once more, " _Nien_ \- nothing, sir." They've been there for a while now. And, honestly, StossTruppen was wondering why they were looking for any jobs with that label.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," High Elf greeted the duo, "were you two able to send out your letters?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. There was an adventurer who was heading to town earlier, so I asked him to deliver it." Goblin Slayer replied. Still looking over the job boarding one last time.

Nodding. High Elf turned her eyes over to StossTruppen, "What about you, Dreaded Trooper?"

He grunted. "I wished you would stop calling me that," Even though he wished High Elf would call him by his common name, after a while, the nickname stuck. Plus, when he found out from Sword Maiden how she heard about him and Goblin Slayer through a local's folk song...it made him feel worried but also glad what he was doing, was the right path. He went on, "but _Ja_ \- I did the same, but when Goblin Slayer and I got here, I was able to get a letter from Noble Knight. She said everything back in town is fine, and she's changing shifts with her friends on watching over the farm."

High Elf giggled, "Well, it's a good thing you're around-"

"Okay. Let's get going." Goblin Slayer said. Causing the duo to look over at the silver-ranked adventure in how quickly he went from scanning the jobs listed: to leaving just as much. Quickly. The pair followed him out the Guild's front door and outside into the night. "I need to get something that will help us with the quest tomorrow."

Stoss raised an eyebrow, "Really? What, sir?"

"My guess? It's going to be a huge disaster, like a game portal, is it?"

High Elf stared blankly at the small bird-cage Stoss was currently holding. "What the hell is that?"

"You don't know what a bird is?" Goblin Slayer asked. Sounding considerately surprised.

"Oh, my g- of course, I know what a bird is!" She shouted. "I mean, why did you bring it?"

"For the quest, of course." He said, the tiny yellow bird chirping within the safe protection of its cage. Even if High Elf's face was getting red hot at this point.

"G-Goblin Slayer, that isn't what she meant," Priestess began, "She's wondering why you brought a canary."

As the party began walking into the sewer's entrance -the same one they left from the previous day- Goblin Slayer explained: "When a canary sense even the slightest hint of poison gas, they panic."

"Poison gas?" Priestess and StossTruppen said at the same time, more so Stoss than the team's healer. As the duo looked at each other, taken off guard at the possibility.

Goblin Slayer, torch in hand and leading in the front, went on, "Yeah. These goblins are experienced in their crafts. They wouldn't have put so much effort into one attack, let alone on just adventurers." He paused. Glancing over to his adjutant, still carrying the bird-cage, "I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to use the ruins' mechanisms to flush us out like rats."

StossTruppen, now a bit unnerved, spoke up: "W-What, are we going to do if they do deploy poison gas, um..sir?" He asked. The words coming out of his mouth as if the goblins had had already deployed their toxic weapon.

"I have a plan for that until then, keep calm." Was all the leader of the party said. Gaze focused in front of him.

Unsure how to feel, or even respond, Stoss began to slow down his pace, just enough to walk beside Priestess and the rest of the Greenhorns.

"Stoss," Warrior whispered with a small nudge to the trooper's side, "What do you think?"

Looking back at Warrior -and the rest of the Greenhorns-, Stoss noticed their faces being a mix of uncertainty and concern. Unsure at how to act with this new possibility. Same as his own. Calm down, he thought to himself, "Just be ready, and we'll be okay. Okay?" He said, sights now forward.

"Sir Goblin Slayer, may I ask, how you acquired this information?" Lizardman asked interestedly.

"Miners," Goblin Slayer began, "apparently the cramped corridors make it the perfect place for gas to concentrate in a single area. This place is no different."

"Ah, Beard-cutter, in that case, shouldn't we avoid this place entirely?" Dwarf Shaman sarcastically brought out. Hoping the joke wouldn't go over the lad's head.

"We will. Once we kill the leader and the rest of the goblins here." Goblin Slayer finished. Hearing the long sigh of the mage, it did. Continuing, "But to accomplish this part, we need to bypass any goblins until we do."

High Elf cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, so you want to let the goblins go?"She asked. Genuinely surprised at how keen Orcbolg was being.

"As I said before," Goblin Slayer began, "we will finish off the rest of the nest before we're done."

Walking up beside the waste system's stream, the light from the outside was slowly beginning to fade. Leaving only the glow of the torch as a real sense of direction.

Clutching onto her staff, "So, what do you think is leading the goblins down here?" Priestess asked halfheartedly to the party's leader. Feeling her eyes becoming more focused, and the nervousness in her voice.

"I don't know. We'll see." He told the young girl. His tone was expressionless. No worry, but, also, no certainty either. Priestess grimaced.

Looking back at the team's second-in-command, Stoss, still carrying the bird-cage, gave a concerned look with his eyebrows trying to remain as stern as possible. He gave a small nod and continued to look forward.

 ** _I'm sure one of them might disappear, someday_**

Priestess grimaced. Feeling the pit of her stomach twist and turn like a knot, she glanced over her shoulder to see if Fighter and Wizard reactions.

Wizard, had on a similar look Stoss was trying to give; her serious wearily look aimed at the running stream beside her -staff being held by her right hand, while her left little slowly fiddled the wand's ruby tip. Fighter, like the team's pyrotechnic, had a similar look. Except hers was more fazed out than the red-headed mage. So much so, that Priestess could have sworn, she could see a bit of sweat come down from Fighter's head.

 _Th-They're just on edge as I am,_ she thought. Looking back at Goblin Slayer, she clutched onto her staff further

…

Hm.." High Elf muttered to herself. As she leaned in close to the doorknob, inspecting any traps that may spring loose if she opens it. So far...nothing.

After a while of following the map and inspecting the surrounding area's remains, it seemed like this place was one of a mass dissolution for where dead warriors came to be put below with a proper resting place. Or at least that's what Stoss heard from Priestess and Lizardman. Dwarf Shaman mentioning several battles were fought deep within these charcoal walls. How that would play out, room by room, stairwell by stairwell, seemed like a terrible spot to be in. He couldn't imagine armies slugging out like that, that would be the day. Now it played in the goblin's hands, and they were intent on sinking their claws deep within it. We'll see how long. StossTruppen thought to himself. Watching High Elf fiddle with the locked door.

"Well, so far, there aren't any traps, not on the door, at least." The archer began, leaning in closer to the knob one last time to make sure she hadn't missed anything, "look I'm not the best when it comes with this stuff," -she looked over her shoulder at her comrades- "so don't get pissed at me when-"

"It's fine." Goblin Slayer stated. Stepping in front of the old-fashion double-door and giving it a hard kick, busting it wide open.

Immediately, Goblin Slayer tossed the torch in the middle of the room as he bolted inside, his team right behind him. Weapons remained drawn.

"You guys see anything?" Warrior asked carefully. Ax raised lightly near his chest.

Looking around, High Elf looked to her right and saw several tombstones lined up vertically in front of her. Scanning the other side, her eyes widen when she spotted, what looked like, a woman in armor with long blonde hair covering her entire face, chained up from both arms. "Guys, over here!"

Looking over, Priestess gasped. "Oh my god," She covered her mouth in shock. Quickly, she turned to face StossTruppen: "Help me get her down-" Goblin Slayer grasped her arm -stopping her from going any further, "W-what is it?"

"Look." Priestess returned her attention to the chained woman….as her blonde hair slowly started to fall off her head and down on the cold floor, revealing a human skull still resting on the late adventurer's body.

"O-Oh, my g-"

 ** _*Creeeeak*_** The eerily sound of the double doors slowly, then abruptly, locking shut.

" _Scheiße!_ " StossTruppen said. His voice sounding crushed the minute the doors closed shut. Not again.

Rushing over, Lizardman and Warrior began to try and push the doors open. But to no avail, "This isn't good..they locked us in." The spellcaster thought out loud.

As sinister laughs, seemly began to echo, all throughout the room's walls. "Son of the bitch, those bastards!" Warrior muttered.

"Calm down, Warrior, we don't need to get hotheaded, not now!" Fighter yelled back. As sweat began coming down from her head.

"I don't know, missy. I think the goblins just baited us...and we took it." The dwarf pointed out. Clutching his hands.

"N-no!" Priestess panicked. As her eyes darted over to her comrades, "Stoss, G-Goblin Slayer..w-what, are we going to?"

"Calm down, we're still okay." Goblin Slayer assured.

High Elf shot her look over to Wizard, "You think you blow a hole into those doors, four-eyes?" The Elf suggested over to the spectacle girl.

"Unless you want us to be fried or die without oxygen, I would suggest thinking of something else!" Wizard's shouted. Her voice sounding irritated at the situation at hand, preferably at the archer's satire.

"She's right," Goblin Slayer began, "We can't bring down those doors with brute force, at least not right now." Mostly since the old-harden doors are several inches of deep, refined wood. He did consider allowing his subordinate firing a shot through the door, but, it would either, best case scenario: it blows the doors open and lets the goblins in on a non-fixed position, or, worst-case scenario: bounces off and ricochets off the walls. Of course, this was a thought, he didn't know if the trooper's bullets would jump all over the place inside a stone structure, rather than inside a cave. But at this moment, it felt risky and probably best to bet on remaining calm and making sure the party remained safe in planning the goblin's next move.

Then, the canary began to go wild in its birdcage, "Gas!" Stoss yelled. Almost dropping the bird as he placed it onto the floors. His palms and face suddenly became cold once he recognized the white puffs of smoke slowly crawling out of the stone walls around him and his comrades.

Huddling up. The party formed a small circle. The little white puffs of smoke slowly approaching from all about. Looking around once more, StossTruppen could almost feel his eyes tear up from the sweet and spicy scent. He cursed under his breath again. Wanting to kick himself for not having proper protection against the fumes.

"Damn them," Dwarf Shaman began, "if the gas doesn't kill us, they definitely will." He pointed out. Still hearing the waves of laughter within the walls.

Fixing her glasses and glaring around: "No, I can't see any way out of here!" Wizard spoke through clenched teeth. Her emerald eyes bolted side to side for a way out of this hellhole.

"I hate to admit this, but she's right." High Elf replied, "I can't see another exit!"

Standing in between the two felt like a terrible fate for this occasion. Still, Priestess couldn't see a way to escape, "G-Goblin Slayer, StossTruppen, y-you two can come up with something?..R-right?" She said in distress. "Y-You guys always do."

Looking back at his comrade. StossTruppen was taken back and had to blink twice when he saw Priestess's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he did, nothing came out. By this point, he felt overheated, and his palms were starting to sweat immensely. "I-I'm not sure," He scowled towards the floor, "..we could try holding our-"

"Here." Quickly, both the trooper and the medic were passed two pieces of cloth. "Tie these around your mouths and noses." The leader of the Greenhorns and the rest of the combined parties instructed.

Looking down at the rolled-up rug, Stoss couldn't help but feel like he'd recognized the scent from somewhere. What was it?

"Now hurry, you two," Goblin Slayer said -this time passing the rest of the fabrics around to the rest of the party. Telling them the same thing he told the two obsidian-rankers, as he put his own through his helmet. Once that was done, he went into his pack and passed the Dwarf Shaman two medium-sized bags, "Those are bags of volcanic earth and quicklime. Mix them and block all the holes."

Examining them further, the dwarf realized where the lad was going with this combo, "Concrete?" He exclaimed through the bandit-like mask.

"They can't dry up quickly, so..-"

But the Mage waved him off, "Don't worry. I have a weathering spell," He affirmed. Turning over to the group's scholar, "hey fire girl, do you think you can use a spell that doesn't involve blowing it up?"

Wizard -currently tieing her cloth- replied: "Okay, first off- !" She began, but, like her leader, was cut short. High Elf had already yanked the bags from the dwarf's hands and started to head to the nearest hole the smoke was coming from.

"Get that spell up and going, dwarf!" She urged with haste, practically shouting through her own mask so that her voice could be heard. Luckily, she didn't have to get the Shaman to get to work, as he nodded and began his weather spell alongside her.

Once Stoss had gotten the mask over his mouth, he found it hard to breath out first, but it was honestly better than choking to death on the fumes that were currently filling the room. He made sure to look at his teammates and check if they had on there on, too. "Sir, should we start helping them out?" He asked. Watching the elf and dwarf working like clockwork to plug all the holes, the area was leaking out. Surprisingly, Goblin Slayer shook his head. Which caused him to raise both his eyebrows, alarmed.

"No, I need you and your team to fall back to the corpse and set up the defense there," He told. Looking back at the entrance, "They're going to barge in here, so I'll barricade the door."

Before StossTruppen could respond, Goblin Slayer had begun walking over to a nearby coffin and pushing it over to the duel-doors with Lizardman joining in to assist him.

"Stoss?" Priestess urged. Causing the trooper to look over to his team standing beside him and back to his leader. He nodded his head. "All right, _Los_ \- let's get going!"

…

After what seemed like a minute or two, the holes were all but plugged up. And the front door was secured with one of the iron coffins placed horizontally to act as a barrier. With the short time given, Stoss decided to set up shop as instructed but watching his leader push one of the coffins gave him the idea to do the same.

"Remind again, who thought this was a good idea!" Warrior shouted back. Pushing the tomb with his comrades.

"Warrior, you have the best place to not get killed," Stoss told the ax-wieldier, "No use complaining about it now!" He finished. As his team got to their spots, while he started crouching behind the stone coffin and fixing his long bayonet on his rifle's muzzle.

Warrior made a heavy sigh. Before being lightly nudged by Fighter, "He's right, you know? As long as we don't let a goblin get to our mages, we'll be fine: Plain and simple." She reminded him. Even though she admitted, that may or may not be a stretch. Considering how much of a handful the goblins had been whenever they met them in a close-quarters fight. She shivered when she remembered that river quest.

Hearing another sigh from her childhood friend. Fighter gave him a small smile and a hard pat on his back. Since their position was on the party's right flank, she glanced over to make sure everyone was in their place...they were. _Priestess, Wizard, and High Elf behind Stoss and Goblin Slayer. Check. Shaman and Lizardman on the left side. Check._ "All right-" **_*Smack!_**

"Ouch!"

"We're good, Stoss!" Fighter exclaimed. Walking within five or ten feet away from her fellow Greenhorn and Goblin Slayer's position- much to the dismay of Warrior as he clutched onto his back in pain.

"Y-You, Ah!...damn it.."

"That was for the sewers." She reminded him again. Getting into her fighting stance. As Warrior almost staggered, walking beside her. Rubbing his wound as he pouted in pain.

StossTruppen shook his head, "Gott, again, remind me to never piss you off." He told the ponytail girl. Pointing his weapon towards the increasingly banging door. She gave him a wink.

"Sir Goblin Slayer, should I summon another dragon tooth warrior?" Lizard Priest asked. The smacks against the doors becoming more and more louder.

"Yeah. There aren't enough of us. Go ahead," Goblin Slayer replied. Soon after, he could hear the reptilian toss down several dragon teeth on the cold floor and prepared the spell. Okay, now... He looked over his shoulder to the Priestess. He didn't have to tell her anything. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Y-Yea! I'm going!" She said through the nervousness in her voice.

High Elf drew her bow and aimed it towards the front door, "So, glasses, how are you going to help out if you can't use your spells without burning us?" She asked with curiosity rather than hostility.

Luckily, Wizard could tell by the way the elf had asked, "I have another way, don't you worry about that. Focus on the bastards, and we should be fine." Like her counterparts, she was preparing her own spell but wanted to wait until the timing and position was correct.

Then, all at once, the doors stopped banging completely, along with any noises coming from it. High Elf frowned, "It's quiet now."

"The poison gas must have completely flown back," Goblin Slayer pointed out. "So, a few of them must be dead." He grabbed onto his throwing knife, "Get ready."

Perring down his iron sights, Stoss could feel a cold sweatdrop as he prepared for them to barge in. By now, Lizardman had summoned his Dragon Tooth Warrior, and Priestess had conjured up Protection stretching from the left to the right side of the room. But something felt wrong. The air wasn't too tense, his nerves were starting to calm down, and he was at a fixed position. _Then why is my heart beating so fast?_

 ** _*Boom!_** A loud crashed, followed by the doors being swung wide open, caused most of the party to gasped when it did. Waiting for the dust to subside just a bit, Goblin Slayer immediately threw his knife directly towards the first large shadow he saw. When the dust settled, the rest of their mouths were wide open at the monstrosity.

"A hob..No.." The sizeable muscular goblin made a wide sinister grin, "A goblin champion." Goblin Slayer said out loud. Watching it pull out his knife from its upper peck and snap it like a twig. "Looks like we'll have to- '' He stopped. Noticing a small row of goblins, lined up on the champion's right and left sides. However, these goblins looked different: wearing short red robes underneath a coat of plates, with various helmets resembling a cruel coal-scuttle look, similar to his adjutant's helmet. But that wasn't what made them stand out.

The goblin champion roared. As several of the plated goblins aimed their short-barreled firearms at the party and released a volley of lead. With several bullets bouncing and causing small cracks against Protection.

"What the hell?!" Warrior blurted in alarm. "What are goblins doing with rifles!?" He shot his gaze over to StossTruppen. He had a feeling Stoss knew something about this; however, his friend's angry and frustrated face said he was just as shaken as him.

What the hell are they doing way out here? He clutched his teeth. Before, he took aim at one of the goblins that were reloading the old-modeled muskets. He fired. The goblin's head almost immediately. "Bastards."

Watching the goblin's body slump down didn't sit well for the goblin champion. Who upon watching one of Champion's new kin get killed. Immediately blew another angry roar. As vast hordes of regular goblins (The ones the party had fought against from the previous day) charging with spears, clubs, and swords.

"There's too many of them! Do we have a plan?" High Elf shouted. Rapidly firing several arrows into the approaching horde.

Cursing under his breath again, Stoss got up from his stationary position and had begun taking potshots at the plated goblins. Working his rifle's lever as he was able to cut down one of them down as its group dived over to cover behind one of the tombstone coffins on the right side. Soon the normal goblins quickly reached Protection's walls and began slamming themselves into it. But as several of them went down, it seemed like more and more kept coming out of the front entrance. "Damn, damn! They're just like rats!" He glanced over to his leader beside him -surprisingly still silent over this whole ordeal- "sir, what do-"

"Okay." Goblin Slayer said, abruptly cutting off his subordinate, who gave him a confused look. "I've seen enough." He went on, unsheathing his sword, "Those rifle-goblins are dangerous if we let them continue to attack Protection," He said, looking up at the spell's shields beginning to crack from the exchange. He looked over at High-Elf and StossTruppen's puzzled looks, "You two focus on them and try to keep their heads down," he said, waiting for the two to nodded in agreement, before turning over to Wizard, "Cast Fire Spin at the door's entrance to block their path and hold it for as long as possible."

"But like I said before, it may bring the whole room down with us?" The green-robed mage pointed out like she was cementing; this was a bad idea. But the group's leader explained:

"With another powerful fire spell, yes, however, the flame's too small and will only be used to extract most of the oxygen on the opposite side of Protection."

After a moment of thought, Wizard's picked up where he was going with this, she could fill in the blanks herself, make a firewall in a big enough height for the goblins to stand back, while also suffocating the rest inside. Making them easier targets... When the thought passed her mind. She grinned at the idea. "All right, no problem!" She shouted over the several shots still being fired at Protection -along with the goblins clawing and shrieking against it.

"The rest of you, stand guard until most of them have died," Goblin Slayer began to get into a runner stance, "I'll deal with the goblin champion.."

"Indeed. Let my knife assist you." Lizard agreed.

Just then, Wizard shot her staff forward, "Fire Spin!" He exclaimed. As a long leaping flame shot out of her wand and quickly darted past the nearby goblin's heads. Landing and immediately casting a high wall of fire that almost covered most of the entire door, causing a few sprites nearby, including the goblin champion, to stagger back from the heat. While a couple who were still running through the door was now engulfed in the unexpected flames. Quickly the plan was put into action.

Still clawing their way at the field barrier, Lizardman, and his dragon tooth warrior began to slice and thwart several of them. Cutting them into ribbons. As several of the plated goblins -most of them hopping over the iron coffins, others taking cover to fire at the shields- Stoss and High Elf began pinning them down with a barrage of arrows and lead.

Fighter, who was helping Warrior do the goblins on their side of the flank, saw one of the new goblins charging at them with a spear. But just like the rest of its brothers, it slammed headfirst into the barrier, breaking its nose.

Shaking from the impact, the goblin tried to cover most of the blood pouring from its nose with its hand..that's when it felt something grab hard onto its collar. Slamming it right back into the barrier, again, and again, and again. Until its face was no longer recognizable.

"God damn, Fighter," Warrior's face twisted into one of horror, "a little much, don't you think?" He suggested. Watching his friend let go of the dead goblin as its body flopped onto the floor. Unable to see Fighter's grin, as he continued to hack away at the fairies beyond Protection's shields.

Bulldozing his way through the goblin ranks. Goblin Slayer punched and smacked several of the regular goblins through the air. Blood spurting from their faces when his fist made contact with their heads. "..6...7...8." He grabbed fairies, trying to rush him with a spear, then jabbed his sword into the side of its neck, "..9." Tossing the body aside, just as Lizardman had slid by next to him, "The smoke's starting to pick up. Go all-out and keep your cloth mask on."

"Understood." Lizardman then threw the goblin, he was currently strangling, at a small group on rifle-goblins drawing a bead on him. They jumped out of cover and out in the open. Becoming easy shots for the team's archer and personal rifleman.

Goblin Slayer pushed forward once again and, in one horizontal motion, sliced five goblins in a single go. As their bodies or their pieces, in this case, fell in either direction, blood staining the stone floor beneath them. "17." Picking up a long-sword from one of their bodies, Goblin Slayer intended to get behind the occupied goblin champion as it directed its troops forward.

However, briefly, Goblin Slayer stopped. Noticing the goblins were becoming slower in their movements and coughing. The smoke is getting to them. With that in mind, he got ready to sneak-

 ** _*Bang!_**

Was all Goblin Slayer heard as felt something hit his lower side? He almost staggered back and fell. But, luckily, he caught himself moments before. Grunting. He looked forward through the black smoke picking up, but he couldn't see where it came from. Suddenly, another flash came from in front of him. He ducked and heard something snap and bounce a few feet away from him. Still unable to find who was shooting at him, he dived behind one of the nearby coffins.

Now in cover, Goblin Slayer could feel his ears ring violently when it went off, almost as if it was just inches away. He looked down below his chest armor and saw a small red stain on the upper right side of his hip. It didn't hurt a lot, but it wasn't a kiss on the cheek either. Feeling its sting, he tried to get up. It only seemed to make it worse. He clutched his teeth together. He knew he wasn't much good laying still, but he needed to tack out the champion before it decided to break down his party's defense.

However, once he stood up, a plated-goblin with a rifle hopped on the coffin he was taking safety behind and bayoneted him in the chest.

It took the veteran goblin a second to realize this wasn't a tunic. For its bayonet was removed out of the adventurer's chainmail and smacked directly in its jaw.

Dropping the rifle, and standing up a bit, or at least enough for his comrades to see.

Priestess sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I thought he was- !" Her eyes widened when she saw Stoss start to run outside of Protection. She, along with High Elf and Wizard, yelled after him. But he was already gone.

Once outside, the lack of fresh air smacked him harder than a ton of bricks. Even with the cloth mask Goblin Slayer had given him, Stoss had a bit of trouble in synchronizing his breathing. Luckily for him, the goblins had it way worse.

Bayoneting and driving an unfortunate goblin down to the ground after his short burst outside of his comrade's force field. StossTruppen quickly placed his boot on the goblin's head and yanked his knife out. Looking behind himself, two of the goblin's comrades sprinted towards him but were coughing violently when they finally were four feet away from him.

Aiming at the hip, Stoss pulled the trigger and blasted the goblin on his right in the face, while the other one had a date with the trooper's rifle-butt. "Bastards!" He scowled at the goblin corpses. Wiping some blood off his tunic. Just then, he turned back around and saw a pack of 8 goblins rapidly approaching from 15 yards in front of him. Cursing under his breath, he dropped his rifle and grabbed his pistol from his belt holster. But just as he raised it, a nearby goblin on the group caught his weapon. Startingly Stoss just enough to pull the trigger early and blow off the goblin's head.

Taken back by this, Stoss looked forward just in time for another goblin to charge at him with a bayonet. Remembering what Goblin Slayer told him. StossTruppen, waited till the fairy was within arms reach. Smacking the rifle's tip to the side before headlock and turning the sprite around. Another goblin with a spear to jab its comrade in the belly.

Grabbing onto the spear with his left hand, Stoss drew a bead on the goblin's face. Watching its head kickback when the gun went off as bullets whistle by overhead. Crouching down, he emptied the remaining bullets hastily at the remaining 6 goblins. Watching their bodies get cut down from the automatic fire of his armament.

Oddly enough. Stoss felt this confrontation was a few minutes long when, in reality, it was actually only a few seconds. His body started to react to the smoky environment a bit when this thought came to mind, "I need to find Goblin Slayer and get the hell out-"

"Look out!" A voice cried out as the trooper felt someone tackle him to the side, followed by a loud *Smack! In the spot or area, he was just in. Opening his eyes a bit, he gasped when he saw the familiar helmet of his commander:

"Sir, _mien gott,_ you're okay!"

"Yea. But I told you to stand back with the others." Goblin Slayer reminded the teen.

Grunting as he wiped some dust off his trousers, "I couldn't let you die out there, sir, not on my watch."

Just then, the goblin champion roared once more, only this time the smoke was starting to affect it after all. Causing the massive monster to cough a bit and cover its eyes from the black smoke above the ceiling.

"Come on," Goblin Slayer told his subordinate, "let's do this."

Glancing over to his officer. Stoss didn't need to ask twice as he pulled out his sword-cleaver. " _Los ghets!_ "

Soon the duo sprinted forward at break-neck speed towards the stumbling giant who could slightly see them through the black smoke. Quickly, he winded up his club and slammed it downward again, causing the two adventures to roll out of the way in opposite directions.

Rubbing the side of his helmet, StossTruppen grunted as he began to get up from the shock. Then, almost on cue, he turned and saw three goblins just on top of the coffin be in front of with their rifles aimed at him.

"Protection!" A familiar voice rang out a little ways behind him, casting a small light barrier in front of him, just as the goblin fired their rifles. Seeing their bullets bounce off, they hopped off the platform, completely unaware of the two obsidian-ranked adventures that had sneaked behind them and gave them a nasty surprise. "Get going!" "We'll handle this!"

" _Danke Schon!_ " Stoss thanked out loud as he ran out of the small turn his comrades were beating the goblins in, and back towards the champion. Catching a glimpse of his commander getting up and running beside him towards the fairy.

Just then, another small group of plated-goblins hoped in between one of the coffin cases and, despite coughing out blood, drew another bead on the adventurers. However, Lizardman had spoiled the attack by hoping down on them and cutting them into pieces. Unfortunately, two of the five remaining goblins had dived out of the way and then aimed their barrels to the reptile's back. But like their comrades, they were cut short as one of them was impaled through the head by an arrow. While the other was smacked in the face by a slingshot. Lizardman looked over his shoulder, "Thank you for your assistance!"

Dwarf Shaman grinned, "Looks like you still have some nerve left in you, long-ears."

"Shut up the dwarf, " High Elf shot back, glancing over to Wizard, who had been awfully quiet mostly throughout this ordeal, "Hey, glasses, you okay back there?"

Wizard coughed. "Y-Yea, just about.." She could feel her left eye twitch as she struggled to hold onto the spell, Just a few seconds longer! She gritted her teeth.

Seeing his entire force get slaughtered. The goblin champion quickly turned around to face the fading wall of fire, waiting to jump through it and get out of this hellish room. But that wasn't going to happen. "Fire Spin!" A voice called out. Causing the fading fire to burst violently with more heat, burning the champion's hand as it was the closest to the relight wall of flame. As it shrieked in agony and clutched onto its fist, dropping its club.

The silver-ranked winded his sword. Then with fantastic accuracy, launched his sword like a spear, impaling the champion right in its left eye. Blood sprayed out as it cried out in pain. "Now!"

Stoss, still sprinting, slide and wind up his sword. Once he was only a foot or two away, he launched himself forward and, with a quick stroke, sliced through the champion's calve as the more red liquid poured out from the wound. Causing the giant creature to collapse onto its knees. Stoss fell forward and rolled onto his side once more.

As the champion was feeling dizzy, it looked through bloodshot eyes and saw the demon that caused all this pain. However, he couldn't do a thing when the figure launched itself forward and stabbed him in the belly.

Goblin Slayer could feel the champion grab and squeezed his helmet through the struggle, but this was over. All of this was over.

"Sir Goblin Slayer!"

"Sir!"

"Goblin Slayer!"

"Orcbolg!"

"Beard-Cutter!"

He grinned his teeth. As he felt his helmet cracking under the weight of the goblin's palms. Digging the rifle's sword deeper.

" _ **Kill it!**_ " He growled as he felt his body shake violently.

 ** _"Onward towards Death! Die like a nail hammered into a coffin!"_**

He loosens his grip. "Hey, take a good look," He snarled. Placing his finger on the triggers, "Goblin!" **_*Bang!_** The champion's body kicked back a moment and shrieked loudly. Letting go of Goblin Slayer's head. Just enough for him to grab and yank his sword -still lodged into the champion's eye- and with one swift slash, sliced the goblin's head clean off.

Wizard collapsed onto the ground, "I **_*huff_** did it.." She said in between heavy breaths. Releasing the Fire Spin as the flame wall slowly died down.

Seeing the flame extinguish, the few goblins standing by it quickly hopped into the room weapons drawn and ready-to-...

Goblin Slayer leaned down and picked up the champion's severed head, "Who's next?" He asked

The goblins began to stagger back, horrified at sight in front of them.

"Is it you?" He threw the champion's head at the group of terrified goblins. Causing several of them to jump back and drop their weapons at sight. "Or you?" He snarled. Taking a single step forward, which caused the whole goblin horde to immediately fell all they had and flee for their lives.

Huffing. Goblin Slayer staggered forward a bit but caught himself midway through. Looking down at his hip wound. He was seeing how the bloodstain was becoming more visible. He could worry about that later. For now, he looked over to his subordinate, who was currently pulling himself off the ground and rubbing his lower back.

"Ow..Ow...my butt.," Stoss said, rubbing his behind from the award landing he did. Luckily, Fire Spin was down, and the fresh air on the other side was able to come in a bit. But he decided to keep his cloth on until they left the room. It still smells like smoke and death here. He thought. From the burned-out bodies all around him, especially the champion who was currently in a pool of blood.

"Are you hurt?" Goblin Slayer asked when his adjutant approached him. Grabbing and pulling the rifle -still pining up the powerful goblin- out and watched the body slump to its side.

"I think so, " Stoss replied. Feeling his adrenaline go and calm down. But he could feel his tongue start to sting a little. Moving it around, he tasted blood, "Scheisse...I think I bit my tongue?" He said, rubbing his wound with his black glove.

"Hey, you two!" High Elf exclaimed energy as her, and the rest of the party walked towards their comrades, "You guys all right?"

The duo looked over at the party and nodded. Even though the wounds they were feeling said otherwise. Especially to Priestess, who saw the bruised up the pair and hurried out of the group towards them.

Waiting for his pupil to finish being healed, Goblin Slayer and the others decided to look at the aftermath of the battle. The whole room was almost scattered with goblin bodies here and there. You couldn't help but almost step on one within a few feet apart from each other. Let alone into the puddles of crimson blood.

Observing one of the plated goblins, this one wearing a kettle-hat design with the more shallow circular crown. Goblin Slayer kneeled down and reached into the goblin's small belt-pouch. Finding a couple of pointy-shaped bullets -or at least the ones he'd seen from his subordinate's ones- and placed them inside his back pouch.

"Hey, Goblin Slayer," Warrior called out a few feet in front of him, "Look." -He extended out a white and red stripe flag with his hands, stretching it -"souvenir."

Getting up and walking to the boy, Goblin Slayer asked for it, and holding it towards himself, he could see the worned white background, a red diagonal slope from the top left to the bottom right, with a crudely-drawn red crown on the upper right. Something he has never seen from his time in slaying goblins. Where ever this group of trolls was originally from, it was somewhere he hadn't been.

After a moment, he gave the withered flag back to Warrior, who happily took it and went to show his childhood friend. All the while, Goblin Slayer turned his attention to his adjutant. The boy was still sitting on one of the stone coffins- just about done being healed.

Remembering how the teen's face was filled with anger and..worry? Goblin Slayer figured he needed to talk to the boy about that dilemma later. For now, I need to gather as many pellets as possible He reaffirmed himself. Leaning in on another plated goblin's corpse. Searching inside, it's bag-pouch. Not knowing how different this day indeed was….

 **Author's note: Well, that was my longest chapter yet...and it only took three weeks. The timing with Finals and just having a rough week, in general, was a pain when typing this story out.**

 **Thank you all for being patient with the story's update. It does mean a lot, so thank you all.**

 **If you are wondering about Sword Maiden, the next few chapters will go over her part, along with *hint *hint something to do with a certain stormtrooper. So stay tuned.**

 **With that in mind, thank you for reading! Please favorite/follow the story and leave a review on what you thought. And as always, have a good one guys.**

 **-Author's Side Note(12/28/19): If anyone asks, I removed Grenadier's part in the beginning due to it just being too damn long (I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, but I still think it fit in context later on in the story). If you have no idea what I'm talking about, no worries! You'll know what I mean.**


	18. Chapter 18: Gray Lines

As the sun began to set for today's eventful day. Warrior was at the front of the party when they finally left the sewage system for the second time. Still, a bit unnerved from the enemy's new arsenal, "What a day.."

"Hm?" Fighter cocked an eyebrow. However, she stopped when she registered what he meant. She shrugged, "Well, at least we were able to get off scot-free. Well...almost." Her eyes scanned over to StossTruppen, and his broken in half rifle.

Stoss slumped his head down. " _Gott_..poor _Erika_." He sniffed. Holding the two pieces of his gewehr in each of his hands. It ate at him when he found his firearm laying into two parts once Priestess finished healing him. It was still eating at him now.

He sighed. Figuring there was no point in grousing over it now. Waiting beside his comrades: Fighter and Warrior. The rest of the party was almost finished walking up the staircase.

"I knew those goblins were crafty, bastards. But not that crafty." Dwarf Shaman pointed out in more surprised than praise.

Once the rest of the party had finally gotten on top of the staircase, everyone had to stay and collect their thoughts. Goblins were one thing. But fairies with rifles? That was a different situation in itself, and everybody knew it.

"I'm just surprised we were able to keep our heads through it," Warrior admitted. Glancing over to party's second-in-command, "So, Stoss? What's the story on those guns?" He asked with more curiosity than suspicion.

He shook his head. "I don't know; I don't know why they're out here." He said. Looking over his shoulder to his comrades a few feet away- pretty sure they were discussing the same thing before Warrior pulled him out of the chat.

Warrior spat on the ground. "Well, at least they aren't as tough as I figured. Probably killed a dozen or more..me and Fighter" He inhaled. _Damn nose_.

"Could have been worse, you know?" Stoss began, "that champion could have got to anyone of us if it wasn't for the smoke. You were lucky you didn't have to inhale it."

"Yea.." Warrior nodded. "Sucks about your rifle, though." He said. Slightly pointing his hand at the trooper's broken in two rifles.

" _ ***Huff**_..don't remind me." Stoss shook his head in dismay. Getting a small chuckle out of his fellow Greenhorn. Even though he wouldn't get a new one until he came back home, he sighed again. Glancing back to the party, " _Los_ -let's get going, I want to sleep this day off." Warrior laughed a little as the two of them walked back to their group, who looked like they were already preparing to depart.

"B-But Goblin Slayer, what are you going to do?" Priestess asked softly. "The Temple should be closed down for tonight. I'm pretty sure Sword Maiden is asleep-" She began.

Goblin Slayer shook his head, much to the medic's surprise, "No. Something tells me she knows something that I don't." He started. Feeling a weird sensation from this turmoil day. Whatever it was, he had a feeling Sword Maiden had told him only partially the truth, with the attacks on the civilians in this city by goblins and how they had access to firearms.

He began to turn around, "The rest of you should get some rest, and we'll settle things tomorrow in the morning." He finished. Walking away from his party. After only a few yards, he stopped. Looking over his shoulder to face his adjutant, "Before we go back to finish off the rest. I'll need you to inform me of how these foreign goblins act. Understand?"

Even though Goblin Slayer's tone of voice was, more or less, his usual nonexpression monotone way of talking, it still spoke volumes with StossTruppen, as it always had. Recomposing himself. His face relaxes, "Of course, _kommandant_."

Nodding, the stoic went on his way. Slugging his new weapon over his shoulder with the worn-out strap attached to it.

Watching his leader go until he was out of sight. Stoss made a long sigh: "I guess I better reread how they operate, again. _Mien Gott_..."

After a while of discussing what they should do now. Most of the party decided when they would meet up tomorrow that they would have a meal together. After all, it was late, and they were mostly tired from the battle than hungry. Well, all except for Dwarf Shaman:

"Come on, lads!" He exclaimed towards Warrior and Stoss with a hard pat on their back, enough for them to stagger forward from the sudden hit, "Let's fill our bellies until we wake up with a sour face tomorrow!" He told them. Even though Stoss always enjoyed the dwarf's gift to have the ability to lighten up a mood at any time. Sadly, he was too fatigued to go through with it.

"I really should get some sleep, "Stoss broker in with a yawn, "I..really should prepare for tomorrow. _Gott_ only knows what Goblin Slayer will be asking of me." He nudged Warrior on the shoulder, "Come on, Warrior, let's get going." He finished off before wishing the party a good night in his native language.

Watching her comrades walk down the street. Wizard looked back at the rest of the party behind her doing the same. Well, all except her fellow spellcaster who was standing beside her, "So Wizard, should we join the others or go to bed?" Priestess asked with a small yawned.

"Hmm.." Peering back at the rest of the party -specifically High Elf, who was now getting into another argument with Dwarf Shaman. _Bingo_. She smirked. Glancing back at the fatigue medic, "Actually," She began. Causing Priestess head to pick up in attention, "..could you go and-"

….

"..please talk about something that doesn't involve your love life, Warrior?" StossTruppen asked. Rubbing his face slightly with his palm.

He couldn't tell if he was getting more tired. But he was a bit fed up with the subject whenever Warrior brought it up. Which, unfortunately, was quite often.

Warrior persisted: "Come on, Stoss. Don't be that way," He calmed the trooper with a light pat on his back, something he wished he could do without, "besides the only answer you've given me was..' None of your business' and whatnot."

"You know my stance on it already," Stoss told the ax-wielder, "We've been talking about the same _Scheiß_ for the past month and a half. It was not going to change."

"But I already gave you my take on the girls at the party! Why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because," StossTruppen began more sternly, "I know, you have a big mouth, and, I know, you will spill the beans the first chance you get! _Schwein-hund.._ " He finished with a stonewall on the subject. Hoping they could talk about something else while on their way to the hotel. Surprisingly, much to Stoss' surprise, Warrior stopped:

"All right, All right. Sooner or later you have to tell me at least-"

"Stoss!" A voice rang out from behind the duo. Causing both of them to stop and look back.

"Wizard?" Stoss brought out. He was genuinely more surprised when the team's fire-mage came trudging over to them.

"H-Hey.." She made out. Almost out of breath when she ran over here. "T-thanks..for waiting."

Stoss crossed his arms. "Wizard, is there..something wrong? Why did you run over here?" He asked with concern, Remembering how she looked before they left the trapped room.

Finally, catching her breath. Wizard slowly raised her head back up, along with fixing her composure. She looked at Stoss's dark-gray eyes before almost immediately looking away toward the paved road beside them. She needed a few seconds for her glasses to defog enough before continuing:

"Warrior," She asked sternly, "can you..give me and Stoss a-...a few minutes?"

Now Warrior cocked an eyebrow up, "Why? What happ-...oooh" He made a wide, toothy grin. He didn't need to go further to know where this was going. "Okay, theenn….Well-" He nudged Stoss on the shoulder "-I'll goes ahead and meet you at the hotel. Please take as much time as you need~."

Stoss gave him a suspicious look, _What the hell is he scheming?_ He thought. Hearing the mix of sarcasm and wryness, only Warrior could possible give off in certain situations.

Warrior gave a playful bow as he began departing, "I'll see you guys in the morning. Don't stay up too late." He grinned before walking down the road and whispering a tone that increased Stoss' suspicions more.

Once Warrior had left, Stoss turned his gaze back to Wizard, "So Wizard, what's-" He blinked a few times. Noticing her stern look soften a bit. But that wasn't it. Her face seemed...flustered? "W-Wizard?"

"S-Stoss.." She began. Wiping a piece of hair behind her ear, and trying to steady her speech, "I..I heard your rifle, So.." She bit her tongue — nerve weres eating at him,r.

" _J_ -Yea, I'm going to go the blacksmith tomorrow," Stoss explained. His voice a bit jittery from this..odd, spot, "I..I need to find a substitute, or at least repair my equipment, somehow." He concluded. Rubbing the back of his steel helmet.

"Well, in that case.." Wizard took a deep breath. "D-do you mind..if I come..with y-you?" She brought out. Wanting to strangle herself for how this "plan" was working out. Again, she had never done this before. Let alone feel this nervous when around her comrade. _This shouldn't be this way,_ she gulped. Looking back at StossTruppen's stunned face.

Stoss lightly pulled onto his collar, "Uh...Yea, that's..fine. I wouldn't mind the.." He trailed off a bit "company." He chuckled. Giving Wizard a small smile.

Wizard's eyes widen as she felt her face heat up. So much so that her glasses were fogged up again from the teen's response.

 _ ***Wham!**_

"Ouch! " Stoss cried out. Staggering back a bit from the blunt object's impact against his helmet, " _Scheisse!_ What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed. Feeling his eyes ring a little violently.

"Look!" Wizard began. Her face more reddish than before, "D-Don't get any funny ideas! I need to...r-restock on some books and potions for an experiment I'm working on!" She said all in one go.

Still rubbing his head, Stoss nodded slowly, "Okay..ah..fair enough." Hearing the ringing cease. Stoss looked back at his comrade; her face becoming more like her usual serious (or annoyed) face. _Well, it was fun while it lasted..._

Feeling a bit of confidence, Wizard smiled a bit, "Good." She stepped forward a bit, "Then tomorrow, at the center of town by the Great-Salmon Water Fountain, I expect you there sharp at.." She drew out a small watch and checked the time "-7:00 am. All right?"

Now Stoss was definitely lost. _W-What the hell is with her? First, she acts calm and sweet, then likes her usual self...and now-_ He looked back at the bespectacled girl, well, not in started matter.

Wizard frowned. "Well?"

"S-Sure...I'll is there." He assured. Looking back at Wizard and noticing her expression loosen as she softly sighed.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Stoss.." Wizard told him. As she titled her pointy hat over her eyes, stepping a foot closer to the teen, almost to the point, the duo was only a few inches away from each other. Causing the trooper to gasped a bit when the mage leaned in and-

Lightly tapped on his _Stahlhelm_ with her staff, "You should also get that hole fixed, Stoss. Wouldn't want to get hit in the same place, right?"

"Wh-?" He began, placing both his hands onto his helmet. Immediately, he felt something on the right side on his headgear. Feeling around it with his finger, he could make out a spiral circle shape. "Oh, _Mien Gott_! I -" He began. However, he stopped when he realized Wizard had already begun walking with her back turn down the lonely street she had stopped him and Warrior.

He couldn't help but look at her sway back and forth until she slowly faded out of sight under the duel red and green moons above. He pouted. "I don't understand that woman.."

…

Walking down endless identical buildings and shops light by the gas lamps above him. Goblin Slayer noticed the city was much quieter this late evening. Which was strange, considering the previous day it was more active, especially back at the town's Guild.

He stopped under a street light, overlooking a nearby bakery shop. Looking around, the street looked abandon.

Feeling the cold winds whistle by. He turned his head in the direction of his destination. Wondering if _she_ was still awake.

What happened today was something he wasn't a bit used to. He's killed hundreds and wantingthousands?..whatever the number is he stopped keeping track. But these new goblins were a tight bunch. He looked down at his new instrument.

"What did the boy call it?" He titled his head. He had seen Stoss use it when he first met him back in the caves. It was much longer than the one he had now, or, used to. After a moment of thought...he wasn't sure. However, with the champion dealt with, and most of their ranks dismissed, now.."Now it is time to finish off the rest." He thought out loud. Before making his way inside the building.

/~

The twin moons above looked beautiful in the young night. "Elegant," Sword maiden said to herself. Considering everyone servicing in the Temple had left for home or was currently in bed.

She softly sighed. "No..not yet." She reminded herself. Slightly rubbing the black blindfold that protected her eyes. "They still hurt."

"What does?" A familiar emotionless voice asked a couple of feet behind her. At first, it started her. However, Sword Maiden's nerves quickly ceased as she turned and recognized Golbin Slayer.

"Oh? I see you are okay?" She smiled, "I thought the worse had happened when I didn't hear back from you today."

"Is that why you are still awake?" He asked.

She nodded. "I couldn't make sense of it, at first. But.." She looked back at the twin moons, still glowing a small shine over the outdoor garden the two of them are in. "But I think the dream was too real..a dream that I have been having of other people."

"I don't understand." Goblin Slayer said. A bit surprised when she giggled a bit.

"I believe it was trying to warn me of something terrible. Something that should have happened. Yet," -She looked back at Goblin Slayer, or rather, the insides of his helmet. Blocked by the shadow behind its bars.

Sword Maiden walked towards the stoic adventurer. Gently placing her hand against his chest plate, "It's been tough..living in fear of what had happened all those years ago." She said. Gently feeling the cold against his battered armor.

"..even behind these walls...I'm still afraid to sleep at night."

"Goblins?" Golbin Slayer answered.

Sword Maiden somberly nodded. "It happened when I was just a young girl. I still remember them dragging back into their nest, and…" She stopped. Lifting her sleeves, exposing several faded scars that resemble ones made by claws.

"It's truly awful that such creatures could commit such actions. How these dark days are returning on the world.." Sword Maiden felt her hand tremble as she clutched onto her staff further. It seemed that the further she went, the harder it was to remember the pain.

"You don't have to go on. It's okay, " Goblin Slayer told Sword Maiden. Trying to so as modest as possible. He didn't know what to say for that matter. However, he figured he calmed her down a bit. He could see it on her face as she looked up at him. She smiled.

"I see why your friends follow you, " She took a step back from his warm aura. "I see why your pupil admires you so much."

"You think so?" Sword Maiden nodded. "I..see."

She turned to face the light breeze brush the nearby grass from below towards the east, "I recognized the way the boy was dressed and spoke when I first saw him. His country...his people, are easing the pressure off the main forces against the Demon Lord's armies. From what I hear...the Hero has been able to get closer to the Demon Lord." She frowned slightly. Looking over to Goblin Slayer, she held her arms closed to get each other, "It's terrible how the young and the innocent suffer in these dark times...how..how someone who helped defeat the world's greatest threat can't…...can't face goblins…"

The cold breeze didn't waver as it blew against her exposed skin. She shivered further. Not from the wind, but from the memories she couldn't forget. The memories that continued to keep her up at night. The memories that reminded her..Sword Maiden looked back at Goblin Slayer -still looking at her, or at least her general direction. She couldn't tell if he was listening or not. But..but it felt good..to let all that out.

"Earlier today, my party and I encountered several groups of goblins carrying firearms that resemble the one my subordinate carried." He asked abruptly. Quickly noticing the high priestess' face look troubled. He raised a hand out before continuing, "however, we dealt with them and their leader. Crumpling their numbers to just a few of them," He paused, seeing the relief face of Sword Maiden before continuing, "tomorrow we intend to finish off the rest."

Sword Maiden, needed a moment to take the information in. She knew there were goblins under the Water Town's sewers. However, fairies with firearms was a different dilemma. She scowled or at least tried to since she was more disturbed than anything. _If they become large enough in numbers, and with access to weapons such as those...then..then they'll,_ She trailed off in her thoughts. Looking down at her hand still clenched tightly onto her staff. Shaking. Not enough for the naked eye to notice, but more than enough for someone to see from very close by.

Goblin Slayer noticed the way Sword Maiden was acting. Her face and the way she worked gave away to how much goblins meant against her. After all, he'd seen it on countless people saved, or at least tried to, whenever he went on a goblin raid. He'd even seen it on his comrade's faces whenever the actual reality of the goblin's atrocities came to light.

 _I've seen it happen in front of me._ He thought. Remembering every detail of it. Every second of it... He balled his hand into a fist. Clutching it tightly. Wanting nothing more than to leave the Temple and dive right back into the fray and slaughter every goblin he could find. But...but he couldn't do that right now. A girl needed protecting. That was what his sister used to say.

He looked back up at the sudden expression on Sword Maiden's face. Biting his tongue down hard, he said, "If there's a way you can help us with bringing an end to the goblins plaguing this town...it would be a good help." He finished softly as he could.

Sword Maiden looked back to face him. She had to blink a few times to steady her thoughts. Mostly to his swift change of tone. After a deep breath, "There's..there's a gate mirror, I believe, that's transporting the goblins underneath the town."

"How did it get there?"

Sword Maiden bit her lip, "I-...I can't say. Not right now." She spoke softly. Her voice was indicating something she knew that Goblin Slayer didn't.

But, he nodded. "I understand."

Her face loosen a bit, "Thank you," She smiled. Trying to remember where exactly the mirror was, "I believe it's in an old catacomb room where the previous warrior came to fight and..be buried there." She recalled from her studies, "there..there should a secret entrance towards the back of the room inside an old stone coffin."

"Stone coffin?" He repeated. Gaining a hint of remembrance as the words entered his ears. She nodded before continuing:

"I believe it's located in the lower floors," Placing a hand over her head, "I-...I not sure if I can remember wher-"

"I'll find it." Goblin Slayer finished for her. Causing the young women to look back at him in surprise, "thank you."

 _Thank you,_ repeated in Sword Maiden's head once more. Each word having weight to it. Once the thought passed her mind, she couldn't help but more smile from it. "I..enjoyed our conversation...Goblin Slayer," She spoke softly. Bowing down slightly -her hand placed over her chest, "you and your party are good people for this...T-Thank you."

Goblin Slayer's head perked up when Sword Maiden spoke her piece. However, before he could reply, she was already departing from the lush garden they stood on before fading into the moonshine light and the dark halls.

He stood there and waited until she was no longer in sight. It was strange. This whole quest seemed to have an interior motive behind it, and Goblin Slayer was hoping to get a straight answer here. However, instead, he felt he could draw his conclusions on the matter in the morning. After all, this fight was slowly crawling to a halt, and tomorrow will be the idea.

…

StossTruppen couldn't help but feel uneasy from the morning sun's glaze. Even with his blue-gray field cap, it barely blocked out the bright rays from above. " _Gott_...screw this sun!" he muttered under his breath.

Looking around, Stoss would occasionally take a glance or two by anyone passing by the large fancy fountain that stood behind him. However, since it was morning, there were too few for right now, which he preferred. His anxiety tended to go into overdrive when in front of crowded places. But that wasn't the case for this little "meetup" with his comrade.

"Hopefully, this isn't much," He said to himself. Looking down at his reflection from the fountain's surface.

Since he and the party wouldn't meet up until a little later, he figured he wouldn't need to dress in his usual combat attire, so Stoss decided to look as formal as he could.

Making sure his collar was button up and removing most of his equipment was, in a sense, the best he could work with. Actually, without his scarf, he looked pretty presentable as he examined his face adequately, spot anything that wouldn't be too glaring. Besides his pale skin, there was none.

Standing up straight, he drew out his pocket watch to check the time. _7:20 am,_ He sighed heavily. _What's taking so long?_ He thought to himself. She tended to be always on time whenever Goblin Slayer was planning a goblin raid. But why now?

He rubbed the side of cheek in slight unsteadiness. _Maybe I should-_

"..S-S-Stoss?" A small voice called out from behind the trooper. Almost startling him from his thought s as he swung back. His expression froze to crimson red as he felt his jaw drop from the sight in front of him.

"Wow...Wizard you look.." Stoss trailed off as the heat on his cheeks grew. " _hervorragend.._ "

Even though she was wearing her usual uniform, she'd gone adventures with, that wasn't what threw the shock trooper off. No, no, he was shocked at the way she looked without her large pointy hat and brown clock. Sure he'd admire her shape and the way she acted whenever they talked to each other, but this? He'd never seen her like this. Mostly since her shoulders and, more noticeably, her chest was shown more. But he wasn't complaining, either.

Almost as red as her comrade, Wizard took her gaze off the stone ground to face the bewildered trooper. "D-Do I look...okay in this way?" She asked, even though her voice sounded a lot like a nervous Priestess.

Wizard looked around for a moment, noticing several people -mostly male- adventurers stopping and staring at her in awe. "Am...Am I that much of a distraction?" She asked.

Stoss gulped. " _Nie_ -n-no actually," He rubbed the back of his head, "you look.." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts, "you look very _gut_ in that dress," He told her. Pulling on his collar slightly.

"W-W-W-WHat!?" She blurted out. _***Wham!**_ Stoss flew on his behind and clutched onto his unprotected head in pain. "I-I didn't come with you, just so you could pay attention to my dress, idiot!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," Stoss held out a hand in surrender, " _Scheisse_ , I was just pointing out the obvious.." He muttered the last part to himself. But it was just enough for Wizard to hear it.

Looking around again, Wizard realized most of the people who were staring at her earlier had either departed or stood there with their jaws wide open in shock. She calmed down a bit, "Here," she leaned in and reached down a hand to Stoss, "let me help you up."

Recovering from the unexpecting blow, Stoss looked up at how close his comrade was towards him. It wasn't seriously chest-to-chest, but it was around arms-reach. Still a little hastily, he cautiously took her hand as he got up.

"Well, that's one way to start the day, " He joked, "don't you think?"

She gave him a small smile before turning away from him. "Come on, let's get going.." She asked him. Trying to calm herself down from the outburst. Even if it was on impulse. She didn't want him to hate her.

Even though as the two of them walked down the streets of Water Town. Wizard felt uneasy from the whole circumstances that led up to this point. That wasn't at all how this was suppose to start the day. She glanced over to Stoss, "You're okay, right?"

" _Ja-_ Yea a little," Stoss began, "I guess I know how Warrior feels now, right?"

"I'll make it up to you," She assured softly, before going on with, "I-I'm sorry." Which earned her a glance from her comrade. After a moment, he smiled and nodded in return. She smiled back.

So far, most everything was going according to plan, or at least according to the book she read last night. She bite down onto her lower lip. Now, _if only I could think properly without my heart beating so damn fast.._

 **Author's note: Another day, another chapter, huh? Fun fact, I was watching Saving Private Ryan and Hacksaw Ridge when typing this chapter out. So some scenes have an extra 'polishing' on them, won't say which ones though. Haha. Anyways, thanks a lot for taking the time to read the story. Please make sure to review the story and leave your thoughts. Favorite and follow the story to move it forward for the better. As always, have a good one guys.**


	19. Chapter 19: Crimson Heart

The cold air blew directly into StossTruppen's face just enough for him to take it all in. He smiled, "Smells like home," He thought out loud. Causing the team's spellcaster, Wizard, to cock an eyebrow up.

"I'm walking right next to you, Stoss," She joked. Grinning at the teen's lack of awareness of who and where he was at.

He pouted. "I knew what I said, Wizard," He told her. "Are you going to hit me again?" He asked, like someone who had less caution for their life if they were sticking their hand inside a bowl of piranhas. Well, in this case, he'd be blown up. But, Preferred that way instead of being chopped to bits.

Wizard rolled her eyes, "look, I said I was sorry, so stop being mad at me for...five minutes." She grinned, "Okay, _Dreaded Trooper?_ "

"You promised me you wouldn't call me that!" He shouted, but tried to lower his voice as low as possible. Sadly he failed to see that several people in the local food-stands were staring at him like he wasn't all there in the head. He slumped his head down in embarrassment, " _Schraub mein Leben_.." He said somberly.

Watching Stoss' moment of self-pity, seldom to see him like that again, Wizard tried to lighten up the mood with what she read from her book: _Basics to Association: Chapter 2: focusing on other problems:_ "Well, ..Stoss," She began. Making sure StossTruppen's face at least slightly looked her way before going on, "you said the air felt -or smelled- like home. Why don't you tell me what you learned about _those_ goblins you said were from there?" She suggested.

She still wasn't sure if those plated goblins were indeed from Stoss' homeland since his face was written in black and white yesterday. It had been bugging her as well, so hopefully, she could get some insight on how they operated. And to ease his mind off for a bit.

Fixing his composure. He looked back at Wizard, who was also doing the same. He gave her a quizzical look. Mostly because her face was a mix of concern and what like her best attempt at a smile. Honestly, he wasn't mad at her any more than her using _that_ name. After all, that alias had only been giving him weird looks whenever he and the party -mostly Goblin Slayer- would go on a goblin raid and bring the captured girls back to the villages. Even if High Elf used it, his teammates -mostly Warrior- would tease him about it.

Regardless, he was keen on not grousing too much about it: "It's tough to say." He began, scratching his cheek with his index finger in thought, "I remember hearing about them when I was younger, and how they constantly attacked our borders. Looting for weapons and food, and what else they could get their claws on. Or at least that's what I would hear from the _Heer_ -the army. _Gott_ , I have never even seen a goblin before the cave quest,"

Now, Wizard, gave her questionable look towards him, "Then, how'd you know it was them?"

"I didn't," StossTruppen began. He was waiting until a wagon had finished crossing the street's intersection before continuing. "I do remember how their flag looked like," He said as he made a rectangular shape with his fingers, while also describing the distinctive red diagonal stripe with the poorly crimson crown on the top right.

StossTruppen could recall back in his training, and, to a lesser extent, last night, how that flag was drilled into his mind. Reading the field manual further wasn't any good either, mostly since he was able to see first hand how the plated goblins fought.

He sighed, "I don't know what I'll tell Goblin Slayer though. Other than they wear helmets from the fallen, and enjoy to cover their advance with gunpowder."

"Well when we find him, we can worry about that, then," She made out, "For now let's just get something that doesn't make you stand out,"

Stoss gave her a pouted look, "..you're one to talk,"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Getting to the blacksmith's shop first, which proved to take less than half an hour, Stoss gently opened the thick, wooden door and gestured with his hand, "ladies first?"

"Really?" She began, "Why didn't you go first, then?" She giggled. Catching a glimpse of StossTruppen opening his mouth to respond, however, by then, she had already hurried inside the blacksmith's shop and leaving him in the dust.

"Classy.." Stoss felt a sweat drop. Softly sighing to himself, he shook his head at the mage's mischief nature, as he started to head inside the shop a few moments after her.

Once inside, the blacksmith was just how it was supposed to look like: weapons from swords to shields to axes, to name a few, hung out on display on the shop's walls, along with other necessities of an adventurer's essential tool kit for protection in a neat show towards the center of the room.

If you were an adventurer just starting, this place -or most blacksmiths in general- were ideal, to begin with. _Unless you're a soldier_ , Stoss thought to himself. Making sure the door behind him closed gently, as he always hated the loud _***slam**_! That followed it.

"So," Wizard -who was already halfway inside the shop, hands behind her back, "are you coming, or not?" She asked, with a wry grin. Just enough for StossTruppen to quicken his pace beside her, as the two of them, approached the counter.

" _Gu-_ " Stoss coughed, "-Good morning, good sir," The teen began. Grabbing the attention of what he thought was the store's blacksmith, "I believe I need this weapon fixed as soon as possible." He brought out _Erika_ from his sack-bag and placed it on the counter.

The blacksmith (maybe?) -a young, but the skinny fellow that looked around their age with a chestnut bowl-shaped haircut- looked down at the weapon with a twisted expression, "oh...sorry, pal, no can do,"

"W-What? Why..?" Stoss asked.

"From what I see, this….weapon, doesn't seem to look like anything I've dealt with before..I'm sorry," The young man apologized, scratching the back of his head unable to help.

"But, isn't there at least something you can try?" Stoss persisted. Mostly because his rifle was one of his primary weapons, and he didn't want to feel exposed when he was fighting without it. Plus back home, older model rifles jammed and often broke, _like last time,_ but could be repaired pretty quickly, so why not this one?

Looking up at the obsidian-ranked adventurer, the craftsmen sighed, before grabbing the two pieces of the trooper's rifle, "I can't guarantee anything, but.." He began, "I-...I can try to get the blacksmith to try out something until he gets back, so come back later for it, then. After all, I'm just the trainee," He told Stoss, much to his astonishment.

" _Danke_.. -thank you," He corrected himself. Placing a hefty bag of coins just between them on the wooden platform and causing the pupil to open his jaw from the sight.

"O-Oh my god?!" He gasped. "Ah!..W-Will there be anything else, s-sir?" The assistant hurried the sentence in one go.

"..Yea," Stoss drew out his dirty coal-scuttle helmet from his pack and pressed it towards the skinny smith, "could you also fixed this?" He pointed at the glaring hole on the side curve. "I don't think it would much to ask for this to be done right away?" He asked as politely as possible mostly since Wizard was right next to him to hear.

The pupil nodded, as he looked down and examined the helmet's design and craft, "wow," He said under his breath, "..first I see a silver-rank with just his weird helmet on, now this?"

"Excuse me?" Stoss cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Oh, uh..nothing, sir! I'll get to your helmet, right away!" He bowed his head in reassurance, "if you would like to wait a few minutes, you can sharpen any other knives or swords you have with our whetstone right over there," The trainee pointed towards a large circular stone wheel with a crank, positioned nearby the door.

"Good idea, I'll do that," He tipped his hat in goodwill, before glancing over to Wizard, "What are you going to do, Wiz?"

"Hm," She looked down slightly in thought, or at least that's what it looked like to StossTruppen. "Do you happen to have any potions lying around? Good ones, I mean," She asked the junior Smith.

"Uh..yea, we have a few," The teen ducked under the counter and scuttled underneath it, "they aren't much, but I would highly recommend going down the street to the spell shop and get one of those instead. But, here you go," He rose back up and placed a few different colored tiny bottles on top of the counter to be observed.

Picking one of them up and holding it to get a better look, Wizard nodded to herself, "Yea, some of these could be pretty good for right now," She said out loud. Even though she didn't need potions at this moment -mostly since she bought plenty with the girls when they first got here, she found the excuse to draw out this little _get together_ a little further was a sound strategy on her part.

Turning her head slightly towards StossTruppen, -who was still looking at her when she broke eye contact a few moments before. "Well, go on," She told him, "go sharpen your _sword_ , and we can leave when your helmet is done, okay?" She teased.

Feeling his cheeks heat up from her comment, he immediately turned around not to face her, "T-That's not funny." She giggled. As he walked over to the stone-wheel and sat in it, he softly sighed, _so far, so gut,_ he thought to himself.

Unsheathing his sword from his belt, he began to press the pedal on the mechanism side to crank the stone wheel. Once the device started to spin more rapidly, Stoss placed the edge of his weapon against the wheel's surface and began to sharpen it.

Figuring it was better off a little shorter than it was so he could deal with goblins more comfortable, _or at least that's what Goblin Slayer told me_ , He chuckled at the thought. Mostly since some of his comrades had told him, he takes orders from the party's leader with little hesitation.

But what could he do? After all, Goblin Slayer had been doing this line of work way longer than he put on the blue-gray uniform. Plus, as of right now, he figured it was the best way to become more reliable and stern on the field. Stoss had already learned a great deal from Goblin Slayer and was hoping to use what he had learned from him down the line if he made it, of course.

"Let's just hope we see through it," He muttered under his breath. Continuing to grid the sharpen blade furthering against the hard stone.

 _ ***ring *ring**_ His ears perked up when he heard the entrance doorbell ring when someone else arrived. _Probably another adventurer,_ Stoss thought to himself and paid it no mind.

Continuing his work, he heard a pair of footsteps walk a few feet near the counter before stopping abruptly, "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" An older raspy voice rang out. Stoss ceased his activity.

"I don't know, but man is she gorgeous," Another of the pair agreed, "So what are you doing in a place this dangerous, missy?"

Wizard blinked a few times, _are these guys serious?_ "Shouldn't that be obvious?" She told the two adventures.

"Woah, easy there newbie," The one in armored replied to the spellcaster as calmly as he could. "We are just wondering how someone like yourself is doing in a dump like this?"

Wizard scowled. "And why would you two care? It's none of your business,"

The duo laughed. Inching their way further to her.

"C-Can you two stop harassing my customers?" The storekeeper told the duo, "T-This is the fourth time already. N-Now leave or I'll-"

"Relax, kid," The armored adventurer cut off the junior Smith, "We'll be leaving soon,"

"Yeah...now look," The shirtless adventurer took a step forward, "We want to get to know you a little better, huh? Soo," He stopped his advance just a few feet in front of Wizard -still clutching onto her staff in nervousness, "how about we get you something pretty nice for your troubles," -he glanced down at Wizard's slightly expose cleavage, "and maybe you could show us some magic-"

"Hey." An emotionless voice said from behind the pair who immediately spun around. Expecting to find someone that matched the sudden, threatening voice.

To their relief, it was merely a young kid with a cold stare directed towards them.

"Oh?" The adventure without a shirt began, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Leave." Stoss warned, "Now."

The adventure laughed. "Or what?" He taunted, "Is she your girlfriend? Huh? Upset that she's talking to a real man, and not some low leveled hick, hmm?"

Taking a step forward to size up the teen, he didn't feel threatened; after all, he stood about a head taller than the boy. So if this kid decided to throw the first punch, well, then he figured he was in his right if something...happened?

"Stoss, come on," Wizard began walking over to him, "these guys aren't worth-"

"Woah, hold on there, missy," The one in armor stretched out an arm in front of her, just as she was beginning to storm away to her comrade, "we never said you could leave yet." He said, eyeing her as his partner had done a few moments before.

"H-Hey! If you guys don't leave. I-I'll-"

"Quiet!" The shirtless adventurer barked at the smith's apprentice. Causing him to stutter from the assault.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Stoss' cold voice informed the older adventure, " _ **Schwein**_."

"Ha! You, foreigners, are all the same. But," -He placed his hand on the trooper's shoulder-" since you caught me in a good mood. How about I let you walk out here in one piece?" -He grinned- "And show your girlfriend how-"

 _ ***Click**_

He stopped almost immediately. Feeling something cold and hard pressed against his private area. He grimaced. Cautiously, he looked down. And gasped in alarm:

"W-W-What the-?!"

" _ **Nien**_." Stoss said coldly, "How about I let you leave, with your tail tucked between your legs. And I won't have to shoot you down there, _**Ja**_?" He recommended. Pressing the pistol's muzzle further into the harasser's manhood.

"Y-Y-You're insane!" He stammered out. Letting go of the boy's shoulder, his hand trembling in fear, just like the rest of his body. But Stoss didn't budge. He had him where he wanted him.

"I grew up in a world where war was an instrument…. This," -StossTruppen contended the gun further, causing the older adventure to yelp in fright- "means nothing to me."

Backing away slowly -hands now raised in the air- it didn't take long before his partner got the picture and realized they had picked the wrong person to hector. "C-Come on, man," The armored adventure urged his petrified comrade, "this kid is nuts...Let's go-"

"So," Wizard started, grabbing the duo's attention, "What was that about being a 'real man'?" She snarled. Giving the shirtless adventurer a few seconds to react before she slammed her staff directly against his crotch. Causing him to crumble on the floor -hand clutching onto his shattered manhood as he mourned in agony.

"W-We're sorry, miss! I-It won't happen again!" The older adventurer apologized. Quickly picking up his down companion, and rushing out the door faster than Stoss drew his gun.

Wizard had to admit; it was moderately off-putting when those guys were getting into her personal space. However, she'd dealt with more intimating guys before, back in the academy even if most of them didn't have the physical physique to back it up.

She sighed. "* _ **Huff**_...Well, that could have gone a lot worse, huh Stoss?" He didn't answer, "Stoss?"

Looking -no, glaring back. Stoss could feel his heartbeat like crazy, and his nose still flaring up.

 _Mein Gott, where did that come from?_ He thought to himself over the sound of his heavy breathing and vision becoming more apparent with every passing second.

However, what felt like several minutes (couldn't have been more than a few seconds) Stoss could feel his body ease a bit, and his breath was steadying again. He sighed in relief, even if sweat was still coming down his head from the confrontation.

He looked back at Wizard, "Are you okay?" He asked. Wiping some sweat from his forehead with his forearm.

Wizard, for the most part, was equally as stunned with the performance as the storekeeper behind her. She had to blink a few times become coming back to reality, "Oh, oh yea," She replied, "Yea, I'm fine." _What the hell was that?!_

Stoss sighed again, this time heavier than before. _Gott sei Dank_ , he thought in relief.

Looking over to the Blacksmith's pupil, he said: "Sorry about the noise." He apologized, "are you all right?"

The Smith, still bewildered from the encounter, blinked in dismay, "A-Am I, all right?" He said, puzzled, "Am I all right! That was incredible! Please," He gestured over to some nearby weapons on the walls, "pick out any sword, ax, dagger, anything. The both of you. Those guys have been nothing but trouble around here!"

Wizard cocked an eyebrow up, "A-Are you sure? I mean, you really shouldn't,"

"Trust me, you're doing me a favor," The trainee began," I haven't sold most of the weapons here because of those two-" He began.

He shot a look down at the adventurer's steel helmet, almost forgetting what he had to do, "Oh! I almost forgot," -He hastily grabbed the steel cap-" I-I'll make sure to repair it as best I can! So please, you two pick out something while I get this fix in a few minutes, and I'll ring you up!"

Hurrying away towards the back portion of the shop, Wizard, and Stoss stood alone in the shop, or at least in the area, only customers were allowed.

Looking back down at the potions, the Smith had layed out, before the unfortunate encounter a few moments ago. Still, she was a bit surprised how quick the pupil was to let them pick out something they wanted in the shop because of it. What could they possibly do to scare away other adventurers from coming here?

After a few seconds, she lightly shook her head at her joke, _Bunch of idiots, if I ever saw one,_ she hoped she wouldn't have to see them ever again for that. More for their sake than her own.

Wizard glanced over to her comrade -now over to the far left of the room, inspecting a nearby short sword. She frowned a bit, remembering how his face looked after the encounter.

After that though. She looked back down on the counter. Quickly taking a purple-colored potion off it, and placing it inside her back pocket. Hoping it would come in handy, later down the line.

"Better see if he's okay," She said under her breath.

Turning around to comfort her comrade. She paused when she saw him remove his cap and wipe his forehead again with his sleeve. Wizard pressed her lips. Then she quickly turned her back towards the counter, again.

 _I'll give him a few minutes..._

…..

"So, how's the helmet?" Wizard asked, walking beside StossTruppen -who was currently flipping and weighing his repaired steel helmet in his palms.

Once he was felt right about his cap, he turned over to his comrade, "So far, I like the design." He replied earnestly, "just wished it didn't weigh an extra two or three pounds, though."

His faded black helmet had taken a dangerous shot from yesterday's firefight, leaving an equally hairy hole near one of the helmet's cut horns above it. Even now, he was still a bit fazed from how close it was.

However, not only was the hole filled and patched up, but the Smith's apprentice was kind enough to smooth out a plate of leftover sheet metal towards the helmet's whole frontal area. Almost acting as an extra insurance policy for any wondering goblin bullets whistling by towards him.

Inspecting the leather strap that held the heavy plate in place, Stoss went on, "So was there anything else you want to go and do Wiz?" He asked, looking back at her, "Afterall, it's half past 9:00, and we won't have to meet up with the others until a while later."

Which was right, but it didn't mean that long until then. Which said Wizard had to act pretty quick with the next step of her book unless she wanted to give High Elf a chance to take the initiative. Which kind of threw her off a bit. _What is she scheming?_

"Wizard?" Stoss asked. Bringing the mage back to reality.

"Oh, right," She brought out, "Let's take a break. I'm still a bit tired from earlier." She suggested since it was unexpected and pretty dubious about picking a fight with some random adventurers in a Smith's shop.

 _Probably thought we were amateurs or something_ , She concluded. Admitting Stoss and her were dressed pretty..casual. Hell, one of the reasons why she decided to remove her cloak and hat was to get Stoss' attention, even though some of the steps for the book to get a boy's attention were...off. So far, today was going pretty well. Sort of.

"Yea, you're probably right," Stoss grinned, "I shouldn't make a girl run?"

Wizard sighed, "Don't remind me of such a terrible memory," She replied, looking out into the long stretch of water on the horizon, "Wow, that's..amazing."

"Right?" Stoss replied with the same enthusiasm, "It's funny. I rarely ever got to take a nice look at things like this."

Wizard cocked her head a bit, "Why?"

Stoss sighed. "I was mostly kept inside our home, reading books about my homeland's history, and her great victories from the past," He replied, " _Mein_ _Vater_ , wanted me to stay away from the dangers of the world. Always telling me not to put myself at risks, even if there were some temptations in life." He stopped, wiping some sweat that was forming on his forehead again, "and for the longest time, I went along with it."

Wizard's face loosened a bit. "So," She began, "if you decided to go ahead and….pull the trigger, you would have done it?" She asked with skepticism.

She didn't expect Stoss to reply, mostly since she could still see the look on his face was the same one he gave at the blacksmith. Even though he looked more anxious now than on the brink of causing total war inside the shop. The last part made her giggle, Perfect; I'm _starting to think like him, now._

After a few moments of thought, Stoss looked back up to the horizon, noticing the sun's outline directly in the middle, " _Nien_ , that wouldn't hold up in court," He admitted, "but, if it were somewhere else, I-" He trailed off. He didn't know how to go on without lying.

After all, he just figured it was his body acting at the moment. Or at least that was what he told himself; he wasn't sure he could go through with it. Pulling the trigger was vastly different, doing it from afar, then face-to-face on another person. And he knew it perfectly well.

"I think I know what you're talking about, Stoss," Wizard admitted, which promptly got Stoss' attention when he looked over to her. A bit took back when he noticed her face look more somber. She went on, "My parents, they always expected the absolute best from my brother and me, back in the academy. I remember they always said to shoot for the stars, and everything will follow close behind...even if you need to stomp on the competition to get there."

Stoss blinked a few. Mostly the way Wizard talked and how morbid her voice sounded. It was seldom when Wizard would talk about how she felt when she was in the capitol. From what the girls told him, she looked stressed out whatever the topic was brought up.

Even though Stoss had never been there, only a few times was the name thrown around in the party; he never got a full description of her time there.

Regardless, he leaned forward, still listening.

"….not just my parents, but everyone I knew in school watched every step of the way. Waiting for me to fail my tests, or spells, or something finally," She placed a hand over her head, her ears ringing slightly. Still, she went on, "but I didn't want to give them a chance. I didn't want to let my parents down...I didn't want to let myself down."

For some reason, a cold wind whistled by Stoss's face.

Feeling a small shiver, he was about to ask Wizard if she wanted to get out of the shade. But before he could, he stopped when he noticed Wizard's eyes. They were getting watery.

She shook her head, " _ ***Sniff...**_ And what did that get me?... I made more enemies than actual comrades….Hell..my brother and I have more of a rivalry than anything," She bit her lip, "He probably hates me now...I'm even surprised I was able to join Fighter and Warrior's party when I first got here…. _ ***sniff.**_ " Glancing back at her staff -she still clutched in her right hand. Wizard scowled. Remembering her old mentor from the academy and how she gave her her staff on the day of graduation. _I could have died that day...but I didn't_. Flashes from the cave flashed before her eyes and how she and her party were so close, "* _ **Sniff...**_ All that wasted potential….Almost, thrown away in an instant."

She felt like crying. Wizard always wanted to exceed expectations and wanted to become the best at what her teachers and parents made her out to be.

The odd thing was she, more or less, did. Just at the cost of most of her social life, along with anything that didn't involve her studies.

Yet all that changed when she met Fighter, Warrior, Goblin Slayer, Priestess….and StossTruppen. She felt alive. She didn't feel the stress of pressure from her peers anymore. She thought she was making her family and teachers proud by sticking by her comrades. And so far...I love it. She thought to herself. Wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"You know...Wizard," Stoss said in a low tone of voice, but just enough for Wizard to turn her attention to him, "I-...I'm not good when it comes to things like this." He rubbed the back of his head in concern, "but you're wrong. Stoss turned his body to face her, "If it weren't for you, we would have died at that village. If it weren't for you, we would have died in that cave." He reminded her. "You're capable more than you think, Wizard," He said sincerely, "and that's a fact, by _Gott_."

Wizard needed a moment or two to respond. Mostly due to her feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Along with the sound of rapid beats coming from her chest.

But when she did, she tried to capture the same soft way Stoss replied. "T-Thanks," She smiled, "it means a lot."

He smiled too. Happy to see Wizard in a lighter mood, "Oh! I almost forgot," -he glanced down, reaching into his belt pouch-" I got something for you...from the blacksmith," He told her. Causing the mage to blink in surprise.

Before Wizard could ask what it was. Stoss drew a small wrapped-up item from his pocket. Stepping forward and presenting it to her. He smiled when she cautiously took the folded cloth, as she wiped the rest of her….emotions away.

"Priestess told me you spend most of your coins on the team's potions and enchantments," He recalled. Considering some of their weapons would perform to peak physical endurance, and also why the party had enough potions for every member.

He watched as Wizard slowly unfolded the cloth hiding the item, even though her face was a bit confused, especially when he saw her occasionally look up at him as she unwrapped it, "So I wanted to give you something to defend yourself better with," He told her, "I-...hope you like it,"

Feeling the steel edges of the small dagger through the cloth, Wizard shook her head slightly, "Stoss, I can't accept this,"

"Sure you can," He told her, taking a step back from her -hands held behind him. "Besides it will give me a clear piece of mind," His smile grew, "knowing any unfortunate soul that gets past me will have to deal with you."

Staring at him in disbelief. Wizard could feel her cheeks heat up. It was bad enough she didn't have her large pointed hat with to hid her face, but the rapid beats coming from her chest made all the matters several thousand times worse.

Looking away from Stoss, Wizard said: "Y-Y-You know what, Stoss?" She began, fluttered, "Sometimes I think you like being in danger,"

Stoss laughed a little "Lucky me."

Meeting his piercing, gray eyes by the corner of her somewhat foggy lenses. She didn't know why she always acted the way she did when around him. Several days after they met, she would frequently visit the frontier's library to understand how to deal with what she was going through. It might have taken a while, but she was starting to paint a clearer picture every time.

Taking a deep breath, Wizard stepped forward closer to him. "Stoss," She began, gently. Her body taking over her actions as she Snapped him back to attention, "I-"

"Hey."

"Ahh!" " _Scheiße!_ " The duo jumped back against the railing, their faces resembling those who have seen a ghost. Or, more accurately, something that even makes ghosts look under their beds. "Sir?!" "Goblin Slayer?!"

Priestess, who was behind the team's leader, cheerfully smiled at her comrades, "It's a good thing we found you two, we just came back from getting ice crème," She held up what she was referring to. "Do you guys want a taste?" She asked, leaning forward towards the currently crimson-faced duo.

Goblin Slayer, on the other hand, shook his head, "There's no time for that, yet." He reminded the team's healer, stopping her in her tracks.

They had finished repairing their gear earlier in the morning at the Blacksmith shop for today's -hopefully- final fight. Seeing as they need to wait a few hours before they could catch the goblins off guard, especially now, him and Priestess decided to get a treat from a nearby food cart selling, what did she call it again? Ice crème?

Regardless, he was a bit confused as to why both his top second and third-in-commands were here and dressed pretty formally. _Strange_.

Priestess saw, too, but more so with the party's scholar; "Wow," She said, astonished, "You look nice, Wizard!"

"Ehh, er- Yeah.." The mage -still somewhat red-faced- stuttered out, "I just figured...since we wouldn't have to meet up until later. I can-"

"Change of plans," Goblin Slayer broker in, grabbing his party members' attention, "I have a way to finish off the rest of those..armored goblins below us,"

"Wha- are you sure, sir?" Stoss asked, no longer flustered from his commander's unnatural stealth abilities, but what he thought Wizard was going to say and or do.

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer began, "but I still need to ask what you were able to find," He turned and started walking away, "let's go. The others are waiting in a nearby cafe shop."

"Yes, sir," Stoss replied inattention. However, just as he was about to walk over to his commanding officer, he stopped and turned back, "What was it you were going to say, Wizard?" He asked curiously.

Biting her lip. Wizard looked back at Stoss, "I-I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Oh," Stoss sounded surprised, but nodded, "Okay, then." He bit his tongue, too, thinking to himself it was all in his head.

The trooper began to trudge over to Goblin Slayer, past Priestess, who smiled at him while she waited for her fellow spellcaster.

Looking back at her comrades, Wizard couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh of relief. Before walking over to Priestess, who greeted her in her skittish manner, Wizard grew to enjoy from time to time. She couldn't help but shake her head, _So far this day is off to a good start,_ She glanced over to Stoss -now, walking besides Goblin Slayer. _Yea..really good._

 **Author's note: Well, that was pretty fun, never tried doing an all romance (sort of) chapter before, but, here you go. Don't worry, this won't be an all chapter thing; I just wanted to add more to Wizard's character, and I've also really enjoyed making this type of chapter without just rushing through it. The next chapter will wrap up episode 8 (or at least I hope so) from the anime and finish off the Sword-Maiden Arc. So that should be fun. Other than that, thank you for reading. Please follow/favorite the story for updates and leave a review on what you thought, it means a lot. As always, have a good one guys.**


	20. Chapter 20: Over Open Sights

Assembling around a food-table by a cáfe restaurant, Goblin Slayer had laid out and had begun recording on the map of the underground sewers over the noises of nearby tables chatting and getting and/or ordering their meals.

Recollecting which room him and his party were momentarily held inside; Goblin Slayer made sure to leave a large circled note on the side of the map to what pathways, along with what coffin, to check to enter the hidden path Sword Maiden had told him where that _mirror_ was.

"We find that. Then, they will be in one spot," He said under his breath.

"Sir?" His subordinate, asked with concern.

Goblin Slayer swayed his head, "Nothing." He told him, "Just thinking out loud."

The plated goblins, from what his adjutant had told him (or at least he read), operated almost identical to the ones he had always dealt with over the years.

However, besides them using guns, they tend to dive to cover the first chance they get and will return fire to cover their companions as they stormed onward. He also remarked not many even had firearms comparable to his adjutant's own, and still used mostly close-quarter weapons. Other than that, Goblin Slayer supposed if he can plan accordingly and eliminate the portal from the action. He could-

"I know this is a bit much," Warrior grew annoyed, "but-" He thumped his fist onto the tabletop, "Do you need to cover my food with the map?!"

Goblin Slayer glanced to the top right of the map and saw a red stain and slight bulge from beneath it, "Oh." He lightly moved the map more to the opposing side, "Sorry."

Warrior glared. Looking down at his course, or what was left of it. "I can't believe right when my order gets served to me," He slowly pressed his face against the tablecloth, "...it gets ruined."

"Warrior there's something more important than your choice of.." -Fighter glanced back at the squashed meal- "food…" She told him, despite getting a short, drawn-out grunt from him in response. She sighed. _Just one more day_ , she reminded herself.

Turning his gaze back onto the plan. Goblin Slayer traced along the worn-out piece of paper with his index finger: "This is where we first entered the sewers from the well -here." He hit on that part of the map, "If we continue to move through this specific hallway. We'll be able to find that room from the other day, along the secret entrance."

"Don't you think we should scout the entrance before we enter further, Orcbolg?" High Elf- who didn't have her hood on and dressed pretty casually- asked. Considering they didn't really know what will be more down there.

"Yea." Goblin Slayer inquired, "You would do quick observation ahead of the party and come back to report what you found. Whether it would be guarded or not, they would want to replenish their numbers quickly, and since most of their ranks are diminished," He looked down. Gripping his palm, "firearms or not. A sudden attack will do it. I'll make sure of it."

"Ah, Beard-Cutter, you are so impatient are you?" Dwarf Shaman chimed in, "I'd run for the nearest dwarf mine if I were them."

"If they did that, then the job would be much harder," Goblin Slayer answered, which won him a thunderous laugh from the bushy mage.

Looking at the map again. (Goblin Slayer started to think this was the fifth time he has done this, already) Goblin Slayer frowned at the area Sword Maiden had told him the entrance was. He couldn't help but still wonder why she would say to him this far into the quest, instead of the beginning. Was it because she didn't trust him, or his team to the fullest?

He shrugged. Whatever Sword Maiden's reason was, he was planning on figuring it out after the quest. And he intended to finish it.

After a short description of the plan to the whole party -circled around the roundtable. Goblin Slayer folded the map; making sure to watch the fresh red-sauce patches on the right side of it.

"Now." He placed the drawing inside his back pouch and, getting up from his chair, said: "Meet back here in an hour. And we'll make our way to the town's Westbank port to wait for a delivery. Then, we will move on from there."

"The 'Westbank'?" Wizard asked with insight, "So, the same place me and St-" She froze. Realizing what she was about to say, and, to a lesser extent, give away.

Wizard could feel her sweatdrop moreover when she saw most of the party stare at her with uncertainty. She acknowledged it wasn't as bad since they looked like they had no idea what she was going to finish saying, which brought some relief to her: even though she felt like _Firebolting_ Warrior's ridiculous smirk from across the table. Not to mention High Elf -who was sitting directly across from her- peered at her with suspicion. She bit her tongue.

Mostly since Warriors' eyes would dart to Stoss, who was by Goblin Slayer, apprehensively pulling onto his red-outlined, collar. _I swear if he says anything._ She began.

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer replied instantly afterward. Returning everyone's attention, much to the spellcaster's relief.

"Are they the ones you sent that letter to?" Priestess asked with the same familiarity her companion had given off.

"Yeah." He told her. Which made the green healer, and perhaps most of her party members, wonder what these two adventurers were bringing that was important. Or at least as important as it was to slaying goblins.

Looking above him, the beams of the sun's shining off his repaired and, moderately, clean armor, Goblin Slayer wasn't so sure what exact time it was -considering the sky was filled here and there with clouds, most of whom were blocking the sun.

He looked over to his adjutant, "Check your pocket watch for the time." He asked.

" _Ja, Kommandant,_ " Stoss gave a light salute before he drew out his watch and read out the time, "12:25 pm."

"Good," Goblin Slayer said under his breath, which gave him an uncertain look from his subordinate, who was within earshot to hear his leader. He ignored it."You all know what to do." He told his party, "Let's get it done."

 _/Time Lapse: 4 hours later_

Watching the tide smack against the brick foundation of the opposite side of the port, was greatly nerve-racking for StossTruppen, and to a lesser extent, his comrades.

They had been waiting by the previous place StossTruppen had just been a few hours before or at least a part of it. Considering most of the port sides that had a view of the vast seaside horizon, were comparable to design and view. But he couldn't determine for sure.

Regardless, StossTruppen noticed his body lean forward against the railing that separated him and the water below. He questioned how strong the steel barrier would help if someone pressed their weight- _***creak**_ …... He stopped leaning and slowly backed away from the rails.

It was bad enough he felt uncomfortable against the foreign body of the sea; the last thing Stoss wanted was to fall and sink to the bottom. Especially when he remembered that dreaded swamp monster -or alligator?, whatever High Elf and Priestess called it. He shivered. _Gott, what a cruel fate._

 _ ***skip.. *Splash!**_ A small lump skid against the water, grabbing the trooper's attention just in time for the object to splash into the sea:

"Jeez, you're terrible at this, huh, Warrior?" Fighter suggested wryly. Much to her friend's alarm.

"Oh, right, as you could do better?" Warrior shot back. Causing the ponytail girl to snicker at the response.

Stoss needed a minute to fully understand what was going on. _Mein gott.._ -He began rubbing the side of his helmet- _how long was I dozing off?_

Shortly after getting the rest of his equipment, he joined up with the party near the cáfe before accompanying Goblin Slayer to this specific spot and him telling the party they'd wait here for the two adventurers. Strangely enough, sounding pretty unenthusiastic about it, or as enthusiastic as Goblin Slayer could be. It didn't take Stoss long to figure out why: _The longer we wait, the longer the goblins waddle about._ Is what he figured Goblin Slayer would say.

He wished the delivery would happen any minute now. He wanted just as much to finish off the rest of the _grünskins_ , just as much as his leader. How long was it, anyway? A couple of hours?

Instead of checking the time again, he chose to look up this time at the slightly more exposed sun. From what he could tell off the bat, the sky was still a little blue. _Evening_ , he imagined.

Though, with more clouds coming from the east, he hoped the torrent would come and mask their presence from the _grün_ sprites, again. After all, he forgot the last time Goblin Slayer doused him and the party in goblin blood.

He laughed at the image. "Knowing the girls...they would probably turn tail and run," He shook his head, before letting out a small yawn from the sightseeing. _Better see if Warrior won this time,_

Rubbing his eyes, again. Stoss looked around:

Behind him was a bench with Dwarf Shaman -busy snoring by an empty mug of wine, leaning against Goblin Slayer, who was currently doing the same; even though he was less inclined to let everyone know he was doing it. That put Stoss' mind at ease.

Anyone who wasn't there at the bench was occupied watching the two childhood friends outcompete each other at this weird game of ricocheting rocks. Or, at least that's how StossTruppen understood it as.

 _ ***Skip *Skip *Skip…*Splash!**_ The small stone made, as it actually hopped and threw water several inches into the air. Most of the party cheered, along with a few adventurers and residents who were walking by.

"You're kidding," Warrior felt his mouth drop in further discontent.

"I told you, Warrior. But did you listen?" Fighter crossed her arms, promptly.

"No fair!" Warrior insisted. "You cheated!"

Fighter gave him a deadpan look, "Warrior, you can't, 'cheat' in this game. I told you that in the rules." She reminded him. Questioning if he was actually paying attention. Or just wanting to get this bet won and over with.

Warrior disagreed, "I don't know exactly...but I know you twisted this game, somehow. You would always do that,"

"That's because I know what I'm doing," She told him. Which she knew wouldn't do any good.

"Warrior if you come and actually _aim_ with the rock, you could probably do decent," High Elf replied coolly, as she was leaning against the rail by the pair. "Just know if you mess up, and I beat you, well-" She rubbed the back of her head, "You would have to pay up,"

Warrior flinched. He darted a look over his shoulder "Stoss! I think I need your help!" He cried out. His voice was sounding very urgent.

Stoss softly groaned. "Warrior, don't involve me, please," He told him mostly because Warrior had the habit of doing things without consulting him or the rest of the team about it even if it was more of the former than the latter.

Warrior went on, "Oh, come on!" He cried out again, "I'm not going to win with just myself!"

Admitting he was playing against both Fighter and High Elf Archer, he didn't think you needed more than strength to win, especially since he and Fighter growing up didn't really live by ponds or lakes. Meaning they were on the same playing field, right?

Looking back the Town's side port, and then back to his comrade, StossTruppen shook his head, "I don't even know this game works," He told him. If anything at this point, he preferred watching instead of getting involved even though a small part of him wanted to.

High Elf smirked, "Come on, it's not that bad when you get the hang on it," She placed her hands on her sides, "or are you just saying that because you're afraid to lose to a girl like me?" She kidded. Making the teen reel back from the abrupt assault -red-faced.

" _N-Nien_ , -Uh, No, I-I'm not really.." He felt his face getting red, which, in return, got a few giggles from most of the girls in the party; seeing Priestess was rubbing the back of her head through her shy laughter, along with Wizard lowering her hat over her eyes. He didn't know if she was hiding her laughter under her broad hat. But her moving her staff side-to-side slightly came off as very dangerous and concerning.

"So," Fighter started, studying the two boys.

"What will it be?" High Elf's grin grew as she leaned her elbow by Fighter's shoulder.

Before either one of them could think of a response, Dwarf Shaman had risen up from his sleep and had begun to carelessly walk over to their position -mug in hand, "Oh.. _ ***hiccup**_...a two versus - _ ***hiccup**_ , one?" He asked in his rasp, hyper voice. "And I thought you two were ladies," He joked. Peering over to High Elf "That goes for - _ ***hiccup**_ you..too, flat- _***hiccup**_ -ty... "

"W-WHat the hell!?" The elf snapped, "You were too busy drunk asleep to worry about the game. Besides, you should get out and exercise that bowel shape you have yourself." She told the dwarf, as she started to storm over and wanted to give the mage a piece of her mind. If only it wasn't for Fighter quickly holding her back. "You are so lucky you're drunk, dwarf!"

"Ha! _ ***hiccup**_ Dwarfs enjoy a nice convex exterior," The dwarf smirked, before turning over to the blue-gray teen, "You don't have to worry about this, _***hiccup**_ lad. Trust me; I know more about stones than that * _ **hiccup**_ elf's short-sight,"

"I heard that!"

"All right, let's calm down now," Fighter replied, trying her best to prevent High Elf from tearing the tipsy dwarf a new one. Even though at this point, she could swear her grip was loosening a bit, _Oh my god, why is she so strong!?_

"Umm...should we say something?" Priestess, who was standing beside Wizard, asked softly.

But Wizard shook her head, "No," She said with a wry grin, "let's let them resolve it on their own." She lowered her staff and felt her shoulders loosen a bit. _Not today,_

Lizardman groaned at his comrades' antics. His face resembling one of a parent that tried, and, unfortunately, failed to keep their children from tearing each other limb for limb. Even though he figured that could be the case in this situation. He crossed himself.

Luckily, after a moment, High Elf did calm down and Fighter loosen and let go of her grip. The archer pouted, as she crossed her arms at the dwarf, "you better make sure there isn't a barrel around here, dwarf. Or I'll toss you in and float you down the river!"

"Jokes on you, _***hiccup**_ long-ears. I've done it as a _***hiccup**_ past time back in our _***hiccup**_ lands." The mage answered as he stuck out his chest once more to express just how proud he was because of it.

Fighter softly sighed. "Okay, guys, I think that's enough for one day," She responded. Hoping to resolve the issue before it would get out of hand. Again.

Fortunately, High Elf just grunted and turned away from the dwarf -face still a bit red from his earlier comment. But, mostly since an individual adventurer was seeing enough to see her like that. She bit her tongue down hard. Taking a small glance at StossTruppen, _Damn it._

"Here, let's see what you've got," Fighter handed the bearded shaman a stone.

"Don't worry lad," The dwarf assured to Warrior, "by the end of this, we'll _***hiccup**_ feast on mutton after this _***hiccup**_ victory!"

"I don't know what that is...but okay?" Warrior said, in somewhat confused enthusiasm. As his team and Fighter's continued where they left off. Everyone else spectating the shaman's first move with his stone.

Still a bit dizzy, StossTruppen had to blink a few times to make sure of it. Once he had. He smiled, slowly shaking his head at his comrades' playful infighting. After all, he preferred they do that than actually tearing each other limb from limb like children.

It was nice. Being with them as they decided to pass the time through simple games such as this, _Uh….fishing -nien,..rock tossing game?_ StossTruppen couldn't recall what Warrior called it. But that was the basic premise of the game they were currently playing.

 _ ***Skip *Skip *Skip….*Skip -*Splash!**_

"Haha! _***hiccup**_ ," Dwarf Shaman exclaimed, "Beat that, long-ears!"

"Wha-?" High Elf shook her head, furiously, "B-Beginner's luck! I'll show you."

Stoss breathed in relief, once more, " _Ja_ , just how it should be,"

"Um..what is, Stoss?" A small voice asked from behind the stormtrooper. Strangely enough, ordinarily StossTruppen would be caught off guard and try and do something drastic, however, he recognized the voice, way before he whirled around. And since it wasn't Goblin Slayer:

"Oh -Priestess," Stoss raised gently, "I believe I reminded you of not sneaking up on me?" He said with a modest grin.

The small girl pouted, "L-Last time wasn't fair, Stoss!" She told him, "And I didn't yell at you to get your attention." Considering the first time they met, he was too busy shooting a look all over the town's square, looking for the Guild. But she didn't want to remind him of that.

"Fair enough," Stoss caved in, rubbing the back of his headgear in poking fun at Priestess' timid nature. Choosing to seldom do it; considering she's one of the team's last bastion in terms of pure healing magic. _And I would instead not get her mad at me, especially when I need it,_

Surprisingly, his thoughts were cut off when he heard Priestess laugh a bit. He gave her a perplexed look, but she explained why before he had the chance to ask: "I just find it strange how everything turns out, you know?"

"Everything?" Stoss asked.

She nodded. "How everything is now, I mean," She corrected herself, as she walked up beside the railing StossTruppen was a few feet away from -her gaze appreciating the ocean sea being bounced off the sun closing in on the horizon just little ways up.

Watching some of Water Town's ships dock miles in front of her, along with some seemly moving out of his sight, the further they went, she took a deep breath in and observing the beauty of it. After all, she only rarely left the Temple for which she was raised when she was only a little girl.

Spectacles like this brought the calm before the storm for which she and her team would risk. And she wanted to keep seeing sights like these with them the next time she had the chance.

She breathed out softly, "it's still difficult to believe I would be using my miracles for…-for this kind of work." Priestess said, somberly. "I- I told myself I wouldn't bring any discomfort that could worry you guys. I know what we are doing is for a good cause. B-But, it's been getting harder these past few days,"

Priestess looked over to StossTruppen's taken back expression, mixed with what her worried face would look like if she were in his boots -" Di-Did you ever think you would do something like this...instead of what you trained for, Stoss?" She asked. Her voice still a bit low, but even within earshot that he could hear her soft voice be heard. One thing StossTruppen wished his helmet didn't have the drawback for.

Nevertheless, he replied with an uncertain shrug, "I guess..this was always in my field? This-" he held his palm up to encompass his surroundings, "is what a trooper like me was supposed to do. Dangerous fighting against _them_ or whoever was nearby." He learned how that was always drilled into him back in training.

He figured joining the _Sturmtruppen_ would shape him into a better man and get him away from his worries. That all differed from the appearance and gratification of being there- the Kingdom's most exceptional. With the brutal realities of what they had to go through when ordered to leave the safety of their trenches, or wherever they were, and forward towards the foe. Luckily he never had to know how it was to do that all the time, and he learned only through exercises. But he still had a feel for it when he first fought. Even now.

"Well, uh..I'm not sure if this is correct or not," Priestess said, placing her finger over her mouth in thought, "but I heard from around town, how the war near the capital is almost done."

Stoss froze in his thoughts, _what-?_ He moved his head towards to face her, shock appearing on his face, "A-Are, you sure?" He asked, which caught Priestess off guard a bit.

She nodded. "Yea...The _Hero_ was able to catch most of the Demon Lord's generals off guard behind their lines." She paused, " I'm not sure how she was able to do it, but some of the people here say she did it in one swing,"

Stoss was visually astonished to hear the news. From what Grenadier had told him before he left for Water Town, the _Reichswehr_ was still slowly but steady, pushing through the Lord's backseat. Hauling troops through vast open spaces was liable to leave gaps, and let goblins or whoever else they were also fighting, inside. Now the allied forces had the ball in their court this quick? Already?

"How come we are just barely hearing the news?" He asked. Trying to figure out if he should be excited or anxious.

"Hmm, I guess it was because it happened a while ago," She paused, "I- I think before we left the Guild," She began, still unsure. "maybe it started as just a rumor? Or just a way to give people hope and only spread quickly, after? I just heard about the news from Wizard, a couple of hours ago, when she was waiting for me by our hotel."

She mentioned she told the others too, which would explain why they were pretty somewhat calm now, then when they first started.

"Wizard…?" Priestess nodded enthusiastically. _Gott_ , Stoss turned his head over to Wizard. She was still beside the rest of the team watching the game. He wanted to be discreet as possible, so him looking at her wouldn't come off as offensive. Especially since he'd seen her short temper reach concerning heights.

Looking -no, admiring her, Stoss felt his breathing become quicker and his palms becoming warm through the black leather that concealed them. He knew he still had a thing for her, especially the first day he saw her. Just the way she looked and carried herself was far different from the girls in the Magic Battery _Korps_.

Even if he recognized those girls acted like how Wizard does, he'd never seen, or remember, a girl act above him, but, also, have a much melodious side. It was fine.

Seeing Wizard smiling at Warrior as he jumped up and down from Shaman's move -Fighter and High Elf with their jaws dropped open. Stoss smiled. He still wasn't very keen on knowing whether Wizard or maybe High Elf, liked him that way. But every time they talked, he was becoming more and more confident in this sort of great business.

"Stoss..?" Priestess asked in her worried voice from her comrade's lack of responsiveness.

"Oh- er...Sorry," He replied with a small hesitation. Rubbing the back of his _stahlhelm_ to add on to the tone. Priestess noticed too and smiled

"Okay...you better," She shook her head in amusement. That's when she remembered what she was going to ask him, "Oh! I almost forgot,"

Stoss' eyes picked up, "What is it?"

"I was maybe thinking.." She trailed off for a moment, which worried Stoss at first, but -when she looked over her shoulder to Goblin Slayer- she turned back to him and said: "We should do something nice for Goblin Slayer. After all, he's done for us, it's the least we could do," Priestess suggested, but made sure to keep her voice low enough for just the two of them to hear. As _he_ was just a couple of feet away from them, soundly asleep.

Stoss made sure to lower his voice as well, "..well, what did you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Priestess rhymed under her breath, "I'm not sure yet...I thought of it when-"

 _ **I'm sure one of them might disappear, someday**_

Sword Maiden's warning from the spa echoed in her head. It didn't come off as threatening or as a warning for that matter; she sounded distressed to hear it. Which put her, along with Wizard and Fighter, more alert on their quests. Even if they were able to take out the goblin champion, she still wasn't sure. Does Goblin Slayer know?

When that thought passed her mind, she tried to relax. After all, Goblin Slayer told her and the rest of the party that Sword Maiden was deeply thankful to see him all in one piece. _That had to say something, right?_

Priestess promptly recomposed herself, "when we get back, after today I mean, we can just spend the day with him." She ceased for a moment, "That doesn't involve goblins."

"Are you sure about that?" Stoss asked with a wry grin, "I don't think he'll really enjoy that idea, Priestess." Remembering how he was keen on leaving when Guild Girl said there weren't any goblin quests from the other day.

"I-It could work!" Priestess hoped. Her face becoming more flustered as she tried to keep her voice lowered, "Besides...it's the right thing to do...after all, we've gone through," -she looked over at her comrades across from her, then back at Stoss- "r-right...?" She asked in a mix of uncertainty and perplexity.

"Priestess?" Stoss raised his eyebrows from his comrade's sudden change of tone. He was going to at first tell her everything would be fine and that there was nothing to worry about -but then when he looked at her: her face deeply concern and troubled. _It's the same from that day._ He felt a cold sweat from under his steel cap. Hesitant of how to respond.

He'd known her since he first arrived at the Frontier City. He got to know her better in a span of a few hours when they signed up to be adventurers and, more regrettably, when they went on their first adventure. Since then, he'd made sure to keep a close eye on her. Since he knew what would happen to him, and what would happen to her if the goblins got to her, along with the rest of the girls in the group.

He grimaced. Peering down at the stone floor beneath their feet, he balled his hand into a fist at the thought. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want it to happen.

After a moment of gathering his thoughts, StossTruppen looked back at her -noticing her eyes reflected off what was left of the sun's glare. He slowly nodded, " _Ja_ ," He said, "..we'll do that." He told her. "I promise."

He wasn't really sure if that would help what Priestess was feeling, but, after a moment, he noticed her troubled face loosen a bit. She sighed and nodded, "Thank you," Giving him a small bow and smile. He returned the favor, and they looked back at the body of water in front of them. The sounds of, this time, Fighter and High Elf cheering.

Priestess smiled at this. Her mind a bit at ease now. She turned over to him, "Well, let's go and wake-"

"Hey! Goblin Slayer!" Spearman, accompanied by Witch, called out as he was lugging a large sack over his shoulder -holding it with his left hand and waving his spear with the other, "you have some real nerve calling us all the way up here."

Goblin Slayer, who was still on the bench -moved his head up slightly. Placing his hand in front of him since the sun was shooting a glare directly at him. _That was quick._

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but knew it was a bit too long judging on the sun's position. He really hoped the rain would have arrived sooner and wake him up in time, but it sadly didn't. _No use now._

Getting up from his seat, he noticed his two comrades in front of him and realized it wasn't coming from them. When turned to his left, he was relieved to find _they_ had finally arrived, "Oh, you two finally made it." He got up and shook his head to remove any more sleepiness off of him.

"Don't give me any of that," Spearman told him, as he and Witch continued to walk over to him. "You're lucky Guild Girl isn't here seeing you sleeping on the job."

"I was hoping the rain would come sooner than-"

"Excuses!" Spearman cut him off, before saying: "Now I'm definitely telling her-"

"Stop that.." Witch told Spearman, "We didn't come for that. Besides...I was the one summon...remember?"

Spearman huffed in exasperation. Unsure if it was because he was hulling a heavy bag for most of the day or because he wanted to prevent Goblin Slayer from advancing onto Guild Girl, one of the two.

"Oh...Um," Priestess, who was looking up at Witch, brought out hesitant what to say.

Witch smiled at her, "You look well…" She began when she remembered the girl, "thank goodness."

Priestess smiled back, "Thank you, very much!" She exclaimed, " Me and my party members were able to help me get through." She inquired. Happy to see that the older women remembered her.

Stoss, on the other hand, gave his teammate a puzzled look, "Priestess, you two know each other?" He asked. Surprised Priestess knew someone that was...well, he didn't want to directly look because the older mage's choice of clothing was, very revealing. Even the way she spoke came off just as devoted.

Nevertheless, Priestess quickly nodded when she replied, "Yea, we met at the Guild's bar before we left to help that village." She began. "She told some things that I should know about…about what I'm getting into, and being sure on what I'm trying to do," Even though she was stretching the truth, since most of it was about Goblin Slayer and why he acts the way he does. But didn't at all come off as speaking badly about him; if anything, it sounded like how old friends would talk about one another, but not rubbing dirt in the other's face.

Still, Witch nodded in agreement. That's when she noticed, and, after a moment, recognized the young boy in uniform from several days ago. "Oh...I don't believe we've met...formally, yet." She said, introducing herself to the teen.

"Ah..!" Stoss was taken back from the older woman leaning in a little too close to him and exposing her cleavage more, " _g-guten_..ah... I-I-I mean," StossTruppen tried to reply formally. However, his anxiety was getting the better of him and he was finding it harder and harder to maintain eye contact. Especially since his eyes were drifting where they weren't supposed to. He didn't want to come off as rude. Not in front of Goblin Slayer and Priestess.

Witch giggled in amusement at the boy's flustered state before pulling back, "Well..it's still nice to meet a new face…." She assured the boy -who looked trouble at first, but, after a moment started to look more settled down. "Don't worry...you're in…..good hands." She told the trooper. Even if Stosstruppen was still red as the outlines of his tunic.

 _/-_

"Hm?" Dwarf Shaman brought out, "I suppose, that must be them?" He asked, glancing over to the two adventurers talking to his companions.

"Do you guys think we should go over there?" High Elf, who was currently in a throwing stance, but slowly lowered her arm as she was looking over as well.

Fighter waved it off. "I think they should be able to handle it, guys," She pointed out, returning her gaze to the blue field for their game, "I'm sure they'll tell us when it's done." She threw another stone, mostly since the game was tied, now.

" _Whew_ ," Warrior whistled at the sight at the mage in purple, "She has an amazing figure-" He felt the air get knocked out of him from Fighter's sudden impact. He then clutched onto his stomach in pain, "...ow.."

"I swear, I can't believe you sometimes.." She scolded.

As Lizardman made sure the ponytail girl didn't damage the team's unusual too bad, Wizard and High Elf still grimace when they finally got a good look at the witch's voluptuous figure.

Their cheeks turned bright red when the thought set in. As they uneasily looked down at their own frame.

 _/-_

" _Verdammt…_ " He cursed under his breath. Pressing a piece of cloth from his breast pocket to his heated nose.

"Stoss, do you need water?" Priestess asked when she saw him breathing quickly.

" _Nien, Nien!_ " He pulled up his scarf over his mouth (most of his face), " _ ***huff**_ I just _***huff**_ need a moment,"

"Hm.." Goblin Slayer observed, his face was like this earlier. He noticed his bright face red, again, _He must be ill, as the mage._

The witch made a small chuckle at the boy's reaction, before turning her attention back to Goblin Slayer, "Which reminds me…. were you able to use that..' _favor'_...you asked for?"

Goblin Slayer stopped his thoughts and shook his head, "No, I haven't been able to use it yet. But I'll make sure to tell you the results for when I do." He assured. Considering it was quite difficult for the given situation.

"I see...well, please do….when you have the chance," She hoped for, as she glanced over to her comrade. Nudging him on the side, lightheartedly, "go on."

Sighing. Spearman dropped the heavy sack off his shoulder and in front of the trio, "Here. It was a pain in the-" He grunted when Witch nudged him before he could finish, "..well, a pain to carry around."

"Thank you," Goblin Slayer said gratefully, "this will help place the final nail in the coffin here."

"But, I'm still..uncertain," Witch began, perplexity in her voice, "couldn't you buy this here, instead?"

"No, here wouldn't do," Goblin Slayer said, his gaze concentrated strictly on the powder bag set in front of him, "it has to be _very_ refined."

Witch followed. Nodding at whatever her fellow silver-ranked adventurer had in mind. Which was bounded to be either very dangerous to himself or to the goblins that would have to face what he had to plan to do with it? _Knowing him, well, should beThea pleasant sigh_ t, She imagined even if Spearman didn't want to.

"So, what are you going with flour?" He quipped. "Make them a cake or something?"

"...If I had enough poison, then yes." Goblin Slayer said, which caused Spearman (Along with his two protegés) to drop what they were doing and stared back at him. He turned over to them, "Don't worry. I'm joking." Their jaws dropped while uttering, "what..?" Which seemed to cause everyone, besides Witch, to make sure their ears were catching that accurately.

"But, no," He started, now in a more consistent tone, "to kill goblins."

 _/…._

Listening to the chainmail move and down as he progressed forward inside the sewer's halls, Goblin Slayer made sure everything would run as quickly as possible. Considering High Elf and her party members were able to scout ahead of the group, they -mostly High Elf- were able to find the route he was looking for even if it took an hour or two to traverse the corridors and different paths.

Currently, towards the front of the party. Warrior felt his legs ached a bit from the constant walking: "I don't know what's worse.." He began. Leaning forward from his armor's weight, "walking for god only knows how long.." He huffed, "or waiting for two silver-ranks to finally show up -!"

"Warrior." Fighter began. Her hand gripped tightly onto Warrior's lips, "We are in the deep part of the sewers. I'm pretty sure they might hear us." Her voice kept to a minimum, but still stern enough that she noticed Warrior's eyes widen as he clutched onto the arm that was strangling him. "So. Put. A. Sock. In. It."

She was already mad that she lost the bet. That fact that Warrior was still finding something to complain about was also nerve-wracking.

"Now blink three times, so I know you understand." The fighter told him. He did what she asked and let go.

"Meanie.." He muttered under his breath, which earned him a small growl from his friend, "Sorry, Sorry!"

T _hey'll make a beautiful couple_ , Dwarf Shaman thought to himself and remembering the first time he was that age. Especially since Beard-Cutter and StossTruppen are still around that window of youth left. _I should give those to proper advice when this is all set and done._

Which reminded him, "Beard-Cutter, you look a little too ready for a fight."

"We should be ready for a fight. Even if a goblin is down on the ground and bleeding out." He told the mage -carrying the large sack of flour over his shoulder.

"You could try looking a little cooler though," High Elf point in consideration. "Kinda like Dread Trooper,"

Stoss laughed a little at the compliment, "Trust me if my sergeant saw me like this," -he pulled onto his stained uniform- "he would have me court-martial before I could say boo, by _gott_." Which earned him a few laughs from his party members as they walked forward.

"I still have to agree," Priestess said, referring to High Elf's statement earlier, "Oh, I know, Goblin Slayer. Why don't you put some feathers in your helmet?" She suggested.

"I would rather not," Goblin Slayer replied.

"By the way," High Elf asked in concern, "why didn't you bring a torch today?" She noticed there was a lantern, instead, attached to Orcbolg's belt -still emitting a small glow around them.

"There's something I want to try." He started, "But the fire would get in the way."

" 'get in the way'? " Wizard said under her breath, "That sounds pretty strange," She continued. Wondering what exactly her leader had in mind with what he had.

"Is it up ahead?" Goblin Slayer asked as a large opening of a room was appearing ahead of them.

Lizardman nodded. "Right..." He pointed to what he was referring to, "Behold."

There inside the ruins of the inside of a cathedral. A giant creature floated towards the back end of the room. It's multiple tentacles spraying about, eyeballs attached to each of its ends. Which could almost be said for the rest of his body? If you could even call it that.

"W-What the hell is that?" Warrior stuttered. Feeling his sweat drop when he got a good look at that creature.

"From a scientific standpoint, I believe the locals call it a giant eyeball," Wizard said, jokingly. Warrior stuck his tongue back at her.

"Yea," High Elf agreed, "I was thinking the same thing, but.."

"As far as I can tell, it is a creature of chaos." Lizardman observed. Noticing its large eye shot up and down, left to right, continually checking all its surroundings even if the party was peeping at it from just behind the room's entrance.

"A creature that shouldn't be named.." Priestess said in worry, "It's a creature of that nature, right?"

StossTruppen wasn't quite sure how to put it. Mostly since he noticed his teammates throwing around their ideas, he wasn't quite sure what else to add-in.

He looked over to Fighter. Who, after a moment of staring at each other, slowly shrugged, seemingly having similar notices to his own. _Wunderbar_ , He thought ruefully.

"Who cares what it's called?" Goblin Slayer began, "You can call it Giant Eyeball or whatever you want." He heard Fighter, and StossTruppen softly sighed behind him.

"You never change, do you?" Dwarf Shaman said admittedly.

"Yea." Goblin Slayer looked up head to the creature. And noticed something behind it, "But that's not all we are dealing with.."

"Sir?" Stoss asked, hypothetical, "What do you-.. !"

Before he could ask, he felt his jaw drop anew. Only this time, just behind the Giant Floating Eyeball, there was the _mirror_. But it wasn't the mirror that freaked him out. It was what was coming out that got his nerves cracking like roaring guns.

The team gasped when they saw gangs of the plated goblin, some armed with rifles, emerge from the gate the creature was guarding it against.

Stoss crossed himself. _Gott mit uns,_

 **Author's note: I'm deeply sorry it took so long to update the story finally. I've been having trouble getting a workable schedule fixed to balance time with school and the free time I have left. Luckily, I finally figured out how to properly balance things out just a couple of days ago. So hopefully, I can update much more quickly for the last couple of chapters of season 1. I want to thank each of you for reading the story; it means a lot when I see you fine folks taking the time to do so. Again, thank you. Special thanks to** **thewookie1 for giving me the idea of Goblin Slayer thinking StossTruupen was sick.** **Please leave a review of what you thought, and favorite/follow the story for more updates. And as always, have an excellent one, guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: Blood and Iron

As small bands of plated goblins started to slowly, but inevitably, emerged out of the _mirror_ , StossTruppen grimaced at sight. He wished him and the party wouldn't have to go all in and wouldn't risk their necks after the past couple of days of bitter fighting. However, he learned that what you hoped, and what you ended getting, were two different things.

"What are we supposed to do now?" High Elf, who was peeking on the left side of the entrance, whispered.

"Maybe we could attack them now?" Warrior suggested, "It doesn't look like they're expecting anything,"

Lizardman swayed his head, "I am not sure that would be possible," He revealed that, when they scouted earlier ahead, that _eye_ can disintegrate with an acid beam the moment it spotted something move. "I would summon a dragon tooth warrior, but when that creature glares at it, it will use Dispel, and my spell will be undone."

Goblin Slayer, who was also peeking from the entrance as well, (but closely beaming at the armed goblins, wiggling out of the gate one-by-one hauling small crates) said: "Disintegrate and Dispel...this is bad."

"So, what do we do, then?" Fighter asked, looking over Warrior's shoulder. When she got a good look at the floating _eye_ , she felt like she was ready for her lunch to throw up from the way that _thing_ looked. _Gross..._

"It looks like, as long as we don't enter the room, it won't attack us," Priestess said, observing the creature -its gaze seemly starting right back at her, but not showing any reaction to their presence, which was odd in itself. It wouldn't be half as bad if there weren't the growing number of goblins behind it. _Why haven't they noticed us?_

As if the god she worshiped above had heard her, the slow, but rapid thumping from the outside, underground ceilings made its presence known.

High Elf was able to distinguish the noise a few moments before. However, she didn't want to tell her comrades that until she was sure it was the same from the other day. When the pour from above finally came, the party eased a bit, since they wouldn't have to worry about the goblins hearing, and more importantly, smelling their presence.

"Well, from this distance, I think I should be able to hit that _thing_ with a couple of shots," Wizard suggested, "but if Priestess tries to cast a miracle and that thing dispells it," She shook her head. "I don't think this is something we could risk,"

"So we can't use spells, and that thing fires beams. It has the upper hand." Dwarf Shaman remarked, "We're stuck here twiddling our thumbs."

"And we can't wait for the goblins to regroup and rearm unless we want more trouble on our hands," StossTruppen said, clutching onto his fist. The more he saw that creature look at him, or at least his general direction, the more he knew they couldn't try something foolish. But if they stayed here, as Shaman said.

"Here. Take this," Goblin Slayer passed his pupil the rifle he picked up from the other day, along with a small ammo pouch.

Stoss shot his leader a perplexed look, "Sir…?"

"I tested that device a night ago, and it was far too clumsy for me to use properly," Goblin Slayer revealed, "for this to succeed, I need a steady aim to keep their heads down as we work."

Stoss lowered his newly, familiarized, rifle and gave his leader a confounded, but amused glance, "What are you suggesting, sir?" The teen asked.

Peering back at the goblins, then at the Eye, Goblin Slayer asked: "Just to make sure, we're outside the town, right?"

"We walked quite a bit, so I feel like we're a pretty good distance away." Dwarf Shaman recalled. However, his voice a hint of interest at that stoic adventurer's question.

Goblin Slayer nodded. "Then this shouldn't be a problem."

…

As the goblins were busily hulling in boxes of munitions from the foreign lands, so far too few in numbers since the bulk of them carried close-range weaponry, the spectator's eye lurked from one corner of the room to the other. It had heard something bothering a moment ago. But now, besides the rapid thumping above, it believed it was just- _**...Rarh?!**_

Catching the creature's gasps filled the room, High Elf made sure to go into a full dash as she made her way to the cathedral's left-hand side. The Giant Eye had the same notion; as an orange liquid blasted out of its eye, trailing past the archer, just barely, as she sped faster than it.

"This is on you, dwarf!" She exclaimed out loud as she felt the adrenaline started to pump through her veins over the sound of her excitement. /This would have been easier for one of my sisters, but damn it, oh well! She slid by one of the chairs blocking the Eye's gaze for the time being.

Quickly running to the elf's contrary view, Dwarf Shaman sucked in the substances from his wrist bottle, and, making sure to straighten his aim, spat the contents at the furious boss, creating a miniature cloud around it.

" _ **Drink and sing spirits!**_ " The dwarf started the spell, " _ **Sing, dance, and sleep like a log! Show me dreams of fire wine!**_ " He chanted. Seeing the mist appearing around the being start to fad. The Eye (including the rest of it) dropping down in fatigue, with tired eyes.

Stumbling back from the sudden ambush, one of the sprites got to its feet and trained its rifle at the gnome. Once the shot was lined-up, it fired.

" _ **Protection**_!" Priestess shouted, casting her spell just in front of the mage, to block the small arms of the goblins — bullets ricocheting off the shield's exterior.

Cursing in dismay. The same goblin that ordered the attack was about to shout to its brethren to turn their sights over to the girl. However, just as it was going to give the order, a tiny _***thud**_ came from just underneath its feet.

It quickly turned down at the small black ball, a little sizzling noise from the end of a rope attached to it.

The goblin made a horrified screech as the bomb went off. Destroying it, along with the rest of the fairies, gathered up in the blast.

"Good throw!" Priestess told Fighter.

"Who knew that game from earlier done good practice for now!" She hollered over to her companions as she reeled back from the shot put.

Dwarf Shaman waved after his party members, grinning at their coordination. He returned his concentration at the drooping eye in front of him, "That thing's harmless if it doesn't glare at us."

"All right." Goblin Slayer nodded, a sack over his shoulder, said: "Use **Fire Spin** to temporary block the mirror. We can't see any goblins in, just yet." He promptly told Wizard, who nodded and started her spell.

As swift as the ignition went off, several more goblins started to emerge out of the portal — some carrying firearms.

Standing by the cathedral's opening, Warrior and StossTruppen were already in position -StossTruppen with his Needle rifle and Warrior with several stones. Once the first goblins entered, the duo repaid them with a shock of stone and lead.

" _Los!-_ let's move," Stoss shouted over the sound of his heart beating out of his chest. As about every goblin that sprinted out of the gate, he was soon crumbled to the ground. He worked the lever and armament of his rifle as a man possessed. Him and, to an extent, Warrior as well. But it couldn't have been more to a few seconds of this exchange.

" _ **Fire Spin!**_ " Wizard shot the small trailblazer from the tip of her staff. Quickly streaming past her comrades and that Eye, and directly in front of the mirror. Precisely as the last goblin finished leaping out of it.

Stoss fasten and lined up the shot. He fired.

The goblin's head kicked back and fell back into the fire covered entrance: engulfed in flames. ".. _grünskin_ ," He swore, his voice filled with ill-will and distaste.

"My spell isn't going to last any longer!" Dwarf Shaman shouted, noticing the creature was slowly coming to.

"Everyone start retreating," Goblin Slayer hurried. As he made his way out of the entrance, sack still on his shoulder. He turned over to Priestess, "Cast Protection on the firewall, then cast another immediately at the ruin's entrance," he began, "if you mess up, we'll die."

Priestess gulped. "Okay!" She exclaimed, hurrying to get her spell going.

Soon, the Eye's sleepiness was starting to wear off. It began to blink, gradually, but a few times more as it became more aware of what was going on around it. It's flotation growing more steady.

Fortunately, after just a mere few moments, Priestess shouted once more: " _ **Protection!**_ " Casting a light screen over her comrade's inferno spell, but just enough to block the goblins on the other side of the mirror from ripping through.

Wizard exhaled, "Thanks," She told her fellow spellcaster. Priestess thanked back as the others ran at break-neck speed past them and behind the entrance.

"All right." With every second counting, Goblin Slayer nodded to Lizardman, before proceeding a little out of the entrance, and, after a quick tear of the bag, shook the sack's contents all over the salient. Brown dust draining out of it and fogging the field.

High Elf, who was the last one out beside him, coughed, "W-What is that, Orcbolg?"

"Flour, don't breathe it in," He told her quickly.

Once Goblin Slayer and the archer passed the dragon warrior Lizardman had summoned, the third **Protection** was cast just a moment after they left the room. Goblin Slayer made sure to stand just a little in front of the shield -his pupil beside him.

"Sir?" StossTruppen asked. Slightly out of breath -more so for his comrades behind him.

In just a few seconds, Dwarf Shaman best summed-up what was going to happen in a few short moments: "Flour...in a condensed area-"

"...oh crap," Wizard muttered immediate after. Quickly covering her ears and letting her mouth open in preparation.

Goblin Slayer snapped his attention back to the rest of his party members, "Cover your ears and leave your jaws open!" He yelled, as he, along with the party, quickly did what was asked.

Clawing and stabbing the see-through barrier with their weapons, the shield finally fazed out and opened. Freedom, at last, the leading goblin, armed with his stolen rifle off the stockpile, was the first to leap out into their destination.

As rough spice in the air smacked its face, the sprite hacked. Yet, once it saw something trudging forward towards it from the brown fog, it gasped. Fumbling to get its rifle towards its shoulder.

Hearing its comrades pour over by the dozens from behind, the goblin aimed. And fired-

A loud shockwave ripped through StossTruppen's eardrums. With the whole room seemingly resembling what it must look like during a bombardment on a flammable area. Even though he heard attacks like that are seldom in number and short bursts, yet the room looks like the devil's anvil.

He was forced to close his eyes as the red puff of flame ripped forward, and, very luckily, was held short by Priestess' _**Protection**_ spell. The blast sounded as if a volley of siege howitzers had all decided to go off at once. Or, again, at least that's what he figured it sounded from the looks and authentic sound of it.

/~~~

As the room started, or for lack of better words, stop shaking, the ruins were what was left of the abandoned church. With most of the possessions and walls damaged and battered.

Along with a faint smell of gunpowder and burnt wood and charcoaled goblin bodies scattered here and there. The place wasn't as wrong as the party thought it would be. That if they wanted to tell the truth.

"You did it," Dwarf Shaman said in atonement. Just a few seconds after the Giant Eye -or what was left of it- came crashing down from a chandelier a few feet in front of him and the party.

Lizardman also shared the same sense of fascination as his fellow party member, "Sir Goblin Slayer, exactly what did you do?"

"When he told me about the canary, the coal miner also told me when there's a lot of fine powder in the air in an enclosed space, and there's a spark," Goblin Slayer paused for a moment, "it'll catch fire and explode."

" 'it'll catch fire and explode,' " Wizard said under her breath. Her voice sounding very impressed and astonished on how Goblin Slayer thought the process. Just as she was very intrigued with how they went to the trouble to get a sack of flour and was surprised to find she hadn't put two in two much sooner.

She shook her head once more. Wondering what else her party leader had hiding in his sleeve gauntlets. _Can't be any more creative than this, I suppose._ She chuckled.

"But it's a hassle to prepare." Goblin Slayer continued, rubbing the chaos spawn's cornea with his sword, "There's a chance it'll ignite or explode too early. Meaning it'll be useless against goblins," He looked over the burned remains of the green sprites, "under most circumstances."

"Wait, an explosion?!" High Elf shouted as if she just understood what Orcbolg had in mind.

"No one seemed to have a problem with it. So I figured it would be fine to use it here." Goblin Slayer answered, quite surprised.

"That's not the problem here…" She began, trying to explain how something that could have killed them if they messed up in a single step was extremely concerning. However, she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Forget it," She sighed, "Someone should make a rule of what you can't and can use…" She took a tiny look over to the team's number two.

"I'm not complaining," StossTruppen coincided with an uncertain shrug. High Elf sighed again.

"Um...What were you going to do if it didn't explode?" Priestess asked.

"We'd shoot an arrow and a pellet from the hall and run away until it could collect itself. Any of those goblins that would try to persuade would be killed in the chase," Goblin Slayer replied, "Then we'd repeat this cycle until it died, and kill the rest. It'd be a hassle, but it'd work."

"So Dreaded Trooper and me would be doing most of the work, huh?" High Elf said, her voice sounding tired from the thought of running back and forth for lord knows how long.

"I guess it would be a life-or-death situation for you and the lad," Dwarf Shaman taunted, seizing the duo's attention, "With all that exercise, you'd never plump up that anvil body of yours to surprise 'em."

High Elf ignored the last part and leered back at him, "Actually, I'd say you need some more exercise to keep up with us, dwarf."

"You fool!" The mage shot back, "My plumpiness is what the lads should strive for."

"Really?" High Elf laughed, "Get any fatter, and we'd have to roll you down the hall."

Watching the duo duke it out, most of the party couldn't help but laugh to the entertainment of it. All say for Lizardman, who just shook his head in disapproval, believing the two of them can't go a day without going at each other's throats. Even particularly.

"Say," Stoss began, grabbing his leader's attention, "What were you doing talking to a miner, anyways, Uh...sir?"

"I was told to go and pick up a coal ration before the winter season, some time ago." Goblin Slayer answered while he was sheathing his sword.

His adjutant cocked his head to the side, "Was it for the girl at the Farm?"

"Yea." Goblin Slayer replied. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to get back as soon as possible. After all, it had been several days since Goblin Slayer left. The last thing he didn't like to think about was what would happen if he stayed out too long? After all, who was checking the fencing for sabotage? Or behind the grass for goblin footprints? Or-

He stopped when he noticed his adjutant give him a doubtful expression. Goblin Slayer waved it off, "Everything is fine,"

"Now, then…" Lizardman's voice trailing for a moment," What's rather curious. Is this." Referring to the large, ancient mirror that stood before him and the party.

"Woah," Warrior brought out at sight, "you know it looks bigger when you're up close."

"I hope you just realized what you just said, Warrior." Fighter told her friend. Which got a laugh from the team, but caused the team's belligerent to pout in dismay.

Not really paying any mind to her comrades, Priestess examined the gate with a more intriguing look to it. "Weird," She began. "How were they able to rush through just a few seconds ago? But now," She started stepping towards it.

"I don't think we should touch it so carelessly…" Lizardman -who was now holding the team's torch- asked in concern. Particularly since the fiasco that happened minutes earlier.

"I know," She admitted. "But we should still investigate how it works."

Taking a step closer to the incredibly tall gate. Priestess noticed her reflection staring right back at her the closer she got. Once she was only a foot away, she gently pulled her hand towards an oval shape part of the _mirror_ in front of her -presumably the way to activate it. She pressed her finger against it.

Holding for a split-second: she pulled her arm away; the interaction creating a circular wave against the surface. She blinked a few times.

The mirror reacted. A hollow noise was coming from it.

"Get ready." Goblin Slayer told, immediately getting in-between his party.

Aiming down his rifle's sights, the mirror turned from a dark shaded color to a bright beam for a moment. StossTruppen lowered his gun when the mirror revealed beyond its entrance. " _Was Zur Hölle?_ " It was a poor choice of words, mostly for the poor souls on the other side.

The mirror revealed the view of, well, what had been a small camp stationed on a mountain-like location. However, the environment resembled more of a dessert aura since the place looked to fit the bill. Or at least that's how StossTruppen figured one would look if you went more southward.

What was very unfamiliar was that the party saw, besides the camp now mostly on fire, was the many goblins and plated goblins trying to put out the flames with a small pool of water nearby, with pots and their own hands. Oddly enough, the red moon in the dark sky seemed a lot closer as well. Along with the same crimson, inclining stripe and crest flying above the post.

"This must be their home," Priestess hesitated, "or, er-...it was."

The others looked at the sight in reverence, and as well as confusion, noticing further in the rear of the area was a shallow lake with two, maybe three, boats from various sizes floating on top of it. Realizing those boats were of the same class as the ones the party encountered earlier here wasn't the only thing that gave them the chills.

Upon closer inspection by the lake. There was a small group of plated goblins, -all but one panicky running back and forth towards the water and gathering some of it, then throwing it back at the inferno. By them, there were several smaller huts, accompanied by lines of stationary circles, with large, poorly painted on red-dots in the middle. Some had pieces of arrows still stuck inside with a small pile of firearms, swords, clubs, and...a canon nearby.

"Looks familiar to you, Stoss?" Wizard, who was standing beside him, asked with certainty.

He slowly nodded. " _Ja_ ," He said, not taking his eyes off the sight, "I know a field barracks when I see one,"

"S-So, this was also where they were being trained?" She said cautiously. Stepping a little back from the mirror as the display began to fade away. "Do you think they were getting ready for something?"

"At least this whole ordeal is a little clearer, for now," Dwarf Shaman admitted. "Whatever they were trying to do, they must have been on a rush to attack the town; it looks like,"

High Elf shook her head from the sight. "I can't believe this," Her voice a bit shaky and sounded just like the rest of her comrades. "So someone's been summoning goblins with this thing…"

"Then giving them weapons and having them train down here," Wizard finished. Still a little shaken on the possibility of it, they decided to postpone this fight for another day or two.

"Hmm," Goblin Slayer rhymed under his breath. Taking a step towards the mirror.

Lizardman looked over at the deceased Eye's corpse just behind them, "And having that creature protects the _mirror_."

Warrior sighed and hung his head down. "And here I thought we couldn't get into anything worse than this,"

"For once, I think you're right," Fighter admitted. However, that's when she noticed Goblin Slayer stopped just a few feet short of the mirror. Usually, she wouldn't pay it no mind. But, from the looks of it, it looked like something caught his eye. _What's he doing?_

Leaning a bit in, Goblin Slayer stared for a moment at the red stripe and crown flag, flapping over the now ruined campsite. He knew this place was remarkable enough; there were goblins here after all. But the map he collected from the abandoned ruins some time ago has still eaten at him.

He knew this place, or at least around it, was important enough for something. Considering goblin doesn't just take things and keep them without some purpose, let alone a map. If they were planning something, was that attack on the village also expected? He couldn't know for sure.

The mirror faded back to the shade it was before Priestess had interacted with it. Taking a step back. He Noticed in the corner of his eye a torn-up piece of cloth hanging (that looked like the red striped flag he just saw) onto -or for better words, what had been- a stance. The ones that a cleric would use to converse to their followers. But that wasn't what grabbed his attention in the first place; the cloth was radiating light, red color. He investigated it.

"Sir?" Stoss asked, perplexed, "What did you find-...!?"

It was too late. It happened so fast. By the time Goblin Slayer had heard his adjutant begin to call out for him, a painful and sudden zap pulsed his body, just as he made contact with the wool sheet.

Immediately feeling his body go numb, his legs feel like jelly. Goblin Slayer tried to keep his balance by pulling his leg back to hold him up; however, by the time he was in motion, he felt another sudden hard pain from his back. _What-?_ That was his last thought, then everything went black.

"I-I can't wake him up, guys!" Priestess cried out. Trying her hardest to try and shake Goblin Slayer out of consciousness. He still had a pulse, which was good, considering the whole party rushed over, especially StossTruppen, to see if he was alive or not. When that sigh of relief came through, it came at lousy timing.

" _Scheiße_ ," StossTruppen cursed under his breath. He looked over to the rest of his comrades. High Elf had shouted she picked up a large amount of thumping feet closing in on this position, directly down the hall.

He cursed again. Then turned back to Priestess, still trying her hardest to wake Goblin Slayer. She didn't have any miracles left, but StossTruppen figured that wouldn't do any good if he were just unconscious. Plus, she couldn't do any medical treatment if she didn't know what was exactly wrong with him.

"Stoss, what's the plan?" Warrior shouted desperately. Hearing the thumping starting to echo down the halls.

"I-I'm not sure...give me a sec-" As he was turning his gaze back to the party, he froze when he saw most of their faces: either hesitant or, for his party (The Greenhorns) was fear and uncertainty.

Staring back at them with a sense of mix ambiguity and frustration as well, Stoss glanced back at Priestess. His eyes widened when he noticed that she was slightly hyperventilating: either from the advancing sprites at hand or that she couldn't wake up Goblin Slayer of whatever troublesome stupor he was in.

"Stoss?" "Stoss, what's the order?!"

His eyes darted back at his commander, still lying Supine as a statue. Feeling his palms heat up again, as his breathing started to pick up. It was only then that he felt a sweat drop from his forehead, _Gott verdammt,_ he thought, _What am I supposed to do?_

 _ **Hit them back.**_

 _...Huh?_ Stoss suddenly felt his nerves cease for a moment.

 _ **Do you want to protect your comrades? Do you want to protect yourself? Hit them back.**_ The voice deepens as if it was giving an assertive command, rather than a choice.

Wizard, who was waiting -along with everyone else- for Stoss to respond, slowly walked up to him. His helmet's visor casing a small black shadow over his eyes. Something she got from their first mission together, "Stoss.." She said softly, "Are you okay?"

He muttered something. "Stoss?" She asked, again, this time leaning a bit more in. She was taken entirely by surprise when StossTruppen quickly drew his sword from his belt and pointed outwards towards the direction of the door.

" _Achtung_!" He shouted. Grabbing everyone's attention in short order, "With Goblin Slayer in critical condition, I will take charge to the best of my ability." -He shot a look over to Lizardman and Dwarf Shaman, "I need the two of you to set up a light barrier against the entrance, just enough for us to peek over and spray them down the hall." He ordered as quickly as his mouth could keep up.

The duo, a bit taken back from the sudden outburst, was, nevertheless, keen to follow through, "All right lad, we'll get to work." The dwarf said, "Yes, as quickly as possible." Lizardman added as they dashed to set up defenses.

Stoss turned his attention to everyone else, "The rest of you, set up the rest of the movables, here, for a stronger position right by the staircase. Once they break through the first line, we'll make sure to follow back to our second line and assure the bill will cost them everything."

He noticed they all shared the same expression the two silver-ranked adventures had, considering just a moment ago he looked as if he just saw a hound get struck by a horse-drawn wagon. He didn't pay it much mind. Now, the hesitation wasn't an option.

After giving the order, he trudged over to his leader, " _Los gehts.._ " He said, a little out of breath of his short-section 'plan.' "Let's get him out of the field of fire.." He started grabbing onto Goblin Slayer's arm and throwing it over his shoulder.

Priestess, who was still reeling from what was going all around her. Quickly shot back to her senses once her companion was starting to lift their fellow party member. She rushed over and did the same, "O-Okay...Ah!...I got him, let's go."

As the duo dragged the impassive adventurer more towards the back of the room -behind a broken pillar, the other's were quickly set up their lines of depth. It wasn't much, but soon Lizardman and Dwarf Shaman set a small pile of what was left of the cathedral, against the door in a makeshift parapet, overlooking most of the hall.

Everyone else did the same, further behind the first line, looking similar in design, but with far more elevation and more material press up against one another. Wizard guessed the lines were about 20 or 40 yards apart, and ranging from 5 to 7 feet high. Since the defense was rushed, it wasn't the best, but it was something.

"Fighter, did you find what you were looking for?" The mage shouted from across the room.

"Yea, I just finished getting the rest," She shouted back, holding a hefty plate of small stones from the debris. "You wouldn't believe where I had to look to find them, huh..?" She lightly jokes.

"Yea," Wizard responded somberly. Even though this situation was something not to take lightly, Wizard learned that sometimes, what they did, a good joke or two could mask what everyone was feeling. After all, _how can you keep your head up in a place like this?_

Laying out the remainder of her arrows, High Elf glared when she had far less than when she first arrived in Water Town. After all, Elfish pointers weren't easy to craft and use for long periods. _This shouldn't have happened,_ she thought, feeling her handshake from seeing Orcbolg's body twitch when he first got jolted. She had to use her other hand to stop trembling.

"You okay?" Stoss, who just finished setting his leader out of sight, asked in concern.

"Yea...just nerves, I think." She assured, more to herself than to her comrade, "How's he holding up?" Referring over to Orcbolg, pressed up behind the fallen boulder.

Stoss softly sighed. "I don't know," He said, "Priestess said she doesn't know what is exactly wrong with him. There are no signs of him being poisoned or dying." He pulled onto his collar, again, "He just looks as if he was badly knocked out cold,"

He took another glance back at his commanding officer. He couldn't understand why he wasn't nervous, or, for a better sense, full of anxiety. Everything seemed clear now. Hell, he didn't feel like throwing up, so that was a start.

Watching over Goblin Slayer peaceful position. He frowned. _Don't worry, sir._ He thought _When you wake up, hopefully, this will all be over,_

"Okay, lad, we're done with the barrier," Dwarf Shaman started, slowly looking back to their 'defenses,' "or...at least the best with what was left,"

" _Gut_ ," He said firmly, "Get to position! Those with long-ranged weapons and support behind the second line. Everyone else to the first." He exclaimed. The party was nodding viciously from his order. "Let's stop this."

Almost immediately afterward, Stoss was at the first line of defense alongside Dwarf Shaman and Warrior. He told Fighter to protect Wizard, Priestess, and High Elf as they finished preparations, along with the fight that was fast approaching. Considering most of the team were spellcasters and the fact Goblin Slayer was out of the battle, StossTruppen figured he should use who was left to the best of their ability. Even though he knew to fight forward, which was always what he trained for, and so far, was damn good at: he couldn't help but doubt sometimes. _You never could tell in places like this._

Hearing the rattle coming forward and the sounds of shrieks approaching, StossTruppen turned his head over to make sure Lizardman and his skeleton warrior he summoned were pulling the large mirror off.

"Here!" Priestess shouted, hurrying over to the reptilian adventurer, "Let me help."

"Thank you...very much for your assistance," Lizardman struggled to thank, as he was trying to pull off the structure. After all, the last thing anyone wanted was to be pitched in, from the front and from behind.

Stoss shook his head at the allegory. _It sounds like something Warrior might think of,_ He turned to his right over to Warrior, and Dwarf Shaman huddled up, eyes fixed forward. Because of this, Stoss felt his shoulders ease a bit. While he brought the rifle up to aim, _we might survive this yet._

Mere moments later, emerging from the dark hallway, probably about 40 yards in front of them: came the green silhouette of the goblins -all screeching and storming forward towards their position.

Without hesitation, StossTruppen fired a shot at the swarm. The lead goblin went down. Then, a volley of stones and arrows from behind him descended upon the horde, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter.

As the goblins pressed forward, Stoss made sure to do the same with his rifle, as he worked the lever. Even though this situation would have been perfect for a rapid-firing defense, he had to work with what he had on him. Refarming from using his self-reloading pistol, at least not now, he struggled to work the lever of the rifle as fast as he could, plugged another pellet inside the chamber, aimed, then fired.

More goblins fell to the endless onslaught from the party, but more and more fairies took their places as they advanced closer and closer towards the group of adventurers.

Right as Stoss entered another pellet in his rifle, a sizeable red-leaping flame shot forward in the goblin ranks. Decimating the leading pack of _grüns_ in a puff of smoke and heat. Stoss grinned at the sight, "..that's my girl,"

Warrior -who was cucking stones with Dwarf Shaman- couldn't help but smirk when he heard him, "You know, I'm starting to get a good idea what the two of you were doing earlier, Stoss,"

Stoss bit his tongue. As he felt his face flush from thinking out loud. _Damn him._ He thought, not wanting to lose his concentration, notably not during combat. But before he could think of a response, several shots from deep within the cave crackled out. Snapping everyone's attention to the noise.

Through the smoke, more goblins poured out, some holding rifles and flags of that familiar banner, all pressing forward. Even though many of their comrades were now faced down and gone, they hopped over them. Others, on them.

StossTruppen gasped when he had to duck down from the projectiles and arrows now coming in front of him. Instead of right behind him.

"I can't line up a decent shot!" Warrior shouted over the exchange, battering their wooden fortification. "Stoss! We need to get out of here!" He called out louder than before, as a bullet cracked by, just a few inches short away from him.

"I hear you!" StossTruppen replied. Though he had to shout loud enough for the three of them to hear. Seeing another **Firebolt** fly and screech overhead -impacting as it smashed into the goblin ranks, he screamed: _Feuerschutz_!"

Shooting over the now withering barrier. StossTruppen switched to his pistol and began firing from the hip at the darkness in front of him. It didn't matter whether he scored a hit or not, just as long as the goblins ducked until the fireball burned out and his comrades left was fine by him.

Once he emptied the barrel, he turned and, without a second thought, bolted back to their second line -spotting Dwarf Shaman and Warrior do the same ahead of him.

"Dreaded Trooper!" High Elf shouted -after she helped pull the other two in, stretched an arm out as the trooper approached the line.

" _Danke-_ Thanks," He told her in fatigue, as she pulled him in.

To his amazement, Lizardman, Priestess, and, more surprisingly, Fighter, was able to yank the mirror out of the wall and set the ancient artifact in an incline against another piece of a broken pillar.

He shook his head in weary heaviness. _So far, so gut_ , he thought. Turning over to the bushy mage, "Once they break through that first line, cut them into ribbons with your stone attack. But wait until they are all out in the open," He quickly told the dwarf.

"Now I know why Beardcutter left you charge," The dwarf laughed, and gave himself a firm slap on the belly, "You can count on me, lad. They won't know what will hit them,"

Smiling back, the trooper turned his attention to the spectacle girl, "Wizard, once Dwarf Shaman is done with his spell, whatever is left from the smoke-" He tapped on the muzzle of his pistol, "burn it."

She gave him a wicked grin, "You got it."

Then, as if on cue, the improvised first barrier was starting to break as the goblins began to force their way through. While several rifles and bowmen goblins stood behind, covering their brethren.

Grunting from the sight, Stoss reached into his ammo-bag Goblin Slayer had given to him for another bullet, and felt nothing. _Wha-?_ He checked again and felt empty air. He cursed under his breath. And looked inside to confirm what he felt. He must have gone through it so quick that he couldn't keep track of it. He looked around and noticed his teammates had similar problems: High Elf with only a few arrows left, and the stones that stacked a foot or two high were now a ⅓ of it.

"How many goblins are still left?" He said out loud.

Stoss bit his tongue when the answer came. Soon, another wave of goblins charged forward -swords, bayonets, and other crude weapons in hand.

Keeping his word, the breaded mage fired a hail of stone into the horde. Quickly, cutting them down as red puffs of dust shot up from the rocks' impacts.

To everyone's shock, a second wave emerged from the crimson dust kicked up from the spell, all sprinting towards the party within only a ten-yard gap between them.

Stoss and whoever was still chucking stones at the goblins exchanged shots with the fresh wave. Luckily, Wizard had finished her spell.

Promptly, she hosed down the fresh wave with her **Flamethrower** attack, dosing the small creatures in flames. Soon the area in front of them smelled of rotting flesh and death, as smoke streamed from the charcoal remains.

For a moment, it was silent. _Is it over?_ Stoss knew he kept repeating to himself. But either the day was getting worse and worse, or he so happens to have a strong case of black magic.

He wished he didn't think of it. A whistle by a rifle fired at their position. Followed by a small torrent of arrows, confirmed the latter; as the party kept their heads down from the attack. " _Verdammit_!" The trooper shouted over the exchange. The team was trying to fire back at the enemy. Even though it was a good thing, as far as he could tell, the goblins with rifles couldn't aim as precisely as they could (considering the gun was far longer and bulkier than them by comparison). However, they still did short work if they could get in a decent spot or get close enough.

Running back and forth, and making sure to keep her head down to give the team stones and potions to keep their stamina going, Priestess stopped when she saw Goblin Slayer begin to grunt aggressively as he shifted his body. Seemly as if he was fighting in his state of sleep. Priestess gasped when she noticed:

"Stoss!" She shouted, "I think he's waking up!"

"Hurry! Go check on him!" He urged, before standing back up and firing a round into a goblin that hopped into the line.

Hastening over to him, Priestess then starts to shake him once more, "Goblin Slayer!" She repeated, "Please, wake up! We need you!"

"Eh….eh.." He huffed. Almost as if he was having trouble breathing.

Priestess stopped. She could've sworn he was murmuring something just a moment ago, but she couldn't catch what it was.

She leaned in. "Goblin-"

"I'm sorry.." He uttered in a whisper. His voice was sounding as if he was freezing in an unrelenting winter, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" He repeated.

 **Author's note: I'm back, ladies and gentlemen! (Yes, I know I keep saying that, bear with me) Finals and classes put a dent in how I** _ **wanted**_ **my schedule to play out. And you could see how well that turned out for me. Because of this, I decided to put updates on my profile some time ago on the story's progress, along with other messages I should make you aware of. So please, head over there if you are wondering if I got the flu again or not. The next update should be coming soon (probably the next twenty days, *wink *wink). Until then, leave a follow and favorite the story for updates, and leave a review on whether the story is doing pretty meh..or falling flat on its face, I'd love to read it. And as always, have a terrific one, guys!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Devil's Anvil

It was like a nightmare burning before his eyes. He had no idea when it would stop or extend to torture him until he somehow woke up. For the most part, everything seemed much dimmer. The only thing visible was the party's eyes.

What was displayed was something he'd seen many times after he raided a goblin cavern. It wasn't always a clean way to do the job, but the job got done regardless. But, the nature of the girls, and, sometimes, what an idle of them. It always reminded him that there was no such thing as a 'good' goblin if there ever was one. _They never did show mercy to whoever may be left after their attacks._

But here, he seemed like the witness again: watching a group of novice adventurers being massacre before him. Unable to lift a finger.

What felt like a few seconds, Goblin Slayer witnessed a young male adventurer, leading the party of four, fighting off the goblins that pitched them inside the cave. Quickly, dropping his sword from the short height of the cave, and the sword's excessive length, and getting tackled and cut to pieces by the gangs of the green fairies. His screams echoing throughout the cave as his team members watched him were.

Before that, the boy and another girl had walked ahead of their two spellcasters. One that was the party's healer, the other wasn't. It was errors like this that often left parties overwhelmed by moderately few goblins.

In all sincerity, he thought this party was too headstrong and careless with their approach to the cave. Without properly scouting the area first, or even waiting for another more experienced adventurer to assist them. But that did happen, as it, unfortunately, so often did.

" _Stop…_ " Goblin Slayer tried to wake himself up. Wanting to end this madness being presented to him. He felt like he could move his head, yet, it seemed like in this 'sequence,' he was incapable of running; almost as if he was strapped inside an examination table, only really able to move his eyes (gradually), but no command over the rest of his body.

Soon, the other non-healing mage was brought down after a short resistance to the goblins that had been waiting in a secret path, that the party was too extended with the goblin shaman's skull statue to notice it. Goblin Slayer felt revolted as the sprites held her down, as one of them plunged a dagger deep inside her stomach. She instantly wailed out in agony and held onto the torn wound. The goblins were laughing at the poor girl's misery.

What followed next was the boy charging recklessly into the mob of goblins -waving and smacking his long-sword against the caves inter corridors to get to them. The boy was able to reach a few of them, despite the excessive swinging and contentious posture, while the two remaining members tried to help their dying comrade. Yet, the rest played out like before.

That's when he saw it. After the boy was mutilated, one of the girls that were with him was flung against the inter walls twice by a hobgoblin, after trying to help too, in vain, avenge her fallen comrade — prior to that, ordering the healer to take her and her fellow mage out of the cave, during her initial success.

Soon the fighter was overwhelmed by the horde of goblins. She got it worse, as each of the filthy creatures began tearing her clothes off as she screamed in pure terror. The rest...the rest was repulsive. What they were doing to her was something he refused to sit back and watch.

He felt helpless. " _Why..?_ " He asked, more in a whimper as he somehow expected something to explain why he was being shown this. " _I-I...I can't-_ "

" _ **I'm sorry..**_ " The healer, who was still carrying her comrade through the cold desolate cave, cried out. Tears started to fall down her face. Unable to cease the sounds of her party member's terrified screams from her ears. " _ **I'm sorry...I'm sorry**_." She repeated as her voice choked up from her streaming tears, " _ **I'm..I'm so sorry..**_ "

Goblin Slayer felt sorry...sorry he couldn't help what came in front of him. Sorry, he wasn't there to protect these adventurer's from _those_ creatures.

Yet, in that whole sequence of events that unfolded -even with the darkness of the proceedings, he noticed the party had a mage, a healer, a fighter, and a warrior — the same types of his party. Even if the images were phasing in and out pretty quickly to accurately take in; Goblin Slayer knew it must be them.

Bright azure for the healer, emerald for the mage, copper-colored for the warrior, and, regrettably, purple for the fighter. All the same types and colored pupils as the still, somewhat new, members of his party.

Goblin Slayer still refused to buy it. This didn't make any logical sense. How could he be witnessing their deaths if they were with him? Since this couldn't be based in the future, was this all somehow a different place in time?

Even though Goblin Slayer didn't look as slowly into the possibility, he knew that what was happening in front of him was in the past, somehow. Somehow he was being shown a different reality when his comrades were slaughtered like sheep in that dreaded goblin cave.

 _Dreaded-?_ He though with familiarity. He would have picked a more simplistic term to illustrate best what goblin caves would be like, after all, he'd destroyed so many that he didn't even bother with the look or smell. But Dreaded? Why did he pick that word? _Why does that sound so familiar?_

He pondered on the thought for a moment. Then, it hit him. There are only four adventurers. A small couple seconds of the frame showed the darkened faces of his comrades -based off what he pointed out in recognition- in the guild. Still only four there, and still only four in the caves.

He gasped. _Where's...?_

The last thing Goblin Slayer witness, before promptly waking up, was what looked like a city being burned down to the ground.

The place was surrounded by stone walls whose sides were shaped into triangular sets, with the frontal area of this fortified state in a small maze of trenches. In them, had hundreds -no, thousands, of dead bodies. Mostly goblins in some levels of armor. Some wearing chain armor and headpieces. The rest were of people in armor, something that an archer would reasonably wear during long-range fighting.

Several amongst the dead were carrying small blue shields adorn with a black cross in the center. He frowned at the symbol that not only appeared on their mantles but also their blue uniforms, towards the center.

Whatever this site once was, it was on its last leggings to try and stop the hordes upon hordes of sprites currently overwhelming inside its gates.

People in villager clothes, or maybe much older than that, fled and ran from the horror that the fairies were inducing. Some were seeking to hide in stone homes and wait out the turmoil; only for the attackers to discover them and either kill or, if there were females with them, make them their toy.

Others attempted to hopelessly fight in vain to push back the goblins out of their city: soldiers in knights' full-body-armor tried containing the swarms, as the civilians got to safety. Only to be surrounded and cut to ribbons from the surge amount of them.

" _Why were there so many goblins, and to a degree other chaos beasts, in this precise spot?_ " From the looks of it, it appeared like this was all intended. After all, in the distance, around extremely tall oval topped hills, were hundreds upon hundreds of encampments encompassing the city — some lingering black smoke. Perhaps the town may have tried to break out at some point, - _maybe from outside help?_ \- but failed.

Even though this sequence was far shorter than the former, what stood out was on one of the stone fortifications in the heart of the vast city, was one thing he recognized almost instantly. _That flag..._ He snarled.

The red stripe with the crown was holstered up the highest rampart of the fort; overlooking the surrounding area being burned to the dirt.

One of the goblins, hulling up their flag on a tall pole, promptly stretched down and hauled out a different banner from below it. Waving it up like the first. But, instead, as a trophy than a display.

The goblin threw the flag off the tall structure until it landed in a nearby burning church. As it carelessly flew down to the chaos below, Goblin Slayer was able to get a good look at it as it seemly floated down.

The jack had a blue backdrop, a black cross that stretched to the edges with gilded outlines on its borders. Frequently, he would have thought this was another kingdom (Perhaps centuries ago from the looks of the time) that fell to the goblin hordes, or at least that's what his sister would tell him to fall asleep.

How the goblins came from the green moon and would be sent by one of the gods to punish those who have done mischievous deeds. He knew that was probably bullcrap since he'd seen goblins do as they please, regardless of what they came to prove or not. But then again, he was acting up that one day, so she probably exaggerated the story to teach him self-control. And it had worked.

However, he stopped when he noticed in the center of the flag's cross. His eyes widen at the familiar crest: a black eagle inside a white mantle design. The same equal design that was on his adjutant's shoulder patch.

. . .

"Goblin Slayer!" Priestess repeated out loud, "Goblin Slayer, please wake up!"

"I can't...see well," He tried to get up from his prone condition. He grunted when he felt a sharp pain shoot across his lower back. _Must be...the shock_ , he believed, unable to traverse his head away from the ceiling. It was even troubling to hear anything besides the sporadic ringing noise. "W-...What's going on?"

"We got you out of harm's way," Priestess responded, "Everyone else is still fighting, though,"

Goblin Slayer tired again to get up. He bit his tongue when the pain shot back, again, "Is anyone… _ ***huff**_...hurt?" Once Priestess shook her head, he then asked, "From my bag...I need a healing...and stamina potion,"

"Okay!" She hurried. Turning him onto his side, as she rummaged for those contents within his pack.

"Thanks.." He said sincerely. Looking at his quivering hand tremble, he couldn't tell if it was the after-effects of the spasm he was influenced over, or, very plausible, the nightmare he witnessed in front of him. All of it burned into his mind.

"Here, I found them," Priestess announced, holding two light-colored potions with labels, indicating what they were and what they did.

"Thank you," He replied as he accepted the potions from the girl.

Just then, another bomb went off, causing the room to a short shake. Priestess covered her head from the noise, as she shot a look over behind the improvised barricade. The goblins had made a hole inside it and were all getting stacked up. Ready for another wave.

The sound of shattering glass returned Priestess' gaze back to her party leader as he downed another of the remedies, she gave to him.

"Let's end this," Goblin Slayer -now standing, asked: "Where's my bag?"

"It right here," Priestess quickly exclaimed, as she returned the leather bag to him.

"Thanks," He said, now getting up from the ground, "All right,"

"B-But, Goblin Slayer!" She protested, "You shouldn't fight, right away! A-After what just happened-"

"What happened a moment ago, is far less important than what I need to do now." He replied sharply. Which stopped the medic dead in her tracks. He turned and began walking to the direction of the fighting.

Reloading his pistol as he took cover. Warrior -who was right next to him- called out, "What kind of goblins are doing with this much firepower?!"

StossTruppen shook his head, "No point of grousing about it, now, Warrior!" He shouted back, "We just need to hold out-" He paused for a brief moment. When he realized his eyes weren't deceiving him, he felt the most prominent smile form on his face at the figure approaching them, "Sir!"

The exclamation drew everyone's attention to their stoic leader, slowly approaching them as pellets and arrows whistled overhead.

"I have a plan." Goblin Slayer told them as he was only a few feet from one of the destroyed gaps in the barricade.

Stunned from how calm his voice was, StossTruppen needed a moment or two before he could adequately respond. Once he did, he stood to attention " _Ja_..." he nodded, " _gehen sie vor_ ,"

"Whatever you're planning to do, you better do it now," Wizard said, as she, along with everyone else, was on their last leg.

"I'm putting my faith in you, BeardCutter," Dwarf Shaman began, "let them have it!"

"We'll give you cover, Orcbolg," High Elf chipped in, as well. Nudging to Fighter and Wizard, they both nodded and got ready for their final volley.

Concentrating their forces by the entrance, one of the goblins, wearing a plate-crowned headpiece, pointed its makeshift pike towards the air. Letting out a short howl, as it rushed onward to the broken gap -its brethren traveling in swarms behind.

"Here they come!" Lizardman shouted. Seeing the tsunami of the sprites mounted forward.

Watching the goblins charged at them, Warrior gulped at sight. Even though Wizard was using her flamethrower spell to burn the first wave to a crisp, as High Elf and Dwarf Shaman cut the next wave to ribbons, it seems like for one dead; five would replace them. And they were closing in too fast for comfort.

" _Sperrfeuer_!" StossTruppen shouted through the chaos as he fired his weapon. Not bothering to aim since there was so many that a blind shot was almost a guaranteed hit.

Grunting. As an arrow whistle overhead, Warrior turned back to Goblin Slayer, and, almost quickly, felt his jaw dropped when he saw the party's leader walk causally to the fortification. Then, proceeded to walk over it, out in the open, tossing a bag to the ground, _W-What the-..?!_

Noticing this. A new force of goblins emerging out of a cloud of smoke scorched forward. Regarding the demon out of the safety of his trench as a fool and an easy target, as they laughed, maliciously. Their makeshift bayonets aim at him, as they closed the gap and lurched outward towards him.

" **You fools,** " Goblin Slayer, with the scroll in hand, said to the wave of goblins. Aiming the piece of paper towards them and, upon opening it...

The loud rush of what sounded like water being pumped aggressively through a tube, along with the blinding blue light, caused the party to shield their eyes from the flash. For a moment, it sounded pretty silent, before a loud _***bang!**_ and the ground shaking for a few seconds, ended it.

Warrior slowly opened his eyes. He dropped his ax as it crackled to the concrete dirt ground. He didn't have to look to noticed everyone else had the same and or comparable responses.

The cathedral's entrance was all but torn to bits, with a three-foot length of water surfacing the ground and hallway beneath them. With dozens upon dozens, of goblin corpses, most in pieces at this point, floating in the temporary flood.

"What...What did you do?"

"A gate scroll," Goblin Slayer said, holding the parchment while a blue flame was slowly burning it, "I linked it to the bottom of the ocean."

"The bottom of the ocean?" High Elf repeated, in astonishment.

"Yes...the ocean's depths are strong enough to cut through tough structures swiftly, like a blade," Lizardman remarked.

Wizard shook her head in disbelief, "I only heard through scripts and notes that the bottom of the ocean's pressure was powerful enough to crush solid steel...But this?"

"But this turned the tables on those goblins in one go. Other adventurers would use those gates to escape." Dwarf Shaman responded in shock, "Instead, the lad just maybe placed the final nail in the coffin for them,"

Priestess and StossTruppen, their faces resembling that of their comrades, blinked a few times at the display.

 _ **Which reminds me... were you able to use that..' favor'...you asked?**_

 _Mien gott_ , The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. StossTruppen noticed Priestess had a look similar to his as they glanced at one another. _What else does he have under his gauntlet sleeves?_ He believed as he looked back at his commander.

"I was planning to use it back at the village," Goblin Slayer added, observing his work, "but this is fine, too."

With the darkening water reaching up to calve height, Goblin Slayer saw just how many goblins perished after his attack. With their bodies -and pieces- scattered and floated all around him. Seemly stretching down the hallway from where he stood. But it wasn't enough. No after that.

He sighed, then turned over to his awestruck team, "This building's foundation is going to fall on us in a few minutes," He started, "I believe after I tried aiming the scroll just down the hallway, it must've still made its way up to the ceiling." Pieces of debris falling above the ruined temple and splashing in the water beside them, as he walked back.

"All of you, get under the mirror just in case everything falls prematurely," He said, "at least, then, we'll be fine to drop it when it's time." He stopped — his voice sounding: distracted.

Once Goblin Slayer didn't continue for a moment, the party assumed that was their cue to leave, as the rubble was slowly picking up in pace. Rain could be heard, now outside.

Worried from his leader's sterner and alarm tone of voice, StossTruppen wondered if Goblin Slayer was feeling well or not. After all, he always had a calm, yet down-to-the-point kind of posture. Even after he suffered an injury. However, now? It seemed doubtful; in a way, he spoke and looked at the floating goblin corpses. _What happened when he was down?_ He thought in trouble.

As the party hurried over to the gate, Priestess, who was the second-to-last person to quicken her pace over there quickly -stopped abruptly when she noticed one of the goblins that had jumped in their makeshift trench, twitch for a moment. He looked dead since his body was in a stagnant state -with a small cloud of smoke streaming out of a hole inside it.

Before she had time to say anything -she screamed when the wounded goblin pounced forward, dagger in hand.

Priestess lifted her arms to protect her neck and face -the most vulnerable places she couldn't precisely protect conventionally, as she felt the goblin's shriek seemly come face-to-face with her.

But instead of being tackled by the fairy, she was taken back when she heard it cried out in pain — opening her eyes. Her jaw dropped when she saw Goblin Slayer's hand clutching tightly onto the goblin's.

Looking down intently at the plated sprite. The goblin shrieked and cried out in pain; the more Goblin Slayer increased his grip. " **54**." He snarled. Promptly, slamming his fist into the goblin's stomach as it gasped from the impact before hurtling the little creature straight at the wall, towards the entrance.

"T-Thank you, Goblin Slayer!" Priestess said all at once.

He quickly nodded and urged her and the rest of the team to go as planned. Since he figured the situation is becoming more critical, especially with his anger taking the better of him: he could feel the structure get weaker now.

He cursed to himself. Then turned over to the team's scholar, just as she was about to leave, "Make sure to use your last spell to blow a hole in the wall. Just by the off chance we are almost caved in,"

"Oh, ...yea, on it!" Wizard hesitated, already not enjoying the idea of being crushed by the ceiling, let alone getting ready to prepare for when it might happen. She shared an unsure glance over to StossTruppen. She shrugged and continued to the edge of the room.

Once Wizard was not within earshot anymore, Stoss nervously asked: "Sir, are you sure you are doing well?" He began, "You seem more tense than usual." Even though he been alongside Goblin Slayer for more than a month, he was able to slightly pick up on what the monotone adventurer acted: which was, well, not much.

When Goblin Slayer didn't respond right away -his gaze continued forward down his self-made river- Stoss figured he couldn't hear him and was about to ask again (this time that they should get going before they get crushed). However, Goblin Slayer replied before he could, "Good job taking hold of the situation while I was unconscious.." He replied, this time looking back at his subordinate. "Am."

He blinked a few from immediate approval. But, very quickly, found himself smiling brightly at his commander, " _Danke_...thank you, sir."

More debris fell from above. "Let's go." Goblin Slayer quickly urged his pupil.

He didn't have to tell StossTruppen twice; he had already begun trudging over there once Goblin Slayer gave the green light.

As the duo hurried over the makeshift fence, and towards the room's end, Goblin Slayer knew he couldn't get those images out of his mind. What was the reason for it? Why was he shown it?

Whatever it was, he knew he would get to the bottom of it. But his comrades, _The others...they shouldn't know,_ He thought somberly, _they can't know._

He'd promise himself to tell them when the time came. Not wanting them to have to be told something they wouldn't make sense. He was still trying to solve that himself.

He hurried under the mirror with his party; I _need to talk with her._

 **Author's Note: Be honest, did you expect to see the next chapter in twenty days? Haha! (I probably jinxed it) Just as a heads up, the next chapter will be the last part of the Sword-Maiden Arc, and the section after that will get into my favorite arc: The Goblin Lord Arc. Ahhh, that will be my most exceptional work yet. You'll see. Other than that, thank you all for reading this latest chapter! Please, help the story by giving it a favorite and follow. I always read the reviews, so make sure to help improve the story with your thoughts. And have a good summer and good one, guys!**


	23. Chapter 23: Our Struggle

As the blizzard outside renewed its rage, this was beginning to grow more uneasy as his mentor's training was being led. Nevertheless, the boy didn't want to get in his way, not after all he's witnessed.

After wiping some blood off his nose, from his master throwing a snowball he revived from the Supreme God's Wrath outdoors (this one containing a small rock), he peered up from his kneeling stance to listen to what his mentor had to say.

"When you decide to do something and then act. You win." His raspy voice went on. The boy was still unable to see him, yet, he heard him continue, "Luck, Intelligence, and guts! That's what you need," The boy listened to his teacher, hymn under his breath in thought, "Well, yours is terrible... And intelligence? Pfah!" He shook his head, "So do you have guts!?"

Over the crackling of the torches around the boy, there was another pause. Other than the whistling of the wind outside the cave, the boy stayed stationary. He was questioning what his instructor had prepared for him now.

Just then, an empty torch seemly light up from behind the boy. "Look above you." His teacher instructed. The kid looked up and saw several long, sharp icicles beaming down on him from the ceiling. His mentor laughed. "I'm going to give you all the training you can handle...Now, this is a puzzle! If you don't want to die, answer quickly!"

"Yes, sir," The boy said at once.

"Very good." His mentor cleared his throat, " _'Black Within Black Within Black Within Black!'_ What am I?' ``he beamed, "Remember, boy. Answer carefully, or you _will_ be crushed." His voice was suggesting no ounce of consoling, otherwise. Something the boy supposed was only going to remain.

Promptly, the child responded: " _A Goblin within a Captured Women and a Goblin Caged within a Goblin Cave._ " He answered as swiftly as efficiently as he could.

Another small chuckle was heard. "Good...good indeed." His mentor began with the next riddle, " _'This thing all things devour: Birds, beast, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grind hard stones to meal; Slays kings, ruins town, And beats high mountain down.'_ Answer quick! The spike is coming down!"

Catching a small, creak come from above his head, the kid stood up -blood still trickling down from his nostrils, " _Time_ ...The answer is _Time_ ,"

One of the spikes broke off and began to quickly descend towards the boy. However, instead of impaling and crushing him, it fell just a few feet away as it kicked up dust and rubble. The boy not moving an inch.

"Good...Little work." His mentor said, impressed, as he now stood before his student, rather than deep within the darkness around them. Seemly as if he was always there before him.

Being an old Rhea with uneven teeth and milky eyes, though this is most likely due to his advanced age, bearing a goat patch and a few strands of hair on the sides of his cheeks like whiskers. The boys' teacher, like all members of his race, had the racial trait of short height and pointed ears. Though compared to his pupil, he still towered over him by at least ahead. Wearing a straw cape with a long scarf that seemly flowed from the cave's wind inside.

"As I said before...Hit them back," He began, " ...Do you want to become stronger? You want to slay those little critters, don't you? You, hit, them, back...Remember," He spoke, placing his fist directly in front of the boy's face, mentioning he was going to strike the boy -frequently, he would test his reflexes, but, luckily, this wasn't one of those times. "It's _your_ actions, not your strength, that would lead you to victory."

"Yes, sir," The boy responded eagerly. Gaining a small nod from the old rhea.

Instead, he made a wide grin, something his scarf couldn't quite contain, then said, "Now, tell me this…." His voice became stern, "What do I have in my pocket?"

The boy tried to open his mouth, but when he tried, nothing came out. He looked back at his mentor. More confused than hesitant. This only made the rhea's grin grow, "What's in my pocket...?"

Goblin Slayer's hand still shivered as he continued to notice it every while, wanting to make itself known, or to hint him, that the nerves were quiet there.

Retaining his, no-so, thorough training from that day as a child, Goblin Slayer couldn't help but shake his head from memory.

 _It's been five years since I last talked to that Rhea,_ He recalled in thought, _He said he was going on an adventure of his own and that he might be back_ , 'might' he repeated, distinguishing a long time ago, that mostly meant: plausibly not. Knowing his old mentor.

Soon after what happened to his village during a goblin raid, Goblin Slayer was trained hard and continually, day after day by the little older man. All he knew about dealing with goblins, whether it would be producing traps, utilizing weapons to strike firm, and even to the point of understanding how they thought, all thanks to that rhea. The reason why he was what he was.

Still, he shook his head, "Why didn't he ever show me how to work in parties?" He said to himself, doubtful. So far, ever since he -or rather, the members within the party- allowed his adjutant and his companions to help him slay goblins. More or less, the green fairies have been easier to kill. It's still no effortless undertaking, although, so far, it could be a lot more severe.

Even out in the open, they had been able to hold a goblin horde and then some in close corners. Likewise, when Goblin Slayer was out cold, and the party under his adjutant, was able to hold dozens of goblins off until he regained consciousness and secured the final blow.

However, with those visions of, perhaps the boy's country being destroyed. And witnessing some of his green adventurers, killed and toyed with, within a goblin cave. Goblin Slayer still had a limited clue why he was shown what he was taught -and the silver-rank guessed he might never truly know why. If indeed those mirror gates were being used to assist goblins in laying low and causing havoc indefensible points, did that imply why that red banner caught his eye? Again, he couldn't know for sure.

He was stepping through the Temple of Law's seemingly endless glass windows and shady marbles around him. Working to recall where individually he last conversed with Sword Maiden. Fortunately, after turning the corner pass a small pillar that looked similar to the one he laid behind, while his party held off the masses of goblins until he came to. He saw her.

It took Sword Maiden a moment to notice Goblin Slayer as well. But when she did, she gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you're safe." She said sincerely, as he walked towards her.

Halting a few feet away from her, he asked, "I need to ask you something."

Her smile grew a bit, "Of course." She responded with happiness, "I'll be happy to give you an answer if I can."

"You planned this all from the beginning, didn't you?" Goblin Slayer asked in a flat voice. Though the way he put it wasn't precisely directing or pulling the archbishop for answers. He concluded it would be best to get what he needed, rather than beating the question around the bush.

Sword Maiden was taken entirely off guard when he decided not to. Nevertheless, when she loosened her posture, she said, "Yes. You're right." She admitted, though it came off as more of a respectable surprise of being caught, rather than a hostile approach, a toddler might have given off. She asked, "How were you able to figure it all out? Was it because I gave it away when I told you about the mirror?" She supposed politely.

"Not exactly." He said in the same tone as before, except this time, it was more honest than figuratively. The gate had cleared up why the goblins were able to get down beneath the city in the first place. After all, Goblin Slayer picked up as much. Recognizing there wouldn't be an outrageous amount of the sprites in a place so consolidated and held above their heads. But that wasn't it. He went on, "The girls." He said, "When the party and I first arrived here, you reported on what was occurring to them night after night. Revealing how, when the city guards would find them, the girls would have had their entrails pulled out and left on the scene to die." He made a long pause. More so since he required a second to inhale from his resolute explanation. When he was done, he finished, "That's not what goblins do."

Sword Maiden looked down grimly at the grass that swayed tenderly from the wind's calm breeze. This small garden of peace would put her mind at ease when she had trouble sleeping peacefully at night. Sword Maiden admitted it would often feel relaxed. Listening to the small fountain pour nearby, as she sometimes stood -for what felt like hours, but in reality was, perhaps, under one- gazing up at the night sky. The green and red moons staring back down under her as they shimmered was admittedly a magnificent display. Unwinding her.

Now, she softly bit her lip, _Then why is it so hard when I'm around him?_ She thought in dull confusion. It was becoming harder and harder every time they would interact. Getting progressively worse as the days went by -particularly yesterday when she had a frightful dream, something may happen to him. _But it stopped when he returned that same day_.

When she recollected her thoughts, she replied, "You're right, I'm afraid." She revealed, peering down to her exposed hip. Gently moving a part of her robe away from that part of her body: exposing a small deepen scar. Though it had long since faded with time; it still bothered her whenever she would see not only one, but various others on some of the upper and lower parts of her body. "Goblins don't just leave their prey behind in that state…." She frowned. "They take them deep inside their lairs. Forcing their victims to do what they want…." She paused, "And hurting them along the way…"

She turned her gaze back towards the stoic adventurer. "I suspected that a member of the Demon Lord's followers wanted to take their revenge on me for defeating their lord." She speculated, "They must've placed that gate under this city to do so. To remind me of their presence."

"That makes sense." Goblin Slayer replied subtly. He was previously in doubt when she first mentions how the girls would be discovered, as he described, that isn't what goblin do. However, now he wanted to ask, "Why didn't you come forward with this in the first place?"

To his astonishment, the archbishop made a low chuckle, "Would you believe it?" She began, "If I, the voice of the Supreme God, who managed to assist in defeating the Demon Lord, all those years ago- can't lift a finger to defend herself from mere goblins?" She stopped when her voice hinted a bit of ruefulness, however, more so, with the majority of her nature coming off as frail as she disclosed to him.

She had continually tried to convince the local townsfolk about the goblin threat, the moment she realized that they were beneath the city. From as far as she could hear from the Town Guard, that there was hardly any real responsibility from the goblins, towards the outside -with the attacks being of Sect origins. Nevertheless, whenever she could bring up the severity of the circumstances, she would always hear: "They're just goblins." And it killed her, every time she was told that.

Goblin Slayer held his gaze up at her. He patiently waited for her to finish before proceeding, "And this why you handed us that vague map?"

She gently nodded. "I-...I didn't want anyone to explore too deep within the sewer. If they did, then.." She hesitated for a moment. "They would somehow stumble onto that mirror, and most likely find a chaotic creature guarding it. Then,...well,"

The adventurers would probably hurry and tell her to deal with both; Goblin Slayer imagined it was among those lines. "I understand." He told her, which got a surprised look from the older women, "At least this clears up why there weren't any quests for slaying giant rats here. And that white thing ...what was it called?"

"Alligator?" She informed him.

"Yea, that," He acknowledged, "It didn't try to go after my party when we encountered it. " He told her, "That…- _what was it called again?_ \- ..white thing, was there for a similar reason?" He waited for her to nod, then he continued, "If that's the truth. Why did you wait to tell me about the mirror?"

He wasn't able to get a response from her until after a moment. But when she did, her voice sounded slightly sheepish, "When you had told me about what kind of goblins they were and what they were planning on doing. I knew... I knew I couldn't try to keep any more information about them from you anymore. The Demon's minions, I could endure them. But.." She shook her head in anguish, "W-Who, could I have asked? _***Sniff**_ The Speaker to the Supreme God, begging for help from goblins….?" She felt her throat choke up, "No one would believe me…"

She turned back towards the stoic adventurer, once more, "What do you plan on doing to me?" She asked, knowing full well that she had placed him, along with his party and the people of this town, endangered. Whatever hatred he now felt towards her, she understood, more or less, what would happen to her-

"Nothing."

"W-What?" She stammered out.

"Because you're not a goblin," He told her in the same tone of voice he had been using through this conversation, even if Sword Maiden was still actively trying to know if she upset him. He wasn't.

When she realized this, Sword Maiden felt her head drop down, _Is he doing this on purpose?_ She had been trying to ask herself that question for a while now. Still, "I just wanted people to understand," She wept out, "But in the end...no one did." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his right breast-plate, a large crack appearing across from it, "That gate mirror...I want you to have it. For all the risks I placed you and your party in…"

Goblin Slayer's eyes narrowed down towards the High Priestess, "I got rid of it."

"What?" She staggered back up at him, "B-But, that was an ancient relic, worth thousands of-!"

"What those goblins were trying to do with it was more than necessary to dispose of," He told her, "We ended up concealing it concrete, and dumped it into the canal." He hesitated for a moment, but just enough for Sword Maiden to tell when he remained silent, "It would be a good bed for that...what was it?...that white thing."

Sword Maiden was speechless. It showed on her face, "You never cease to amaze me." She thought out loud, "I guess that must be the reason why the boy looks up to you."

"The boy?" When he realized who in particular she was referring to, he paused, then said, "My pupil," She nodded. _I almost forgot,_ "You once spoke to him in _his_ language." He waited for her to acknowledge or remember this. When she looked as if she did, he continued: "Has that place ever been seriously vulnerable to destruction?"

Sword Maiden gave him a puzzled look. "I-I'm not sure exactly what you're asking." She said, "Why is it that you need to know?"

"It's important." He urged her.

She placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Well..if I can recall correctly, that kingdom has been having that issue since it first formed, several centuries ago."

Goblin Slayer's ears perked when she finished her statement, importantly the last part, "Did they ever come to the brink of defeat, such as if they were under siege?" He waited for her to recall what he was describing to her — even going as far as to explain what else he saw during his vision. Though, he left the vision part out of the discussion.

When she spoke about the kid's country and their involvement with parts of the Demon Lord's forces (Even, for the most part, understanding their language), Goblin Slayer hoped she would possibly comprehend what he saw earlier today. She did.

"Oh, why, yes," She began in delight, "there was a siege of their city-state, if I remember, they were on the verge of total collapse." She said in remembrance, "However, they were able to get out without the city being seriously breached when a large part of their outside army finally came and destroyed the Sect's encampments in the hills overlooking the city -I think they used cavalry? I'm honestly not quite sure. A lot of their history is tightly kept." She said, "But, that was the closest if you wanted to know," She spoke as she returned his question.

"It is." Goblin Slayer assured her, "Thank you." He said sharply, but with sincerity (Or at least, as much as he tried to make it sound. He still wasn't quite sure what way to say it.) Confirming what he saw.

Sword Maiden smiled back at him, happy to answer his question -even if it was an unexpected one, coming from him. "May I ask you something, as well?"

Goblin Slayer slowly cocked his head to her, "I can't guarantee you an answer."

Looking back up at his helm. Gazing into the seemly hollow, black slits behind his visor, she asked, "Has anything changed since you started slaying goblins?"

"Anything?" Goblin Slayer didn't know what she meant.

She turned and walked a couple a few away from him. Watching a little towards the sky, once more, "I heard not too long ago, that the Hero was able to defeat the Demon Lord," She informed him, not sure if he knew about it or not, "I was hoping that after she defeated him, that the world will be a safer place." Sword Maiden studied the moons, particularly the green moon, "But I'm afraid that won't happen." She spoke with sorrow, "No matter how many goblins are slain, nothing...nothing changes."

"And I think that's fine," Goblin Slayer replied abruptly, seizing the semi-blind mage's notice, "You said you went through something horrible?" He asked to validate. She said yes, "I saw it from start to finish."

"Then, you- !" She was about to rush to him, but Goblin Slayer immediately continued before she could:

"So, I don't know exactly how you feel." He told her. He admitted to himself that he might have seen the act while cowering behind a wooden slit. However, he understood that it was far different than what happened to her. Far different.

Sword Maiden's gaze fell short when he said that. It was almost as if the pain in her chest demoralized her to the point of her voice showing as much. "So you're not going to save me?"

He shook his head, "I can't," He began to exit the garden that surrounded them, leaving Sword Maiden in her stiff stance, yet, he told her one last thing, before being his departure "But, if any more goblins appear, call for me." He told her, "I'll come to kill them for you."

If it wasn't for the light breeze that brushed by her, she might have mistaken what he just said right now. But the crystal clarity of the way Goblin Slayer said it was enough for Sword Maiden to feel the tears run down her face.

After risking the safety of his party. After only barely telling him about the gate mirror, an ancient relic worth a fortune, only for him to bury it in the canal for the Maiden's alligator. She felt terrible every step of the way. Though, now?

She dropped to her knees. Even letting her sword that she held with her at all times, fall to the ground. Her vision was becoming more blurry.

Goblin Slayer felt that was that. Though he hadn't intended to cause the archbishop to weep, he learned a while back that it was fine to let it out now and then. Still, he had to admit, sometimes it was best to keep going, despite what had transpired, if that didn't always work. Notably, now.

"wait.." Sword Maiden said between her weeping; Goblin Slayer ceased his advance promptly after overhearing her low call. Before shifting his body to face her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The boy...the girls..." Sword Maiden continued despite her emotions -wiping a tear, just a little below her blindfold, "Protect them," She urged, "please."

He didn't know what to say at the time, besides a simple: "I'll try." Then proceed to leave the area, and into the dark hallways, the archbishop had done just a day before.

The High Priestess bowed her head until it made contact with the grass under her. Her face still teary, "T-Thank you," She said, "For everything.."

Waiting in one of the many identical glass halls inside the temple, StossTruppen leaned against its inter walls besides Priestess. After they and the group finished with taking care of the gate mirror, she had asked him to go with her alongside with Goblin Slayer to check on Sword Maiden before their leave.

He needed to pick up his _gewehr_ -which, he discovered, was in pretty immaculate condition, much to his surprise- so he was happy to go. Then again, he figured Priestess asked him to wait with her was because Wizard had told her about their 'encounter' with those two rude adventures. So, that also.

Stoss was hallway into his daze when the medic lightly tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Looking in the direction to their left, he quickly found a smile appear on his face when he saw the silver silhouette of the party's most dependable.

" _Kommandant_ ," The shock trooper gave a small salute, as he, along with Priestess, got off their incline positions to greet him. "How did it go?"

"It's done," He told them.

Priestess gave the headstrong adventurer a respectable bow (StossTruppen did more of the same. However, he made sure to tip off his _Stahlhelm_ as another gesture of respect). "Thank you for reporting back to her," She replied earnestly before the trio made their way outside. And packed their things.

In the morning, he was standing outside nearby one of the city's many plazas. Goblin Slayer and his party stood by waiting for a stage-coach to pass by, so they can flag it down and return to the Frontier. Honestly, he had trouble sleeping last night from his conversation with Sword Maiden.

 _With all that's been going on_ , He thought to himself. I _should try and rest my eyes for a moment._

While his party waited, he was lightly nudged by the team's maverick, "So, Goblin Slayer, what are you going to do with your share?" He asked with exhilaration.

Fighter, who was standing beside her ax-wielding companion, shook her head in objection, "Warrior, just because he doesn't spend his money as carefree as you do." She reminded him, "Doesn't mean you have to get him to do the same,"

Much to her surprise, her childhood friend smirked back at her, "Oh, you don't know the half of it," He told, much to her unwanted suspicion.

Deciding to change the subject, Dwarf Shaman replied: "I don't know about the rest of you," He began earnestly, "but we should discuss what to do next, over a vigorous daylight meal -!"

"Okay, new rule," High Elf started, grabbing hold of the dwarf's ear with great force, causing the short-man to yelp at the pressure, "No, discussion of business at the dinner table!" She exclaimed, sounding almost like a schoolteacher ordering her students to stop drawing on the walls and pay attention.

The Dwarf staggered from the pain, "You see...Ow!" He began, biting his tongue from the nagging pain, "This is why the lad won't give you attention... Ow!"

Ignoring her comrade's rough play, Priestess told Goblin Slayer: "If we do stop by another restaurant, you have to talk about something that doesn't involve goblins, Goblin Slayer,"

Everyone that wasn't openly attacking each other, excluding Lizardman, burst out laughing from the healer's joke. So much so, Goblin Slayer was pretty taken back at his adjutant holding onto his stomach as he did the same.

"That goes for you too, Stoss," Wizard chipped in, wiping a tear from under her eyes from her laughter, "You have to talk about something that _doesn't_ involve planning for the next fight,"

"What..?" Stoss's face quickly turned into a crimson red from the unexpected comment. Causing most of the team to increase the level of laughter amongst the group. Wizard promptly apologized when she realized this, as well. Even if the trooper did make a childish pout, as his face turned more flushed than crimson.

Fortunately, Lizardman placed a hand on both the team's number one and two: "Don't take it too hard you two," He said reassuringly, "Remember, ' _the dictates of one's party and one's friends must carry weight with an adventurer._ ' " Just then, two horse-drawn wagons, ones that resembled the ones they first entered the town in, were flagged down by the other members of the party and stopped just a few feet for them. "Well, here's our chance," -he started to join the others in piling in the nearest wagon's canopy, making sure everyone got on before him. He turned back and said: "Come along you three,"

Stoss and Priestess looked at one another. They nodded, then made their way to join their comrades. All the while, Goblin Slayer stayed motionless behind them.

The pair promptly saw this and made their way back to the still, silver-ranked adventurer.

"Goblin Slayer?" StossTruppen asked with an eyebrow raised, "Are you okay?" Goblin Slayer stood motionless for some time after the trooper tried to snap whatever daze he was. He was a bit hesitant at first. But, rather than wait for his leader to come back to his senses on his own. And after yesterday, Stoss lightly gave his commanding officer a firm push on the back with his hand. "Come on, sir. Let's get you home." When he noticed Goblin Slayer react and look back at him. The boy smiled.

"He's right, Goblin Slayer," Priestess said with a nod, before reaching out and taking his hand into hers, "Let's go home."

"Yea...let's go," Goblin Slayer -despite his inner thoughts- felt another light push from his pupil, as the duo accompanied him to the wagon's covering. All the while, he felt numb with dismay.

 _ ***Friends*?**_ He repeated, _**Is that what its called?**_

Every time he repeated the word, the lizard priest had told him, for some odd reason, he felt his chest sink and his eyes squint imperceptibly. Why was he feeling this way? It wasn't a bad feeling, nor a good one, mind you. It was just...unfamiliar.

 _ **I-Is that what we've become..?**_

As the trio got to the back of the wagon, he was greeted by his party. With some out or inside the first transport -all smiling and gesturing him to join them on their long ride home. He glanced to his right and left: both Priestess and his adjutant doing the same as their comrades had done before them. It was at that moment, he felt grateful he wore a helmet...Because he couldn't attempt to look them straight in the eye.

 **Author's Note: With that, I conclude the Sword Maiden Arc! And it only took about three months. Special thanks to the Goblin Slayer Wiki for describing the Rhea (I honestly copied and pasted most (all) of it, so all credit to them). For the riddles, I tried making some up. However, it took too long and most likely wouldn't make much sense to begin with. The first riddle was from the Goblin Slayer Manga, while the latter was from the Hobbit, Riddles in the Dark. Again, all credit to them. For the talk between Sword Maiden and Goblin Slayer, it was supposed to be a lot shorter in word-count, however, when I tried to play around with certain aspects of their talk. I found that it was better to do it similar to the anime. Honestly, the show was able to pack everything in one go, and it was difficult to replicate it perfectly. So, that's why a lot of those aspects are shown here. Couldn't change it. New Edit: Ending was inspired by the manga, so all hats tipped to it! With that out of the way, thank you all so much for reading! Remember to follow and favorite the story for more updates. Leave a review on what you thought; I enjoy reading them. And, as always, have a good one guys!**

 **Goblin Lord Arc Next!**

 ***Another note: Many thanks to captaindickscratcher, for bringing to attention the wagon scene and its unnecessary, influx of the characters being piled into it (Forgot a stagecoach was a lot smaller). So if you found that part of being different, that's why.**


	24. Chapter 24: Settling Accounts I

"I'm gonna be going to the city later today!" A juvenile girl -probably around 7 or 8- blurted to her friend as the two of them perched on one of the numerous farm hedges encompassing their village. By the way, she sounded; her light reddish locks, along with her much more vivid rosy eyes, might have suited precisely how excited she felt telling this to her reserved companion.

Even if the boy's brown hair concealed most of his vision, he stopped paying much regard when she resumed, "Hey, maybe when I'm there, I can get you something?" She told him eagerly, "My mom gave me some money to-"

"I don't care.." The boy cut her off.

She gave him a puzzled look. As if he said a problematic word and wasn't quite sure what it meant, "W-What? But why not?" She asked in her whirl light voice, "There must be something I can get you?"

"I said I don't want anything!" He repeated as he hopped off the fence. Getting more annoyed from her lack of understanding.

The petite girl frowned back. "W-Why do you have to say it like that?" She shot back. Her voice mixed with confusion, and now, distress from _his_ lack of understanding. "I just want to buy you something since you've never been to the city…"

"Shut up! Just go or whatever...!" He shouted. Feeling his eyes burn every time she mentioned that place. As he balled his hand into a fist.

She hopped off, too. "Why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not mad!" The boy denied angrily.

"Yes, you are!" She shouted back.

Following several minutes more of bickering. He ended up saying some things that were best not to be said. She ended up crying her eyes out and called him a jerk, before leaving.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day since she had departed on a wagon a few hours earlier to her Uncle's farm and, as she mentioned, to the city. Something the boy felt guilty for lashing out, as his older sister held his hand down the dirt path ahead. "I know you felt envious when you couldn't go, too," His sister, a young woman in her twenties, with long brown hair and light hazel eyes, that almost matched the color of his own: explained in a soft, gentle voice. "Still you shouldn't have acted like that," She reminded him, "You have to protect girls,"

While they walked on top of a small grassy hill, overlooking most of their village's area, she paused and gave her brother a small smile. "You know," She rose in the same musical pitch, "that if you become envious of others, you become a goblin?"

The boy, wiping some leftover tears with his other hand, stuttered: "A goblin?"

His sister nodded. "If all you ever do is dwell on what others have that you don't," She started, "your heart and mind become wrap into something evil, and you start trying to take things from others by force." She told him, hoping the example would make it easier to understand.

His sister always had a way to explain things to him that he couldn't fully comprehend without her. She had raised him on her own and taken care of him ever since.

When he felt his face softened, she saw and knelt to him and made sure they were face-to-face. "So, later on," She started, "let's make sure you apologize to her, okay?" Her voice became distant. Echoing and echoing until everything went black.

When Goblin Slayer woke up from the dream, he felt the sharp beam of the sun outside the window next to the bed. Almost as if a boiled knife had been an excellent indicator to wake him from his troubling slumber.

Sitting up, he took a small glance outside to confirm it was very early in the morning as the sun was still transitioning from a light-orange horizon to a lighter-blue one.

He turned away, and look down at his hand -still slightly shaky whenever he woke up, seldom. This one was no different. He didn't need to be reminded of what happened like other things.

Since the sun was starting to rise from its slumber, Goblin Slayer continued on his everyday morning routine of checking for goblin footprints or other ways of

breaking-and-entering. Something he had always done whenever he woke up -even if this time, he would have to do it without wearing his armor.

Still, it needed doing. Whether it would be checking for force entries through the farm's fences, tracks on the dirt trail, or, more importantly, all of the above near the forest by the field. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Double-checking for any loose ends at the fencing again -this one is a few feet from the farmhouse. Goblin Slayer was a little taken off guard when Cow Girl opened the wooden blinds from her room and peered out in her pink nightgown. "Morning!" She greeted brightly at him.

He looked up from what he was doing, "Morning."

"Wow, it's boiling today, huh?" She said, feeling a bit of the air outside was indeed warm from the summer drive west of here, "Geez, I'm starving." She began, "I think my uncle is awake. Come inside, and we can have breakfast," She urged him in the same energetic voice she had continuously used since they were kids.

He nodded. "All right."

Once he got inside, he made sure his gear from his room was packed before he headed for the table -Cow Girl was already inside the kitchen cooking, while her uncle was now resting at the dinner table. He greeted him warmly. "Good Morning, sir."

"Morning." The older man returned, the more so as a necessity rather than the same formal mood. He had a butternut shaped haircut that was slick towards the back, with a pencil mustache to show he was much older than Goblin Slayer, and, as a result, he showed a much more level of regard towards him. Even if her uncle, again, didn't correctly return the same favor. "Were you out doing your daily patrols, again?" He asked, already imagining the response to that enigma.

"Yes, sir." The reserved adventurer consoled as he took a seat across him, "So far, there weren't any issues."

"I don't think you need to worry so much," The uncle replied, glancing over to the large, white bottle of milk -almost as white as the color of his shirt, and less so on the pants he wore- and began to pour some into his cup, "I heard the Demon Lord was defeated by the Hero." He said, not sure if the kid knew it or not, but told him anyway, "I'm sure the monsters will calm down a-"

"They won't, sir," Goblin Slayer said abruptly. Receiving a slight scowl from the farmgirl's uncle, as he finished pouring cow-milk into his mug. Goblin Slayer explained, "At least, goblins won't."

Her Uncle huffed wearily, "And you're sure of this?"

"Very, much, sir." The broad-shouldered adventurer said eagerly.

Before the Uncle could probe Goblin Slayer further, Cow Girl came in with a plate full of bread and large eggs. "Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought it would," She set the plate of goods in the center of the table, "Well, let's enjoy and dig in." She said pleasantly.

Following breakfast. Goblin Slayer was outside and started setting most of his equipment, along with other assets inside the large wagon he would help Cow Girl be shipping into town. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone by going with her to drop any items off, and check if the guild had any possible quests, once his armor was fixed.

Loading the last of his armaments in the carriage, Cow Girl's Uncle told him one last thing before he left: "Don't do anything rash." He stated, "I don't want to see her hurt, understand?" Coming off as an order rather than a full-on threat. Goblin Slayer picked up the difference when he told him that.

"I'll do my best." He promised, giving the man a respectful bow before his departure from the farm. Cow Girl by his side as he hauled the not-so-heavy cart to town.

Standing near one of the town's many, almost indistinguishable antiquated buildings. StossTruppen placed both his fists on his sides, and gave Noble Knight a small nod in respect, "Still, _Vielen Danke_ -" He acknowledged her, "Thanks for giving a lookout over his estate, I greatly appreciate it."

Noble Knight returned a small smile, "As I stated before," The young knight began, "After what Goblin Slayer did for my party, it was the least we could do," She assured with her hands slightly raised as if she was surrendering. She went on, "I'm just disappointed that I won't be able to attend the party you are planning for him in a couple of days..." She recognized soberly and a little flushed.

Stoss waved it off, "We understand, don't worry too much about it,"

She made a low-leveled sighed. Nevertheless, she nodded, "I guess you're right," She admitted once more, her face still somewhat disconcerted. With another sigh, she started to reach down and grabbed the small ration sack she bought earlier with her that morning and slugged it over her shoulder, "Well, if you would excuse me. I better meet up at my party. Rhea Ranger found some abandoned ruins far from town and thinks there's something over there." She gave him a respectful bow -similar to the one she had given him from the blacksmith shop and started to leave the street they were on, "Oh!" Quickly turning around, "By the way, your 'contract' came by yesterday and dropped off some..-how do you say?...'Pieces'?- by the farmhouse. He said, 'you'll like what you will see,' I believe?" She second-guessed herself.

Now, StossTruppen softly groaned himself, " _Er würde sagen, dass,_ " _-He would say that_ He muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Noble Knight cocked her head to the side. Something, some of the girls in the party would do whenever he spoke (cursed) in his language.

He shook his head, "It's nothing," The boy her age swore, and thanked her, again. She smiled back and left the area soon after: passing a corner to the opposite side of commerce.

Once she was no longer in view, he pushed himself against the wall behind him and felt like hitting himself with his coal-scuttle. Not genuinely liking how Noble Knight relayed the message back to him from Grenadier -his arms supplier. After all, the skinny kaiser-mustache wearing _Armeemann_ was terrible at keeping secrets from him. But somehow was still able to rush from here to there with said secrets without a trace. So Stoss gave credit when it was due.

"I guess I'll find out sooner than enough," Still not particularly enjoying his comrade's use of lewd descriptions to weapons he brought to him. Even if Grenadier was doing this on purpose, Stoss felt no real need to rush it yet since the front was quiet. He shrugged and walked out of the small alley he was in and made his way past the morning, townsfolk towards the Guild Hall. _Gott, hopefully, the horns are there,_

It was a bit disconcerting for Goblin Slayer to find out there weren't really any quests posted on the job board this time. He was hoping to ask Guild Girl if she could shed some light on this problem. However, there was a long line now at her desk. So, he decided he could repair his equipment in the meantime.

Fortunately, when he was there he made sure to ask the metalworker if he was able to come by a scroll.

The older stocker Smith said that he hadn't. Adding, "They don't come by as frequently as you'd like, kid." He replied. More annoyed that the fellow continues to destroy his work from somehow fighting mere goblins than continuingly asking for another magical scripture.

Nevertheless, Goblin Slayer followed. Paying for his gear, simultaneously with dropping off his secondary set of damaged goods, he made his way out of the workshop and checking again if his armor implements well one last time. It did.

 _Better check if she posted a new one,_ He thought to himself. The line wasn't too long after he left, so it should be relatively cleared by now. Respecting most people don't take goblin quests as much as he and his party do. So no harm in trying.

Crossing through a series of buildings, he neared the Guild Hall. He just needed to move through the flat, dirt exercise grounds near the trade itself.

As he was making his way there, he suddenly paused when he noticed Spearman leaning behind a building, casing its shadow to protect the lancer from the summer's rays, watching a small party that was sparring close by.

It didn't take long before Spearman noticed him, too. Especially when the sun's lights were bouncing off the silent silver-rank's polished mail, he grunted when it struck him close to the eye.

"What are you doing over here?" He questioned, shielding his eyes from the blinding rays coming off Goblin Slayer.

"I was passing by, and I noticed you here." He said, not knowing why he was shielding his eyes -he was under one of the bleachers, after all.

Spearman sighed. "That isn't what I meant," He opened promptly, "I mean, what are you doing here," He replied in annoyance, "Shouldn't you be at the guild picking up a goblin quest or something?" Considering, the confident adventurer would notice -along with most adventurers in the guild- the silver-rank that kills nothing but small green sprites as he waits by a tiny table. Ridiculously enough, Goblin Slayer revealed he was doing just that, among getting his gear fixed. When he was done, Spearman shrugged, "I guess that makes sense,"

Even though most of their interactions were much shorter, and often, more high-strung in nature -it was only really one-sided.

"What about yourself?" Goblin Slayer asked his question as well, "Shouldn't you be doing the same?" He was a bit surprised when the spiky-haired adventure laughed.

"A little more of the same," He said with little worry, "Just under different circumstances."

"Really?" Goblin Slayer replied, quite surprised.

Spearman folded his arms, "Hell, yes,"

"I see." Glancing over to the party that was on the opposite side of the training grounds, Goblin Slayer asked, "I didn't know they were starting to train newcomers, now."

"Yea, it's a damn shame, isn't it?" Spearman said, but more loosely than being sober. "With the Demon Lord killed, I was half expecting jobs around here to fallout," He led his gaze to the two veterans in front of them, "I'm guessing why those two are helping those kids out,"

The two vets in question were Heavy Warrior: a large man with short black spiky hair, and an even larger blade planted on his shoulder, and Female Knight: a young blonde woman in knights' armor, using a broad shield that was bigger than her, along with a longsword for extra reach.

Both, if Goblin Slayer retained, were silver-ranked. Though, he wasn't sure if they had partied up officially. Considering he has seen those four novice adventurers -a blonde boy who wore blue warrior armor, and a reddish-brown haired girl dressed in a priest-like outfit. While the other two were a dark-skinned boy in thief clothing and the other a junior girl in elegant pink attire- hanging around here. He could've sworn he recognized the first two rookies from somewhere. He believed someone in his party helped them in sewers, though, he wasn't sure since happened a while ago.

"You know," Spearman began, grabbing his attention, "I'm heading out in a bit to explore some ruins," Spearman made out, again, not facing him. "I think you'd be better killing trolls than goblins, to be honest." He shrugged with not much care, "So, how about it?" He suggested. A bit astounded that he even offered in the first place. Though Goblin Slayer hadn't been a massive pain in the ass and didn't try to do as much, he expected for this conversation to be a lot worse. Plus, getting him away from Guild Girl was thought, too.

"Thank you," Goblin Slayer said, appreciating the offer, "but I'll have to say no," He promised Cow Girl to walk her home if there happened to be no goblin quests but didn't tell him that as that took precedence.

Spearman sighed and shook his head, "I swear, sometimes I don't get you,"

"Sorry," Goblin Slayer replied as much. Then the fellow silver-rank made an amused chuckle. Once he saw Witch pop around the corner on his right, he got off his incline stance and made sure to pick up his spear.

"Well, wish me luck," He told the stoic adventurer as he crossed by him.

"I shall," Goblin Slayer ensured, earning another chuckle from the bold adventurer and awarding him a small bump on his shoulder plate in good nature than in preponderance.

Witch, who was following a few feet behind, turned her head towards Goblin Slayer and gave him a small wink, "...there aren't any quests," She told him. He thanked heroes, and she left with Spearman to their next venture.

Recognizing how his plans were shot down. Goblin Slayer decided to head to the guild nevertheless to find some other way to occupy himself till Cow Girl was done with her errands.

He took one last glimpse over to the party in front of him, some of the rookies were patting and laying on the ground from fatigue; while the two vets were doing the same, but had enough strength to stand on their own accord.

They were all laughing and smiling through their excessive breathing like they relished whatever they were doing, notwithstanding the intensity of it.

Goblin Slayer slightly turned his head to one side, the metal chainmail swaying as he did so, _Maybe I should do the same with the rest of my party?_

He resolved to make a mental note of it and commenced his way back to the guild -almost a similar approach the two silver-ranked adventurers already had done a second ago.

When he finally made it. He had hardly taken a few steps in when he overheard someone with a light accent call for him. "Goblin Slayer!" Peering up, Goblin Slayer saw it was from his student trotting over to him. " _Guten Morgen_ , sir," The boy said at once, with a stiff salute to his higher-up. Even though Goblin Slayer admitted, he had no clue whenever his second-in-command would often say in his language. He was able to pick up several phrases here and there.

"Good morning," He answered back. Recognizing StossTruppen wasn't alone: Warrior, Priestess, Fighter, and Wizard made their way behind him when the teen hurried over to him.

"I'm surprised, sir," StossTruppen began a little confused, "I thought you were going to be here before us?"

Then, Warrior made an exasperated yawn as he stretched his back, "I told you we should have slept-in, Stoss."

"Warrior now's not the time to act like a cactus," Fighter told her friend, "Besides, I was the one who woke you up,"

"Wh- no, you weren't!" The team's hotshot began in confused anger, getting a confident smirk from the team's fighter.

Before Warrior could complaint further, Guild Girl sped over to party and greeted Goblin Slayer, "Goblin Slayer! How'd the quest at Water Town go?" She said, glad to see him in one piece.

"It went well," He told her, "There weren't any issues,"

Priestess gasped and quickly said, "W-What are you talking about, Goblin Slayer?! You were knocked out cold, and we thought you died!"

"W-What?!" Guild Girl squeaked, "A-Are you okay, now?" She asked in added shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goblin Slayer assured.

"Did you suffer any more injuries?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

Goblin Slayer blinked a few times, "No. I'm okay now." He was a bit taken back at Guild Girl's swift response. Even though she had always done that, to an extent, it was still extraordinary seeing her this worried. So much so, he began to question if he was wounded and if she and his party were seeing something he couldn't. He glanced over to his adjutant and the Greenhorns.

Noting their vague, indeterminate looks. Each was glancing at each other with mix signals. StossTruppen and Warrior, meanwhile, continued raising an eyebrow to one another with a comparable postponement.

Goblin Slayer looked down at his hand and examined it, "It must be spreading."

"Hey, if it isn't Beard-cutter and his Horns!" Said the familiar voice coming from an elevated position. It didn't take long for the party to realize the older, cheeky voice was from Dwarf Shaman as he, along with High Elf Archer and Lizard Priest, descended from the stairway to them.

"You should've stopped by and said hi if you guys were here, Orcbolg," High Elf smiled at the group.

"Ah, it's a relief to see your armor is repaired, Sir Goblin Slayer," Lizard Priest said frankly. Regarding the shiny glare bounced off the silver rank's ironclad plating, as a generous giveaway.

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer nodded.

"We're just going to grab a bite to eat," Dwarf Shaman told with a hint of invitation in his voice. But, when he remembered whom he was discussing this too, he then said: "Want to join us?"

Warrior laughed a little. "So, long as Fighter is paying for it," He folded his arms, "deal!"

Fighter gave him a sharp growl that turned his teasing into feeling the back of his hair stand up. But instead of taking the initiative further. Fighter sighed and shrugged her brawny shoulders, "I'm only doing this because I know you're broke," She rolled her eyes, a little flushed.

"I-I'll goes, too," Priestess responded timidly.

"I would, too, but…" Guild Girl slowly trailed off, as she cautiously looked over her shoulder to Inspector -the guild's employed priest- for permission. Her colleague gave her a thumbs up. "I'd love it, too!"

StossTruppen rubbed the back of his _Stahlhelm_ , "I don't know for sure," He brought out, "I'll probably get something light since it's still too early-"

"Nonsense!" Dwarf Shaman cut the lad short, as he trotted over to him. Giving him a firm smack on the teen's fibrous back and causing the teen to yelp from it, "A boy like you should be eating _twice_ as much as your weight. Why, ask your companion over there,"

The warrior frowned, "Please, don't involve me,"

Stoss softly sighed and, rubbing his upper back, nodded, "Well, when you put it that way, I believe I have little say in the matter, _ja_?" He earned another sturdy laugh from the dwarf, followed by multiple assaults on his upper spine. _Why is he so strong?!_

Wizard softly breathed, as well, "I'd rather not be persuaded into something I already knew what to say," She raised her hands to demonstrate she was doing as her blue-gray comrade, "I'll join in, as well,"

"I'll pass." Goblin Slayer said at once.

"Aw, come on," Warrior replied. Placing an arm over his shoulder, "There's always room for another weirdo at the table,"

"Sorry, for keeping you waiting-" Cow Girl began as she entered the adventure's building, and, a little colored when she noticed that her childhood friend wasn't at all alone. She let the doors behind slowly close began mentioning: "My, you have a lot of friends," she stated, a little embarrassed.

Goblin Slayer noticed, too, then nodded. "Yeah,"

 **Author's Note: Part II should be up shorty. I needed to cut it in half, so the chapter wouldn't be another wall of text (Sadly, I'm guilty of it). Put what you think of the story so far, and remember to favorite/follow the story to support it. Have a very good one, guys!**


	25. Chapter 25: Settling Accounts II

Getting a table wasn't as bad as if would have been considering they were large enough to encompass their current party, along with the Female steel-ranks previously. Arranging the food on the table for everyone around was a different issue. But, still an iota issue, nevertheless.

Are you sure you guys don't mind me eating here?" Cow Girl asked, not wanting to seem rude around the dinner table: ranging from steaming hot-ribs to a plate of salad, and other foodstuffs.

"It's okay." Goblin Slayer told her, as he took a sip of water under his headpiece.

"Yes, all in good faith, young lady," Lizard Priest added, "so as long as it's not the sir mage's wine, no harm is done," He concluded, grabbing a fork-full of cheesy goodness he enjoyed. The others in the party nodded to agreed to assure her as much.

This put the farm girl at ease, "Well, in that case, let's dig in,"

Midway through their meals. High Elf, who was done finishing the last of her stiff drink, turned and asked Guild Girl: "Hey, is it true about the rumors of the Hero defeating the Demon Lord?"

"Mm-hm," The receptionist confirmed while chewing her food. However, she continued once her mouth wasn't full, "Yes, it is! We got wind of it a while ago, from the capital." She said, her voice indicating that she was thrilled to hear the news. She went on, "Did you know she's the tenth adventurer who's made it to platinum-rank in history?"

Warrior leaned a little in his seat after finishing with his bowl of beef stew, "Thank the Supreme God, we won't have to go after goblins for another while," He said, placing his hands behind his head in repose.

"I'm impressed, Warrior," Fighter opened, now more active than how she was before their exchange, "that's the first thing you've said, that doesn't come off as cocky," She imitated pitching his band-aid cheek like a mother; earning a laugh from the group. Even if the ax-wielding boy sent her a ' _was that necessary?'_ look. _She must be back to normal,_ noticing her smile more.

All the while, StossTruppen was listening closely to what everyone was talking about, regarding the Demon Lord and his army's defeat in the Capital. Along with the great celebration that was coming of it. He eased a little to know it was over, especially since his countrymen were involved as well.

When he first heard about his country going to war against the Demon Lord's forces, it was a time long since overdue. For one, multiple attacks by the Sects were always against the _Vaterland's_ borders. However, since the Kingdom was overstretched from centuries of fighting, it would have been too much to push any further — sort and the High Command didn't find it necessary to healthy the Sect's buttons the first time around when he was a kid. However, when the Demon Lord came back and directed his concentration towards the Allies. He appeared to have disregarded his opposition to the far east.

 _Serves them right,_ The teen thought savagely. Genuinely, he was glad the Chaos King was put to the torch. Even though he didn't know much about the Hero, he was delighted her, and the Coalition forces were able to draw most of the Demon's attention while his countrymen smashed them from the westward. Something to kill the time was more than glad to put on the _Sturmtruppen_ uniform, and, honestly, it was more enjoyable than remaining in the refuge of his family's residence removed from the front and into their capital. And with that in mind, he supposed he could relax for a while longer.

Wizard, who was sitting next to the distracted trooper, gave him a puzzled look after she placed down her drink, "Stoss, you're giving me that face, again." She mentioned since she had been stargazing towards the ceiling and looked rather angry while doing it.

Stoss shook his head as if he was trying to wake himself up from a bad dream, then said, "Oh- er,...sorry. Just a little tired." He lied. Noticing High Elf empty a little, much to Wizard's nuisance.

Just then, Goblin Slayer slide over the sizeable green bottle towards his adjutant. "Drink, and you should be fine." He said, citing how it helps for exhaustion -according to Guild Girl.

Stoss paused. But, after a moment of thought, drank the strong lemon beverage and felt his throat shot wide open -almost like the stiff drink had gone through him rather than down his throat, " _Mien Gott_ , you weren't joking!" He gently exclaimed, surprised on how good it was as he pounded on his heated chest, gaining a few laughs more from the party.

"A-Are you okay?" Cow Girl, who was sitting in front of him, asked in concern. Mostly since she had drunk it before him and didn't think it was that strong and thought he had a condition against it. The teen denied he did and assured he was fine. Sort of.

While his adjutant was busy regaining his composure, Goblin Slayer turned back to Guild Girl, "By the way," He began, "you came up to me earlier." He reminded her, remembering how she looked like she needed him for something before the rest of the party arrived, he continued: "did you have another goblin quest for me?"

"Oh!" Guild Girl made out, almost like she had omitted the entire thing, "Not exactly..." She turned over to her side pouch and stretched across the table when she found it. Handing him a plain white envelope with red postage sealing it, "But I did receive this from an adventurer from your quest, earlier."

Taking the letter, Goblin Slayer looked down and examined it further. It was the same one Guild Girl had given to him before he left for Water Town. The same red stamp of a weighing scale. The same one that the port-city used as their symbol, along with the Temple of Law's.

"Is that an acquaintance you know?" Guild Girl guessed since it was the same condition as the one she given to him before.

"Something like that." Goblin Slayer uttered. Putting the letter in his back pocket. Just then, the guild's front doors open up again and a group of patting adventurers came strolling in. When Goblin Slayer got a good look at them, he recognized them instantly.

"Ah, now that training over," Heavy Warrior started, placing both his arms over the two rookie party-members, "Let's eat! It's on me." He exclaimed as the trio, along with Female Knight, and the two females he saw at the training grounds, were following close behind as they all sat in a nearby table and began to eat once it was served. The two boys thanking silver-ranked buster blader graciously for the food.

"I guess they were training pretty hard today," Priestess remarked, with a small smile.

Guild Girl nodded. "Yeah. There are talks around town that the guild is going to open a Training Hall, soon." She inquired, gaining a few interested glances anxiety she was eating with, she continued, "The higher-ups believe that if they could hire retired adventurers to train the growing number of novice adventurers, they may have a higher chance to return alive."

"And the best part about it, that even when an adventurer retires, they'll live on until they die. So, I think it would be beneficial to everyone." The gold eye girl added, sounding pretty discreet about it. Most of the other party members took as much, as well.

Cow Girl frowned when she heard that part; They'll _live on until they die?_ She thought to herself.

"I see." Goblin Slayer said pretty casually.

Guild Girl beamed, "So you need to be more careful from now on, Goblin Slayer." She told the helm adventurer, gaining a series of nods from his companions, "Otherwise, I won't give you any more quests," She warned promptly, "So the next time you plan to collapse. Just know there won't be any more adventures for six months."

Goblin Slayer stayed silent. "That would be bad." He pondered with great solicitude.

"Right?" Guild Girl pressed her advance with a wry grin. Hoping she would 'scare' him into not taking his rash actions to the next level and keep his pace with more caution. After all, that was one of the things that worried her, and, judging from his body language, the message seemed to have struck home.

After their morning meal, Goblin Slayer's party decided to go ahead without him. They said they needed to start preparing some 'stuff' for later. They acted strange when they were going about it. But, I didn't think much of it.

The rest of the day went by in quick succession. Cow Girl suggested they should grab a few things to help with dinner tonight, and, since he couldn't do any goblin quests yet, chose to help him kill the time.

As the sun's orange horizon came into view. Goblin Slayer insisted that he haul the wagon back to the farm. Feeling quite relaxed as the day's end calmed any nerves he had for the moment. Cow Girl was able to pick up as much. She giggled.

Goblin Slayer shifted his head, "What's funny?"

The farmgirl shook her, "You seem more relaxed," She caught on to his body movements.

"Really?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yup," She replied brightly. All the while, they came over the small hill on the dirt road that overlooked the farm.

"I see." Goblin Slayer said, and decided to leave it like that.

With two days passing, StossTruppen and the rest of GreenHorns tried to relax from yesterday's back and forth preparation for Goblin Slayer. To combat this fatigue, Warrior believed the best idea was watching High Elf, and Dwarf Shaman duck it out in a drinking game inside the Guild. Something, StossTruppen was, more or less, as opposed to overseeing.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," The trooper said in a weary tone.

"Come, Stoss, grow a backbone," His comrade said, placing an arm over the trooper's shoulder as he took another sip of his hard beer.

 _Was he even old enough to drink?_ Stoss thought to himself.

Wiping the foam off his lips, Warrior went on, "Now quit scowling and join me in a toast,"

Stoss yawned and turned away from Warrior's drunkness, "Where's Fighter when you need her?" The coal-scuttle boy muttered, his eyes scanning the small crowd that gathered all-around at the table the two drinkers were doing their settlement of disputes. If that was the right word for it.

Fortunately, he found Fighter at the small bar the guild had, chatting with Wizard. As they picked up their drinks, the ponytail girl noticed Stoss' gaze and, very inexplicably, glanced back at the scholar and giggled a little. The trooper cocked an eyebrow up from the gesture as they made their way towards them.

"Sorry, for the wait boys," Fighter began, as she and Wizard made their way to them with their beverages, "So, who's kicked the bucket, yet?"

While everyone around the playing field (The nearby tables) were placing bets -notably Heavy Warrior's and Female Knight's team, as Witch was collecting said bets with her mage hat. Priestess still felt uneasy about letting her two friends' wellbeing during their excessive drinking game.

"Um...Are you sure we shouldn't stop them?" She asked, troubled.

"It won't take many more drinks until Sir Mage wins.." Lizard Priest paused on that thought, "Or so I'd like to say, but Lady Ranger is also stubborn. So there's no real way to tell yet."

"You say that like this isn't our problem..." She felt a sweat drop as she continued to watch.

High Elf -who was feeling her face heat up and her vision becoming blurry- aimed her hollow cup towards the dwarf, "Next! _***Hiccup**_..I'm nowhere near done!"

"Drink up!" Shaman hiccuped too. Responding almost the same way as his competitor. He poured another bottle of regular wine into the elf's drink before he put his fire wine into his own. Then, they drank again and again and again.

StossTruppen couldn't help but sigh from the sight, "It's good that we stood by so they wouldn't die from alcohol poisoning," He reminded his small group, "I just wish they wouldn't do it around such a big crowd,"

"You can say that again," Wizard admitted ruefully. Taking another sip from her pink lemon. She had bet against High Elf after all.

"Yea," Fighter began earnestly, taking a sip from her drink, "Hopefully, High Elf can come out on top this time. I placed five gold coins on her." She admitted plainly.

The warrior couldn't help but chuckle, feeling a little tipsy from the alcohol he was currently consuming, "And you said _***Hiccup**_..I'm bad.."

"Warrior," She grimaced, giving him another scowl, "that's only because you insisted on it and said I would be a chicken if I don't, remember?" She reminded him, before him being buzzed, "Besides, you bet ten. So how is that better?"

Sadly, the browned-hair boy was in his world, as he tenderly, but exaggerated, ignored her and placed his empty mug on a nearby table behind him. "Well, ladies," He began to get up from his seat, " _***Hiccup**_ , I bid you a good night," He attempted a formal bow, before patting StossTruppen back like the dwarf had done two days before, "Make sure to keep them busy until _***Hiccup**_...tomorrow, Stoss.." His eyes wandered to a particular reddish-brown Cleric in Heavy Warrior's table, watching the game going in front of her. He took in some air, "I have to test my luck...wish me _***Hiccup**_..luck," He repeated and made as if to fix his imagery bowtie that wasn't there on his blue-collar, as he proceeded to stumble his way to Apprentice Cleric's table slowly.

Initially follows him with his shaded eyes, Stoss slowly turned back to face Fighter, "You want to take care of it, or should I?" He asked.

After a short pause, Fighter hastily slurped down the rest of her drink and set it down on a table. Then marched over to where Warrior was heading to and would, indirectly, watch over him until the contest was over.

Stoss felt his sweat drop, "I expect we'll be hearing some fireworks, soon. if he does something foolish, by _Gott_."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for it," Wizard lightly shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. "You think Goblin Slayer will enjoy the surprise tomorrow?"

"If we do it the way Priestess suggested, I'm sure we'll catch him expose over open sights." Taking a swig out of his canteen, the team's number two replied, "If not?" He paused, scratching the side of his cheek with his index finger, "...let's just hope it doesn't come to it."

For all its worth, Goblin Slayer had done more than enough to keep Stoss and the rest of the Greenhorns (High Elf's group and Noble Knight's party included) from destruction, or worse. Even if Goblin Slayer didn't always show it, StossTruppen could tell that through iron and blood, that he was a true comrade. Even now, Stoss and everyone here celebrating the victory of the Allied forces achieved. _I bet the party must be massive over in the Capitol_ He imagined when his raised both his eyebrows to show as much, _At least that's what Guild Girl says,_ Which was a shame, however, if he recalled correctly, there was a harvest festival around the corner, so maybe he could celebrate adequately then. He chuckled, _Might even ask a certain someone over to it,_

Staying on track, Stoss even doubted that he and the rest of the goblin slaying group would still be around if he didn't pull a rabbit out of his -figuratively- hat. Something the stormtrooper hoped would stay that way while he fought alongside him. With everything going on in the old-country, well: Stoss shrugged again. Somewhat confident he'll hold his neck above the water. Probably.

"Well," The scholar raised her drink towards him, "here's hoping," She said soberly, giving the boy she liked a nervous laugh.

Ending his thoughts on a high note: Stoss returned a brighter gesture and raised his canteen to meet hers. However, they soon stopped and turned their heads to a sudden, cheering onlookers around them.

"Yes!" High Elf shouted, raising a fist in triumph, "I- _***Hiccup**_ , told you I'd win, _***Hiccup**_ dwarf!" She struck a winning pose, placing both her hands on her hips and a foot on top of the fine-wooden exterior of the tabletop. Meanwhile, Dwarf Shaman's head pressed on its side, his face entirely pink-red with drool spilling out his drained features.

Through the cheering adventures, the mage pulled her drink away and felt like throwing it directly at the elf, "Well, I guess that's four gold coins I'll never see again.."

"Well, at least it's over," Stoss imagined. Yawning and closing his eyes as they were trying to do the whole time, he was there observing this 'game.' Hell, that was one of the main reasons why he stayed. He needed everyone sharp tomorrow, but not too stiff to operate either.

He yawned again. Just glad this whole ordeal was done and over with, and he could get back to his hotel room and knock out in his bed.

Rubbing his eyes. He opened them to find High Elf Archer was now only several inches away from his face with a wry, half-drunk smile.

"H-High Elf?!" He stuttered the first thing that came to mind, as he staggered back. The Archer, despite her intoxicated state, leaned forward as her smile grew.

"Well, * _ **Hiccup**_ Dread Trooper~," She said, raising an eyebrow at the teen like she had caught him doing something inappropriate, even though the circumstances seemed to favor her on that part rather than StossTruppen. She fixed her posture, as a shed of sudden confidence washed over her, "I think we both earned a drink for _***Hiccup**_ that hmm?" She said, pressing the bottle she somehow had behind her towards the teen's chest.

Stoss gave a nervous chuckle when he felt the cold beverage on his chess, "I don't drink, though."

She smirked, "You do now," High Elf said. Her voice implying something else, as her cheeks began to resemble the red steam piping throughout the trooper's uniform.

Wizard, who was watching this. Quickly found herself biting her tongue to how deceitful High Elf was being. She knew she might pull on her leg and try something behind her back since she was somewhat quiet back in Water Town. But in front of her?

It took a moment for the spellcaster to realized her glasses were fogging up again. She couldn't tell if it was because she was flushed from how close High Elf was getting to StossTruppen, or, most likely, the tidal wave of anger she was currently holding back.

However, then she got an idea. A perfect one, too: "Hey, High Elf," She said calmly enough to grab the duo's attention, "You're not out of the woods yet." She smirked.

Leaning off the slightly short guy she was holding onto, High Elf gave the mage a puzzled look, "What _***Hiccup**_..do you mean?"

The eyeglasses mage pressed up against her optics and showed her what she meant by pulling out a large red wine bottle with the words _STRONG STUFF_ written on the top. "You settled your disputes with Shaman over there," -She gestured her head over to the passed out dwarf that was being attended to by Priestess- "so how about we end ours here?"

Whether she intended to get the adventurers around them to become fired up was anyone's guess. But High Elf, who was making sure she heard that correctly, frowned, "Those are fighting words," then she grinned as well, "And I like it." She grabbed the bottle and sat on the nearest available seat by her and grabbed two little shot glasses from said table, "let's see if your bark is as strong as your bite, _four-eyes!_ " She exclaimed.

The mage took her seat across from her, "You're overconfident, _flatty_ ," Her smirk grew, "With the amount of alcohol in your body, you only need about four or six more shots until you say, uncle," She held up the numbers on her fingers, "Me? Well, that's debatable. But I'm certain I'll last longer than you!"

Hearing the crowd explode into cheers, Warrior decided to make his move against the Cleric sitting beside him. However, before he could even get the chance, Fighter pitched his ear and pulled him back.

"Ow, mom, that hurts!" He wailed his hands to exaggerate.

Apprentice Cleric rubbed the back of her head, "You guys are really close, huh?" She laughed nervously.

Fighter sighed, "You have no idea,"

Through the cheers and bets regular around the guild like newspapers, StossTruppen found himself slumped on a chair and wondering if this was all necessary.

"Don't worry, Sir StossTruppen," Lizard Priest began, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder in assurance, "sometimes one's friends need to settle their differences before moving forward." He sounded as if he'd seen this sort of issue before -Dwarf Shaman and High Elf, oddly enough, come to mind- he went on, "such circumstances happen in life,"

Priestess -who had helped place the pink-faced dwarf to the new table they were sitting presently- now had to worry more so for the safety of her two companions engaging in alcohol consumption...again, "Are you sure we shouldn't intervene, now?" She asked the team's shocktrooper.

Watching the duo take shot after shot and reeling back as a result -more for Wizard than High Elf, but it seemed that neither was in the state to quibble about it. Stoss turned back to her, then at the drinkers, then back again. "After," He answered, taking a large slurp from his canteen.

With icy breeze bristling in the twilight of the night sky above him. Goblin Slayer didn't know why, but he took it all in and blew an icy-cold sigh of relief. Now that he felt at ease, it was easier to pick up the wary steps advancing from his rear, "What's the matter?" He asked without looking back.

Cow Girl blinked a few times. "I just came out to tell you dinner is ready," She lightly shrugged, taking a seat near him and letting the cool grass dance against her grey overalls. She loosened, as well. "Your friends are nice people," She told him, "You know that?"

"They're a big help against goblins," Goblin Slayer admitted, "But, yeah. They are."

The farm girl smiled at her childhood friend's silent understanding of what was going on around him. Even though she knew he didn't pay it much attention, she could tell something was different about him, which surprised her.

He even took her off guard when he decided to take a seat beside her. Her smile grew as a result of it, "So what did you think about all by your lonesome?"

Goblin Slayer placed his hands in the insides of his lap, "The future."

"The future?" She repeated in surprise. He nodded. "I see.." She paused for a moment. He wouldn't have thought about things like that before, She thought to herself. Closing her eyes and letting the cold breeze brush against her hair.

It was still odd about how he thought about something like and what it might come with it. Even though she lived on her Uncle's farm before she knew how to properly read and write -something he also taught her after her parents passed away during a goblin attack on her childhood village when she was a little girl. The memory of avoiding death had traumatized her for as long as she could remember it. She thought she couldn't avoid that now and sought sanctuary within her current home. Not wanting to leave it and became a shut-in because of it. Well, she still would be if she hadn't reunited with Goblin Slayer some years back. And every since then, she had never felt better in her life.

Perhaps the wind was that strong. Because she found her head resting on his shoulder as he stared and contemplated up at the stars beyond them. "You'll get grease all over you." He warned her.

She shrugged, "I have to wash clothes later, anyways." She said with tired eyes, "Besides, I have to take a bath, so it's okay."

Goblin Slayer slightly turned away. Still not following her logic, "Okay, then."

She lightly breathed in, then out, "Let's take our time, you know, about the future."

"Take our time?"

"Yup," She said softly, "there's no need to rush through it."

Goblin Slayer paused for a moment. Then, after looking back up to the duel moons above them, he answered, "Okay..."

Later that night, after cleaning herself. Cow Girl Pressed herself against the dim light of her bedroom on her bed. She'd been doing that a lot recently. Something that Guild Girl said still ate at her wherever she thought about it.

 _ **"And the best part about it, that even when an adventurer retires, they'll live on until they die." ….."So I think it would be beneficial to everyone."**_

 _People get old and get hurt;_ Cow Girl repeated as she leaned against the wall on the side of her bed.

 _When they're tired, they collapse. Eventually, everyone reaches their limit, whether it be an adventurer or a hero_.

... _Even if he doesn't die, there'll come a day when he'll no longer be able to slay goblins. These days won't last forever. And when that day comes, what can he do?... What should he do?_

She shook her head and laid down on her pillow, staring at the ceiling ... _He probably doesn't know the answer. No one knows the answer…_

She closed her eyes

 _ **No one knows the answer...**_

The hot sun burned through his armor, almost like a reaper would when plowing through the cornfields of the countryside. Goblin Slayer did his normal routine of checking the farm's surrounding area. Again, searching for any possible breaking-and-entering.

During the whole time he has done this, nothing so far was found to suggest goblins had gone too close to the area. And he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. Hoping today would be no different.

Checking one of the many fencings that surrounded the farm. Goblin Slayer began twisting the fence to see if it was loose or not. It wasn't and was still planted firm. Nothing.

Making his way to another nearby stone fence he was assembling ahead the previous few days, he operated on his hinges and brushed any outlandish grass behind it. Nothing.

He had checked all the fencings, crawl spaces, and tall-grass surrounding the area. So far, nothing was found. No footprints, or forced entries, or traces of anything there. But Goblin Slayer didn't want to hold his breath. There was the forest to check.

He was strolling towards the far end of the farm's border with the nearby woods. He always ended his routines like this. Even if it was a hassle to get there, he didn't mind. He didn't do it for his wellbeing.

Shuffling through even more towering yard to get there -this one being almost up to his upper chest. He got nearer and nearer towards its peak. He was pushing over some grass that momentarily blocked his vision. He got closer to the forest's edge.

Once, he was several feet in front of the woods. He paused for a moment, then pulled his arms forward -grabbing onto the tall-grass pieces in front of him.

For some reason, he had a strong urge to turn tail and run, which was odd, since he never got this feeling whenever he checked the area. But, the atmosphere suddenly grew the more he separated the grass that was blocking his view. He hesitated as he could have sworn they were vibrating.

It took him a second to realize it was coming from him. _What's going on with me?_

He shook his head and, quickly, pulled them aside. Once he made sure what he was looking at was there. He let go of the two pieces of vine and slowly took a few steps back…..

He blew a sigh of relief. _Nothing._

He didn't know why his body reacted. Maybe it was a symptom that his adjutant and the team's mage felt back at Water Town? He had been feeling weird ever since he noticed their red faces, so maybe he contracted what they were feeling, and it was messing with his head?

He sighed. _I'll make sure to ask the girl about it,_ He referred to Priestess, but since he wasn't dying, he could ask her later in the day and get proper treatment.

For now, he turned around and started to walk back to the farm to get ready for breakfast. Not knowing the dominos that had been perfectly placed around him.

 _ **...*Dice Roll*...**_

 **Author's Note: Well, Well, Well, how's that for a better read next time? I have been thinking about what I'm going to do next, ever since I first watched the episode following this one. Honestly, it has been too long, but here we are, huh? I want to thank you guys for helping this story reach 200 followers! Again, I never expected to get this much support, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Since I needed to make this part of the story into two parts, I can now move into waters that I am more than happy to enter. Now that we're here, I expect everyone to put on their bucket hats and come with me over the top and into the enemy's trenches! Thank you for reading, please favorite and follow the story to expand its influence. Leave a review on what you thought of this ending, and, as always-!** _ ***Blows trench whistle**_ " _ **Have a good one guys! Come on, over the top!"**_


	26. Chapter 26: All Quiet on Der Western

Waking up early wasn't always bad for Cow Girl to do. She couldn't be more than happy to do it now, "So that's what she told you inside the letter?" She asked as she finished rinsing the dishes over a bucket of warm water.

Goblin Slayer nodded, "Yeah," He said, taking a small sip of the strong coffee Priestess had conveyed to him from her Temple's garden the other day. It wasn't bad; it made him more sharp from morning fatigue, "I'm still a bit surprised she sent it to me in the first place."

"Well, think of it this way," The farmer finished drying her hands with a rag, as she made her way over to him by the table, "Someone as really well-known as her acknowledging what you did was more than what it was worth," She told him warmly. Even though Cow Girl confessed, she didn't know as much about Sword Maiden as she'd like. She was still little enough as a girl to remember the stories her parents would tell about the archbishop.

Admittedly, the speaker of the Supreme God had sent him something amongst those lines. However, some parts of it did take him a little off-guard, _Dear Goblin Slayer. How are you doing in these hard times, where the fire spirit continues its dance? Under normal circumstances, I would have sent a letter of gratitude much sooner, but I told myself I shouldn't trust you. Please forgive me. By some miracle, ever since that night, the goblins have stopped plaguing my dreams, and I'm living peacefully. This all thanks to you and your comrades. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. The Demon Lord has been defeated by the Hero, which should lead the world toward peace. But many of the Demon Lord's army remain, so we mustn't let down our guard yet. I believe the adventurers will have to continue their fight, but I am always praying for your safety._ _~Sincerely, the Sword Maiden. Sending prayers._

Finishing his coffee, he handed it to Cow Girl, and she walked back into the kitchen to wash it. He had told her when she made it for him that he could take care of cleaning it himself. And didn't want her to go through the trouble of cleaning and adding extra dishes, but she insisted.

 _Only her,_ He thought and looked back down to his hand to check if it was trembling again. When it didn't, he felt more relaxed, _must've been nerves_ — just another reason why he downed the drink in the first place.

Disregarding what happened during his earlier anticlimactic morning routine, he got up from the table, "I'm going to head to town for a meeting with my student," He told Cow Girl, just as she was finishing up her routine.

"Oh! Would you like me to come with you?" She suggested, wiping her hands again with a different, less wet towel.

"I shouldn't be gone for long," He explained. When he noticed her pouty face, he added: "I'll make sure to bring you something."

Cow Girl's face then loosen after hearing that, "I'd be upset if you didn't," She answered, but she made sure to sound as not serious about as possible. She didn't want him to take it literally. Fortunately, he was able to tell.

After saying bye to her, Goblin Slayer grabbed his sword and equipment and quickly made his way outside through the front door -almost hitting and bumping into her Uncle with it.

"Sorry, sir," Goblin Slayer withdrew, "I didn't see you until it was far too late,"

Cow Girl's Uncle, wearing his usual attire -all except for the straw hat on his head- grunted, "That's quite alright," He responded, fixing his hat to get a better look of his surrounding as he stepped back for the adventurer to hurry and pass through. "Find any sprites this time?"

Goblin Slayer shook his head, "None, so far, sir," Goblin Slayer still had quite the shock from imagining he was going to find some goblin footprints by the forest's edge earlier that day. But when there wasn't, he felt much better about it although he didn't bother the older man with such a trivial detail.

With a soft sigh, Cow Girl's Uncle placed both his hands behind himself and slowly shook his head, "I still don't see why you push yourself to do that." He said with another tone of uncertainty, "but, damn me if I tried to know," He said, then pointed a thumb behind himself, "by the way, I just found some deserted wagon out behind the barn, covered in wheat and hay." He let that sink into the boy's head before continuing, "I'm assuming you have something to do with it?"

Again, this time for sure, Goblin Slayer shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not, sir," He said justly, "but it may be from my student that comes around here to train. I'll make sure to ask if it's for him." He remembered StossTruppen stating he was expecting something brand-new from his stockman, a few days before they departed for Water Town. He figured that was probably it.

"All right, then," The farmgirl's Uncle started, "just make sure to remove that thing off my property, so something bad doesn't happen around here," He reminded Goblin Slayer. Though he didn't need to raise his voice or, even if he wanted to, curse at the kid -he followed the first time around.

"I will." Goblin Slayer bowed. By then, the uncle had left and gone inside the farmhouse without having the front door smack him in the nose. With that said, Goblin Slayer commenced his long-morning walk towards the Frontier City. The warm sun above, beating down on his armor. So far, it was coming off as a beautiful day.

The long walk from the farm to the city-like town wasn't as bad of a journey to make. Though it was still a pretty good deal of walking -maybe from half to a whole hour depending on your speed. But, overall, it still wasn't too much trouble.

Once he was there, Goblin Slayer was able to spot the Guild from over the town's many plazas. It was a bit troubling from the surplus amount of the townsfolk doing their daily dues blocking some of the sights, but he didn't mind one bit. The weather was too subtle for it.

Nodding, he made his way through the front entrance and was able to suddenly locate his adjutant talking to one of the current receptionists over the front counter. He guessed they must have heard him come in since the old, creaky doors behind him did just that when he opened them and let gravity do the rest.

Cutting his conversation short with Inspector, the shocktrooper looked over his shoulder, " _Hello_ , sir," The trooper said kindly, signaling Goblin Slayer over to him. "Glad you came when you did,"

"Yeah," Goblin Slayer returned making his way to them, "What was it that you arranged this meeting for?"

"Ah, that," The teen nodded his head, causing his helmet to wobble a bit since the chin straps were connected to the front plate of the bucket-shaped cap now, the kid went on, "I need your help for.." He paused for a moment, "well, actually, your knowledge on some things I should pick up around town. If you don't mind, sir,"

"Is that all?" Goblin Slayer said, somewhat surprised. His pupil nodded eagerly; I _suppose that's all right?_ He thought, not overthinking of it. Something he was starting to do a little too much, now. It was an unusual request as he supposed the boy could go alone for those sorts of circumstances. However, since his second-in-command requires _his_ opinion on the matter…"That's fine, then."

" _Wunderbar!_ " StossTruppen said exultingly, shifting over the back to the Guild's Priest, "Well, it looks like duty calls," He promptly slid over the small envelope he held earlier, to the blue-eyed brunette.

"That's alright," She said, accepting the letter. Though she admitted it felt as if it contained more rocks than paper, she didn't bother to bring it up, "I'll make sure to send this out to the postmaster when he -hopefully- comings around, k?" She beamed at the teen several years under her.

"M-hm," The young _Soldat_ followed with a respectful nod. Causing the slightly older girl to increase her predatory gaze much more. She wouldn't have done this face-to-face, as she tended to do it more discreetly. Plus, the teen was busy wiping some dirt off his polish boots to notice.

"Is she not here?" Goblin Slayer broker in, grabbing the stargazing receptionist's attention.

"Oh! Er-yea," She answered, a little flustered. As she rubbed the back of her head from her moment of distraction, "I think she's outback talking to the Guild's manger. I'll make sure to tell her you stopped by."

"Thank you." He turned over to StossTruppen -now back to his feet, "Let's go."

The trooper nodded and gave a respectful bow to Inspector. Then the duo left the building. Once the front doors had fully closed shut, she fell back into her chair in a daze, "By the Supreme God," She said shaking any apprehension off with a worn sigh, "now I know how she feels,"

With the sun slowly transpiring overhead, the trail back to the ranch was somewhat reserved. All say the occasional bursts of the wind passing by, and his pupil's clanking helmet whenever he would have to remove it and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, not much was said.

This whole "meeting" was very off from the start. Goblin Slayer would get going and try to do his routine check-ups -along with helping the boy with checkups of his own- whether to the blacksmith for an update on his armor, and a scroll, or returning to the guild for any information on goblin quests. About every time, his adjutant would regularly try to divert and tell Goblin Slayer to take longer routes.

"I apologize, sir," The boy would repeat, "I truly just really like to know _all_ the routes around town so I know how long it would take, depending on the time and day," Then he would end it off with either a nervous chuckle or rubbing his cheek with his index finger.

Honestly, he was doing this too much that Goblin Slayer told him to wait outside at one point while he stopped by a medical-potion shop to pick-up some remedies for him, deciding to see what was wrong with him first before knowing which ones to give and cure him.

Now? He was quiet as the cannery he still had back home.

Goblin Slayer thought about telling him about what he indeed saw when he was knocked out and about those visions as well. But, glancing a bit through his helmet's visor slits, he noticed his adjutant looked untroubled and keen for them to return to the fields around the farmhouse. He resembled almost like a fresh-faced recruit, eager to go on his first tour of duty. Or some of the new rookie adventures that began to arrive around town.

It got the silver-rank wondering, What would have happened if he and his people were destroyed back then? Would the world be more robust than it already was? He toyed with the idea, then, subtly shook his head: _I don't know,_ He thought, obviously enough. From what his sister used to read about humanity's history: many kingdoms were swept up by the tidal waves of Sect forces from centuries upon centuries ago. So perhaps, whatever alternate reality his vision was, must have been just that, a different outcome.

Once the first properties of the farmland came into view over one of the small hills overlooking the area, StossTruppen shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Goblin Slayer asked. Done with his thoughts.

"Nothing, _kommandant_ ," His adjutant answered calmly, "just ready for another lesson." He stated, trying to hold in his wry grin behind his black scarf. Hoping his leader didn't see.

Since nobody was outside, say for the livestock outdoors in the fields eating, Goblin Slayer guessed Cow Girl and her Uncle were inside the house. Which _was_ strange, since they would usually still be outside working around the farm.

As he and StossTruppen got closer to the front porch, the teen made sure to speed walk ahead of him, "I'll get that for you, sir," He said benignly.

Once the teen was at the front door - black-gloved hand on the handle- he did a double-take. Making sure Goblin Slayer was about five feet behind him, before, after a moment's hesitation, swung the door wide open.

Goblin Slayer had only a second to react when a resounding chorus of "Surprise!" accompanied by laughter, came from inside the house and from his adjutant.

Goblin Slayer lacked another moment or two to understand what exactly was going on. Happily, his aide explained it perfectly with a small pat on the back, "This is a party for you, sir," He answered exultantly, "for always coming through for us, during our quests." The rest of the party nodded in agreement.

Though Goblin Slayer was donning full-body armor, he still felt perceptibility stun at the unforeseen display of decorations and vivid cords dangled inside the farmhouse. "You...didn't need to do this."

"Oh, come Orcbolg," High Elf, who had poured herself a drink, broker in with a smile, "After that move in the portal room under Water Town?" She shrugged lightly, "This is the least we could do."

"Long-ears over there has a point Beard-cutter." Dwarf Shaman made his appreciation for the young man with a white toothy grin, "This was the lad's and the girl's planning that led to the surprise," He gestured over to the flushed trooper beside Goblin Slayer and the flustered Priestess who stood in between the Greenhorns by him.

"And with that," -Lizard Priest, who had been behind the extensive gathering -but still had to crouch down just enough to not suddenly collide with the ceiling overhead- carefully shifted around and made his way forward within his comrades, and to his fellow silver-rank. Carrying something radiating in his hands- "for you, Sir Goblin Slayer!" The massive reptilian announced like he was before a crowd. It might as well have been.

Goblin Slayer felt the red-orange light bounce off his slit-vision when he looked down at what his comrade was holding. A hint of vapor infiltrated his nostrils, "A cake?" He asked, surprised.

His adjutant smile glowed as brightly as the candles on the frosted treat, " _Ja, kommandant,_ " Stoss' bright eyes going from the cake then back to Goblin Slayer, "I told Fighter and Warrior to pick out the design and layout of this masterpiece. They didn't let me or the others see it until just now."

Fighter promptly laid both her fists on her hips and felt gratified form the praise, "I picked out the design and type of cake," She declared with more pride in her voice, "All Warrior over here had to do was make sure not to drop it."

The spiky-brown hair maverick that stood next to her turned and gave her a dirty look, "God, even on a day off, you still give me crap. I said I was sorry,"

Wizard shook her head, "With that said," She entered, pushing up her glasses with one of her gloved-covered fingers, "I picked out the time and day of the party, along with helping Priestess on the supplies," She informed, pointing to the multi-colored strings that hung above them. Gently tapping one with her wand.

"I made sure to have everything stand out," Priestess said captivated, looking around besides the colorful strings on the ceiling. Ranging from white, with pink outlined table cloths, stack on top of the dinner table -one of them already set underneath it- and bright red balloons bobbing around the small room. "I hope it isn't much," She made a short timid laugh.

Goblin Slayer then turned over to his smiling adjutant, who, upon his leader setting his sights on him, stiffened to attention and placed his hands behind his back. Still wearing his prideful smirk on his face, "And I had to make sure everything ran smoothly," He said looking up to his commander, "so as long as you didn't find out too early, that is,"

Stoss sounded quite pleased when the words left his mouth. With everything falling into place, he was more than glad that everything went well with his summer offensive. The last thought made him chuckle. _Beautiful work, indeed._

"And all we needed to do was bring the goods," The short mage spoke with another loud laugh as he raised a small barrel of liquor. "The rest of the food should be out back, lad, so don't worry. It isn't _just_ for me," He laughed again.

"They told me just as you left this morning," Cow Girl confirmed with a slight embarrassment in her voice as she rubbed her cheek with her finger, "They wanted to surprise you in the barn, but uncle said it was okay to catch you off guard from inside the house, instead." She smiled back at him.

Goblin Slayer alternated his notice to the reserved Uncle behind the group -who was resting at the table adorned with the healer's selection of decorations.

With a lighthearted shrug, the older man raised his mug towards him and began to finish it.

Peering back down at the white rectangle-shaped, icing dessert. Goblin Slayer realized it was of decent size, as it had a red frosted outline, with the words _TO THE BEST ADVENTURER, EVER! GOBLIN SLAYER!_ Written on the top. With four white with red-lined candles on each end of the box-shape cake, a small armored knight (That almost looked like him) at the bottom of the text, driving home a spear into a dying goblin.

"When do we eat it?" He asked at once. Getting a fury of laughter from his friends.

"Hold your horses," The Uncle said, getting up from his seat, "the deal was I let you have your surprise party _here_ , but any eating goes outside." He reminded everyone, "Understood?" He said, folding his arms to add further emphasis to the point. They all nodded understandingly. "Alright, then. Now hurry along so I can get a slice, too," He finished with a smile, receiving another round of laughter from the Slayer's companions.

Picking up what they could, the party went outside into the warm baby-blue sky. It commenced establishing up their base of operations (The party tables) — making sure to bring the pink table-covers, too, with the decorations, as well. Once that was completed. Shaman brought out the rest of the food, ranging from cooked meats to steaming lettuce and other goods.

After Cow Girl's Uncle grabbed a hefty slice of cake, he told the party not to make a mess while he was inside the house and cleaning up whatever mess the party _didn't_ take with them. All the while, the group immediately scarfed down the substantial meals and prepared to cut the cake.

The next few hours went by in a flash, as the blue air transitioned into a more shaded ambiance with clouds appearing above. Fortunately, or for god's sake, it better not, no rain seemed to fall on top of the party's heads.

Dwarf Shaman saw it as so, "Geez, long-ears," He began, grabbing the hoodied elf's attention towards him as he held his gaze fixed above, and waiting for the inevitable downpour. "Can't you do some elvish chant or something useful to bring in the storm's ocean?"

" 'elvish chant'? " The elf repeated, annoyed, "Why would you want it to rain when we have a fire going?"

"Why, how else do you think I have so much fire wine in my trustee pot?" The dwarf responded, sounding quite offended and ignoring her first question. "Besides, I would like another rematch from the past two days ago, since the fire will go out again. So why not pass the time?" He proclaimed, folding his arms and sticking his chest out to assert his point even if his round belly was the one manifested further.

"Well, try harder next time dwarf," The slender girl shot back, folding her arms, more so to demonstrate she wasn't in the mood. "You have enough buck in the barrel to feed a whole village, for that matter,"

Dwarf Shaman muttered something cursive to himself. He still didn't quite remember, if what she was spouting out her trap was a fact. He was knocked over and passed out. But, the mage still had the sort of suspicion that the elf had somehow tampered with his wine, causing his imminent loss. Though he couldn't say how and when she did it, he couldn't accuse her of much. Even if he wanted to.

However, he realized he didn't have to do no such thing..."Wait, on second thought anvil-chest, if I recall correctly -and forgive I _was_ passed out, after all- but weren't you knocked out as well by the fire girl over there?" He gestured with his head over to Wizard, who was sitting on a nearby rock, writing something down.

Now High Elf lost her cool, "W-What?! I already told you it was a tie!" She reminded the smirking dwarf.

"Really?" He said, with slight sarcasm, "I just find it a bit hard to believe, since you were tipsy as a child rambling throughout the country-side," He returned with another blow.

If looks could kill, High Elf would have caused the short man to roll over a thousand times over. Something she had hoped since the first day she met him. But the only thing it did do was make the dwarf continue his barrage of laughter.

Wizard did put up a good fight. It might have been bad timing, but High Elf couldn't accurately tell for sure who won, either. Since she was slurring her words, and everything around her appeared to be floating when she and the scholar were exchanging shots: literally. But, again, High Elf wasn't sure who won since they looked more or less identical towards the end.

What was more surprising was the bespectacled mage shook her head in disagreement with the bearded mage. "I'd rather not remember something so terrible, Shaman," She stated, halting for a moment in writing her letter, "Besides, my head was pounding the morning ridiculously after," _In fact, it still is_. She said to herself but didn't tell others about it.

Taken back, High Elf cocked an eyebrow up, "I'm surprised how cool you're acting,"

"Just had a lot to think about these past two days," She admitted with another shrug.

After a moment on pondering on the thought, the elf found herself nodding, "I hate to admit it, Wizard," High Elf worked, in bewilderment, "You aren't wrong about that. I'll give you that,"

Wizard shook her head, "No, that's probably just the _GOOD STUFF_ talking. A common side effect, it will go away," She said, earning a laugh from the stupid joke, adjacent with whoever was within earshot of it, as well. After that, the mage found herself laughing too, and then picked up where she left off, _...Hope to see you visit my friends and me. Tell the others, especially Mom and Dad, I'm doing just fine out here, and I couldn't have done any better._

 _~Your Older Sister, Wizard._

"I do believe everyone seems to be in a lighter mood, Sir Goblin Slayer," Lizard Priest stated, probably coming off as just that, than an actual question. Goblin Slayer took it as so.

"Yeah," He said, leaning a bit forward on the wooden chair watching the fire burn in the center of the small party circle, "Sure does look that way,"

Watching the happy faces around him did put in at ease for the time. He still didn't at all expect this kind of response from his party members. And even now, he still wasn't sure if he earned all this.

Passing his sights over the cracking of the fire's extent, he steered his gaze in the direction of the barn where all the livestock were. Wondering how long it was going to take for his adjutant to return. Considering about ten minutes or more have passed after he told him about the wagon, which, again, the boy didn't seem at all a bit shocked to hear.

Finally, what felt precisely just that, the blue-gray shocktrooper came into the light the fire made around the camp and was greeted warmly by the rest of the members. He quickly nodded and hastily hurried beside his commander. Looking a bit restless when he sat by one of the wooden chairs scattered around. His face seemed as if he had just been ambushed by a horde of goblins from behind a bush.

"Were you able to find what you were looking for, Sir Truppen?" The lizard asked, now sounding more of a question instead of the former.

" _Ja_...I did." Stoss answered, trying his best to show as much by attempting a smile, "Just need to send another envelope tomorrow at the Guild, is all," _A lot more, by gott,_ He thought, not sure if he should be either excited or angry at Grenadier.

"Here," Goblin Slayer handed him his canteen, "I mixed it up with the lemon bottle Guild Girl gave to us a few days ago, along with what a few remedies I bought this morning. It should help you regain your stamina and a bit of your heal to go with it. I don't know how it will taste, but that should keep you above the clouds for the time being." He explained casually.

If there was one thing StossTruppen took as _Gott's_ word around these parks, it was that whenever Goblin Slayer spoke more than a few words more: you take it as the lord's truth and hope for the best. " _Danke schön, kommandant,_ " He accepted the mixed drink and took a slug from it. Expecting something unpleasant to come out the end of it. After letting it settle. Now, he was impressed. It was a lot sweeter and had indeed shot his nerves back to working order. He thanked him eagerly again. Still trying to ignore his earlier dilemma.

During all of this, Cow Girl smiled at the sight of those that were gathered around the fireplace. Even though she knew people here and there around town, it was always business or formal like: seldom was it anything else. Yet, now she couldn't be anymore happier than the people around her and Goblin Slayer: all chattering and laughing.

Even though the thick, steel bars that were in front of her childhood friend's helmet blocked any clear expression, he might have held. Cow Girl had a firm sixth sense that he was thinking the same way she was currently feeling. Perhaps even much more than that.

She must have been staring a little too much. The light from the burning wood was starting to fade. She saw it fading out, "Oh, dear, looks like the wood is out again,"

She figured she must have said it loud enough for the other party members to hear, as they stopped their commotion and turned their attention over to her, then to what she was referring.

Goblin Slayer saw, too. "I'll go fetch some stronger wood in the forest," He said, considering this was the third time the flame went out, again.

StossTruppen got up from his seat to help his leader. "I'll go with you," He said, ignoring the thorn that was still bugging him from the wagon.

He must not have seen Warrior till the maverick sprang around the corner of his eye in front of him.

"No, don't worry about it you guys," The warrior said stopping the duo with a smug grin, "I'll take care of it,"

The pair stopped, then Stoss gave his comrade a suspicious stare, "What are you planning on doing, Warrior?" He asked, not sure if Warrior wanted to 'truly' help or if there was another alternative motive. From a month, and almost two's time had been ingrained in his head to be pretty good at telling the difference.

The spiky-haired adventurer must have seen as much, "Relax, Stoss, I'm mostly doing this just in case Fighter, High Elf, or -probably- Wizard brings up how all I did was carry the cake around, which," -he looked over to the girls he was referring to- "wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed, getting a snort from the elf and fighter but, more fitting, the bird from Wizard, "Y-You see?"

"I don't know.." StossTruppen, still a bit skeptical, looked over to Goblin Slayer. When the taller adventurer expressed he didn't care, the trooper sighed and gave in, "Orders..." He shook his head, "Okay, then. Just make sure not to cut a random tree while you are out there, Warrior," He warned with a sway of his finger, "the rain -if it even arrives- will put it out faster and quicker before you could say _'Scheiße!_ '. Understood?"

Warrior stiffened himself to attention and made a half salute to him, "Understood!" He said, probably thinking he was assuring the team's second of doing so, but, perhaps a little knowingly, indirectly mocking the trooper who returned with a scowl. Quickly, Warrior made his way to the direction of the forest, taking exaggerated strides.

When Warrior was far enough away, Goblin Slayer stopped and realized something, "He forgot his ax."

Stoss sighed, "I know,"

Fighter sighed too and got up from her seat, "Don't worry guys," She said and went over to grab the weapon in question behind the rock Warrior had been sitting on, "I'll make sure to go and check if he messes up or not," She told her comrades reassuringly. Then, she started trudging over in the same direction.

Walking further and further away from the Farm made Warrior feel pretty uneasy. After all, the gray clouds above them seem to be stretching for miles, giving the woods evermore darkness.

"I'm starting to second-guess this adventure," He muttered under his breath. Forgetting for a moment, Fighter was walking beside him.

"It's not that dark out, Warrior," She pointed out, "besides, we used to play until dusk, all the time back home near the pond's forest, remember?" She said, with a bit of backbone from not seeing much wrong with how the tall trees alongside the dirt path, gave an eerily aura.

The warrior seemed to see as much."First off, the wood's were barely populated with trees, and we were all watched over by my dad or yours, remember?" He fired back, as they descended further into the path ahead. "I can't understand why you aren't freaked out about the way this place looks,"

Looking over to how afraid Warrior was becoming made Fighter question why he was so eager to go through with it in the first place. He had always been like that when they were in spooky areas that seemed innocent enough but ended up being anything but that.

For some reason, she decided not to press it further. She groaned, "Well, look, we're getting closer to the blackwood tree," -She pointed ahead of them to the tree in question - "So keep your jumpiness to a minimum, all right?"

Warrior pouted, "..you keep your jumpiness to a minimum."

 _Oh, really, then?_ Fighter thought, biting down her tongue, with a wry nod. Congratulations, Warrior, you just signed your death certificate. She looked away, trying to hold her anger.

Like Goblin Slayer had described, the tree was extensive with a black-gray color, having orange-reddish leaves with slender branches. From the looks of it, this tree seemed to be the only one in the area with several of its limbs previously chopped off.

Warrior, still a little sweaty from the forehead, wiped some of it off, "Don't see why he couldn't remove all the branches off, but" -He pulled his hand back and grabbed the handle of his ax and held it with both in front of him- "he better owe us for this," He said and started hacking at the charcoal branch, _I don't want to be here,_

As the brown-haired maverick started chipping away at the surprisingly, mighty tree hid; Fighter, who was a bit too close to Warrior, waited till her friend to stop and catch his breath before asking: "Hey, Warrior, quick question."

"What?" The ax-fighter said, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"What was that one game we used to play around the village? You know the one with one person running away, and the other tries to catch them?" She asked with exaggerated glee in her voice.

The warrior gave her a dull look, "Tag?" He replied, wondering why she was asking such a random question.

She snapped her fingers, "That's right!" She exclaimed with delight. Warrior, who was now staring at her, cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. Waving off her nonsense as he got ready to make another run at the tree. There was a creepy silence that followed after it. "Hey, Warrior?" Fighter asked, a couple of inches away from him.

"What is it?" He questioned with his back now faced away from her.

Before the kid had time to react, a small whisper went into his ear, "You're it."

Fighter immediately shoved Warrior just enough for him to stagger forward, catching himself before he collided with either the tree or the ground. "W-What the h-..?!" He turned around to expect Fighter to be there. Instead, he heard footsteps leaving the area more down the road as he felt a gush of wind past by him. He shot a look over his shoulder to find Fighter laughing and running into the dark space down the hilly road. He squeaked, half pissed and half frightened, "Fighter! We shouldn't be messing around in the woods!" She was getting further away from him as he hollered out, "Son of-" Getting onto his feet, he promptly ran after her.

He had forgotten how fast Fighter was when going into an almost full-on sprint. Despite the heavy breathing and his heart thumping against his chest, he tried to keep up with her since the gap was about 20 or 30 yards apart. But that was just it: a gap.

Over her laughing and throwing literal dust in his face. Warrior decided to buck it right and try to cut her off through the woods. That way, when she looked over her shoulder and didn't see him, she would ease her speed a bit. Whether this would work was hard to tell. He knew he wouldn't catch her in a pure foot race. "Let's see if you're laughing after this!" He gritted his teeth and bucked right.

The fighter had forgotten how fun it was playing a game of tag. It was usually her morning activity after waking early to train with her father. Fighter remembered how she would always outrun Warrior since he often ran in quick bursts rather than taking a constant steady pace.

This notion was only confirmed further when she did a double-take behind her and found that he wasn't there. She smiled and eased her speed a bit, "Sorry, Warrior," She made out between trying to catch her breath and her eyes behind her, "Guess I win again-...!"

Before she had time to say and or do anything, she felt her entire body get lifted a bit almost thrown into the dirt by one of the many scary trees. She let out a loud squeak when she felt herself being picked up and pinned to the ground.

 _W-What the-?_ She opened her eyes and shot them wide open when she saw her friend on top of her, breathing even more heavily than she was.

"I… _ ***Huff**_ ...told you, _***Huff**_...I'd get you," Warrior needed a moment to catch his breath. When he did, he continued, "I told you!" He yelled again, this time trying to match his aspirations with a huffing laugh.

Fighter blinked a few times. Still shell shocked on how he did something smart this time to get her. "Yea, you got me alright," She said, feeling a smile appear on her face, "you sure did..." Fighter's eyes gazed down below her.

Warrior didn't know what she was talking about when she said it like that. However, he couldn't tell because he was currently lightheaded, but it didn't take long for him to realize the specific place they were now. He felt his face turned as red as Goblin Slayer's armor after a scuffle with some goblins and jumped off her.

"Ah...That was a mistake! I-I didn't do that on purpose! Honest!" He swore. Hoping Fighter wouldn't kill him because of the place they were in after tackling her. He took a few steps away from her as she got up and began wiping some dirt off her robes. He couldn't see her eyes, let alone her expression since the way she was positioned cast a shadow over it. But, after another moment, he caught a glimpse of a smirk. But this smirk. He'd seen it somewhere before.

The fighter looked back up to Warrior's stupid expression and placed her hands behind her back. "Yea," She started, increasing her smile evermore, "Sure, it was," and, quite suddenly, she began to walk towards him, swaying her hips as she moved.

F-Fighter..?" Warrior stuttered out as he took a step back, slightly raised his hands towards him, in flushed confusion, "What are you doing?" He asked, noticing the sudden...loose change of tone and composure from his friend.

Hearing the sudden surprise and worry from Warrior's voice made her grin more malicious, as she bit her lip. He was as stupid as StossTruppen was when it came to how some of the girls around them felt. But, at least she gave Stoss credit to be somewhat aware of it. Warrior? He was as dumb as a bag as beans. And it only made her more excited seeing him like this. Though, that probably wasn't the right word to describe what she was thinking — or planning to do.

"I don't know," The pony-tail girl began, batting her eyelashes at him as she continued to inch closer and closer to him, "What am I doing?~."

Right when she was about a couple few away from his face, Warrior noticed her purple eyes locked off him for a moment and towards her left for a second. Then, quite suddenly, she stopped. Her face returned to normal as she cocked an eyebrow at that direction.

"What?" Warrior said, disoriented, not sure if she was still joking or not. He saw her take a step back and then quickly fix her composure. She took another step further in that direction: squinting her eyes as if she was trying to see if what she was seeing was there or not.

"Give me your telescope," She said quietly. Now Warrior gave her a questionable look, "Hurry!" Her voice urged, her eyes still forward in the direction she was still fixed .

Fumbling through the pouch attached to his left thigh, and why she was acting like a female dog again, Warrior brought out and handed her his portable telescope. She yanked it and quickly stepped forward and closed one eye for the other to look through the scope's glass optics. Once she was sure what she was looking at _was_ there ...Fighter froze.

"What is it?" Warrior responded in frustration. Trying to snap Fighter out of her iced stance. When she didn't respond, he angrily grabbed the scope back from her hands and looked in the direction that made her-

He felt the air suck down again in his throat and let the telescope drop on the dirt below, "We need to go..." He uttered out, "We need to go now!" He urged, horrified. Quickly, grabbing his friend's hand, almost cold to the touch, as he pulled her forward with him back in the direction of the Farm.

Bolting their way through the endless woodlands, Fighter was able to come to. Once Warrior confirmed so, they ran for their lives. Feeling their legs burned from the sudden rush, and even almost falling on their faces several times over a loose branch or two. They didn't care. As long as the distance continued to stretch over a mile, they were okay with it. Sticking around was insane.

"W-We have to warn the others!" Fighter shouted over adrenaline pumping in her as they passed through the forest at break-neck speed. However far they got into the woods, even at the extreme rate they were going, Fighter had a feeling it would take a little longer to get back to the Farm for how deep they were inside them.

Despite that, though, one thing was sure: The firewood didn't matter anymore.

While the two adventurers continued ran for their lives -over up the north, marching across the small hills that encompassed the dirt road in front of them. Columns upon columns of goblins were on the march down the path the duo were currently running down — rifles and other crude weapons in hand.

 **Author's Note: Long Chapter, more information to cover, am I right? I remember having this exact scenario playing in my head back in November when I was planning to do this scene hopefully. So far, it's looking about how I imagined it to go. So, here's hoping I keep this progress up. So people were asking about Fighter and Warrior, and, I'm pretty sure you got the many hints I spread throughout the story, I hope you got a good kick out of that. After the next chapter, I plan on releasing the last couple of chapters in the same timelapse with a day or two in between. Whether this will work out or not is anyone's guess.**

 **With that said, thank you all for reading! Please, leave a review on what you thought, increase the story's overseas reach by sharing and favoriting/following it. With that in mind, keep your head down and eyes forward! Have a good one guys.**


	27. Chapter 27: Singe mit Hoffnung

StossTruppen had never heard a shot fired in anger before he joined under the Kingdom's _Reichsadler_. Admittingly, he had done that plenty of times himself already and was very tempted to not do precisely that without scaring a year out of his teammates while he waited by the forest's border.

" _Gott_ , where in the world are they?" He said to no one imparticular. Stoss didn't think he would have to be waiting for almost an extra half-an-hour for his companions: Fighter and Warrior to return; they were just supposed to get more substantial firewood, was all. So why was it taking so long now?

He wasn't quite sure if the childhood friends somehow got lost, considering they just needed to follow the dirt path, and the Blackwood tree would appear after about twenty or so minutes. Warrior getting lost was one thing, but Fighter too? _What the hell were they doing?_ He repeated, and, after a moment, shook his head in dismay.

Drawing out his pocket-watch to see how long he's been pointlessly standing here and, at the same time -thought about going to find them himself. His thoughts were cut like the wind when Stoss suddenly stopped as he heard the bushes rattle to life from deep within the woods — accompanied by the shocked faces of Fighter and Warrior panting as they ran over to him.

"Hey..!...Hey!" The two adventurers repeated in random intervals. Resulting in drawing the rest of the party's attention.

Once the pair got within range, were shouting wasn't an option. Stoss folded his arms and scanned them up and down. He was stunned when he saw they were pretty bruised up with dirt patches scattered here and there, along with a few small cuts from running through those bushes on their clothes and exposed parts of their skin. In all honesty, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that the state of their attire, and how long it took for them to grab some wood gave off a more distinct impression.

But, Stoss ignored it when their faces told a different story, "What happened out there?"

By this time, the party -Cow Girl as well- had already gathered behind StossTruppen to understand why their companions looked as if they just barely escaped death.

What Warrior said might have added more weight to that notion, "They're coming guys.." He uttered out, still struggling like Fighter to match his breathing with his talking. It was useless. His lungs felt they were on the verge of burning and calling it quits.

Seeing how her friend appeared to look as if he was about to turn over and play dead -Priestess quickly retreated to the makeshift campfire and returned with some water bottles and some stamina potions.

Warrior praised the medic graciously and downed the supplements as if it was his last drink he'd ever have. Fighter, who was in slightly better shape, decided to explain what happened, "There's a lot of goblins coming down from that forest," She brought out as she pointed her thumb behind her — feeling like her heart was continually punching out of her chest as she spoke. Priestess noticed, too, and gave her the other endurance tonic. "Thanks.."

The whole time, the rest of the party needed a second or two to make sure they heard correctly. Even High Elf had to ask Fighter to repeat herself, and even then had to ask a second time. When they were all sure their ears weren't playing tricks on them, they all stopped and froze.

Looking around at his just as nonplussed teammates, Stoss quickly turned back and asked, in similar tones, "H-How many?"

The duo shifted and looked unsure at one another. Warrior didn't see enough of the size of the goblin forces to begin even to shoot a wild guess. Plus, also, if he wanted to, he was still too spent to think straight.

With a heavy sigh, Fighter finished her canteen then said, "Maybe...Two? No, Three hundred of them. There's some plated goblins with rifles with them, too." She informed and pounded on her chest to somehow fix her exhausted lungs.

StossTruppen raised both his eyebrows in alarm. He imagined everyone else in the party did the same though he didn't entirely turn around to check as he needed a moment or two to register what he just heard once more.

A couple of dozen goblins at a time were something the party could handle. Stoss even dared to say it was almost a walk in the park. But, close to three hundred? Maybe more? If that didn't make him, and very likely the rest of the party, skins' crawl, he couldn't imagine what else.

"Three hundred?" Wizard, who was one of the first to respond verbally, muttered quietly to herself as she placed a weary hand on top of her mage hat.

"W-What do we do then?" Someone, judging on how low the voice was, it was probably Priestess, followed by similar notions from the rest of the party, said in an almost panic fashion, as a faint realization and vivid fear fill the air around them — making it seem as thick as the clouds that were still peppering the sky above.

However, what was very surprising was Goblin Slayer. He hadn't said a single word since the news came a few minutes beforehand. Instead of reacting, Goblin Slayer had his back turned away from the group and was still staring off into the forest's direction. Besides his red-torn cloth attached to the top of his helmet that was gently whirling from the wind's chilly breeze, he was as still as a statue.

Stoss guessed this must have gone through everyone's minds -he was starting to do a lot of that now- as they stopped and looked over to see what the team's party leaders would do.

"Sir?" StossTruppen stepped with mindfulness, "What are your orders, sir?"

Goblin Slayer looked down underneath his chest plate and towards the lawn piping by his feet. He felt ashamed. How could he let something like this happen? Every day he would check every and all spots on the farm to find any signs of goblin tracks or prints that would expose if they were there or not. He had done that for so long; he stopped keeping track of how many times already.

Today was supposed to be no different. Goblin Slayer hadn't seen any goblin footprints anywhere by the farm, even double-checking once more to kill any suspicion since goblins would almost always scout a place out before an attack. Had they done something different with their approach? Is what he felt earlier that morning a sign that something was wrong, but since he couldn't find a thing, he supposed it was just nerves? Whatever that was, there was nothing he could do about it now. Not a damn thing.

Goblin Slayer let out a huff of cold-air that looked as if it froze as it left his lips and his helmet's bar slits. Slowly, he turned over to not only his adjutant but to the rest of the people he was with. "Run."

"What?" The trooper asked, now checking if his hearing was off.

Goblin Slayer repeated himself as he took another step forward, "I want all of you to leave. Grab your things, pack your bags, and flee as quickly as possible to town. Warn the mercenaries there and try to prepare for what's going to happen," He said as cold-cut as he could, knowing every inch of time wasn't on their side, "and don't look back."

The party was stunned. Stoss especially, since the way Goblin Slayer spoke. He wasn't a betting man, but he wouldn't have to guess if his leader had an omit amount of fear inside him. And he could've sworn he felt that here.

The team's second-in-command shook his head in dismay, "I am not...leaving you here, sir,"

"You're right." The silver-ranked adventurer admitted with a nod, "I'm ordering you. All of you ran away and live. Guessing how hard and how long it took those two to return, that should buy you more than enough time to return to the guild in one piece." He paused for a moment, then turned his head away a bit, "you might not be able to warn the rest of the adventurers and come back in time ...but at least all of you will be safe."

calm was just as frightful and disconcerted at how relaxed and straight-forward Goblin Slayer was being. Does he even know what he's saying? What will happen if they throw up their hands and say 'well, that's the end of me,' and leave?

She clutched hard on the button, holding up her overalls, and said, "W-Why now? Why here?" The farmgirl shivered as she spoke.

"I'm not sure why there weren't any scout footprints anywhere around the farm. But if they have some firearms, along with the horde being that large, it could only mean they're lead by a high ruler. Something that knows what they're doing and has done it well enough to get this far..." -He looked back up to everyone that encompassed his field of vision, hoping this would scare them off- "A Goblin Lord." It did, and they all staggered back from the way he said it.

"They probably want to attack and use the Farm as their stronghold," Though Goblin Slayer wasn't quite so sure since he had rarely encountered these types of goblins before. Even if it were a shot in the dark, it would only make sense of how and why they would attack here. Fairies weren't smart, but they weren't complete fools either, he went on, "from there, they'll raise more troops to use the foundations as a launching off point and attack the town itself...and that's why I need you all to run. Run as fast as you can, and you should be able to reach the town." He repeated himself, expecting that would be enough.

Cow Girl felt tears forming in her eyes, "I'm not leaving, here," She told him, as her voice began to crumble.

Goblin Slayer frowned, "You have to-"

"I won't!" She cried out, "I won't run away again…" Cow Girl said, feeling some tears runoff against her pale cheeks, "Even if I...we leave..we'll lose everything here. The livestock, the land...our home. What point is it to move forward in life if everything keeps being taken away from you?" She placed her hand against his cold armor, trying to crack a smile that she knew was fake in every sense of the word. Trying to get him to understand.

Goblin Slayer stayed silent. He didn't know why, but he felt as if someone or something had just punched him right in the throat for him to hesitant in properly answering. She must have noticed since her smile, through fragile, tried brightening up. _Why was she this way? She'll know what will happen._

He looked back down at the grass blowing against the wind once more, admiring its cool nature moving in the direction it was blown. He smiled, "That's why I want you to live." He responded, grabbing his old-time friend's attention as she looked up at him with her scarlet-pink eyes, still reflecting off the moons' piercing lights above. "This is my home." Goblin Slayer answered, looking at the faces of his companions. The ones who stuck by him through thick and thin. Fighting alongside him, shoulder-to-shoulder.

Even what he did sometimes wasn't what he always thought was best for everyone. They were one of the few people to treat him something he didn't quite know what to find: _Friends_ , Lizard Priest called it. And he wasn't going to let them die if they had a chance to live another day.

Stoss, who was observing the farmgirl and his commander talk, decided he heard enough and walked over to them — rubbing his watery eyes. He recomposed himself, now that his decision was clear. He slugged his rifle over his shoulder and looked to his _Kommandant_ straight in the eyes, or at least the direction his leader's eyes would be behind his helmet, "...I'm staying here with you."

Goblin Slayer shook his head, "I ordered-"

"Damn your order," The trooper broker in."I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, sir." The boy said, feeling his throat choke up as he tried to speak, "Let me... _ ***sniff**_...let me repay some of that debt,"

Goblin Slayer stayed silent for a moment to think about what to do next. The look in the boy's eyes said he _was_ serious. Goblin Slayer had seen that look many times before. He recognized it. When the adventurer found the right words, he nodded, "Okay, then."

Stoss' blurry look loosen as he returned a bright smile. He turned back to the rest of the party -more specifically, the GreenHorns: "Go on, guys..." He said, "It's all right."

Recognizing the encouraging look StossTruppen gave off got Wizard's blood boiling from what he was getting himself. She always hated when he did that. No matter what she tells him, he'll always put himself in harm's way.

… _.And that's what I like about him,_ "Priestess," The bespectacled girl called for her fellow spellcaster, as she walked over to Stoss and the others. The small blonde healer nodded heartily, hurrying alongside her friend.

"I'm staying, too," High Elf added in as she placed both her hands on her hips and walked towards the growing support group, "And once this is all over, no more goblin business on our next adventure. Got it?" She stated with a wry grin.

"Got it." The two-party leaders said, and, for a moment, looked at one another and nodded sharply.

"Let's try and catch our chickens before they hatch elf," Dwarf Shaman spoke with a level of glee, "but if we somehow live from this.." His voice trailed off a bit, "would we be allowed to join this quest, as well?"

High Elf laughed, "What do you think?" She answered, but in more of an inviting tone rather than a scornful one, she usually gave him.

The dwarf caught the difference and bellowed back, "Well, then," He nudged Lizard Priest, who was more than in the same mood, beside him, "Looks like we're out of the frying pan,"

"And into the fire," The duo laughed at their joke and formed ranks. Goblin Slayer was thanking them all as they did so.

Fighter, as her adrenaline started pumping again, couldn't tell if it was from excitement or if she was insane for considering it, smiled at the party, "Well, Warrior," She said, turning over to him, "Let's get going ...wait Warrior are you-?" She saw his right forearm covering his eyes as he slumped forward on the dirt ground, bending his back a little. She grinned and patted him on the shoulder as he wept and joined the rest of the party.

" _I'm going to die..._ "

"So, what is your plan?" The fighter asked, folding her arms as the group surrounded their party leader.

Goblin Slayer turned over, and saw Warrior, who was still wiping most of his face with his sleeve and, after reaching the group, said with a sigh, "Fuck it."

The silent adventurer balled his hand into a fist, then, after a moment, pointed in the direction of the campfire, "Bring me one of those tables."

…

Laying out a map of the farm, Goblin Slayer initiated the planning, "We can't allow our line to break and risk encirclement of one of our spots," He pointed out, "to reduce this problem, we'll create three separate entrenched lines 40 or more yards apart. That way, we'll have a constant spray on their positions from the land's hilly terrain and regroup if they charge too many times from the previous lines."

"That's all fine and dandy, Goblin Slayer," Warrior shook his head at the map showing the farm down in the center, with the forest him and Fighter ran from a little ways to the top right, "but how do you expect us to hold off three hundred goblins with guns if we only have Stoss' ?"

Goblin Slayer paused, then looked over across to his adjutant, "You want to tell them?"

Stoss nodded and left into the darkness behind him before anyone had a chance to ask. Seconds later, he carried a large piece of metal with a black box attached to a cylinder gold-rimmed muzzle. Almost resembling a miniature cannon, which, in all honesty, wouldn't have been too far fetched to think about.

The party staggered back from the massive beast as Stoss slowly but awkwardly sat it on top of the table. Letting out a sigh of relief as he did. "What the hell is it?" One of them -probably one of the Greenhorns- asked in bewildered curiosity.

Stoss patted the massive weapon's gun barrel, "The _Maschinengewehr_ , or Machine Gun in the commons," He said, referring to what he, the party, and most of the world, spoke, "I showed it to Goblin Slayer and the rest of what I had in the wagon I got a few days ago, after High Elf went to scout ahead." He quickly explained, since that was a few minutes ago, and, according to Wizard: ' _We maybe have an hour...maybe far less, to think of a plan,'_ So he didn't waste too much time to say.

Goblin Slayer knew just as much, and decided not to beat it around the bush, as he always did, "According to him, that firearm has the strength of eighty, of that firearm he carries," -gesturing over to the trooper's rifle, still slumped against the table they planned on- "and a half with the second, more portable one he also has still in the cart." He forgot to mention the dozen of bombs and other armaments brought, but guessed the party would see in a few minutes.

Dwarf Shaman leaned down and observed the weapon with wondrous marvel, "And you have used this kind of comradery, lad?" He asked, flicking the gold outline on the heavy gun's cylinder rim with its muzzle towards the center. Feeling his eyes beam as he did so.

"Of course," The boy nodded, looking down at the massive piece, "I practiced with it, back in training. It's a fine weapon, damn fine, even if there isn't that many around, and since the situation demands it…" He frowned a bit. Tapping the gold handles attached to the back of the black rectangle-box, with uncertainty on what to say next. After what felt like more than a few seconds, he looked back up to his comrades and scratched his cheek with his index finger, still unsure as his smile demonstrated: "But, we should have a better chance,"

A long sigh of relief stretched around the party after hearing that. At this point, that was better than nothing.

"It's because of that, along with how time isn't exactly our friend, we need to give the goblins everything we have in the first line of resistance," -He drew everyone's attention to what he was referring to on the map- "It will take them a while, but I believe they'll try to force there way with their large number at the beginning with riders and any long-range weapons they get their hands on. If that falters, they'll try to attack our right and left flanks, through the condensed paths, here and here."

Besides the two hills with another one half their size in between them, there was the rest of the other nearby forests and small dirt paths. Perfect places for a squadron of goblins to sneak and slip through in if given the chance.

The goblin slayer went on, pointing to the taller right hill's direction, "If we can, I can get you on that firing pit. You should have a perfect view of the whole field and any goblins that try to approach it on your left flank." He told StossTruppen, "And if we can, I can give you some company,"

" _Ja_ , a little company wouldn't hurt," Stoss said, rubbing his cheek evermore as he spoke with his gloved hand, in thought, "Maybe a loader, to make sure the gun functions properly...and to keep the _grüns_ away, wouldn't be too bad,"

Goblin Slayer shifted to face Fighter, "You're with the boy." He told her, "Make sure to grab any explosives that are in the wagon on your way out,"

"You can count on me, Goblin Slayer," Fighter followed, as she looked over to Warrior's direction and gave him a short shrug.

The warrior sighed and rolled his eyes, mostly since of what happened earlier and how that, besides him panting like hell before, ate up his thoughts like a hose plowing through wheat. _At least they didn't ask about it._

He only then started to pay attention when he and Lizard Priest were called out from the group, "The two of you will do the same on the opposite hill, but you'll be in the grassy elevation side of the hill's right flank, by the woody dirt path due to it being too steep." The stoic adventurer pointed out and gestured to the spot, "You should have enough height to hit any goblins out in the open, though, and stay pretty concealed for them to get close." He jerked a thumb behind to the reptile spellcaster, "He'll cut down any goblins that will come close enough as you work your gun,"

 _Gun?_ Warrior thought, cocking an eyebrow, "What gun?" He asked, wondering if Goblin Slayer was mistaking weapons again like that cannery he kept.

Stoss hoped the belligerent adventurer would say that "That's right, Warrior," He began, keeping a toothy grin as he spoke, "Since you've mentioned several times on wanting to use my rifle, I figured I could give you a chance to do just that ...Oh and don't worry, if a goblin can use it, I'm pretty sure you could too,"

Even though Stoss knew better than to let Warrior use the other machinegun, he didn't have much of choice. Everyone who wasn't a spellcaster, which accounted for most of the party, was damn good at what they did, and it would have been pointless to try to get them to Mann the second, lighter, tripod MG. After all, why tell someone amazingly good at their job, to go and throw them to one they didn't know, nevertheless cared about?

Plus, the shock trooper had already seen Warrior -despite how he acts off the field, mind you- as a fast learner and hoped this request wouldn't be any different. Even if it was..well, He shrugged, _the Grüns should be close enough for that loudmouth just to aim and fire at point-blank, anyways._ He thought, adding in the extra safety net of having a silver-rank guarding him if a goblin happens to tip-toe around the spiky-haired warrior.

Under these circumstances, it was better to give them everything you had and then some, than give the goblins a second of a chance to cut you to ribbons. You give them an inch; they'll want a mile. That's how they always worked.

He was watching the warrior stay still for a moment. Then, like a tidal wave, roar with bedlam as his adjutant and the pony-tail girl told him to keep his excitement down -Goblin Slayer made an amused grunt, then turned over to the remaining part of the team. "The rest of you will hold the lower slump hill in the middle," -Again, he pointed to the flat spot between the two hills he pointed out before- "All mages will conserve their magic slots until the goblins or riders arrive and charge in large numbers. Everyone else with long-range attacks will eliminate targets of importance -goblins with rifles, shamans, and hobs- or help a member that is injured." He shifted his gaze over to Priestess.

The healer stiffen herself, "D-Don't worry about me Mr. Goblin Slayer," She composed, though her red cheeks proved there was probably some level of uncertainty left, "I'll do my best,"

"Good." He continued, "We'll build short stonewalls and small holes in the ground just in case they somehow get close enough to attack," He picked up a shovel and began walking over to the hills, "Use the nearby stone fencing to build some of the barriers. Then we'll try to see what we can with the other two lines behind us if there's some time left. Understood?"

"Understood!" Just like that, everyone darted and got to work on fortifying the hills. As Goblin Slayer helped with the work as well, he couldn't help but start to have some...thoughts about what will happen during and after it. He remembered what happened to his village and how from that day onwards, he was no adventurer or hero. He never would be.

This was, in turn, why he wanted his pupil and his friends to leave and ran as far as they could and to get help from the guildhall. Goblin Slayer already knew it was an impotent question to ask since the team's top three runners persistently asserted they were not leaving, and we're going to stay and fight. Even if they wanted to, the distance between the Farm and the town back and forth, also when running at a constant speed, was as trivial as trying to outrun a bear. Sure, you might have had the lead for a while, but eventually, you'll slow down, and the bear will grab and grind you to bits.

 _By the time help somehow arrives if one of us even gets there in time._ He didn't need to continue. Goblin Slayer relieved his village in flames enough times during nightmares to paint a pretty good picture of what he saw. Which was another reason, a personal basis, why he too refused to leave the farm, as well?

Setting up shop wasn't as hard as Stoss thought it was going to be. I mean when you're working like the devil himself to set up a decent entrenchment while every second lost, was another inch the goblins took made the end seem quicker than it probably was.

With all three firing positions having several stacks high of rocks and stones and some sandbags to work as bullet-sponges from the incoming fire wasn't too shabby. Being behind a decent dugged out hole for anyone inside to lie down or crouch, was high enough for the barrier's height to sill cover.

Stoss had made sure the center, and right positions were about the same in design. With some variety here and there, like how his and Warrior's fences had a special compartment made of sandbags with a large enough slit in it to stick the muzzle of their guns to fit and look to fire.

It was a pain to make since Wizard needed to give them the right spots and height of the slits to see and move properly. All the while, everyone was blitzing back and forth to set up some defense in time. Stoss only learned after -he was helping Warrior at the time reload and practice firing airbursts from the light machine gun- that the first line was constructed correctly, with the other two lines behind, each about a couple of dozen yards apart, were anything.

Making his way back to his pit, rifle strung over his shoulder with its strap; Stoss made sure everything was getting ready, with the packs of arrows Priestess was preparing for High Elf when she returned, along with Dwarf Shaman and Wizard gathering potions and sacks of rubble or leftover stones to hurtle at the goblins when they arrived

Noticing they're still on edge expressions. Stoss began to open his mouth to try and calm their nerves but stopped when Goblin Slayer came, climbing over the rubble and hopped down into the deep hole of the central defense. He started wiping the dust off his knee pads and began turning back over again. Pulling out a large circular disc with an even longer brown wire attached to it.

"What's that, sir?" Stoss asked. He wasn't quite sure what it was since it was still too dark outside to tell and that the little light the party could use as they worked was tiny sparks of candle matches. Although even that was almost as useless as doing it without.

Walking past his pupil and the party watching him silently sit the zipping noise produced box on the ground. Goblin Slayer then reached into his item pouch on his belt and pulled out a wooden box to work with. Practically forgetting, there were people around him.

It's a good thing they drank plenty (Almost all) of the stamina potions to keep their strength up and their concentration clear because the trooper was convinced the rest of the party would have had a low tolerance and try to pry Goblin Slayer for what the hell he was doing.

 _If I had to guess, it's probably not too gut for the sprites,_ Stoss thought with fundamental understanding. _Better them than us._

Just then, a series of shouts and running made the party shoot their heads over to the field in between their lines and the forest: immediately spotting the slender elf; half running, half panting as she yelled for them.

Gathering around the team's ranger, she shook her head as her eyes were watery from all that running and said, "I got a good look at them, Orcbolg," she started, trying to catch her breath, "there's… _ ***huff...**_ about a hundred heading this way, with another two not too far behind..."

"I'll take note of that, good work," He told her, and grabbed the rest of the party's attention, "The rest of you, disperse. You know what to do." Everyone nodded and got ready to leave for their positions; however, Goblin Slayer said one last thing before they left, "Good luck...all of you."

"This is it, Warrior," Fighter playfully smack her friend's arm, "Try to keep your voice low and your aim lower," She taunted.

"Yeah, yeah," The ax-wielding adventurer replied, still having a bit of an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. Though he voted to keep it to himself since he figured she would use it against him later on. _If we even make it through in one piece,_ He thought as a chill ran up his spine.

Sure they've gotten into sticky situations before and gotten out alive, but not without a scratch. Or at least that's what the rest of the party hoped this would be no different.

Though, hoping was never the same as what you received in the end. Whatever happened...happened. And you couldn't do much about it.

Rather than draw on it, the party nodded at each other and got to their firing pits as quickly as they could. StossTruppen had given his salute to everyone, especially Wizard, soon before they left and was getting ready himself to go and Mann his gun when Goblin Slayer stopped him.

"Sir?" The shocktrooper spoke as he returned to face his commander.

"If I die out there, promise me," Goblin Slayer started, in a tone StossTruppen seldom heard before. He couldn't decide what it was fast enough, as his leader went on soon after, "promise me you'll look after the farm."

Stoss cocked his head to one side, then made a nervous chuckle, "Come on, sir, don't talk like-"

The stoic adventurer took another step towards him, not in a threatening way but more as if to convey his statement more clearly. This still didn't help the trooper's case as he took a timid step back from his leader; almost forgetting Goblin Slayer was a whole head taller than he was, "Promise me." He repeated with urgency.

Now Stoss frowned. He didn't like the way his commander made it sound. He'd heard it plenty of times from soldiers he was with during the river raid back in the Kingdom. He knew it far too much to stand and fight, but he didn't care. Even if part of him knew what might and could happen during combat.

Regardless, StossTruppen nodded apprehensively, "Okay," He ensured, "I will."

"Thank you," Goblin Slayer returned, feeling more at ease, "Now, give those bastards hell."

Stoss blinked a few times. But, it was only for a moment, as he quickly stiffened his stance and stretched out a firm salute, with the biggest smile he'd had since he was on that 'expedition' with Wizard in Water Town, " _Ja, Kommandant!_ " Then he hurried back to the front, now more imposing than he thought he knew possible.

…

Peering out the farmhouse window, Cow Girl's Uncle found it troublesome to see where the party was under the gloomy sky and the many sloping hills around the house. He grimaced and shook his head. _Damn him._

He turned over to make sure his niece was okay and was taken aback when she was at the table -still covered by one of the friend's party-cloths- praying.

He grimaced again, this time in a more dire tone. He was looking out the window once more, momentarily more tranquil than earlier. _Damn him…_ He thought with pity.

With the dawn fully enveloped in the darkness and stars overhead, or the lack of at the moment, it could've been anything from five to ten minutes of silence as the party occupied in wait behind their semi-fortified positions. Not making a sound and waiting for the rustling of the forest's trees eighty yards in front of them, or the shrieks of the goblins as they somehow decided just blindly to charge at them. Which actually wouldn't have been too bad for their part. Even if it was purely hopeful thinking.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The bushes did rattle for a moment, and, from their positions, they could make out several little green heads peering out of almost every one of them and staring at the party's general direction. Everyone stood still as a brick. Did they somehow spot them? It took a godawful time, as they noticed the goblins' bright yellow eyes scanned the area in front of them.

What felt like an hour, but was maybe about ten seconds, the goblins retreated and, after another ten seconds, dozens upon dozens of the green sprites slowly emerged from their concealed positions and stalked the tall green fields towards them.

Peering at the many -and by god was there many- of the fairies prowling through the open-field with the same wariness a cat stalking a dubious mouse would.

Though Stoss was in a checkpoint that overlooked most of the tall grasslands, he couldn't look anywhere over the boundary without noticing swarms of goblins cautioning ahead. He was able to spot many amongst them being plated goblins, with only a few having rifles. If anything, most of them carried makeshift bayonets or short-swords like the more numerous standard goblins he and the party had dealt with since, carried.

Stoss took a glance at Fighter -already preparing to hail merry a bomb over their substitute parapet once the fighting starts. She looked back at him, too.

 _Watch my back, so we don't get killed,_ Was the look her light purplish eyes read. He could tell. He wasn't born yesterday.

They nodded, then StossTruppen gripped the massive machinegun's firing handles. Glancing down its crown-shaped metal sights. Steadying his breathing as the goblins were getting closer and closer.

A plated rifle goblin- this one, as Goblin Slayer could see, was hunching over one of the several bags of leftover coal scented with a hot lemon: rattled the goblin's smell.

Fixing his sights on the goblin slowly inhale and bend closer to the sack of the powerful odor, Goblin Slayer moved his left palm over the trigger on the small wooden plunger box. Just in case, he gave the box a small tug to the wires connected near the top. This must-have startled the goblin he was watching, reasonably about forty to fifty yards in front of him, inside the small hole he dug.

Goblin Slayer slowly breathed in, then, without hesitation, pressed his open palm on the box's plunger.

….. _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!.**_

All at once, an ear-piercing shockwave, followed by large pieces of rubble and dirt flew high in the air. Causing a lot of it to fall on the party's heads as they dove their heads in their shell holes -as the team's second would say- with many goblins caught in the bombs' blast. They didn't know what hit them until it was too late. As many were sent soaring in the air -most in pieces- like ragdolls, when the several high-explosive charges erupted

Any goblin still there, and, very possibly, the ones who heard the explosions from the forest rapidly raced ahead towards the party's trench line. Some crackles of rifles and arrows fired blindly towards the farmhouse's direction, but all of them falling pathetically short. Not just because they were way too far away to hit it, but because Stoss had immediately brought his machine to bear on them as it's muzzle chattered. Cutting them down in droves.

As StossTruppen guided the gun and Fighter made sure the belt was feeding properly, the second gun-armed by Warrior opened up down the line -probably ambushing a couple of goblins who tried sneaking over there, then the rest of the party followed suit with their projectiles from the center. Like files, more and more goblins dropped dead and in pieces.

The only thing Stoss could think about, as he continued his rapid volley while he gripped the trigger. _Danke schön Gott_ , He thought in short relief, _-Thank you for letting us get the jump on them. Please, let this continue._

 **Author's Note: And the race begins! This chapter was supposed to be released about four to five days ago, but when I finished, I didn't at all like what I typed out and had to butcher it and save the decent parts. Apologies. The last four chapters or so will be very,** _ **very**_ **, fun to type. I can tell you that much. Again, repeating myself from the last update, I want to release the remaining chapters with at least a day or so in between to finish off the story on a high note. So we'll see if I can deliver on that part -** _ **knowing me, probably not**_ **. But, we'll see all the same. With that said, thank you all for reading! Please help increase this story's territorial reach and influence by favoriting and following it! Leave a review and tell me what you thought. All of you have a good one! _*Blows whistle "Over the top, boys!"_**

 **Side Note: Yes, the heavy MG is the maxim (1886), and the other one is the Hotchkiss (Made by the French, I'm aware in case you happen to ask)**


	28. Chapter 28: Blowtorch & Corkscrew

Goblin Slayer still wasn't entirely sure if what was happening in front of him was enough to turn the tide of battle to his favor. So far, the goblins were contending vigorously through the open tallgrass with purpose. Despite being cut down in droves, it didn't seem to matter much: they had the numbers, and his party didn't.

He groused under his breath, flinging another goblin body into a small pile with the others. Amidst all the chattering from his adjutant's and the warrior's machines, and the elf driving out any valuable goblin officers with an arrow through the heart, it was fair game. "So far, so good." He returned, overhearing the rapid thumping coming near the dirt path beside him. Swiftly, Goblin Slayer was prepared and shoved a goblin spear home in the charging sprite green belly. The small creature quivered and screamed as its blood-soaked the field around them. Then stop dead in its tracks when he twisted it.

Reloading the machine gun and pulling the lever to feed the new belt, StossTruppen renewed his fire of lead and death through the goblin ranks storming headfirst into him.

He hated to admit it, but it felt unfair for the _grünskins_ after a good chunk of their strength being caught in the blast radius from the dynamite his leader had set up previously. Leaving any survivors maimed, dead, or nabbed from standing out in the open between his crosshairs. And that somehow made it, or the new replacements that promptly sped out of the forest bound to stop the bleeding were currently doing much of that themselves. Attacking uphill was always a disadvantage, no matter what way you sliced it.

 _They'll have to get pretty up close and personal to get a good hit on us,_ StossTruppen believed. He rotated the muzzle of the gun and began to make the green sprites reap what they sow, with even more appalling fire beside Fighter, helping the gun feed properly and moving it when needed.

"You guys, okay?" Priestess shouted over to the duo's side.

"We're just about, Priest," Fighter answered back, seeing a goblin trying to cover his friends with rifle fire behind a small bush getting shot in the throat and crumpling and clutching onto the spurting throat wound with both hands.

Taking off the heavy chain of sharp rounds she held almost like a necklace, and setting it near StossTruppen's trench, Priestess nodded, "Hears ammo," She brought out with a huff, "Goodness, this is heavy."

" _Danke Schön,_ " He shouted over his gun blazing and kicking back away at the new stream of goblins approaching top right of the open grass field, again. Firing quick bursts of fire, Stoss shot a look over his shoulder at the medic, "Find Goblin Slayer and tell him they're pushing hard, center! And hurry!"

"Okay!" The healer nodded. Getting off the ground -her white dress getting dirtier by the minute- and hurrying away to the other trenches, "Stay safe!" Priestess said out loud, but between the sound of StossTruppen's gun banging away, and emptying and throwing out bullet casings and shoveling fresh ones in one after the other, he barely heard her.

" _Die Arschmade,_ " The team's shock trooper cursed when a stray bullet hit the side of his firing booth and sent pieces of stone bouncing off his helmet. He brought the gun to bear in that direction and roared it to life, cutting another goblin in half.

"Stoss, if your mother heard you, she'd be agitated," Fighter warned as the teen yanked the machine's side lever to get the gun to fire again.

He shook his head, "I thought you were my mother," He answered cannily. Wiping off any dirt that landed on top of his coal scuttle, "Reload!" He yelled out, pulling open the ammo plate covering the belt feeder. He didn't look at all except for the water jacket to start gushing out the steam of august and dark smoke in their faces with a high hissing sound coming from it. "Oh, _Sche-_!"

"W-what the - _***Cough *Cough**_..hell? _***cough! *Cough!**_ " Fighter tired fanning the small fog with a quick session. Stoss felt himself doing more or less the same.

" _ ***Cough**_.Must be the lack of _***Cough *Cough!**_ enough water.." Stoss guessed, trying to hold his breath from the scant piping wind now filling their fire pit as he reached for the canteen on his belt.

Trying to fan any more gas blowing in her face like a sauna, Fighter felt her blood run cold when she heard a series of yells and shrieks quickly following the heavy gun's contemporary silence up ahead. Hastily, she looked over the parapet and was horrified to find swarms of goblins charging toward them in small packs. Some firing rifles, while others were blindly charging as they scream their heads off as they ran across the beaten and bloody green field.

Fighter shot her head all around her to find a way to put a damper on their advance. Luckily for her, she found a small box of dynamite balls near their pit. She held her breath and pried open the box. Grabbing one of the four black-fused bombs behind some fodder wrapping that looked like hay and yanking it out as fast as she could.

Igniting a fuse that came with the set against the heel of her boot, Fighter brought the candle to bear on the igniter over the crackle of bullets and screaming, getting closer and closer. While Stoss continued to pour more water over the gun's casting, creating a low hissing noise making the steam stop for the time being.

Fighter waited a few seconds for the fuse to cook up about halfway through. Then, hurled the bomb straight into the air and watched it landed just in front of the leading goblin's feet. It stopped for a second and shot a frozen look. A second later, the loud ear-popping sound bellowed underneath it, blowing the fairy, along with the whole pack, sky-high with their shrieks leaving the earth's embrace.

Fighter threw her hands up in an overwhelming cheer but shot her head down when she realized that was an excellent way to get your head blown off.

"Let's try that again," She smirked and grabbed another ball. She repeated this process to another pack coming from the left dirt trail, then again to another trying to sneak to the center's blindspot and leaving wagon loads of brownish and red smoke from the ashes along with some getting over her head.

"Fighter, we're _gut_!" Stoss yelled out: pulling her by the leg to get down. Once She noticed, he yanked the arm of the heavy gun and elevated it downward, with Fighter making sure to keep it still while he ripped the goblins, that somehow sneaked under their noses, get blown to kingdom come the moment they spotted the muzzle flashes from above.

"Stoss! More coming to the right!" Fighter screamed out, helping the gun position itself to the center-right. The pack there, supported by whatever arrow and rifle fire that helped them assault their position in one quick go, never made it ten steps inland before being submerged in flames from a fireball coming from the center trench. The duo stopped and turned to each other with shock on their faces.

Sooner than retreat, the goblins there proceeded onward. Only to collapse a few steps in, as their shrieks filled the air with their bodies being molten in flames, still trying to advance. It didn't matter much to StossTruppen. Instead, he yanked the lever for a new chamber and squeezed a burst in their path. Cutting them down in pieces with rancorous malice. Smoke leaving their bodies when a bullet hit reminded them that their number was up.

He must have made the joke out loud because Fighter patted him on the back, "She's going to be made that you took her kills, Stoss."

It took the shock trooper a few seconds to figure out who the hell she was talking about. But, when he did, he only shrugged, "Knowing her? She'll make up for it when reinforcements arrive, and you can take that to the bank."

…

Ruining through the ammo stripe for the tripod gun was much harder than it seemed. The flappy wrap that accompanied the gun was often too much trouble to continually lift the container case that feeds and fired the bullets -which was enough for Warrior to start to hate the process.

He remembered he would always bug the team's second-in-command about his rifle and how he should let him use it once in a while. After seeing and awing at it in action, he was almost tempted to go and snag one from a plated goblin corpse a few times. But he didn't know how to use it, and he was not _as_ tempted to see if Stoss was going to show him anytime soon. The answer was always no, -or, most of the time, a weird, and long word, that StossTruppen would say with a dirty look in that language he cursed in sometimes- whenever Warrior asked him too many times.

Now? Now that the shock trooper gave him his blessings, it was everything Warrior dreamed it would be. Well, again, all say for one thing: "God, I hate reloading this crap!" He bit his tongue as the hot ammo hatch felt like it was burning his fingers off, he made a grunt and slammed it down, "What's the point of shooting it if I have to put another every few seconds?" He thought in agitated annoyance as he finally got the stripe to fit in the gun's ammo feeder.

Yanking the sidebar, Warrior used his left hand to grasp the handle directly in his face behind the turret's small long box, while his right was used to grab and pull the trigger beneath it. Firing slow, but accurate rounds into a small raiding party of gobs climbing over the low ridge, and to his position, were much more comfortable with their shapes taking up most of his sights. So damn near point-blank range.

They were about two seconds when the shots made their bearing known. They hit the floor with little difficulty and no bit of what was going on until it happened; another reason he was told to ambush and not firing all gung ho like. This place was too concealed and accessible to give away for the trees above to give little light about him or the rock holding his gun.

He grinned and licked his lips, continuing his turkey shoot with a rush of euphoria washing over him. Almost forgetting all about how he would need to reload the gun, for another five or eight seconds.

Squatting down to fumble with the latest stripe of ammo, he heard footsteps hurrying behind him. Fighting goblins had sharpened Warrior's mind enough to draw his ax at a moment's notice several times to save face. Fortunately, very fortunately, by god, Warrior shooting his head over his shoulder helped keep himself from scaring the life out of Priestess even more than before.

"S-Sorry!" She breathed, "Here's some more ammo...strips right?" She asked, pulling the long, hefty ammo layers with most of her right arm, and her staff in the other.

The warrior gulped and nodded discreetly from almost killing her, "Y-Yeah. Thanks, Priest," He nodded, again, "Did any breakthrough?" He asked, wanting to keep his nerves to a minimum.

"Oh! No, no, so far, everything is going pretty well," She swore as she finished laying the ammo and started to get up.

 _ ***Cling!**_ A bolt cracked overhead, just avoiding the healer by about a couple inches in a nearby tree branch. The blonde girl eeked as she threw herself flat. Another series of growls and shrieks came ahead. Peering over the edge, multiple goblins went over the top and gave the duo a forty-yard stare. Knives and bayonets out as they ran across.

"Shit!" Warrior grabbed hold of his gun and tried to let off a few rounds towards the advance, _***click**_ _***click**_ The adventurer's sweatdropped. The gun was jammed. "No, no, no, no, no!" Cursing to himself as he tried to pull the strip was terrible as it was. It was made even worse when the goblins started to return fire, and he had to keep his head down, preventing him from amputating his gun efficiently.

Glancing over to Priestess, still unwilling to stand back up, Warrior grunted and forced the hatch right open and threw in one of the new stripes the healer had given him. His hands still cocking with the portside warming wide up. But before he could swing his gun's muzzle to the approaching gobs -the three leading sprites were about ten feet away from them now- when, a sudden slash, ensued by something dense and wet, dropped to the ground.

Warrior looked over, and Priestess, she must have heard too, looked over and felt their jaws drop when they saw Lizard Priest standing over the corpses of the fallen, and, quite accurately, in two. The surviving goblins drove their weapons and attacked, some with rifles aimed at the large replacing target, others with spears. Un knowing that another lizardman had flanked and started stabbing and flinging the green scamps with its razor-sharp claws and skeleton tail for good measure.

Once the attack was, currently, repelled, Lizard Priest glance slightly over his shoulder to the awestruck duo, "Sir Warrior," He spoke with poise, "If you may."

It took Warrior a moment to realize what the hell he was pointing to, as well, but when he did, he snapped back to attention, "On it," He nodded, then hastily began reloading the gun: correctly. Priestess was, sadly, still in a daze. It took her shaking her head like a kid would, after overeating ice crèam and feeling their head reach sub-zero to come back to reality, also. When she did, she immediately assisted out Warrior and started wiping the dirty ammo strips that fell on the dirt during the fight with a piece of her skirt.

By the time Warrior had bared the light MG in front of him, he was lost for words as Lizard Priest, along with the dragon tooth warrior, pinched and circled another goblin squad, by bashing through them and hurling some all-around; red fluid strafing and jetting over, the previously brown dirt and green patches, once more.

Seeing more goblins peek and climb over the ridge, Warrior pointed his gun at the first goblin he saw and held his breath: squeezing the trigger. The gob groaned out, then fell and curled up on the ground like a roach. Swinging his gun to a new target, he replicated the manner about four more times, when each goblin came one out at different rhythms and intervals but was stopped short when another, much more profound, horn ranged out far within the woods. All fairy out in the open to stopped, looked around, some at each other, and hightail it out of there like an empty saloon when the performers left town.

The spiky-haired maverick tried firing at them as they ran, but by the time it hit him to do so, they had all left solely trails of dust and, whatever was left of their brethren, laying in the blood-soaked dirt.

"Damn," He uttered out, "What the hell was that all about?" Warrior asked -wiping some dirt and sweat from his forehead- maybe, more to himself than to his two comrades (excluding the dragon tooth warrior looking at him).

"I'm afraid I don't know for certain," Lizard Priest, a bit out of breath from that constant shift from sped and thrashing, shook his head, "perhaps they're regrouping and are trying to consult their losses." After all, they were beating the goblins silly for god knows how long. The bodies around them proved that.

Warrior thought about that, then, after a moment, nodded, "Yeah, sounds pretty good for me." He spat at the ground, "What a damn mess."

"Yeah," Priestess muttered under her breath. After another second, she shook her head and got up, "I'm going to check if the others are experiencing the same thing." Grabbing her staff, the small girl gave the trio (yes, the dragon tooth included) a quick bow and hurried off to the others.

Lizard Priest nodded in agreement, "I should check if the line is held, as well," He agreed, "Are you comfortable standing on your own two feet?" He asked, not wanting to be rude and leave the kid alone without asking. Even if he was going to do that, regardless.

Fortunately, Warrior just shrugged, "Haven't quite had a problem -until a second ago- but I figured I could make the gobs say 'uncle!' for another five, if they come back," He shrugged, again. Gesturing over with head to the bodies of scattered goblins -some still trickling soot from their wounds- all prostrate and in pieces from the lead that now resided in them. "Should be fine out by my lonesome."

The priest must have found that sly, because he broke out an amused grin, then nodded. Telling the dragon tooth warrior to stay between the line and protect Warrior, before making his departure. All the while, the young adventurer made a sigh of relief and started laying a brown, clean sheet under the ammo as to not go through the same traumatic event, moments ago.

He returned the gun's barrel toward the ridge the goblins like launching off from — almost a straightway path for his arm to fire when it was just right. Goblin Slayer, despite him, talking about nothing but goblins and planning for said goblin -Stoss and some of the others were getting that way too often- was amazing right about this spot. With only a few close calls, he found it highering his count the more the goblins decided to try and use their sheer weight in numbers to break this part of the front. Knowing if they kept this up. The only thing the party would have to worry about is where to bury them all when this was all over. Something Warrior couldn't wait to tell Fighter about.

The warrior smiled at that last part. It made him feel funny in the pit of his stomach because of it. "Sure, can't wait." He said, and his smile grew more because of it.

He glanced over to the dragon tooth warrior and abruptly paused when he saw it casually back away into a small bush, just out of sight from the ridge. It crouched down and stared at him with empty eye sockets as it did so. Once it was in perfect form, the skeleton lizard waved at him like nothing was wrong with this picture.

Warrior stared back with the notion that it was anything but. "...What the f-"

…

"Anything, long-ears?" Dwarf Shaman shouted in regard. Watching the elf peer and lean over the edge towards the forest in front of them. He'd much rather fancy looking over the top himself and relaying what he observed instead. Though, considering the stone wall was much taller than him, well, he knew it would have been a challenge. No doubt about it.

Begrudgingly, High Elf beat him to the punch. Still squatting and peering outwards for several minutes now, the elf shook her head and hopped off. "I don't see anything, Orcbolg," The archer told the Goblin Slayer, who, like the rest of the center party, was standing in the small trench behind her.

"You think we sent them packing?" Wizard asked with soundness contemplation.

High Elf shrugged, "I sure hope so. Huh, wouldn't mind it one bit." She placed her hands on her hips and gave a white toothy grin to that.

"You ladies shouldn't hold your breath," Dwarf Shaman continued with his two cents like they forgot something "The way those goblins rushed in and out like that, must mean they are cooking something in their pot for us. And waiting, just right, and when to close the lid on us." He spoke with enough enthusiasm that he entirely enjoyed the way it rolled off the tongue.

The duo rolled their eyes and decided not to entertain the dwarf. Which, much to his dismay, was what he was hoping.

Goblin Slayer, on the other hand, didn't enjoy the notion lightly. "Gather weapons and ammo." He said at once, "Stay close by the cover, and do what you can for the barriers." He warned as he climbed over and jumped off one of them to grab extra arrows and anything useful the goblins might have left behind. Keen to make it as quick as possible.

As the rest of the party did what they could to re-enforce and prepare for another round, StossTruppen and Fighter went to work on reloading the massive, cannon-nose piece.

Halfway through replacing the belt with a fresh one, Fighter lifted the ammo compartment and asked, "How many do you think a bit the dust?"

Stoss pressed down on the new belt to the MG and told the girl to close the compart. When she did, he said: "I can't tell for sure, I'm afraid," He admitted with a shrug. "But, if I had to guess -including with the bombs going off earlier-" He looked up into the sky as if the number he was thinking of would suddenly drop and fall into his lap like a stork delivering a baby. Though if that was true, it perhaps would have been better to lose a massive bomb in the woods head than anything else. He shot his guess, "Less than a hundred? Maybe, more?" He stopped counting the minute the firing happened; It was just too intense to keep track of.

Fighter looked disappointed when he told her that and soon went back to contending with the gun, "I was hoping it would be more," She said with a dull sigh, "I don't even remember the last time I felt like throwing up before a quest," Flashes of that time she was smacked against the walls in _that_ cave by the Hob came to mind. She would still feel that sharp, running pain in her ankle whenever she thought about that day. It's healed now, but the memory still held firm. She shivered, then asked another lighter, or, a more informative question, "You think we can hold them?"

"Can't say for certain." Stoss returned, again, tracing his eyes over the smoky-like fog, amidst the battlefield almost resembling a graveyard at midnight, "I doubt it, though," He shrugged again, "We finished going through almost a third of the ammo already, and I doubt it, even more, Warrior is doing any better," That was the truth to a degree.

With all things considered, the party, despite some dirt spots and bruises on their uniforms from the fight, fit the bill of the situation: it could have been a lot worse. It could always go worse. Stoss guessed that on his first days: both as a _Sturmtruppen_ and an adventurer. Though he had little in the way of worrying, which, he was grateful for, was ceased when the rest of the party got to work fixing any blindspots and getting themselves ready for the next wave. Whenever that came.

Strangely, the boy noticed in the corner of his eye that Fighter's face heated at that last part he said made her cover most of her face with the yellow scarf she tied around her neck. He cocked an eyebrow up in suspicions, "Say," He began with tread, "What _were_ you two doing out there for more than half an hour, huh?" He made sure to stomp on the last four words like a giant's footsteps.

"Oh...we were- err," Fighter tug on her collar a bit, "lost...and, uh…" Stoss pouted the more she tried to go on. He wasn't even angry, just more of 'really? Now?' kind of thinking. He would be lying to himself if he found himself in a similar spot. But he didn't think that would ever happen.

Suddenly he paused. Feeling a bright green bulb, coming directly from his left. He slowly turned, and his eyes widen in bewilderment as, maybe about six or seven, small green balls of fire slowly, too slowly, curved high in the sky as they screeched.

"What is that?" Priestess muttered out, as she looked up at the light show above like everyone else.

Gazing at it, Stoss forgot what he was going to say and felt like he was about to throw up his lunch. Without thinking, he pulled an arm over Fighter's shoulder and threw her and himself flat. "Get down!" He shouted, hearing the crack in his voice, "Get down!" The green screaming star shells floated up and up, then came doing as their name suggests, back down over their heads.

The ground shook and reverberated underneath the earth's crust. The last time Stoss felt this surge of dirt being flung over and around him was his first raid over the _Reich_ River, on his first day of active duty. He recognized the way the spell of molten-flame in the air when those mages used their own back then. Same interval, but a different coat.

This bombardment only really lasted a few seconds, but in Stoss' case, it might as well have been several hours. Once silence took over, Stoss grunted and slowly lifted his chin. The smell of vapor filled his nostrils as he realized his gun was all but untouched.

"Everyone, okay?" A loud voice called from the left of his position. Followed by confirmations inside and to the right of the center column.

"We're _gut,_ " Stoss affirmed soon after, making sure to keep his head down as he did so. He looked over to Fighter and was relieved when she lifted her head as well -her face, understandably, looked like she had just woken up from a terrible dream. "You okay?"

Fighter slowly shook her head and began licking her lips. "No..ow…ow," She moaned out, giving a glimpse of her pretty bloody tongue. Her hands started to move down her prone body.

Stoss sighed, knowing the pain all too well during an attack like that. Though he admittedly broke his nose while he was flung like a toddler hurtling a toy against the ground, though. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Fighter. Stoss realized as much when he saw her clutching onto a calf wound with a sharp piece of stone -may be from one of the barriers?- with blood running in rivulets down her boot.

"Priestess," Stoss lifted himself on his knees and shouted over the fighting girl's sharp cries of pain while she held on tighter to the deep wound, "Priestess!"

A second later, the healer suddenly sped up towards them, even fumbling and nearly falling on her face as she approached them, "What's the..?...oh dear," The team's medic held a hand over her mouth when she saw the condition her friend was, Now, Priestess got on her knees beside Fighter -now with tears streaming down her face- as Priestess reached into the hefty medical bag she carried. "Don't worry to move as quickly as the rest of the team fully patch it up as best as I can."

Placing one hand to put pressure around the wound and the other to pull out the sharp object. Fighter bawled, "No!... Oh, God, no!" She thrashed. Nearly booting Priestess in the faces as the medic tried holding her steady.

"I-I'm sorry, Fighter!" She told her panic comrade, this time, making sure not to lean in too close, in case Fighter wanted to try and smacked her in the nose, again, "I need you to relax so that I can pull that shard out...please, stay still." Her voice assured once more. Hoping the pony-tail monk would be able to hold firm and last just a little longer.

Just when it seemed to be working that way, a rapid thunder of chatter rose and began hammering their position like rain down on a metallic sheet of the roof.

Stoss ducked down as the slow rapid-firing sparks began to whistle and wheeze by over his head, smacking the canvas of his firing pit. " _Verdammt,_ " He swore, "They have their own!" He thought as he kept his head down. Returning more vigorous fire from his own machine gun. Stoss didn't know if they had more than one, though he had no time to think about it. He had a job to do.

He heard from his brother that, while he used to ride up with the hussars, that goblins often enjoyed using the light machine guns to trap and or ambush convoys in narrow passes to get to the food and stocks they had in the wagons. How they somehow stole and hid those guns were never really explained sometimes. His brother often didn't bother with the details since it didn't happen as often -Meaning he didn't know, either.

Firing in the direction where his counterpart most likely was set up. Stoss tried to quickly take some peeks over the sights of his gun, while bullets wheezing by his head told him to stay down. Luckily this didn't last long. He was able to promptly spot the slow, muzzle flashes coming from the left ridge, a couple of yards behind the chicken coop.

Over the screams of his comrade behind him -StossTruppen guessed Priestess had yanked the shard out and succeed in not suffering one of Fighter's famous kicks- he stood back out and squeezed hard over the trigger system. His crown-sights aimed at the small MG nest, before his high elevation and double the speed and power of his gun, blew the light machine-gunners to hell and gone -a few sparks in that direction must have meant he probably hit the gun too, hopefully, maiming it.

Still stumbling back from the unforeseen bombardment, Wizard fixed her hat and tried to keep a level head. "Bastards.." She cussed, tasting a hint of metallic blood from the inside of her mouth from biting down during the shockwaves and expecting to see the area around her resembling what the hell probably looked like in a winter coat.

Much to her surprise, the post held; all say over the hills between had huge burnt-out craters in them. But that wasn't what took her off guard. The stone wall that protected them from any small-arms fire was, more or less, a wall of ricked on rubble -leaving a direct hit towards the middle, ejecting any pieces in all directions. Fortunately, this was when the trenches came in handy because no one, so far, was hit.

Though the silent sobbing, coming from the left firing hill, shot down that notion in a jiffy. From her spot, Wizard caught glimpses of the team's medic working on Fighter's lower foot with a cotton wrap and a potion in her free hand. _Why wasn't she using a miracle?_ She lowered in difficult concertation.

Before she could think if Fighter was all right or not, High Elf hopped down into the scholar's dugout and pulled her off the ground, "Come on, bookworm," She grunted, "they're pushing hard with Riders."

"What?" Wizard shook her head, "Son of-" She paused when she shot a lookup and realized everyone else _was_ continuing the fight.

Even after a shelling like that: it was ridiculous. The chattering of the pieces from both sides of the front banning away, the arrows High Elf was trying to keep up were snapping and breaking into the goblin ranks -more so aimed at any Hobs that thought charging forward was a great idea, and the dwarf hurtling stones into them almost as fast as the ranger was dishing out.

Not waiting either, the four-eyed spellcaster spat the taste of crimson from her mouth on the dirt floor and, along with the slight bruises on her left thigh, made her way to the center's edge and began to chant a spell. Since she'd practice more than enough with this spell over the last month or so, the balls of fire have gotten bigger and the radius covering more ground. Here it was no exception. "Sagitta...inflama **rae...radius,** " She pointed her staff at a large goblin swarm coming straight at her, then screamed: " **Firebolt!** "

Twenty-five yards in, the spell picked up steam and blighted the goblin swarm up until they knew what hit them. Leaving any gobs that were too exposed in its flame, about ten or maybe even twenty yards radius.

Seeing them emerge and crumbled to the ground was more than enough for Wizard to settle down. Considering most of her kills were taken by a specific _trooper_ on the far left of her. However, it wasn't enough to get even. "None of you bastards are leaving here alive!" She growled, preparing to use another to seal the boiling pot.

"Incoming!" High Elf yelled out.

Everyone must have shot a look over there because a pack of Riders raced through the blinding black smoke that radiated off the charcoaled ground. Their spears thrust into the air -some were in plated armor and carrying that red stripe flag with the crown- while their hounds barked their razor-sharp teeth as they hopped and poured over several goblins that were still in flames.

Dwarf Shaman had his stones floating in the air and had just finished chanting his spell just as soon as the glasses girl was done with hers, " **Stone Blast!** " He shouted, and the loose stones above him did as the name hinted, running and shredding through the goblin cavalry while their wolves now cried out in pain alongside their masters. The party whopped with success as large puffs of red smoke now stood where the Riders charged from.

"Ha, Ha!" Dwarf Shaman raised both fists in triumph, "Try getting up from that, you sprites!"

Peering through the red mist, Wizard felt her exalted expression drop a degree when she saw multiple black, four-legged shapes appear from within them. Suddenly, outburst more of their calvary — all were surging forward with the same vigor display as shown previously.

"What in the hell?" Wizard felt blindsided.

"You cursive goblins." Dwarf Shaman gnarled, laying the second patch of stone in the air and repeating the spell: faster this time. "You're not going to be standing after this," He finished with irritation in his voice. Making the mage and elf stare and look at one another in complete disbelief: " **Stone Blast!** "

Another rapid tatter of stone and rubble exploded forward one more. This time, grazing the dirt ground and kicking and tearing the goblin mobile force with expert precision. Again, leaving more crimson smoke in its wake.

Several seconds passed when the dust finally settled. Bodies of the shattered remains of the cavalry unit revealed themselves through the aftermath of the dirt.

Now the front was all but quiet, again. Amidst black smoke and the piles of the dead goblins that stretched the salient in front of them with death filling the air: The party was beyond exhausted.

Goblin Slayer, who was still below the middle hill's ridge, was the first to spot another round of the bright green rays appearing out of the forest and close over their heads. "Everyone get down!" He shouted, tossing the fifteenth goblin in a pile of its siblings and dove inside his shell hole. He didn't know if the others did the same, but he knew they must have followed soon since the sweeping curves in the sky didn't land until probably ten or fifteen seconds later.

When they did, the ground beneath him vibrated for every casting that landed into the earth, throwing up more dirt and debris and, what looked like, pieces of the dead. It was a quick burst, the same as the last time. However, something was different from this barrage. It was closer together with the green orbs shot from their location, rather than spread out like before. And this time, the salvos came closer.

Goblin Slayer cursed under his breath and threw himself up. Quickly, he looked around himself to make sure they weren't any more goblins in the area. They often loved playing dead or patiently waiting in the hedges for someone to turn and walk away carelessly.

When he was sure there wasn't, Goblin Slayer bolted and scaled up the abrupt hill and over the rubble of the stone parapet. Wanting to make sure no one was hit during the bombardment.

To his relief, everyone was still ducked inside their respect shoveled-holes -hands covering their head, incase a sharp piece of metal decided to sliced their neck or other exposed parts for being negligent. The fighter was, unfortunately, unlucky in this regard.

"Get up," Goblin Slayer told, "all of you."

"They're coming!" Goblin Slayer heard someone shout, just as the final shell landed -this time much much closer to where he was fighting just moments ago. He couldn't tell who, because his ears were still ringing, "They're coming right at us!"

Goblin Slayer drew in-breath and saw another wave brewing to launch another serving of attacks from the trees. However, these war yells and high pitched shrieks were different. They sounded more lustful and determine than the last go around, and even that wave didn't have the same vigor as this one getting in range to dash across the field and in their trenches. Goblin Slayer cursed when the thought kicked him in the shins. _They're going to try and throw all they have at us._

"Damn it," High Elf muttered under her breath. "I've already burned through two sacks of arrows already." She looked back down at the last, slightly full, sack of arrows left with the other two -hastily thrown aside, leaving anything else but space inside.

"You're one to talk, elf," Dwarf Shaman shot back, over the screeching sounds of the last of the green salvos shaking the earth around them. "I'm about as dry as beer barrel full of water. And we're just about out of stones and spells here." He said with still bitterness in his voice Something he didn't display that often; unless it was with the ranger or the glasses girl he fought with.

The stonewalls that still held were either too battered or in pieces of rubble. They had a member that was too injured to fully move as quickly as the rest of the team, and they were starting to run dry on ammunition and supplies. Goblin Slayer knew he wasn't an expert on issues like these because he always had enough for just himself, and, even if he didn't, knew what to do under the circumstances presented to him. Here? Here, it wasn't too different.

Wasting no time, he spurred around to his party members and shot a look over to Priestess -still curled up in a ball from the constant volley that she didn't know had passed already. "How many spells do you have right now?" He asked as briskly as he could.

Priestess stuttered for a moment when her blue eyes looked up him. She tried and gathered herself, "I-...I have three spells still. Fighter didn't want me to use a miracle on her and said to save my magic slot." She added, trying to make up for the hesitation seconds before. Though, more importantly, why was Goblin Slayer asking her if she still had any slots left, now?

Instead of saying directly, Goblin Slayer nodded and shot a look over to the direction of the goblins, "Good. Cast your spell right now and use the rest of your spells in case one of us gets too wounded to fight." -He turned to face Lizard Priest and his pet- "I need you with me, along with your dragon tooth warrior. The rest of you, taken positions, and wait for my signal."

Priestess blinked a few times in a trance and asked: "W-Wait, Goblin Slayer, what are you- ?"

"There's not much time," Goblin Slayer interrupted the healing mage as softly as he could. "Concentrate on their flanks and retreat after **Holy Light** goes off. Don't wait for us." He looked over to StossTruppen as he waited until the goblins were in point-blank range, "You're in charge, don't let any past through until then."

Stoss slowly grimace, but nodded, "I'll do what I can, sir," The rest of the team, though feeling the same way, bobbed their heads up and down in agreement. Goblin Slayer nodded as well and looked back to Lizard Priest, now having his dragon tooth warrior by his side -Priestess sounding her spell soon off, as he got to a running position.

….

While the final elements of the swarm inched forward, a lone goblin was sent behind at the forest's entrance, along with a few hobs and regulars, to guard and protect the shamans commanding and dropping ordnance on the adventurer's positions. With some reports saying, most were missing. However, they were getting closer and closer to every salvo. Orders were told to drop another barrage one last time while the rest of his brethren fired and leapfrog over each other to get to the enemy's line.

They had already suffered as bad as they could when he first arrived with the second battalion. His orders were as easy as they could be. If he played his cards right, after this attack, the Farm would be taken, and he'd keep his head on his shoulders. It had been a while since he had time to play with several captured females and hoped this would be worth it when it was over. His glorious leader said so.

But, being dragged out here in the summer was muggy and wet compared on the far eastern front against the blues and their dreaded cannons. Another good reason he was here, despite the weather, then blown to bits.

That would have happened, too. If not for a scorching, ball of blinding daylight illuminated the field in front of him with its deadly embrace. Causing him to drop his weapon and cover his eyes as it baked them.

The light continued like this for a good while as he heard a series of screams and cries of pain from behind him; he wanted to cover his ears too to block it out, yet, instead, curled up into a ball: waiting for it to die down somehow and to get a bead on what was going around him.

Fortunately, the light did go down. Unfortunately, something banging away on the far right of the field went off, followed by something erupting and lighting up an little area ways in front of him on fire. He opened his eyes and got a good stretch of his brethren being cut down in droves and getting flung into the air like dolls. Smoked kicked up the air on the battlefield, leaving only rapid flashes and the ground shaking in its wake. Unable to fully see what was going on through it.

Not know what else to do, the goblin recruit panicked and hastily grabbed his dirty weapon and turned around to warn the others to escape. By the time he did, he froze in place when he had found the entire battery group cut to pieces, adjacent with the rest of the defenders that were safeguarding them. Well, almost all of them.

The recruit shrieked in terror and felt an abnormal hand cover and crushed his jaw, feeling a stiff blade enter his skull when eyeball burst out.

"Fantastic, work, sir Goblin Slayer," Lizard Priest exclaimed as he wiped some blood off his **Sword Blade** "they surely won't walk off that easily."

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer drew the knife out of the plated goblin's skull and let its body wobble down to the ground. So far, everything was going pretty well with the fire and blazing going on in the front. The goblins there would have their hands too full to think about an attack on their rear. _And without their lieutenants quick-thinking to fix the situation,_ He nodded to himself, again, _we can bleed them white._

"Goblins are approaching from the woods!" The priest promptly said as he pointed with his sickle, "Should we hold them off?"

"No." Goblin Slayer said, drawing a small, wooden box from his backpack, "Tell your dragon tooth to hold them off, and we'll make our escape." Once the goblins were a few feet out in the open, Goblin Slayer cucked the small wooden container at them, shattering on the nearest sprite as an orange fume radiated that area. "Down here, let's go!" He shouted, as they fled to the wood's harder, but somewhat safer, left entrance ridge. The dragon tooth warrior held their rear by cutting down any goblins too busy screaming their heads off from the gas. Goblin Slayer didn't see if the skeleton lizard was overwhelmed or not; he just kept on running.

 **Author's note: I'm back. And I am to keep my side of the bargain. About all the chapters I have in my hand are close to being revealed in the coming days -need to polish and reread them to be ready. By the end of this or next week, the story will be marked as complete (unless I get sick or killed or something, whatever comes first). Again, thank you all for waiting patiently. I will make it worth you're wild. Make sure to favorite and follow the story and leave a review on what you thought! It helps get me a better notion of how to improve and further increase the story's value, so thank you very much for it. Have a good one guys, see you again.**


	29. Chapter 29: Untergang

Banging away with his machine gun, StossTruppen had to make sure there was enough ammo to keep most of the goblins' heads down. He hadn't heard or seen his commander anywhere on the field yet for the past five minutes when **Holy Light** went off.

Most of the dirt and soot made from it was spread around the field of battle like a mini sandstorm from it. The amount of lead and bodies hitting the floor must have caused it, because this was beyond reasonable.

Pulling the lever after grinding another gob assault to a nasty halt, Stoss turned to his left, "Do you see him?" He shouted.

"I don't see anything, Dreaded Trooper," High Elf replied in the same pitch, working her bow and arrow like nobody's business.

Stoss cursed under his breath, again, and returned fire, "Well, keep looking. We're not leaving him out-" _***boom!**_ A nearby glass grenade went off under the hill. The duo fell back as dust, and some pieces of glass fell near them, but not enough for concrete harm.

High Elf grabbed the trooper by the shoulder as he tried pulling the gun's lever to continue the initiative, "The others are already near the second line, come on!"

Stoss shot a bothered look at her, "But, just a little-!"

"If we stay here, we're dead!" High Elf reminded him, "Orcbolg is a pinhead, but not that much of one to know how to get back in one piece," -She pulled onto his sturdy shoulder again, "So come on!"

The look Stoss gave her was a mixture of distress and frustration as bullets fired overhead.

Stoss hesitated for a moment. Then, he looked back at the direction of the farmhouse. Swearing under his breath, again. He went and removed the great, golden tripod locking the equally as large gun attached to it. "You're right," He said, "he'll come back…" He hesitated, again, but sighed instead, "he has to." High Elf made an excessive exhale but ducked her head at a bullet hit the dirt too close for comfort.

Throughout this fight, High Elf hated to admit if she wasn't repelling at all. There were too many close calls. And the massive surge of goblins coming from all sides kept her on her feet to the point of renewed exhaustion. "Glad you came back to your senses," She smiled when his small face loosen a bit, "now sit tight and watch closely."

Remembering what those goblins did to that elf back in ruins was what reminded her what would happen if she gave up. She wasn't going to let that happen. And didn't want to let her comrades down.

Lighting up her refined arrow's tip with a match, that Orcbolg had instructed and pointed where to fire in case of a formal retreat. Her eyes looked at the empty chicken, coop some ways to the far left. She focused and aimed at the sky as the trickle of the arrowhead burned the goblin bolt with terrible quality. That's how bad they had gotten when all her arrows were somewhere out in the field.

"Let's see how you like it," She scolded, and, holding her breath, fired the arrow from behind the stone wall and listened to it screech and slice the wind as it shot up. In a moment, the coop stood with goblins surging around it like an anthill when someone stirred it up. Then, like a moment later, a vast _***BOOOOM!**_ Blew and blasted any sprites to kingdom come as acres of burnt wood and flame rose from the earth and looked to be aiming towards the clouds above.

" _Auf Geht's!_ " Stoss felt the dynamite's waves shake under his boots, while he made his way down with the slender archer, hauling the heavy MG with both hands, "Let's go!" The duo hurried off the left hill as a great ball of flame in an inter-curve ignited behind them. Stoss crossed himself and thanked god it was far enough for no harm to come their way. Hoping the God above him would ignore the screams and prayers of the _grüns_ with a blind eye.

Fighter was already down the hill waiting for them, "That's..ah..a good way to wake them up," The fighter girl clutched onto her calf, "Where's Warrior?"

Then, as if on cue, Warrior came practically running out of his side of the field, "I just saw the bomb go off," He gasped, "I couldn't see Goblin Slayer or Priest though.. _ ***huff *huff**_ goddamn..."

Stoss saw he just had his pickaxe, "What happened to your piece, Warrior?"

"Bitch tried to burn my finger off when it overheated again," Warrior shook his head, forgetting there were women around him when he said the word. He would have held it before, but a nearby grenade going off closer made the thought fly over everyone's heads. "I had to leave it."

Cursing in his tongue. Stoss waved it off and turned over to High Elf, "Help the girls on our left flank and wait until the signal is given when Goblin Slayer and Priest return. We'll want to hurt the gobs with everything we've got." Seeing as some ammo was dangling around his neck like Priestess was doing before when she carried it.

"Alright," High Elf nodded dubiously, "You guys keep your heads down and don't try anything stupid, you hear?" She said and ran off to help the spellcasters in delaying the bleeding.

"The rest of you, let's go!" Stoss shouted as the sounds of battle were approaching, " _Los!_ Dwarf Shaman should be just about done." The childhood friends followed, then Warrior -drew back his ax and picked up Fighter with her arm around his shoulder, much to her discomfort.

Running through the currently intact prairies, Stoss was the one leading the group back towards the second line. He was still uncertain where Goblin Slayer was showing up correctly, but the hushed vibrations of nothing descending on their heads gave him somewhat of a peaceful mind. They'd fought in the caves, the open village side, under Water Town; victory wasn't cheap, and he knew it.

Huffing and panting as he carried the massive gun, Stoss was two steps in when he bumped into something by a bush around the corner. It felt small and stagger back when they made contact with him. He almost mistook it for Dwarf Shaman, till he was looking into a pair of little yellowish eyes, and a bowl-shaped helmet. They stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes. Then, slowly, it rose it's gun up. Stoss struck first and slammed the gun's butt over the goblin's head: bashing it in one go.

Two more shrieks behind him caused him to turn around, drop the heavyweight, and draw the rifle that hung on a shoulder strap around him. Working the bolt, he fired a round into one of the emerging gobs that appeared out. Stoss heard his two teammates brawl and fought the other three -even if Fighter was injured, she was remarkably stubborn.

After firing several rounds and working the bolt of his gun, did the goblins finally retreat. _"Scheisse_ ," Stoss said, after bayoneting a prostrate fairy that was reaching towards a small knife. _"_ They're breaking through our lines too quickly."

"I think you're..ah...right," Fighter groaned at the stabbing ache her calve that refused to shut up. "Damn it..." She moaned further, letting go of the goblin that tried to land a good one on her face before she smothered it.

Warrior, instead of making a snarky comment or, more openly, a lighthearted one, just stood there in silence. Looking over to his hurt friend for the moment, then back at the direction of the goblins -more feet thumping towards them in the distance. "Shit."

A brush of leaves from in front of the trio got them to shoot their looks over there. Half-believing another attack was underway. Funny enough, a jovial voice came out from the darknesses instead, "By God's beard, you all are in one piece!" The rounded shaped, dwarf blurted in a shock revelation, "I thought you had all gone up in flames when that bomb the lad planted went off!" He smirked with a chuckle.

"Shaman now's not the time," StossTruppen huffed, as he lowered his rifle off him, sweat pouring down his face from almost shooting him in the face. His two friends were nodding their heads up and down in agreement, more so Warrior, for some reason.

Dwarf Shaman beamed with joy, "Well, I am here now. And, lucky for you three, I found a spot to hold out until Scaly and Beard-Cutter return. It's a good one, if I may add."

When another series of shrieks went off in the not too far distance, again, Stoss told Dwarf Shaman to handle Fighter and get her treated for her wound. Saying, "We'll be right behind you."

"You better, lad," He pulled an arm from Fighter over his shoulder as he helps her up. "wouldn't want to stop another horde alone." Fighter cursed under her breath from the renewed pain, more at the dwarf, which he didn't mind -fighting with the elf and, sometimes, the mage helped him in that department.

Fighter gave Warrior a look that was jumbled with discomfort as the Shaman carried her off. Warrior just stared back until they were slowly fading out of sight.

"Come on, Warrior," StossTruppen said, grabbing the machine gun with both hands as he heaved it up. It had less than half a couple of rounds but would go longer if he conserved the shots in a shorter burst than longer ones.

 _If they could hold off towards the center, then they'll make the gobs pay for every inch gained on the field._ Stoss thought he needed to aim to do if he and his comrades were getting out of here alive.

Nodding, he was about a few steps in when he noticed Warrior was not getting up to go with him. He cocked an eyebrow up and turned to him, "Warrior?" He started, looking at the spiky-hair adventurer with perplexed nuisance, "Warrior?" He repeated again, "Come on, we have to link up with the others."

"Well, go on," Warrior answered back, "Get Fighter and the others to safety...I'll wait for Goblin Slayer and Priest."

"What?" Stoss shook his head, making sure he heard that right as he turned his body to face him. "W-Warrior now's not the time to be bold-"

"Well, maybe I learned it from you," Warrior turned back, with a stern smile. "Now go on, get them out of here." He said, with a little worry in his voice.

Stoss lowered his arms a little and blinked a few times like Holy Light just went off again, and he was ignorant of it.

Warrior smiled. Enjoying the look of daze that came off of Stoss' face. He hesitated. "I never...did say I was sorry back in the cave, Stoss..." He began with a slight shrug, "I'm sorry, now."

The trooper blinked. Did he hear that correctly? "What-" He trailed off and shook his head, "But, Warrior-..!"

 _ ***Shot...*Crack…..*Shot!...*Crack!**_

The warrior drew his ax and shot a look over to Stoss, "Get going, Stoss." He told him, "I'll hold them off, just...just make sure not to tell Fighter, for me. Alright?"

By the time the words registered, Warrior had already bucked it down the dirt path and towards the sounds of battle with the dust moving forward. All StossTruppen could do was stand there in a trance. Staring at the spot, the maverick went down to. Feeling his body heat up, Stoss tried to say something. But, he stopped and gritted his teeth. Unsure what to do next.

...

The gobs _were_ pushing hard into their open lines. So far, a few of them were moving without much care and worry about any resistance. Why should they? Nothing was being fired back. Well, that part was half right. All expect being caught with their loincloths down when they were attack face-to-face.

Warrior, after surprising several goblins -he found it hard to believe he was doing that- decided to turn back a little towards the more steadier ground behind him after several minutes of this. He still didn't know how long he should wait for the two silver-ranks with just his ax — _time to head back._

Back peddling, Warrior hid behind a small dirt hole. Trying to catch his breath, he shook his head. "I'm starting to think I bit off more than I could-..!" He gasped when a goblin seemly jumped on his back out of nowhere and started to stab him the shoulder. Warrior panicked and threw the goblin off him and made a swift cut at the plated gob's throat. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled out and gave the fairy a kick, square in the privates.

It was a good thing he bought armor because that knife the goblin held would have done worse to his neck if he didn't throw him off in time.

Rubbing the rusty feeling from the likely wound: Warrior heard a shriek coming from his left, accompanied by rapid feet. Automatically, he turned in that direction and saw a goblin with a makeshift spear, running towards him. Warrior didn't wait till the fairy got to him. He got up and slapped the weapon with his ax out of the goblin's hands, then using the knife the previous fairy tired to use, and dug it deep into _this_ goblin's neck.

He cursed at this goblin, too, using a higher profanity level of how close the attack it was. But, instead of kicking it where it hurts, Warrior spat at the gurgling goblin's face, "Bastards," He panted, "I swear...they breed like rats."

Then another scream rang out near him again. The only difference was instead of being ambushed by a goblin one at a time. A whole pack jumped from behind him. He had less than a second to scream before they all hopped towards him; weapons and drooling, sadistic faces mere inches away. The air around him seemly going in slow motion as darkness made him shut his eyes closed.

 _ ***bang! *bang! *bang! *bang!**_

A rapid chatter from behind, followed by three bodies hitting the floor, caused Warrior's eyes to shoot widen up. He felt his jaw drop when the goblins that were about to jump and butcher him were now shot to a bloody pulp with large-caliber rounds stamped onto their bodies like a punch card.

The warrior blinked a few times at that last statement, _Large caliber?_

"Warrior!" A familiar voice screamed a few feet behind him, causing the maverick to whirl around.

"S-Stoss?" He sputtered out in disbelief. Seeing the trooper held the massive machine on top of a wooden log with a firm, yet stubbornly, conserve printed on himself as he beamed at him.

"What are you waiting for?" The shocktrooper hollered again, "Get over here, now!"

Warrior didn't need to be asked twice. He sprinted and dove over the log his friend was manning at. Turning over to the second-in-command, he shouted, "Why the hell didn't you leave?" He demanded in a mixture of anger and confusion, "I told you to leave me, Stoss! You were supposed to-"

"You think I would leave you out there to die and not do anything about it?" Stoss answered, grabbing the ax fighter's collar and giving him a glare that was anything but pleasant. He said, " _Nien_ , you're my comrade. And I wouldn't forgive myself if I did. Understand?" Stoss let go and turn back to his gun, "Now let's take those bastards out." Warrior was left stunned as he sat there as his comrade, _his friend,_ peppered the gobs, trying their damndest to kill them.

Squeezing a few rounds off, StossTruppen got the jump on a few goblins trying to charge their position. Swinging the gun in another direction. The trooper let off another bust. Kicking up some dirt, and causing the goblin squad there to fall flat, while a few held onto their bellies.

"Coming from the left!" The warrior screamed out by Stoss' ear. A bomb went off in that direction, sending more dirt and bodies overhead as the dust rained over them.

"Warrior on my signal, throw another bomb to the right, and get ready to run like hell!" Stoss shouted over the chattering of his gun. They were getting the remaining goblins to duck and dive flat. They needed to leave. They needed to leave, now.

Warrior nodded. And got ready to light the match. Seeing as their heads were down, Warrior turned to Stoss, "I think we should do it no-" _***Wheeze!**_

A crack of a rifle followed by something hissed past StossTruppen. By the time he turned, his eyes widen as a trail of blood spat out of Warrior. He saw his comrade's body pulse for a moment when the bullet hit home. Stoss couldn't even see where exactly it had hit since everything happened way too fast. Warrior's body fell back and rolled several feet into a dirt patch.

The air felt still and silent. Almost as if what he saw was his brain still trying to contempt if it was real or not. It didn't take long before it did.

Stoss turned his attention back to the goblins and felt his lips contract back, creating a deadly snarl as he felt his eyes go red. He didn't think about it. He clutched the trigger of the gun's handles and stood up slightly, spraying death into the goblins returning fire.

In a span of a few seconds, they were all reduced to pieces with the extra elevation. But that didn't matter. StossTruppen quickly turned the muzzle and began to fire blindly into the foggy atmosphere, trying to see if he could catch the shooter lying in the dirt. The shot was close by; it couldn't have been more than a dozen or two yards away.

Sweeping to the left side with the gun banging away, for a glimpse, he caught the reflection of a dim light twenty yards to the left of him. He swung the weapon and was a few moments from firing when another shot rang out. This time, he heard it clear as day.

A moment later, his head whiplashed back from the impact. He groaned and leaned forward -his hand still holding onto one of the handles. He felt air blowing somewhere off the side of his face as he felt something hot drip and run down it when Stoss swung and slowly slid down the log he was behind.

Confused. He slowly ran a gloved hand against the wound and brought it back in front of himself. All full of blood.

He looked up over to Warrior. And couldn't tell if he was still breathing. His vision on the left was starting to become fuzzy. It was starting to get dark, very, very fast.

"Warrior…" Stoss mustered morosely, reaching a bloody black glove to his curled up friend. "g-get up...Warrior, I need you to get up.."

 **Author's Note: Wow, sucks to leave right here, huh? Sorry for that; the chapter was already long as it is, and all of Chapter 29 was supposed to be with Chapter 28. A lot of those two chapters and their scenes were mostly inspired by war movies I tend to watch like Fury, Hacksaw Ridge, Black Hawk Down, and several others. Tell me if you can find some of them, and I'll, hopefully, send you a virtual cookie for your important discovery! With that said, thank you for reading! Favorite and follow the story and leave your thoughts below. Have a good one guys.**


	30. Chapter 30: Stiff Resistance

As the whirlwinds of battle echoed across the forest, reports continued coming back and forth, speaking of how the army had finally broken through the adventurer's solid lines over the hills. Typically, the Goblin Lord would have hurtled all his troops at the exploitation with everything he had. And end this fight once and for all.

Much to his frustration, all his available units were drained and still trying to pick themselves up from the always slugging it out on that cursive ridge the adventures perched. Leaving only about half their force remaining, and a further third too depleted to fight and had to fall back for medical attention. None of this was supposed to happen.

He wanted to send a scouting party before sunrise the previous day to counteract the Farm's operation and see where was the best place to hit and to plan around. He _wanted_ to concentrate his forces in all in one place, that way if somehow the adventurers knew beforehand it wouldn't at all mattered. His army had the numbers and the firepower to snatch that idea and tear it into bits. He wanted to do all this. But, time after time again, those _foreign_ goblins, overruled him on how to plan the assault on the Farm.

' _ **It would be better to attack, now, right under their noses than give them a chance to escape and call more reinforcements,'**_ They said, ' _ **We march on them now and grab them by the belt buckle. That is our orders, understand?**_ '

" _So much success that went."_ The large goblin hissed at the fake confidence those lieutenants displayed. " _Just because they have more powerful weapons, more footsoldiers than me, and were sent by the -now, destroyed- Demon King, they think they can dictate what happens? Me!"_ The goblin king lifted his ax and slammed it repeatedly into the gravel ground, creating small dents as he did so.

When he was told that he was getting refit, he was more than happy to take in the new souls for his expanding army; at the time, just short of a hundred goblins of various types. Now his force had numbered to a battalion level, with better weaponry and slightly better soldiers than the imbeciles that served under him. But, when _they_ finally arrived, their plans contradicted his own and, very quickly, entirely overruled his. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do besides carry out the attacks on their terms rather than on his own.

" _Damn them,"_ He growled once more, glaring at the rock beneath him as if it was one of their stupid red robes and equally ridiculous helmets.

Several goblin runners came up to him from the dirt road overlooking the black piping steam that poured out of the direction of the battle and towards the sky. Infact their faces looked as if a piece of that smoke had smothered some of their uniforms, and bodies with it, too, which gave the Lord something to feel not as angry about.

The leading goblin spoke first, " _My Liege..."_ The worn little sprite needed a second to breathe before passing the news to the irritable and towering Goblin Lord, " _some of our brethren have broken through and are fighting the adventurers more inland."_ He said, as if that was new news to the Lord. The scout must have not noticed, or maybe he did, just didn't dare try to bring it up, as he wearily he went on, " _We..think we have them on the run…uh...m-my lord."_

He took an ominous step forward, " _And what is the problem this time?"_ The Lord matched the tone for measure. Catching the small hint of hesitation at the end of the scout's report. " _What_ _ **happened**_ _?"_

The scout gulped again, and pulled onto his collar as he spoke, " _W-When the surprise attack from the demons happen..."_ He trailed off again, unsure how to continue.

The Lord turned a wary eye on him, seeing as much, " _Yes?"_ He made his hint, suggesting something not too pleasant by the way it sounded when he carried the last syllable, " _What about_ _ **it**_ _?"_

The tiny goblin wished he had something to wipe the sweat pouring down his face as he tried to pick his words carefully, " _We...we lost a good deal of our officers and shaman artillery in confusion, your greatness. A-All of our Riders have suffered a similar hit, and large amounts of our armored brethren have lost their lives."_ The goblin then quickly held up his hands and said, " _I-I assure you, your greatness, we are making steady gains and pushing the enemy on their heels, at this mo-"_

He didn't much bother what else the scout had to say. The Lord decided the best course of action was letting his ax fall on the little scout's head, cutting his body -up to his chest- in two like a split banana. He made a lurid glare at the remaining scouts that held each other when the dual-sided weapon hit their buddy home. The Lord wiped some of the blood off with his fur coat. " _I want the rest of my reserves from the cave to come, now!….. And I want all available units to swarm in in their right flank. No more breaks! No resting! If they have to pick up a weapon with their teeth because their arms were ripped off, well, so be it!"_

If he were going to prevail here, he'd do it with every single goblin under him. If they all died and failed, well, the end justifies the means. So as long as he lived for it to mean anything, he'd do it with little thought. And he was not about to give these usurpers a chance to ruin this invasion because of their incompetence and foolishness more than they had already. Most of the goblins under him already fell into that category from the get-go -another reason why he sent them first to the meat grinder.

Changing the subject, he asked, " _Have those 'elite' troops made it yet?"_ He added, hoping they would give him the answer he wanted to hear this time. His ax was feeling very tempted to get used again while the lord patted the end against his palm like a club.

One of the scouts, this one in red-robes and a pot-shaped helmet, step forward. " _Y-Yes, your excellency,"_ The foreign goblin spoke with a polite pitch, " _the shock troopers are traversing in the nearby forest to the adventurer's left flank as we speak and should commence their attack momentarily."_

" _Perfect,"_ The Goblin Lord chuckled. Setting the back of his ax on his shoulder and feeling his teeth stretch to form a watchful, toothy grin, he remarked, " _While the rest of the horde distracts them from the front, they'll strike from behind and overwhelm them. Right on schedule."_

" _Yes, my lord,"_ The small obedient goblin nodded cautiously, " _Shall I come and report back if anything comes up y-your greatness?"_

" _Oh, no, no,"_ The Goblin Lord shook his head, looking in the direction of the battle raging." _I want you and your force to lead the charge_ _ **personally**_ _in the adventurer's ranks."_ He said, his smile increased further from the thought, " _Now,_ _ **go**_ _."_

The goblins fix to attention, bowed, and hurried off as fast as they could. The image of the other scout's open-cavity gushing out blood reminded them of what would happen if they stayed.

Watching them run gave him some satisfaction. Despite how terrible this campaign was turning out. If he could trickle down the tremendous force of these foreigners, until his army matched theirs, that is, he didn't doubt he would be calling the shots again. Even if they didn't comply ...well, so what? When he wins, he'll have more under his wing to sway the overturns against the lieutenants -the few of them that were still alive, mind you, back in the caves, and didn't die during the explosions. The last part made him laugh. He still has the ball in his court and aimed to strike a blow that the adventurers would have no choice but to lie down and die from.

" _Those creatures and their luxury,"_ He made another loud laugh. Shaking his head as he wiped a tear under his rough green cheek, " _Well, hopefully when this is all over, I'll go pay the ones who plan this struggle, personally,"_ He stroked the patch of hair under his chin with carnivorous enjoyment. " _After I'm done with their females...hehehe."_

The air felt more soggy and hot, the more StossTruppen breath. He laid there tired and worn when a bullet from a sniper nearly missed most of his face and gave him a nasty cut somewhere just above his right eye and closing it shut with the blood that seemed to enjoy giving him a headache.

Hs body wasn't in complete fashionable shape either. Stoss figured it was because he was shaking, and the nerves in his body still didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt numb, but, besides the burning itching from his head wound, he wasn't in terrible shape. Warrior though. Warrior was a different story.

He still laided there motionless for what felt like an hour. All curled up in a ball, with a small puddle of blood forming in the area of where his head was at. Stoss couldn't tell from the angle, and plus because there was barely any light out, if Warrior's head caught the bullet or if he was hit somewhere near nis upper body. Also, Stoss couldn't very much try and take a peek either because he didn't know where that sniper was. But he knew he had to try something.

Rather than sit on his ass, Stoss had an idea to get the sniper to show up. Looking around him, he found his rifle, dirty with some mud around the wooden part of the barrel, slanted against the log he sat against. Stoss didn't bother to waste time getting his plan in order, despite the protest of his burning head wound that told him to just sit tight.

Stoss took one last glance to Warrior, blood slowly dripping faster this time near his head, and grimaced, "Sit tight, Warrior," He whispered, "I'm getting you out of here…"

Taking off his helmet and looking at the dirt painted, black coal-scuttle. Recognizing a visible slash to the frontal plate and a small arch down the right, just a little shy of his head wound, Stoss huffed a sigh of release, _Danke, Herr...für alles,_ Thanking the lord, and himself, forgetting his _Stahlhelm was_ fixed back at Water Town.

Grasping his rifle with his right hand and, using his left, stuck the rifle's butt into the bucket helmet for a decoy. Making sure to promptly handle the chin strap to hold onto the _gewehr's_ bolt lever to test if it _would_ wobble off. If it did, he would look like an idiot, and the goblin would put two-in-two together on what he was up to. Despite the ringing in his ears, StossTruppen worked through his own blood dripping down his face and, after giving the decoyed end of the helmet on the rifle stock, a quick pat, slowly, turned and higher it over himself. Waiting for a shot to ring out.

"Come on," He muttered, licking the sweat and poppy off his lips as he concentrated on looking at the dummy over his head, and under the duel red-green moonlights. Waiting to hear the leaves or somewhere in the grass crunch or bristle from someone, or something, moving through it. It was awfully quiet, which was strange, considering the battle was raging several minutes ago. "Hmm…"

Now, Stoss was starting to question if some of that excess blood had trickle down in one of his ears because, besides the small ringing, the air continued to be quiet and still. Like before, when a goblin attack failed, and they had to regroup and rearm to try again. Infact, they were doing this more times than he had a chance to count. Was that what the sniper was doing?

StossTruppen frowned. He wasn't convinced. Not yet, anyway. Instead, he tried one more time, but made sure to gently move his arms up and down to give off the impression that _he_ was moving alongside the fallen tree to lean in and get a better look in front of him. He did this for another few seconds and quickly tried one more time for good measure.

When he was certain that that was probably the case, Stoss slowly returned the decoy back and had begun unstrapping and pulling his steel cap off and returning it back on top of his small head. Making sure to reconnect the chinstrap to the frontal plate of his, slightly cut and dented, _Stahlhelm_.

"Don't worry, Warrior.." Stoss grunted, trying to get up as painlessly as he could, while also cleaning the bolt chamber of his rifle with his bloodied glove. "You're..going to be fine." Stoss still didn't know if Warrior was fine or not. Even with the eye that wasn't shut with darkness came to, he couldn't see if Warrior was breathing. Even if he wasn't, he'd still bring him back. It wasn't right, leaving him in such a fetal position.

While he was busy pulling himself together, a small _***snap**_ of a twing cause him to freeze. Quickly, he swung around and got a glimpse of a goblin with a "Needle" rifle, adorned with a long scope. The sniper also appeared to have patches and pieces of leaves and grass stuck inside its helmet and the rest of its worn out red-robe cloak. As it grinned and started to raise its rifle.

Before Stoss had a chance to blink, a large figure seemingly sprung out of the tallgrass beside the goblin and tackled it down with barely any effort as the small plated goblin thrashed and squealed at its new purser, "Get out of the way!" Stoss shouted, fumbling and getting ready to direct his, somewhat cleaner, rifle at the goblin being pinned down. However, right as he did so, three more goblins shot out of the darkness over the log beside him. " _Gott verdammt_ ," Working the bolt, the lever made a rusted tight iron noise as the stormtrooper worked to push the casting out and enter another round in the chamber. " _Scheisse!_ " He swore, trying harder to pull while the goblins charged at him, only several feet away.

Just as StossTruppen finally got the bolt out and another round in, three howls, followed by something squishy hitting and jouncing on the floor, made Stoss stop and look back up. As was amazed to find Lizard Priest there, beside the dirt and the three goblins that looked like they were all cut in two.

A gurgling noise next to him made Stoss turn back to the person that had tackled the sniper. Even though the small dimness on the light, Stoss was able to make out who helped him. It wasn't an eyeopener, either. No, sir, it wasn't, "Goblin Slayer.."

"Looks like we came just in time." The soldier's teacher made out, removing the blade of his knife from the rifle goblin's neck. And whipping some of its blood against his gauntlet. "It was a good thing, too, or more would have came through here."

Lizard Priest felt about the same way his human counterpart did in that regard. Though he tried to hide it as he continued to wipe his blade; making sure to remain vigilant in case more gobs were prowling about, "Yes, it appears we came in just in the nick of time. Thank the heavens."

Sheathing his knife, Goblin Slayer turned and was startled to find the condition his adjutant was in when he finally got a good look at him. "What happened?" He asked, hurrying over and examining the teen's head wound with the palm of his hand. "Where else are you wounded?"

"Just there, sir...ow…" Stoss budged when Goblin Slayer turned his cheek and helmet up to get a better look. The cut was indeed deep, but not enough for him to bleed himself white since it seemed to be mostly closed off when the body got to work on it alone; all besides the stains around it and the boy's right eye being shut, too.

"Okay, not bad," Goblin Slayer nodded, pouring water on the wound and asked again why they weren't back towards the second lines. As he wrapped a seemly too long cotton wrap that he drew from his backpack around StossTruppen's head, did his adjutant explained what happened. When he was done, Goblin Slayer simply nodded, "I see." Followed by him shaking his head in disapproval, "You were stupid for staying and fighting, you know."

" _Ja_..." Stoss sighed and slowly nodded, himself. Knowing enough that it was, "I'm very sorry, sir."

After he finished wrapping the teen's entire right eye with pad-soaked alcohol underneath the wound. Goblin Slayer got up and looked around the remains of the goblins previously here before he and Lizard Priest helped, "Kind of looks like you and the boy were able to hold them off long enough for us to arrive," He waited until the boy nodded, before going on, "Normally I wouldn't want you resisting your neck out of again, you're too important for something like that." He said in the same cut through the bus, not around it, tone again, grabbing his adjutant's attention, "But given the way it looks here," He shrugged, "Well done."

Stoss' eye drifted up to his commander like he was expecting more in terms of scolding. Considering he left a good gap in the right flank, this sector, for better or for worse, never showed up with more than a few skirmishers. Instead of dawning on it, the stormtrooper slowly looked back down and felt eased with a smile finding its way on his lips.

Then, all a once, a set of rapid thumping and cracks of rifle fire traveling over and near the group's heads made the adventurers take cover behind the massive log while the bullets and arrows continued to chip away at the broken in half tree.

"Sir!" StossTruppen tried lowering his head with a hand over to protect himself. "Wh-what the hell do we do now, sir!?"

"This." Without a second opinion from Stoss to have a chance to react, Goblin Slayer laid an abnormally firm hand around the boy's waistline and, with a hardpress huff, hulled him over his shoulder. Causing the lean trooper to almost squeak a little when he unpredictably did so. Goblin Slayer then shot a look over to Lizard Priest, "Grab the other boy, and let's get out of here."

"At once, Sir Goblin Slayer!" Lizard Priest provided no argument. And promptly did the same with Warrior, though with much more care regarding an open wound would spell doom for the warrior, even if he patched it up a little with cotton and remedies as well to stop the bleeding in the teen's shoulder.

From the way the shots of arrows and guns fired, the goblins must have been trying to pin them down while the rest of their strength lingered close behind. Over the edge, Lizard Priest told Goblin Slayer he spotted more of them coming.

Waiting for the goblins to stop and reload, the silver-ranked knight yelled out for the Priest to go ahead of him. Getting his chance, Goblin Slayer was a few steps from joining the green lizard when he noticed the large, black-gray, and gold-rimmed piece his adjutant was banning away with earlier, sitting by the large log near the kid's dropped rifle. From the looks of it, the gun still looked operational and had a line of longer, more bronze-colored pellets attached from a box that resembled a rack of ribs back stuck out on its side. He hesitated for a bit, but, when an arrowhead flew by near him, Goblin Slayer sighed and braced himself.

Dragging the monster gun with one hand, and using the other to hold StossTruppen over his shoulder was exceeding the worry he has been trying to push through over the cracks of gunfire and shrieks growing behind him. Grunting and panting heavily while he moved forward was a better use of motivation because he knew he'd be screwed like a hammer stamping a nail to a coffin if he lingered for a few seconds too short.

The cool air almost made the journey short too when Goblin Slayer sped past the reptilian adventurer and gently placed StossTruppen on top of the small hill -With an injured Fighter and Dwarf Shaman seemly just getting there and helping the duo with the wounded obsidian-rankers on the ground. "Thank the stars," The Priest exasperated, when Fighter helped him with Warrior, "If we didn't catch him the time we did…" He felt his strong, green features somber a pinch, "I don't believe he would have made it."

Fighter paused too. And looked down at her pale and frail friend's face; barely breathing, but more hurt than he had been otherwise. She fought the urge to burst into tears while she tenderly rubbed his blowing, copper-colored hair against her palm. "Why'd you have to go and do that, you idiot?..." She muttered, ignoring the soreness in her own wound.

Looking over at the injured pony-tail girl, Stoss grimaced too. He kinda expected for Fighter, for some reason down in the pit of his stomach, to demand or rib him a good one for why'd he let Warrior go and get himself nearly killed because of it. Even if he was the _de facto_ leader, behind Goblin Slayer in terms of how their whole party structure played out, he took responsibility for the actions of the group and himself. By doing so, he risked encirclement and destruntion of not only him, but Warrior, too, for not only noy stopping him, but also participating as well.

If she did get mad at him...Stoss figured he'd earn it. He was just as eager to stay and fight, like Goblin Slayer said so.

He gulped when she looked back over to him, expecting now for her to say something and waiting for her to do so. But the look she gave him wasn't at all what he expected. Fighter's eyes were watery, as the moons' that peered through the clouds above when, though, she gave him a surprisingly bright smile. "Thanks, Stoss..." She teared up with a sniff, "for bringing him back to me."

Stoss sat there, dumbfounded. Right, when the words left her mouth, he only paused for a moment as if she was trying to lower his guard or something. He'd seen her do it before with Warrior when he was up and acting like, well, Warrior. But, he knew her enough to tell that she wasn't playing that same card with him. The sparkle in her violent eyes assured him she wasn't mad at him: rather, quite the opposite. Simply, glad that was all he needed to hear.

Off in the fields, the silence was broken when the ground felt like it was vibrating under them. "What the hell?" Stoss blattered out, alongside the lines his friends said as well; something telling him to turn around over the hill since it wasn't coming from the direction of the farmhouse, for sure. He did. And felt like that was a big mistake, "Oh _mein gott,_ " He muttered at the massive surge of goblins -ranging from plated to regulars, mixed with Hobs as reinforcements- all mounting forward. Immediately, he picked himself up and returned fire from his pistol. The others helped by throwing stones, notably Fighter, into the goblins' charge.

Goblin Slayer looked around and had his hand already on his sword's handle, ready for the sprites to get close or to charge at them himself. Instead, he paused. And looked over to the large, metallic weapon he carried all this way: still laying against the small rock overlooking the area in front of him, or, at least, most of it anyways. It was odd. He wasn't sure if he could do something with it, after all, Goblin Slayer had only really fired that one weapon the armored goblins liked to carry and didn't like how inaccurate it was. But this one...this one felt different.

With bullets and arrowheads flying and pinning his party down, Goblin Slayer acted. He picked it up and, despite his triceps and the rest of his upper arms feeling like jelly, lifted the weapon against the rocky parapet overlooking down on the area in front of him. He made sure the gun was aimed right center on the crown-like sights before he got ready.

He remembered his adjutant discussing to Warrior before the battle how to operate this metal spell called a 'machine gun' and where and how to be active and keep it stable.

Using one hand to hold tight on the black, gold-rimmed barrel and the other on the yellow-sided handles behind it. Goblin Slayer stayed patient. Waiting for the charging wave of gobs to get close enough where they couldn't flop down and run back in time. "There." When they were about point-blank range, he let loose. Squeezing the trigger and watching the lead fly.

The machine gun exploded. Kicking back his hand while the bullets chewed into the goblin columns. Leaving heaps of red and brown dust to form up when this impressive weapon's pellets found a way home into a goblin and nearly blew their entire body apart. With the pieces and bodies quickly began to form ranks and stack on one another in a span of a few seconds.

Though Goblin Slayer could feel his hands burning, more so on his left since it was holding and guiding the massive beast to unleash a constant spray of bullets into the seemingly endless supply of goblins charging at him and his team. A distant hiss began to ring in his ears, and his hands got hotter and hotter with every second he held onto the trigger. Screams and howls of pain echoed as well, as more and more goblin bodies collapsed and were cut down.

He didn't know how long this lasted, but when the goblin ranks slowly decimated and he felt his firing hand ease up a bit, did he finally release the trigger. "Damn it…" He swore. His hands now mini fireplaces with how stiff and burnt they felt. When he came to, he observed what he had just done.

Bodies upon bodies of the goblins' failed attack, all piled up onto each other like gravel getting ready to be used for a mass burial. All with chunks blown to hell and gone. And some of them still moving and twitching from the barrage among the seemly many dead scattered here and there on the battlefield. Here it fitted perfectly. At least Goblin Slayer saw it that way, over the beating of his chest and his cooking hands that felt like burn mittens.

The rest of the party stared blankly at the carnage. Their faces fell from how many there were.

"By God.." Dwarf Shaman muttered in shock. "There must be six dozen of them cooking over there, Beard-cutter," He shook his head in disbelief. While the rest of the team simply nodded in agreement, the shock not leaving their faces as the smell of burnt pork and smoke filled the air in front of them. Probably about sixty of them were stacked on each other a couple of feet high. Noting how the party had stopped firing beforehand, seeing as it was useless and with the team's leader having control of it -StossTruppen especially.

Goblin Slayer, reaching into his backpack with his good hand, or atleast, as good as it can be, and looked wearily back at the burnt-out MG, "That weapon is not operational anymore, so we should be able to fight them evenly now that most of their armored goblins are dead." -With a delay, he drew out a sticky white tape and enfolded his burning hands with it as he looked over to Fighter, Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman- "The three of you will hold this position, while we go find the girls" He looked over to the pony-tail girl -now, back beside the critically wounded Warrior's side, "Try to get him to the farmhouse and out of harm's way."

Fighter, who still looked somber, sensibly nodded, "I will..." She said, and looked back down to her badly wounded friend. Her chest seeming to sink deeper the more she saw how vulnerable Warrior was, _I'm sorry..._

"You can count on us, Beard-cutter," Dwarf Shaman announced with a slap to his round belly, "After you taking most of the fun, at least, now it's more of an even fight than a one-sided one."

"I concur," Lizard Priest added with a courteous bow, "We'll allow them to come just close enough for a sword, that I can promise."

"Good Luck," Goblin Slayer approved, then he turned over to his adjutant, "Can you walk?"

"I..ah...believe so," StossTruppen pushed himself up and wiggled his left leg; standing on it. He softly sighed and nodded in robust assurance, "I'm _gut_."

"Good." Goblin Slayer got up, drawing his sword, "Don't allow any more of them through and bleed them dry." He told everyone else, "Me and the boy will try and link up with the center squad and form a last defense by the second and last lines." He turned over to Stoss, "Let's go."

"... _j-_ Yes, sir!" Stoss announce with a stiff salute like the young bright trooper he was. And quickly reloaded his pistol. Hurrying alongside the dirt and bush patches around him and Goblin Slayer to the west; hoping to find the girls there in one piece.

With the rest of the remaining party did as they were told. Off to their left, just outside of the area they were in, a small horn could be heard, replaced by even smaller shrieks coming somewhere near that direction.

 **Author's Note: And the fight enters its final leggings! I hate to say I had to reconstruct and cut this chapter in two, again, because I really didn't like how long and how the chapters turned out. So the next chapter should be up close since that half was mostly what I wanted it to turn out. Unless you wanted you to read a 10,000 page long chapter, I think this was the best course of action, so my apologies on that. Fun fact, Goblin Slayer mowing down the goblin charge was entirely inspired from a few scenes during the battle of guadalcanal from the movie series: "The Pacific", so if you've seen it and knew beforehand, spot on! Well, so far, that's about it for now. Thank you all for reading. Please favorite and follow the story to get updates out more, and leave what you thought in a review! Thanks a ton, and have a good one guys.**


	31. Chapter 31: Breaking Point

Wizard must have thought there were more coming their way at the beginning of the engagement on top of a small hill, just short of the second defensive line. Her smile grew when another goblin came charging up the mini-mountain, regardless, "I forgot how easy it was when they didn't have guns in their hands," She said, placing a hand on the back of her belt where the dagger Stoss gave her resided.

"You're telling me," High Elf nodded beside her and pulled back her arrow: releasing it. The goblin rolled back and clutched onto the bolt lodged in his throat before going limp a few seconds in: among the dead bodies of its comrades in the open green -now, a little red- field. High Elf's smile grew, and she turned a cheeky glance over to the scholar, "Looks like that's another twelve right there, glasses. Want to pay up now or later?" Her grin increased with assurance.

"You wish, elf," Wizard returned her smug grin, "I might have one magic slot left, but I have enough firepower to wipe out a whole goblin squad with less than half of it." She said matter-of-factly, recalling back at school that a user could fire multiple projectile spells, so long as they've practiced and knew how much power to put into it. Hell, that was one of the reasons why she passed her final exam top of the class by firing more than one **Firebolt**. She continued, "So, no. Don't expect me to pay up anytime soon."

"Alright, fair enough," High Elf rolled her eyes but more in an 'I've heard this tune before' than one of scorn or irritation. Wizard was able to pick up as much.

Strangely enough, they haven't been at each other's throat after the drinking game they played back in the Guild several nights ago, if you could even call it that. Wizard still wasn't sure who won because apparently, they had knocked out around the same time for it to be even considered a victory on either side. Wizard would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was genuinely impressed how High Elf was able to keep taking more alcohol in her, despite the mage calculating she would have fallen over her chair after two more shots. Didn't mean she fully trusted High Elf, but Wizard didn't think increasing tensions wasn't a very bright idea on her part, either. Not now.

Priestess, who had finished coming up to them with a bag partially full of arrows off a dead goblin, asked, "How do you guys think the others are doing?" She made out with a little worry in her voice, handing High Elf the pack of arrows as she continued in the same tone, "I heard Stoss' gun go off a while ago, but I haven't heard much after."

"Knowing him?" High Elf made a slight shrug, "He was probably getting the goblins peeped up for Orcbolg to smash through like they always do." She said, seeing how they were seeing less and less of the ones with an actual chance of firing back and pinning them down with a purpose.

"Here's hoping," Wizard sighed and looked back at the smell of death lingering around the goblins scattered around the field in front of them, "Well, let's not keep them waiting," -Her bright emerald eyes dialed back to her comrades- "You two about done?"

"I think so," Priestess quickly checked her medical bag, her pockets, and made sure her white beret was on target when it was, she nodded, "Yup, I'm fine."

High Elf sighed too and slugged the new pack of -unfortunate- goblin arrows over her shoulder, "Yeah." She said, "This place isn't that much fun, anyway."

That's when the trouble began to stir up, around a few seconds after the trio turned and made their way off the small hill. Off in the direction where the goblins kept pouring out from up north, an elephant-like horn sounded off pretty close by the first ridge the party fought so hard to grind the goblin assault to little more than a skeleton crew. Or so they thought.

"Wh-What was that?" Priestess beat her friends to the punch, considering she was the closest to hear it before they could.

"I don't know," Wizard started up, almost as weirded out as her two friends, "They only really use that to call off an attack entirely, but this one?" She shook her head, too. Much to her shocked confusion, "I don't think they ever used one that sounded like an elephant before?" Now her eyes started to narrow down as she tried to somehow look over the grassy hill in front of her and beyond where the horn was sounded off. _What are they up to?_

As if answering her question, High Elf pointed out towards the condense forest to their west, "Goblins!"

The other two shot their heads and, sure enough, among the rustling in the bushes and what sounded like multiple footsteps making them rustle in the first place: nothing but the wind was there making them rustle and thrash like that thankfully. Or at least, that's what the girls hoped it would be.

When the first shot flashed and kicked up dirt near their feet, did the trio hightailed it and fell back. Priestess hesitated for a second, which made Wizard have to grab and pull her on the sleeve behind a makeshift stonewall, Goblin Slayer must have set up earlier that week, to cover the short, deliberate shots punching their bill. While High Elf made sure to cover them and fall back further in a small dirt hole.

Feeling dirt launch up and down their heads, Wizard laid a hand on top of the pointy hat and shouted across to High Elf: "Elf!"

"What?" High Elf was doing the same when the concentration of bullets was pinning her down.

"Try drawing their attention, while I get a spell going!" She cursed when another bullet ricocheted off one of the stone pillars. The sharp eyes turned over to the team's medic, who was trying to shield her head from the shower of lead coming their way, and got her attention: "Priestess, try to spot a few of them and see where they're at."

The priestess turned and hesitated, again. But, quickly found herself nodding vigorously, "I'll try!"

Even though the bullets were only single-shots and not in rapid-fire fashion like that machine guns, Warrior and StossTruppen used. They still made it difficult to look over for little more than two or five seconds at the most. Nevertheless, Priestess found it slightly safer to take a few lookovers in between popping and dropping her head, so that thought wouldn't bear fruit.

"I think I see...about twenty or more still lining up near the forest," She dropped her head and higher her voice again, "T-They're the armored ones we've been seeing lately, but ...they have helmets like the one Stoss has a-and only a few have firearms,"

"Alright," High Elf nodded and, using the direction of the tree line and the way the wind was blowing, she took a deep breath and, with her eyes in the sky, pulled back an arrow on her bow, and fired it towards the air. A few seconds later, it descended, and a loud shriek was heard, followed by something rolling down a hill. "That's one!"

It was a good thing she mastered this technique because she did this a few more times in a quick session with a few seconds in between. Though she recognized more dirt and rubble getting hit than goblins, she didn't have to look over the safety of her dirt hole to find the goblins had ceased their firing for a moment and were currently taking cover, the same place Priestess shouted were from.

By then, Wizard was able to get her spell going and, waiting until Priestess gave her the green light, shot herself over the small boulder, " **Firebolt!** " She shouted, squeezing her staff with both hands as it kicked up and blasted outwards towards the treeline. Moments later, it reduced the forest edge to a ball of black smoke and napalm, giving the attackers there a reason to roll around and scream about. "Come on!" The scholar grabbed Priestess by the arm and hauled her up, "Let's get back to the second line, now!"

"On it!" High Elf shouted, making sure to pop out of her hiding hole and give her comrades cover while they escaped. Some of the goblins, there weren't directly caught in the fire, thought to return a bit of their own at them.

She pulled on her bow and launched another bolt into a rifle goblin, who had a bead on her behind a tree. She watched it take two steps back, one hand on the lodged arrow in its chest before it started to tumble down the small hill and into the inferno rock below it.

The entire flatland underneath the treeline was a good spot to take cover from since the black smog hid her when she was stationary. Making the goblins there try and attempt to go around the large molten ground in the sector, and, indirectly, giving High Elf a few easy victories over the green sprites when she moved to a better spot.

High Elf did this four more times, mostly on goblins with firearms than spears, and, after a double-take, down a dirt road with the hedges on each side -the same one her friends were currently running down- did she get up, and dash down it herself. With everything going on around her, High Elf figured they could perch up again on their new trench, and try and grind this new advance to a halt. Plus, there weren't too many of them left. Wizard must have taken out a third of them, while the rest were too busy recoiling to mount up yet.

"Glasses better be right about this." The ranger muttered and quickly started to run, once she was sure the goblins were too busy putting out the flames on their comrades. Running through the open flat dirt field and having a beeline to the edge of the hedge road trail. High Elf was about to break out into a full-on sprint when her hearing caught the attention of something traveling and breaking the air behind her. In a span of a few seconds, she felt the quick bite on her left thigh as she clenched forward, almost face rolling from the impact when she landed on the dirt patch. "Son of -...ahhh ...grrr," She felt the sting bite her again as she tried getting up from her prone position to look at her wound. With some bullets kicking up dust around her, she tried to crawl her way out. "Ouch...oh my- ..," Another surge of needle-like pain forced her to stop and curse even more. As more laughter could be heard from behind her, while she desperately tried picking up the pace.

Much to her relief, the silhouette of someone in white hurried towards her from within the hedge road. When the elf's eyes steadied, she made a smile of solace when the team's medic got closer. "I'm here!" Priestess said with as quick assurance and began picking her up.

Midway through pulling her friend away, a loud shriek hollered out in front of the two girls. Instinctively, they looked up and were beyond horrified when about seven goblins jumped out of the bushes in front of them -seemly waiting in the dirt and smoke fog- like a phantom stalking a person under their shadow. High Elf heard Priestess loudly screamed and promptly covered her with her small frame.

Just as the leading goblin was getting ready to bayonet them -a sudden hissing sound, replaced by a great leap of flame, expelled out towards it and the squad it was with. Leaving them walking in the literal fire, and husks of burning flesh.

Wizard, who had a white cloth to protect her mouth from her spell's fumes, looked over to her friends and, through the muffles of the nurse's mask, shouted: "Go! Come on!"

The duo looked up, and, without hesitation, Priestess quickly grabbed the elf's shoulders and dragged her through the dirt paths inside the second line; despite the slender girl cursing like a sailor. Something that wasn't at all tolerated back at the Temple. But, Priestess didn't bother to mention it here.

Feeling her right eye quiver, Wizard continued to guide the red flame spurting out the tip of her staff and hosing the area in front of her into a mini forest fire: burning any goblins who might be hiding, or wounded, and leaving a few of them screaming out as they crumbled to the ground, trying to fight the heat burning them. Wizard felt something almost equally as hot run down her nose as she felt her body start to sink and ache.

"Here you go, bite down," Priestess instructed High Elf while she brought the wounded ranger to a small dirt bed surrounded by distant bushes and hedges in front of them. Working on her friend's leg wound that had a long, curvy cut in the center of her thigh, that didn't look too deep for a serious issue. In fact, Priestess noted that it wasn't as bad as Fighter's, though, that doesn't mean it wasn't pretty either when she powdered it with a white painkiller and got to work patching it up. High Elf was still less inclined to be more vocal than the pony-tail girl and far less tolerant in cursing too. Which, promptly, the young girl mentally cross herself with how much High Elf's vocabulary continued as she wrapped cotton around her leg.

Just then, Wizard came running into the hedge road path. Nearly stumbling on her rear toward the opposing side of the road from the duo.

Priestess felt relief seeing her friend, okay, "Thank goodness...Thanks for helping us, Wizard. I thought it was over back there." She said thankfully, watching the scholar remove her face cloth with far less enthusiasm, "Do you still have a spell, so we can-...W-Wizard?!" The healer cried out in shock: seeing how pale and exhausted her friend was with a long trail of blood streaming down her nose. Priestess shook her head in disbelief, "Y-You didn't-"

"It was the only way…" Wizard brought out, hoarsely, "I ran out after I helped you guys ...bu-but more came, so," She didn't go on. Wizard remembered. Back at the academy, that a person could go over the limit of their spell slots, so as long as they are willing to -as her old teacher once mentioned- ' _Willing to use some of their energy for it'_. She coughed and tasted more blood lingering in her mouth. She shook her head, as she still hadn't figured it would wear her out this badly.

Priestess started to get up, "Let me use a-"

"No!" Wizard stopped her from going any further, "Not...right now, t-there's still too many of them, Priestess." She started wiping some of the blood off her lips with the wrist side of her globes, "I'm not dying...so I should be okay...," Looking over to High Elf, Wizard decided to think ahead, "Can you walk?" She asked, "Those pricks are coming...any second now,"

High Elf, though a little teary from what happened, understood what her rival was going through. She was doing much of that herself, at the moment, "Let's do it ...I-I think the painkillers are working their magic...ah!.."

/***

Making their way across the practically limitless supply of shoulder-height condensed grasses, StossTruppen hollered out again, "How much further, sir?"

"Not too long." The silver-rank replied sharply over the distant screams stretching across the horizon that the silver-ranks were on the left flank was, he probably guessed, responsible for. Goblin Slayer's hands were still pretty burnt up for him to explain exactly -since the little black mittens decided to be a pain from him simply guiding that massive gun minutes ago, and were being that more so with cotton wrapped around them.

"Okay.." Stoss grimaced. But, not even a few seconds later did an eerily thought pop in his head. "Sir, wh-what if we don't get there-"

"We will." Goblin Slayer assured over the rustling of the bushes they continued to hurry through. "They're too stubborn, trust me." He explained, catching the apprehension in his adjutant's voice. Goblin Slayer admitted, the ranger and the mage, as he noticed too often, bickered whenever they happened to be in the same room. Initially, he regarded this as a later problem in killing goblins since they happen to, again from observing their movements, often acted this way whenever _some_ of the party members were around. He didn't know why but didn't see the need to ask as of lately. They've so far shown to be pretty active with one covering the other. Especially if the healer was with them.

When he didn't hear his adjutant say anything after that, Goblin Slayer nodded and kept his silence forward through the grassy field and dirt kicked up by their feet.

The duo was about 20 yards in when a Hob jumped directly at them, from one of the grass coverings. It was going for StossTruppen with a short sword, "Look out!" Goblin Slayer properly shielded his pupil with his own more refined sword and shield.

When their blades met, Goblin Slayer slammed his ironclad helmet against the Hob's skull, creating a chilling _***thud**_ as he did so. The oversized goblin rolled its eyes back like a wheel from the impact and tried to blindly swing with his vision turned upside down. Goblin Slayer then removed a throwing knife from his belt and dug the rusted tip directly in one of the goblin's eyes as blood spurted like an overflown drain.

Two more goblins jumped around the corner of the bushes to assist their leader, however, they were quickly expelled by the rapid-fire of Stoss' pistol. Stopping to reload. Goblin Slayer shouted for the boy to duck his head, which, after seeing another Hob run through the gauntlet of tall grasses, was tackled into by Goblin Slayer after it tried to swing a punch and knock the trooper's head clean off.

Stoss jumped back as Goblin Slayer dug his sword into the bent over Hob's neck -its blood spurting rapidly over the dirt yard brethren his feet as the silver-rank sewed it back in forth like a seesaw. Pulling the blade out when he spotted several more goblins appear out in the open field in a small wave, Goblin Slayer shouted, "Go!" Stepping in front of his adjutant. "We lose the center now, they'll kill us," He hastily stated, "Get the girls to safety."

Stoss blinked a few times, then, immediately shook his head, "But sir-!"

"No, buts." Goblin Slayer finished for him, "I'll be fine. Now, go!"

Stoss' face must have looked as if he saw his pup get trampled over by a wagon. He looked back at the slowly approaching goblins, entirely makeshift weapons in hand, and, following another reluctant pause, turned and ran like hell as quickly as he could.

All the while, Goblin Slayer made sure to glance over his shoulder to see if the boy got far enough down the path to the left forest side. When he did, the stoic adventurer nodded and prepared to defend himself. "Who's first?" He said, starting with the first enthusiast goblin charging his way.

 **….** Helping the injured elf hop on one leg, the trio quickly made their way to the nearest line to the farmhouse. They must have been out of their minds to run and not return fire. But without any real thing to throwback, it would have been fruitless. Running seem the better option since the goblins were currently just hitting the dirt and hewing the space around them.

Priestess on one side, with Wizard on the other, the party was in a semi-open field with bushes laying around it like a large rectangle. With a shot cracking too close for comfort, Priestess and her fellow spellcaster flew flat on their stomachs. "Mother-!.."

"I'm sorry," Priestess apologized, trying to pull High Elf back up. She glanced over to her equally as distress mage, "W-Wizard, let's get her behind that rock up ahead so I can use a miracle on her," She knew they wouldn't last long like this, and, despite High Elf refusing, the medic had to ignore her. _Wizard isn't in better shape, either,_ She thought, noticing her friend's skin looked paler the last time as she coughed out more blood. Priestess softly whimpered at her both her comrades' condition and wanted to use her miracle as soon as she can. "C-Come on," the young medic felt the urge of her watery eyes as she pulled together, "it's just ahead."

When Priestess started pulling the ranger in the rock's path, she felt herself get pushed and thrust at her when she felt her back hit the ground hard, along with the team's archer.

"Get down!" Wizard yelled out after throwing her friends out of the way, with most of her strength left. Immediately, she felt the billow of the goblins plunge and force her to the ground almost as fast. Causing her to lose her glasses in the assault, not too far away from her comrades.

One of the shock goblins, watching the rest of his brethren holding the spellcaster down as she fought and thrashed to throw their grip off her, made a menacing grin when he hastily bent down and jerked the mage's long wand away with intent.

"N-No! Give that back!``she shouted, trying to desperately use her free hand to stretch and grabbed her staff back. Rather than returning the pole to its rightful owner, the goblin -drool dripping down its mouth in pleasure- laughed maliciously and, with little trouble, snapped the wand in two; letting it fall to the ground like it was meaningless. Wizard felt her eyes widen, "Y-You," She gritted her teeth in fury, "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, shoving the dagger she hid behind her belt deep into the goblin's unguarded belly. He must have not expected that since he leaned forward and hack up blood from the end before staggering back and howling in pain as it collapsed.

 **….** StossTruppen continued to run in the direction of his friends' position. Pistol in hand, he fired two direct hits into three incoming sprites appearing to his right in the open.

It might have taken a few more shots than normal, he always aimed with his right instead of his left. But they were down, and he wouldn't have to make sure of that, no sir.

Approaching a small grassy hill, Stoss dove beside it and reloaded a new clip into his fast-firing firearm. Making sure to look around to see if it was even safe to try. He still couldn't tell if he was close or not, but with some of the nearby forest opposite of hill coming by, he figured he was pretty damn... _wait,_ He heard something little ways over the hill he laid on. He waited and heard someone screaming, _Was that...one of the girls?_

Without thought, He threw himself up and over the hill when he heard several more cries and screams, mixed in with cruel laughter and what sounded like a struggle. When he stood on top of the hill overlooking the area in front of him, Stoss' eye widen when he saw the girls in the open by some bushes, almost all around them, with a flat green and brown surface field. It was a little perfect for anyone to catch a patrol or two off guard among it. But, he didn't think it was that way when he saw several goblins in helmets like his own coming from the forests in front of him. Looking to his left, High Elf laid on her back, shooting and screaming out to Priestess, who appeared to be swinging her staff like a bat, right across from her.

"What is she doing?" His good eye dialed down to see that she _was_ directing her staff at a pack of goblins that were dodging but, at the same time, hunched over someone struggling and kicking them off with zeal. It was hard to see at first, from the little light the moon gave off. But when he did, his mind stared into eternity. If looks could kill, Stoss did not doubt in his mind that all those _grünskins_ would have been dead thousand times over. He knew that wouldn't happen, of course, but he'll make sure he got to that level when he was ringing there little necks. "W-Wizard..."

StossTruppen must have been too angry to hear the rapid footsteps, followed by what sounded like a mother bear that caught someone near her cubs, charging up the steep hill beside him. Stoss shot a look right over his shoulder and saw a six-foot bare-chested Hob charging towards him. Quickly, the trooper was able to get a shot off, but the massive goblin was close enough now to smack the gun several feet where his friends were. It must have thought he would be quick enough to use the other fist to land a hook under the kid's chin and watch his head roll, from the looks of it. Instead, Stoss launched himself forward and tackled the oversized Hob to the ground, like his leader had done a minute before.

Not wasting any time, Stoss shot up and immediately smacked the Hobgoblin across the face, almost breaking its nose in the process. Stoss hoped he was stunned enough for him to grab his sword attached to his belt, however, the goblin recovered quicker than expected and pulled the teen's shoulder with great force and tossed him hard to the dirt. It then got up and struck the boy directly in the gut.

Stoss felt all the air leave his lungs when the full-weight of that punch hit home as he made a long-held gasp. Clutching and wrapping his arms around his lower chest, Stoss turned and felt his insides attempt to throw up his lunch -not sure if the air would return, or if this is what fish felt when they're out on dry land. The hob must have seen as much and laughed, slowly slinking towards him.

Stoss, though down, began controlling his breathing while the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He remained until the hob was within arm-length, and hand now clutched onto the hilt of his sword instead, whirled around and released it: slicing most of the Hobgoblin's arm in half as the limb made a light _***thud**_ when it hit the dirt. The goblin let out a hideous shriek of agony, clutching onto the deep stump, replacing most of it forearm. Stoss saw his chance and raced for his teammates. The goblin would soon be a goner, and StossTruppen didn't need to see to know as much. Now his priority was helping his friends as quickly as possible. The Hob, on the contrary, seemed to not get the memo.

Right as Stoss took two steps away, he felt an arm wrap around his neck, incorporating most of his mouth. He promptly beat and kicked to sway the Hob's stranglehold on him, like a boa constrictor crushing its prey and putting more weight the more it struggled.

Hearing the Hob's hot disgusting breath and drool on the back of his neck, StossTruppen screams were muffled as he tried sinking his blade into the Hob's leg -remembering how he almost died the last time he fought a Hob injured. The goblin must have been smarter than the last one because it got the upper hand and started thrashing Stoss around: causing the shock trooper to loosen his grip and watch the blade fly right out of his hand.

He shouted in anger, still trying to throw himself around the constricting hold of the goblin off him. He must have swayed too far to the left because when he did, he stopped, and his left eye widened when he saw the snapping jaws of the massive goblin. Automatically, Stoss threw his hands up and shoved it in the goblin's face. Trying as best he could to stop the goblin trying to take a chunk out of his shoulder. Stoss felt himself look out towards his friends in front of him. Helpless to get close.

 **….** Wizard continued to toss and kick the goblins off and around her, using her dagger to make sure some of them stayed away if they didn't want to be stabbed. Her friends continued to try and get to her, but too many goblins were coming at once to get to her.

Midway through, though, one of the goblins -this one wearing a field cap- decided to pounced almost on top of her, digging its dagger in her gut. It probably was hoping to wound and cease Wizard's struggle so they could take her back easier. It didn't happen. It realized too late she was wearing chainmail underneath those robes.

"You son of-!" Wizard used the grip of her blade to land a good one, right in the goblin's snout. Cracking. It cried out in pain and staggered back, holding on to its muzzle.

Feeling blood trickle down its nose, the sprite must have been too angry to think rationally -if they ever did- before it fired a burning look at her, then, very quickly, reached behind him, yanking out a small pistol. Wizard only had moments to register all this. In an instant, she saw the goblin pounce back towards her and seeing the bright flash of the gun. _***Bang!**_

It struck fast. Wizard felt somewhere in her stomach start to swell and, not too long after, the godforsaken burning pain igniting from it. Before she knew it, her palms were clutched over her wound as she screamed in horrifying pain. Her friends scream out for her and worked harder, inching closer while the goblins around her stayed; Taking the time to jeer and laugh at her suffering.

Stoss recognized the spark of the muzzle for a brief moment when the sound blared through his eardrums like a whirlwind. Notwithstanding the sounds of his fight and the Hob's rapacious breathing. StossTruppen heard an ear-piercing shriek, following the shot being rung out.

The air around him must have gone still and cold again since his blood ran cold. He saw it himself. He saw Wizard let it out an ear-piercing scream of pain and sorrow as she wailed and rolled like someone that was trying to put the flames on their back out. That sent him into a cold stare….He didn't know what happened after that. The numbing right side of his face subsided for a moment, with his left now burning. All he saw after that was crimson red, including something hot dripping down his cheek.

/***

The Hob, while on his last legs, felt the boy lowered his grip and strength away from his face. Guessing the adventurer was weaker than he thought, the Hob made a turbulent grin and exposed its rows of sharp teeth directed towards his neck.

What like a large boulder slamming into his face, the Hob held onto the injury with his good hand and nearly fell forward from the impact. The last thing he saw -besides the blood cover earth beneath him- was the adventurer digging the sword he carried directly into his mouth. Tasting the metallic blood caused him to gurgle and, feeling the back of brains feeling contracted, topple over stiff as a lifeless fish. Choking on his blood.

Feeling her ears ring. Wizard's numbing pain continued to make its presence known as she laid there: incapable. Helpless to move a muscle with blood still slipping out of her mouth and down her cold cheeks. Her vision, though blurry, looked at the sneering goblins all around over her -drool dripping down their jaws as they eyed her with a look of lust in their eyes.

She was afraid. Even through her blurry vision, she found herself shaking in her boots when the goblin that had shot her came swaying towards her. His broken nose -now more pointed downwards- appeared with a primitive gaze in his eyes while the other goblin awaited his command. In the background, she continued to hear echoed screams of her comrades trying to get to her, since some of the goblin force continued to keep them from helping. She thought she heard Priestess softly voice call her name. But, Wizard felt dizzy. Her eyesight was withering from blurriness to complete darkness.

Hunch over her, Wizard saw the captain's filthy green hand reached out in the area of her chest as he used the other to unbuckle somewhere down himself. Her eyes felt heavy. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die after all that's happened? _No,_ She believed, feeling tears rivulet down her cheeks, _I can't...my friends, my family..._ She closed her eyes, beyond knowing what will happen next. The only thing she hated was that she couldn't fight back anymore. _Stoss, I'm sorry..._ She sniffed, _I'm..I'm so sorry...I never...-!_

" _ **Arrghhh!**_ " A blood-curdling scream sounded off like a sweeping glow from one of her spells. Wizard's eyes shot wide open when the goblins surrounding her, let out cries of horror. Scurrying and reeling away from her, towards the direction of the hedge road. She was confused at first. but when her eyes had time to adjust, she never felt a rush of relief come down her than any time before.

"S-Sto..ss…" Her voice cried out in a low whimper. Even in her state, either by magic or some other reason for her body fighting to stay alive, she felt the chance to not worry for the time.

The goblin captain: face bloody and having trouble breathing from being thrown like a ragdoll, attempted to crawl back to his teammates. His eye, for a lack of better words, was hanging from one of its rectus muscles from the sudden right hook he took when his pants were down -literally. It hurt. It hurt, a lot. And he felt everything was on the borderline of giving out on him.

He could partially see, with his good eye, that his comrades had all backed away back to where they tried to bushwhack the females at the start. Noticing them all watched in fear as he continued to drag himself out of this nightmare. Woefully, his hopes were void when your number came up.

The last thing the goblin captain saw when he was turned over, was an adventurer, in a familiar uniform, he'd seen when he was at the far east, looked down at him. The only difference was... _its eyes_. The gob thought, unsure if it was his condition or just the way the shadow was cast, but...but that was all he saw. A dark shadow covering the _demon's_ face, giving only an icy haze to mist from -assumedly- its mouth was from as it raised the spade high in the air and racked it down on his head.

The goblin's body to jerk furiously as saliva ran down its mouth; blood flooding out its burst skull like a split current. Without much luck, StossTruppen stepped on the goblin's head to see if it was dead. It wasn't breathing, so he kicked it to the curve.

The goblins around the brush didn't know whether to turn tail and run, or stand and try to fight. Their ranks were already bled dry and the remainder of the army endured a similar fate. All they had to do was punch a hole behind the adventurer's lines and cut them off. They were going to be the first to plant their flag over the farmhouse and get first pickings on the females they captured. None of that was going to happen, not now. Not with that... _thing,_ staring blankly at him.

 **Author's Note: Good thing I had most of what I needed to put down beforehand when typing this chapter out. Honestly, this was probably my favorite one to do so far (Especially the last bit). If you're wondering why the chapters are mostly complete on my profile but not being uploaded as quickly, it's mostly because they're still not polished and need revising to fix some issues on it. So no worry. With that said, thank you all for reading! Please, favorite and follow the story for more updates -really goes a long way. And leave your review on what you thought. Have a very good one guys!**


	32. Chapter 32: Jäger

The air must have been hard to swallow for the time being. After all, that's happened, both sides of the campaign were spent and banged up pretty good, with only an iota amount of fighting left. StossTruppen's right eye, in fact, still felt pretty banged up and didn't look, no pun intended, to be opening up anytime soon. All that blood that dried and sealed it after he was shot tended to do that. Leaving only really his left eye able to make sure the angry gobs in front of him were in check.

Even if he was, probably, convinced that he had just popped a blood vessel from how furious he was.

Looking down at the bullet wound inflect in Wizard's stomach, Priestess continued to cast a healing miracle to stop the bleeding. At first, the injury didn't seem at all that big, so she thought her and High Elf could get Wizard out in time, and back into the farmhouse for better treatment. Only when the young blonde noticed the puddle of blood pouring out the fire mage's wound, that she got to work directly after that. Not wanting to take any more chances.

"Done," She breathed heavily. Moving her hovering hand away, once the Earth Mother's spell left her palms and down Wizard's half-inch size bullethole. Quickly working its magic, and gradually closing the injury, like it was never there, to begin with. Though, the dark-printed stains around Wizard's stomach, accompanied by the tiny scar, that now took the place of wound, declared that notion was poppycock.

"You saved her…" High Elf made out, gently patting on the healer's shoulder in relief.

Seeing the process go out, and, surprisingly, marking how the bespectacled girl's face going from on the verge of breaking into tears and clobbering whoever was near, to faint relief when the pain wasn't there anymore.

The ranger felt the latter, much more than the former, "Damn a good job." She said — more to herself than out loud.

"Yeah," Priestess nonchalantly nodded, though sounded like she'd been working her tail off during this whole fight. The medic glanced down at her once white dress -now slightly torn, with remains of smut and tints of blood, stained here and there, when she was operating on her friends' injuries. Priestess shook her head: finding tears emitting her vision and splashing on the hot, dirt earth below. "Why'd this had to happen?" She sniffed, laying a soft hand on Wizard's bruised arm, "..Wh-Why did any of this have to happen?"

"We're okay now," High Elf placed a hand on the healer's shoulder in reassurance," She's okay now…" She responded, trying to calm her friend down. Though, she found it harder and harder to put the words together since she'd never felt, or more recently, wanted to feel like her life was threatened.

That was always how it worked out for them, right? Get pinned down, make it seem like all hope was lost, and that they were done for, but in the end, always made it through: as a team.

But, deep down, High Elf knew she didn't always want to think this way. The people in that village they fought to protect. That elf in ruins hung out to dry like a piece of meat. All that reminded her that it could always get much, much worse. And, it seemed like that was starting to turn out here.

"Come on," The archer broker out, fighting the urge of the water behind her eyes. "Let's-...let's get here out of here,"

The priestess silenced her whimpers. And looked up at the slender elf, with a worn and fatigue thought written all on her face when she said that. Then, back down at her equally fatigued and worn out, friend. Reminding her of that day, she pushed Wizard out of harm's way when the goblin arrow stuck home towards her thigh instead. The face Wizard made when they held each other, thinking it was the end, was enough for the young believer to wake up at night in cold sweats. Thinking about what could've and didn't happen.

"Okay…" Priestess nodded soberly. Wiping the rest of her tears with a dirty sleeve, and helping the elf lift and pull the injured Wizard up with an arm over their shoulder on either side for support. "Let's get going…" She said, and turned her head over back down the hedge road, "Stoss...!...Com-"

She paused and recoiled a bit in astonishment. StossTruppen wasn't looking back at the goblins anymore -or, at least, not entirely. She caught the sight of half the side of his face, glancing at her, but not giving her his full notice.

Even in the dim lights above. The priestess was able to ascertain the bloodshot left eye and how not only was his face seemingly worn with dirt bits and bruises but how his formerly eminent blue-gray uniform. It looked unsullied earlier that morning before the party was now beaten up and rugged as himself. But the somber look he gave her... _gave_ what she needed to know.

When he nodded, Priestess didn't need it written on the wall for her to see. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it.

Feeling her lips sink back like after tasting sounding horrible. The priestess looked away. And her and the elf, both feeling like crap, continued forward. Back to the second line, and, hopefully, back to the farmhouse itself.

"At least...I know why he fits his name, now," High Elf noted, trying to find something worth all this trouble. She didn't like this any better than the healer but knew, neither did the goblins.

The priestess wasn't sure if High Elf meant the name of his job or the name she always tended to call him from his deeds with Goblin Slayer. But she didn't feel like arguing. Her arms felt like concrete, "Yeah," Priestess nodded with a small chuckle, "I guess he is." As they continued through the untouched green lawn. All the while, Wizard tried to resist as they moved forward. Making it harder than it already was.

…

When Stoss was certain his teammates were pretty far enough away, he pulled out the pistol he took off the dead goblin captain, and open up on the nearest goblin trying to reach down to pick up his rifle. It contorted and fell to the floor in a few seconds.

His buddies must have seen as much. Although instead of going for another suicidal attack, the shock goblins -surprisingly- panicked. Dropping all their weapons -none of them had rifles on them- and ran away: back into the tallgrass.

Stoss initially pursuit, yet, stopped when his eye caught something besides the goblin captain's corpse. Something bright and shiny, it might add.

The trooper's right eye widen, " _ **Nien…**_ " He muttered. Reaching down and picked up a sharp, stainless dagger that was in the shape of a longleaf with an emerald shaded hilt. Stoss, despite his lack of better shrewdness, recognized the weapon the moment he got a closer look. "..the same one I gave Wizard…" He mumbled, inspecting, and seeing how dirty and red-stained the whole blade was. He clutched the handle tightly, " _ **Schweines**_.." He murdered out. Placing the dagger in his belt, and taking off after them with more resolve than before. Shovel and pistol in hand.

Stoss felt his body rise in rapid succession as he seemly plowed through the fields like a scythe cutting down ears of wheat with ease.

When the thought occurred to him that this could be a trap, Goblin Slayer always hammered that down like nail in a coffin, that if you think it wouldn't happen to you, well: you'd be surprised when it comes and bites you in the behind, as the trooper remember he put it.

Stoss had already been in that boat of that thinking ever since he was in the service. Maybe even before that when all he used to do was read stories of battles occurring and ending in such a matter. This wasn't going to be one of those times. He knew it. His body, tacitly, knew it, too, when he ran just outside of the field and continued on the left dirt trail of the brown and gray air — hoping to spot something within it, with his lungs heating with every step.

He was about to twenty feet in, though it could have been much longer and bigger since Stoss felt he had been in-dash for a tournament or something, and was doing so multiple times. But, when he spotted a lone goblin crouching and hiding behind a small bush, facing the direction where Stoss was thinking about following them in.

Grinning. When the stormtrooper bucked it right and charged the goblin -the green sprite must have only been able to see his outline through the dirt air because it let a hideous shriek when Stoss was an arms-length. Feeling the rusted, razor-sharp ends of the spade come down on his face: splitting it like a banana.

" **Bastard,** " Stoss cursed when the remains spat on his face and uniform, just after the shovel came down on the gob's head.

Getting to work on prying the now, bloody, shovel from the fountain of crimson spitting out of the sprite, Stoss felt a second one wrap a stiff pole around his neck. Attempting to strangle him to death.

Turning and twisting his assailant off him. Stoss grabbed hold onto the pike and threw the second plated goblin off him. He got the briefest look of despair from the yellow eyes of the fairy, just before driving the pointy end of its pike inside its guts.

When the trooper tried pulling the spike out, he must have realized he had made an error with his counterattack. The blade was fastened inside the gob's ribs and, the only other time he did this by accident during his first as an adventurer, knew it wasn't going to come out no matter how hard he tried. Rather than go for another crack at it. Stoss finished the blood-curdling screams of the goblin with the heel of his boot. After that, it wasn't screaming anymore.

With three more shouts ringing from behind him, StossTruppen whirled and spotted the muzzle flashes of a rifle, discharging onto from an oddly, eerie hill.

Stoss dove without thinking, and discharged his weapon into the rifle goblin several times, as it tumbled down like a ragdoll.

It was a shame Stoss couldn't see. Because once he whipped the pistol's muzzle down over to the other two goblins running at him and tried firing: all he heard was the empty casing click out.

He grunted and shot himself up -running towards the _grüns,_ and meeting them just halfway across the bumpy field. The first goblin tried spearing him in the leg. However, StossTruppen picked up what he was up to ahead of time and swayed to the side just long enough for him to smack the sprite in the back of the head. Never to fight again.

The other goblin got in close, too — short a couple of inches from shoving its bayonet down Stoss' chest. Stoss felt his body tense up when he knocked away the goblin's rifle at the last moment and, locking his arm underneath the sprite's neck when he turned him around, partially suffocating the fairy for a split-second, he thrust his elbow upwards. _***popping**_ its neck from the rest of its body.

After that, StossTruppen let the body drop and jolt on the floor. Slowly, he looked around the goblin bodies in front of him over the sound of his heart bumping and seemingly trying to break open his throat while it was at it.

His eye started to loosen after a moment, growing more apparent with every passing second. Most of his vision was still fifty shades of red and didn't seem to get any better than that. At least his eye gave him a warning. His legs didn't bother when they finally went out.

" _Mein_ _gott…_ " Stoss grunted, feeling a chill ran down his spine from how much he was shaking. "By _gott_ ….By _gott...my_ hands…" His palms were in a similar state. Though, like his head and its wound, they felt hot and muggy like the humid air around him. Like his anxiety leap and hurtled over a new plateau in trying to make him feel as if an elephant had landed right on his chest, determined to suffocate him to death. His whole body seemed like he was in an ice cover bath in the middle of a cold winter. Shivering, but feeling hot in the summer heat.

He slowly reached for the canteen attached to his side belt, the noisy oval-shaped bottle metallically shaking as he slowly held it to his bruised mouth. When he finally threw it back: nothing but a few drops came out, and it's not like they were cold either. They were pretty goddamn hot.

" _Scheiße_.." Stoss muttered in frustration. Throwing the jug off to the side, and, mildly as he could, tried probing in his leather pouches. Desperately trying to get something to calm him down with.

Then he remembered something out of the blue, "Wait...she gave me-" -Stoss bite into his tongue when he twisted and reached inside his smaller side pouch by his belt -a smaller one for remedies- and pulled one right out. The only one he had left. The one _she_ gave him.

 _ **..."Here."**_ Wizard told him, handing over the small, purple potion, she brought from Water Town, " _ **I have a feeling you'll need it more than me."**_

Stoss gave her a bewildered look, " _ **Are you sure, Wizard?"**_ He said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion, _**"Don't you believe it would be better if you kept it?"**_

" _ **If I did, I wouldn't be giving it to you, wouldn't I?"**_ She held up a hand to prevent him from replying, " _ **Besides…"**_ Her ears heated up when she gently looked away, " _ **It would make me happy if you did, you know?... I don't want you to get yourself killed when you're up there on that hill."**_

" _ **Oh,"**_ Now Stoss felt stupid, " _ **I see."**_ He softly smiled, " _ **All right, then. I'll...I'll use it if I get hurt out there,"**_ He made out, catching a small glimpse of Wizard's bright green eyes slowly drift to him in curious surprise. He went on, " _ **Just make sure to keep an eye on the others when the time comes, ja?"**_ Stoss' smile grew brighter because of it.

Now, Wizard felt her face heated more but kept her feelings buried for a moment and tried to continue on and not show it. But her best wasn't quite so good, " _ **Look...D-Don't think I'm trying for something,"**_ She folded her arms like a pouting child would do when they didn't want to admit something, because, frankly, she didn't want to, " _ **I just...don't want to see you do something stupid like you've done in the past, Stoss."**_

Stoss must have seen as much, and laugh a little, " _ **Okay,"**_ He made out to himself, " _ **I won't... d...Thank you."**_ He got it almost the first time, but it was better than before.

Wizard gently looked back to him, meeting his gray eyes and the face of hope he gave off, and, reasonably quickly, found herself smiling at him. Despite her crimson state.

Stoss, like her, did very much the same and felt the feeling again. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw her like this.

Soon, Goblin Slayer ordered the party to disperse and get to their stations. The duo looked startled, but, even in the state of panic earlier, a little piece of them felt committed something was going to roll out okay in the end…

A teardrop fell on the purple potion's lid, and down to the trooper's dirty black-gloved hand with slow deliberateness. "Why…" Stoss tried blinking. Slowly shaking his head in confusion, "Why am I... crying?" He hadn't remembered the last time he did that. Almost as if a knife had plunged deep inside his chest and twisted it for good measure. What was wrong with him? Why was he so afraid?

Looking back down, Stoss realized how some of the droplets had traces of blood still in them. Then, almost on cue, his nerves made it clear he wasn't angry anymore.

"The adrenaline must have worn off," He uttered when the notion bore fruit in his mind. Without a second thought, he squeezed the potion's lid, turned it, and popped it right off. Letting the wooden cap leave and rolled several feet away from where he was sitting.

The substance ran and burned his throat when it docked inside his belly — making him cough from the swift kick of bitterness from it. He coughed again. Not sure if the potion was even supposed to be that strong, to begin with. Hell, this thing was dangerously sharp! Like, he had just made the ultimate blunder of drinking Dwarf Shaman's fire rum -or whatever it was called- and feeling his whole body tense up when he did so.

Fortunately, Stoss felt his nerves ceased utterly. And the rest of his person relaxed as well. Stoss blinked with his, moderately, right eye for a moment, and was in shock to find it clearing up more. Again, not enough for his vision to return to normal, but close enough to see himself around better.

Seeing all the dead goblin bodies around him in mangled and torn shredded pieces, Stoss softly sighed when the sight set in motion, "Poor bastards," He shook his head in regret, "The girls must have made them bleed so bad that not even a frontal charge would do," He shot in the dark. Seeing as some of them had traces of arrow and several of the bodies were burned to a crisp.

Glancing over to the dozens of goblin corpses stacked on top of each other from a previously failed charge with smoke still emitting from their fist-size wounds to prove it, Stoss wondered….. _wait, fist-size wounds?_

Stoss blinked a few times when he saw it too. He took a breath in and tasted a hint of cordite and gunpowder. His whole body sank like a ship when he saw the rest of the seemingly fewer hundreds of destroyed, broken, and torn to pieces goblins, scattered all around: hiding under the darkness of his weak eyesight.

Including the one near the capsule of the potion bottle, he let drop, leaving its mouth hanging wide open like a river dragon, but with part of its lower body wholly gone.

Then, coming from behind the goblin body, a series of slow, deliberate stomps came forward.

 _ ***Stomp *Stomp *Stomp *Stomp**_

It took Stoss a minute to realize; he was in front of the forest's edge, too. The same one, the goblins first attack them from.

" _Heilige Scheiße…_ " Stoss ghostly said - _Holy shit_ is the right word that came to mind.

He cringed and started to crawl back when the Goblin Champion, a large clever over its shoulder, -not like the club the last Champion he saw used in Water Town- stomp towards him with little to no rush. That didn't matter. The effect still struck the shocktrooper as dancing with the devil under a pot of boiling water. He didn't care if that made sense; the first two words he repeated before helped much more than any metaphor or example ever would!

Moving and feeling the blood rush back into his feet, Stoss didn't waste any time to try and get the hell out of there. All intent to run the opposite direction. But, like before, he was stopped dead in his tracks. A loud, bellowing roar that resembled that of a boar or bear ranged out from in front of him.

 _A-Another one?!_ He panicked, seeing a second Goblin Champion appear, a couple of dozen yards in front of him, as well. Only this one had with him a chain alongside a heavy ball attached to the end of it. As the large creature showed off its sharp, razor-like teeth, with traces of saliva pressing down like a hungry wolf. Eyeing StossTruppen down like he was an injured deer, all by its lonesome.

...He was trapped.

Stoss tried looking around for an alternate route. But, seeing his luck go from pretty bad to too damn bad, witnessed hordes upon hordes of goblins poured out of the forest were the Champions and its deceased, brethren launched from, and began to encircle his whole position. Leaving a large gap between him, and the nearest goblin, thirty to forty yards apart. There _was_ no escape. Stoss saw as much.

" _N-Nien!"_ He cried out, shaking his head like a maniac, "I can't...I have to see…-" The goblins jeered and laughed at the fear in his eye. Too weak and feeble to try and breakout on his own. _How did it come to this…?_ He pondered to himself, thinking he would somehow get an answer. When nothing happened, he clutched onto his arm and felt his body shake again. I'm don't know what to do. He thought in panic. _"Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht!"_

Along with what sounded like something rattling around. Cutting and breaking the air as it did so. Stoss' body stayed put. Too stiff and frozen to move. He didn't know what else to do besides closing his eye. And, hoping, darkness took him before the end did.

… **..**

… **..**

…" _**Men,"**_ **The Sergeant announced in the tongue of the Empire, before the newly trained shock troopers displayed in neat, close fit order in front of him,** " _ **Today, you are among a brotherhood of soldiers. You will do your duty as soldiers...as men. To defend the Empire and her people against this terrible foe!"**_

" _ **Tomorrow, we will start with those who tried and damage our borders with their presence by our glorious lake. Tomorrow, you all will be the men that will lead our nation to peace and prosperity!" He placed a white stainless glove over his heart, and lookout out to the men he would be leading against the raiders by the Realm Lake. The platform he stood at the plaza square, just after the parade and the King's Speech, said, "Please, place your pointer and center finger up, with your fist held up high, and repeat after me…**_ "

 **StossTruppen, feeling the warmth of the sky above, reflect off his black-gray tailored uniform adorned with golden buttons and other decorations for the show, that he held up his hand and finger. And repeated the saying that was brought after the country was bled dry but stood standing after their siege centuries ago.**

' _ **We will not capitulate…..**_

 _ **\- no, never!...**_

 _ **We may be destroyed...but if we are, we shall drag a world with us**_

… _ **..- a world in flames.**_

" ' _A world in flames…'_ " Stoss slowly repeated to himself. Remembering what his duty was meant to mean why he put on the uniform. Why Stoss fought for what he believed in. Even if he did it to escape his troubles, he knew what those words meant to him. What they always said to him. What they meant to him now.

With a sneer grunt, StossTruppen gradually got up from his lurched stance, and looked up at the Champion; still swinging away with its morningstar.

The boy's eye was glaring with no fear or thoughts of submission. " ' _We may be destroyed, but if we are, '_ " -He spat the taste of blood from his mouth- " ' _we shall drag a world with us -_ _ **a world in flames.'**_ " And drew his dagger.

The goblins around stopped briefly but continued their laughter like he was speaking gibberish. Him reciting the oath under his tongue did that to others. But the Goblin Champion with the chain? He didn't bother to jeer at the gesture. Now this human's stubbornness was going to be met with an equal end as he gave the chain one last spin and, hearing the crack of the wind, hauled the piece of iron down at the boy. Believing the only way for him to go was standing tall, then running away now. Right when the weight came crashing down.

 _ ***BOOM!**_

Stoss felt himself get partially flung and thrown like a doll across the field, landing and scraping the dirt hard as he landed near the previous first-line trench was.

He moaned when the flavor of crimson came and strung out in his mouth when he grounded hard. It was a good thing he was in this picture before, because Stoss was pretty sure that he would have broken something had he not known how to roll correctly. Nevertheless, it still hurt like hell.

"ahh...Wh-What the hell just...?" Stoss rubbed his mouth and brought himself up to try and stand. He stopped when he saw, and, more importantly, heard, the Champion scream and clutch onto its open, bloodied palm with vigorous pain. Stoss cocked an eyebrow in confused shock, "How did he-?" When the dirt kicked up from the fallen ball and chain: covering most of the area, Stoss' vision eased up when he looked back up, and felt like, almost by magic, his leader was standing ahead of him. "G-Goblin Slayer?"

"Yeah." The silver-rank answered, unsheathing his sword, "You must not like listening to me today, do you?" He asked, with no less scorn in his voice if he tried. Though, his adjutant thought he might as well have.

Stoss eased himself up with the support of his arm. And looked down with shame on his face. He didn't bother to come up with an excuse this time around. Even if he did, he was a terrible liar. "I…I lost control, sir...I couldn't control my head, and I..." He sighed heavily, "lost control...I'm sorry."

Goblin Slayer looked back at the trooper when he finished that last part. Even though his sights were all around them now, angry, goblins, the stoic adventurer still kept a wary ear out for if Stoss meant what he said or not. It was a natural choice which one the boy went for, "Can you still fight?"

"...yes." Stoss glanced back at him in surprise.

"Good." Goblin Slayer nodded. Turning his attention back to the screaming Champion -still clutching onto his open-spilled fist wound Goblin Slayer had flung an ax at earlier. His armor was still pretty beat up from defending the center, but it didn't mean he was out of steam in the tank, either. He said, "Then I need you with me."

Stoss gasped a little, "A-All right, sir!" Stoss nodded."Let's pay them back."

The duo stood shoulder-to-shoulder, sword, and dagger in hand. Ready to fight like lions, once more. "Get ready."

Stoss grinned at that, "Yes...sir."

The Champion ahead of them -excluding the one behind them- had several goblins try and attend to the wounds inflicted on his pouring hand. Instead of falling back, the massive brute swung and slapped some of its brethren away from him in anger and, without thinking further, gave the duo a death glare that was anything but friendly — charging headfirst towards them.

The brute only took a few steps forward before, after a trial at the third step, suddenly fell back. Creating a mini shockwave from how close it was by the duo's feet. Stoss and Goblin Slayer eased their defensive stance and looked at each other in remote confusion.

"S-Sir…?" Stoss blustered out, "Am I going mad? Or did that champion just get harpooned like a fish?"

"I don't know." Goblin Slayer glanced back and was probably as confused as the kid in that regard. He paused for a second, then said, "but I have a feeling who it might be."

Stoss cocked an eyebrow up, but, when someone, familiar, out near the woods, shouted: "If anyone's not confident in themselves, stay back! This is a veteran's fight!" His jaw opened in surprise.

Goblin Slayer shot a head up, "I know that voice."

The goblins must have known too. Most of them tried to run away in the woods when the first spell sounded off in the distance. A chunk of gobs then took cover from the series of arrows, and the swarm of adventurers lead by Spearman, smashing their lines off in the west by the start of the forest's entrance. Making them seemly retreat in droves when it first started to happen.

"Come on!" An adventurer, this one carrying an even more massive sword, shouted as he dashed a Hob trying to rush him, in half. "Earn your pay!"

Stoss was stunned at the spectacle in front of him. He wanted to rub his eyes, even pinch himself to make sure what was happening _was_ happening.

Witnessing the massive Goblin Champion -trying to hold the guild's adventurers- being killed by a female knight with an enormous shield. As the rest of the gobs covering their retreat were soon driven back, pushing them further into the woods.

Stoss would have screamed his head off and threw his helmet in the air in celebration if the numbing pain reminded him that, just because he witnessed a victory, that didn't mean he suddenly got a get out of prison free card.

"Dreaded Trooper!" A familiar feminine voice called out. Catching him by the shoulder before marrying the ground with his face again. Something he wasn't keen on proposing.

When the trooper's eye straighten out a bit, he glanced to his side and was surprised to find a rugged High Elf, looking desperately at him with her light, mint-green eyes. "Are you...okay?" StossTruppen asked, trying not to fall on his face with the support of his leg. He probably made another joke because he heard the elf sound ruefully discontent.

She gave him a weak smile, "Somewhat...but, you're not too bad yourself...I think"

"Far from it..." Now Stoss found himself amused by it, too. Then he paused, and held his breath for a moment, "The others...are they-?"

"They're okay," High Elf assured, smiling, "We're all okay, thanks to you two…..C-Can you walk?"

"I don't know," He bit his tongue when a spike ran through his leg. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't that bad. He nodded, "I think I can... _Danke_ ,"

"Yeah... _ ***sniff**_ ," High Elf felt her throat tighten when she looked away, "No problem," She didn't want to show any weakness until this whole ordeal was finally over, for them at least. Now that it was, she couldn't help but start to cry.

"Up you go, lad," Dwarf Shaman said, grabbing and pushing the other side of the trooper up for support, "Get a whole of yourself, elf." He began with a cheery smile, "We're not out of the woods, yet, you know?"

Stoss chuckled, " _Nien_ , but we are pretty damn close," High Elf smiled and nodded at that, while the dwarf gave another cheeky smile towards them as he helped settle him down a nearby rock. Away from the fighting.

While the adventurers continued their overwhelming summer offensive through the gob's ranks and causing panic amongst them. Noble Knight and Rhea Ranger came trudging over to them from the front, "Thank goodness," The orange hair knight brought out with comfort, "We thought we were too late."

Stoss started to look up from his seated position again, while Dwarf Shaman was tending to a hip wound Stoss didn't even realize he had in his left trouser pocket with a potent remedy. The trooper asked: "How on earth did you guys know we were under attack?"

Rhea Ranger grinned at that, "Would you believe us if, right when we were done exploring the ruined tunnel and decided to drop by to that surprise party of yours, that we thought we saw fireworks in where the Farm was? Along with what sounded like firecrackers?" She said, placing her hands on the sides of hips to show like she knew how to explain how events. This left Stoss and his party mates pretty unsure in what in the world scout had just said.

Noble Knight rolled her eyes, "What she's trying to say is, we heard your party were in a bit of trouble from the sounds of it and decided to hurry to the Guild for help. It was a bit tough at first, but when we mentioned you and Goblin Slayer's names.." The knight paused as she hid a smile at the corner of her lip, "the two receptionists there was able to get a brand new quest going for slaying goblins here."

"A gold coin, for every gob dead," Rhea Ranger finished with a smirk. Holding up three fingers and mentioned: "So far, I'm beating monk and mage with three already!"

"Right," Noble Knight shook her head, adding more to the scout's slyness. "But, it seems we have them on the ropes with how well this attack went," She remarked, looking back over her shoulder, along with everyone else to the trails of smoke and slashing and bashing of steel.

She wasn't lying. Shouts of someone yelling out: "We got them on the run!" "Push up!" "Haha! Look at all these gold coins running away from me!" Sounded off as the adventurers continued their push, deeper into the woods.

Stoss slid and let his headrest on the massive rock's support. Shaking his head in tired dismay, " _Hervorragend,_ " He sighed in relief. Maybe the effects of that drug were getting him a bit woozy and, frankly, was letting the sounds of battle in the background drawn out his thoughts and closing his eye.

"By the way," High Elf started, sounding if she just realized something, "where is Orcbolg?"

Stoss abruptly stopped leaning back. "What do you mean?" He asked, "He was right next to me when you guys came-" He halted when the thought came to the realization, too. Even with the drugs in him, his eye opened up like a sudden salvo from a battleship. "He was just-..."

"Woah! Relax, lad," Dwarf Shaman began, as perplexed as to the others. "You must have worked yourself too hard, with the head bruise, no sir," He patted on the kid's back, "But, really, where is he?"

The others continued to look at him with jumbled confusion, but StossTruppen wasn't paying attention. He was trying to look for his commander. And after another minute of turning and swaying all around...he spotted him.

Off on top of a ridge, just outside the forest line, he saw Goblin Slayer climbing up it as a man possessed. It was only when Stoss' eye scaled the hill up a little that he saw the reason why. Spotting the outline of a big Hob in a cloak look around for a second, and, quickly, turning tail and running back into the woods.

After a few seconds, Goblin Slayer climbed over and proceeded to run after the goblin with the same vigor StossTruppen displayed after the shock troops.

Nevertheless, Stoss' face dropped to a confused frown from the sight. Only answering the dwarf's question once he found the right words to say: "I don't know."

… _ **.*Dice Roll**_

 **Author's Note: Well, that turned out better than expected. I think this was another chapter I very much enjoyed typing up. The scene from Goblin Slayer's rage scene in the anime and, partly, from the manga, inspired Stoss going what he did in this chapter. Another side note, Stoss fighting the goblins the way he did, was inspired by PFC. William "Jim" Kottas, on Okinawa, and during his encounter against several Japanese soldiers assaulting his platoon's machine-gun post. Other parts of this chapter were influenced by other war films as well, but I'll leave you to decide which ones I used here! Well, with nothing else to say, thank you all for reading. Again, favorite and follow the story for quicker updates. Leave a review on what you thought and whether I fell flat on my face or did a pretty meh job. And, as always, have a good one guys!**

 *****Extra Note: Btw I'm well aware that oath quote was from Hitler, but only really the quote was used. Nothing affiliated with nazi imagery and other of its ideas are presented. Again, I just wanted to use the quote because it sounded good. That's it. Nothing else.**


	33. Chapter 33: Vaterland

_How could this have happened?_ The Goblin Lord asked itself again and again. Flashes of _what_ he just bore witness to were mind-boggling unbelievable to him. _All this work. All this planning. All these bodies, and for what? For what!_

Losing more than two-thirds of his army, almost all their shamans, and about any heavy weapons acquired from those foolish foreigners from the Far East, all went up like a gust to the wind. With nothing to show for it besides a retreating goblin army, against a seemingly endless tidal wave of adventurers that sought wings and took flight from the hell knows where?

 _That horde is finished._ The monarch fleeing leader of the goblin army deemed with bitter insolence as he ran for dear life, farther into the woods. _There's no point in staying now that they've been halted._

 _Ragga! It's all their fault, damn it!_ The Lord whipped his head in anger; It's _all those stupid, miserable inept fools in red plates! If only they listened to me. If only they shoved their noses out of the dirt and smelled the manure outside of it. Then, we would have been preparing to attack the Town by now!_

That was always the plan by the -late- Demon Lord of all the Sect forces anyways. Hell, that was one of the reasons why the Goblin Lord himself got refit and rearmed with more goblins in the first place. There were several other hordes, just like this one, whose plan was to cause as much damage behind Allied lines as possible. Buying time for Sect forces to seize the human Capitol while their rears were left exposed for the taking -no pun intended.

However, had the Goblin Lord known he'd -unintentionally- get overruled and nagged in his long-green ears all the time by the lieutenants sent here: he probably expected to have never sent a runner back to accept it. Now that he had-

 _That moron got himself killed anyways, at the end. By a female party no less!_ That still had some merit to lowering the guilt of this defeat a little. Yes, he might have failed here, but when he thought about it -it _wasn't_ entirely his fault. _Just a minor set back,_ he reiterated. Picking up more speed as his thoughts started to rise once again.

He continued just the same, _Yeah, and with those lieutenants mostly dead…_. _..I need only to keep myself alive. I'll go back to my nest, reproduce using the prisoners I have there, and try again._ He hurried his pace faster this time. More than he thought possible. _With no more lagging on my skills, with no more nagging on over the hills. So long as I'm alive, there will always be another time._

He smeared. Cutting his way further and further northward to the caverns where a skeleton crew lingered on the watch of the dozens of females kept there. That made him nod. Even through the beating of his chest and the sweat dripping down his neck, he nodded nevertheless. _I'll make it work next time._ The Goblin King held in determine irritation, _Next time, for sure!_

That ambition was always a strength that a goblin of his caliber had to have to survive in this world. It was something that he discovered to use at a very early age when his nest was slaughtered by a _female_ adventurer all those years ago.

Back then, sure, he could have fought back from the get-go and use his blind rage to take on that swordswoman right then and there. Frequently, all his siblings had tried just that. It was after they were butchered like the cows they took the previous day did he realize it wouldn't work.

Lying in a crawled upward position as a newborn would with the double-edged blade of a sword staring down at him; the Lord did the only thing that seemed sensible _to_ _do_ : he cried.

He cried and begged for his life. Sure he would sugar coat this long ago tale to stretch and stroke his legend, but he never told the full of it because he didn't think it would work at the time.

But when her eyes, those glowing reassured eyes believed he was telling the truth: she turned away. Her back completely away from him -convinced, through sheer pity for the infant green sprite.

And what happened afterward, once his tears turned into dreaded, fostering hatred for the woman that killed his nest -especially with the rock the soon-to-be Goblin Lord found laying near him- well?...she never knew _what_ hit her.

And that's what it might have felt like when the sound of a foreign firearm going off some feet behind him. Giving his left blocky arm a good kiss on the cheek as he squealed like a carved pig, tumbling straight down a steep incline. Directly into a nearby forest clearing.

Any amount of adrenaline that was previously pounding into him during his initial state of confident euphoria was almost the same as getting caught with your loincloth down between your legs after a village raid.

If the Goblin Lord had a measure of a chance to think of a better comparison between the severing pain blistering out his left bicep's leather padding, he would have, too.

Cursing and, at the same time, grinding his teeth like bark on a tree, the Lord, despite being face-down when the tree behind him "broke" his fall, gripped and squeezed the pebble size wound to stop the river bleeding that poured out of it. Shaking any blurriness and the circling star that wrapped around his pounding vision as it was, quickly tore a piece of cloth from his fur coat and frantically started to cover the wound into a tourniquet.

 _Damn...Damn it; it burns like hell!_ He cried out in a cursive whimper, despite feeling his eyes twitch a bit through the crimson stains trying to drown his improvise wrappings. It would hold, but for how much longer?

The Lord stopped for the moment when he apprehended that he failed to pick up where that shot came. Sure it appeared from behind him as he ran but, besides the darkness and lines of trees and for the fact, he didn't know someone, or something, was out here with him never occurred to him in the slightest. _After all, who would be foolish enough to come—?_

 _ **"I knew that was what you'd think"**_ The Lord gasped, and almost instantly jolted back onto his feet, not sure if the wound was closed shut.

The air was crisp to silence now as a small _***cling**_ followed by something dropping and bouncing on the floor came from the darkness in front of him. Then, making its way out of the shadows, a bulky, ironclad knight strolled out of it — a smoking firearm in its banged-up hands, and a single, red eye was staring right back at him.

"You're a fool." The _demon_ began, "I knew you couldn't resist seeing your army snatch victory away from you."

Goblin Slayer stopped just short of a wagon-length away from the towering Hob-sized goblin glaring at him. He paid it no mind and just gladly glared back. "And now?" He asked, questionably, "Now, I know your home isn't _too_ far away, either."

 _ **...**_

With the summer heat creeping in on this, rather, troublesome night, Goblin Slayer found it still jarring that the Guild's adventurers came when they did to save him and the rest of his party from inevitable defeat.

About all his fellow party members suffered some form of injury or the other. And about all their spell slots, weapons, and anything -but courage- was next to of short supply, again. And again, they pulled out on top and managed to win. Giving the Farm -his home- and the rest of his friends, the adventurers, and the innocent people back at the Town, a chance to breathe easier.

Now? Now it was time to finish it.

 _A shame I only had the one pellet,_ Goblin Slayer thought -disappointed for his lack of familiarity with this weapon- _that one was for his head._

Admittedly, he didn't have much choice. Let alone a chance to loot the plated goblin he took it from; unless he wanted to lose track of the Lord. Which, to Goblin Slayer, made it harder than it was.

The first few seconds went by in a blur. One moment, Goblin Slayer found himself having a rather _deep_ stare-off with the towering sprite, and the next: it let out a rippling roar as it stormed and clawed the ground towards him. The blistering throughout his body, along with the fatigue of battle, couldn't begin to keep track of how long he'd been fighting already. But he knew grousing about it was as good as yelling at a bunch of birds to stop stealing your bread: it just wasn't going to happen.

Goblin Slayer arched himself forward and, as if he was throwing a spear, nearly harpooned the bayoneted-firearm directly at the Lord — watching its eyes shoot wide open when it just almost missed its head by a few yards as it wheezed by into a nearby tree.

Seeing as the Lord had rebounded from the near miss, Goblin Slayer saw it grin as it approached him. Instead of trying to block and go on the defensive, he drew his sword out at the nick of time. Watching the sparks and sounds of metal against steel flash before the open slits of his helmet as he and the Lord traded blows (something Goblin Slayer found himself: surprisingly tired from as his right bandaged upper arm began to scream at him to stop).

Grunting after his sluggish movements cost him nearly his neck when he tried to take a slash under the Goblin Lord's cloak. He was sent flying across the open grass field. His shield, once more, not getting him killed even though it might as well have had.

He stabbed his sword in the soil to push held himself up to a crouch. Panting as he did, Goblin Slayer looked wearily back at his sneering opponent from across the field. _He's wearing armor under that cape._ The silver-rank adventurer found out too little too late, _and He's too powerful...or, instead, his reach is too long._ _Even if I was not the state I'm in, I can't get in close enough to hit him where it hurts most._ Goblin Slayer slowly glanced down to his beaten up and bloodied tourniquet wrapped around his lower shoulder pad with content. He knew he was beaten up pretty bad, especially after taking a potion to boost his stamina back up (even if the cost was not good after), but he never guessed it would be _this_ bad.

 _Maybe I bite off more than I can chew,_ He admitted with another grunt as he casually looked back up at his peering opponent again. Essentially getting ready to go for another go at him.

Goblin Slayer pushed himself up with his sword to get prepared, too. _I'm not used to fighting them face-to-face. But I need to try something different._ Then, nearly a second later, the light over his head switched-on, and not because of the duel green and red moons' emitting light above him, either.

Balancing himself down until he had pretty stable footing that didn't involve being trip up, yet, Goblin Slayer glanced forward and, upon seeing the Lord's face grin into a sharp, toothy smile, did he dashed forward at him. Catching the same look of absolute shock in the goblin's eyes as he reached down midrun to scoop up a hand full of grass and toss it right between its big, wide yellow eyes.

The Lord staggered and cursed as it promptly tried covering its eyes incase the adventurer had another patch of grass to throw under his iron sleeves. He didn't. But when the Lord realized this, he gasped when the steadfast human rewound its short sword into a thrusting position and, in a split-second, did just that with the wind whistling behind its back.

…

Just as Goblin Slayer was aiming for the fences by pulling his right arm back to thrust out forward into the Lord's skull ...the tip of the blade went straight down into the dirt as if gravity intended it as the intended target.

Goblin Slayer stopped and felt his nerves go numb. He _was_ in the process of airing out a few tenths of a word he often tried not to use -especially when his friend, the farm girl, wasn't around. Even if she was, well, that was the least of his concerns.

The next thing he saw before seeing stars -and now the ones in the sky- was the battle-ax of the Lord dive almost straight into his gut and rolling him off down the clearing once more. This time, a trail of blood leading right to him, instead. Unsure if he could get up again.

…

The night, as far as High Elf was a concern, wasn't completely drained of its dark-blue yet and replace with the more lively orange and red of the morning, either. The green acres of the grassy field -scattered with bodies of goblins layed where her and her party had fought so hard to keep at bay- was almost over.

She, like everyone involved in defense of the Farm, was still stunned, shaken up, and more entirely, damn near tired from fighting for literally the whole damn night! The fact she hadn't fallen over when the Guild's adventurers were now sweeping up the rest of the skeleton Goblin Army in the fields (and in the forest to find Orcbolg), was a mystery onto itself right now.

Standing stationary on the Farm's many small ridges, mostly due to taking a small graze of a pellet through the left thigh and, overlooking the many hills by the east side of the forest that the goblins had used, previously, as a launching pad. The tall, slender elf shook her head in wonder, "To think there was this many attacking us."

"Well, we had a good teacher." Dwarf Shaman, who had helped her to the rear near the farmhouse to get patched up with the others, snorted at the remark. But sneered a moment later when he saw another goblin off in the distance get arrow by his comrade and remarked a moment later with: "and the boy to make sure your head was straight for once, aye?"

High Elf turned red, "W-Will, you shut up about that, dwarf?!" She partially shouted as her ears twitched from the sudden burst of anger. "You know perfectly well I-" It was only when the short, bushy dwarf laugh did she felt like shooting him with an arrow instead. Which, in turn, woke up her wounded comrades behind them.

Warrior, who had taken a bullet through the traps and was in the worse shape out of the Greenhorns: near the Farm's open cottage with several other adventurers. More gloomily, an omit amount covered by a blanket incases their wounds were too severed -which was a couple of rookies already. Couldn't help but lay out a weak, satiric smile over to High Elf, "Well.. _ ***cough *cough!**_..well. You hear that Wizard?"

Wizard, like her brash friend, had taken a much less significantly injury -though that wasn't saying much- from a bullet wound in the gut and having blood rain down her nose from her extreme spells. Even in her weak state, she found herself rolling her eyes through her broken spectacles as Fighter made sure her bandages were tight enough to hold the gaps of bleeding at bay.

Fighter laughed a little at this, "At least you aren't making any more snarky comments, Warrior." The monk pointed out, shaking her head (mostly since she got a pretty mark in her calf during a magic barrage from the goblins at the start, so she couldn't give her childhood _too_ much banter -yet). She glanced back to Wizard, "Better?"

Wizard was still too weak to talk from how bad her throat hurt from the shouting and, not wanting to remember, the screaming she had done previously. Even managed to muster up a short shrug, and, after a moment of concentrated thinking, lifted her pal hand a bit and shook it side-to-side. _It could be better,_ which got a laugh out of all her friends.

When the call went out that most of the Goblin Army was being routed and, currently, being destroyed up more inland in the forest, Wizard rested more comfortable knowing that. Even if she wanted to give those green bastards one more kick in the privates as a parting gift, it was still better than laying down dead. Plus, after Priestess healed her, she didn't think it would take long before her throat and, more importantly, her legs, got blood pumping back in them so she could walk around again.

 _And with Goblin Slayer doing god knows what, I'm sure Stoss was eager to look for him._ She sighed (Yes, in her head) and steadied her breathing. _I hope he's still getting patched up in the farmhouse by Priestess. He looked as bad as me when he….he,_ She felt palms sweat and touched her uneasy head. It was only a few minutes, or so, Wizard hadn't seen the team's number two yet after she heard he was hauled in the farmhouse by the Female Party. He looked to be still able to move about, barely, but he still was -even if his light blue uniform and his eye wound didn't quite show it.

It was, after all, one of the reasons why she had a thing for him after he saved her several times during their time together as a party. Despite the "bet" she still had with High Elf, something struck her as odd.

She had known Stoss long enough to know he was almost always by their team's leader, Goblin Slayer, side. Whether it would be meetings, a fight, or just the generally nearby, Stoss still was there with him. So when Shaman mentioned how Stoss was seen with Goblin Slayer one second but wasn't there the next and Stoss himself couldn't say where? It was something she probably guessed the rest of the party thought about but didn't want to say out loud.

Then, a second later, her suspicions were proven correct: mildly and less welcomed at that. When Priestess came rushing out to them down the dirt trail by the fences with a look of concern on her face.

Fighter, who was the closest, was the first to peek up and ask, "Priestess what's wrong? Did something-"

"It's Stoss!" The small blond mage shouted with hurried dread. She lowered her shoulder to a slump, "H-He's gone, too."

As the humid wind blew and whistled around, everyone, including Wizard, felt the color drain from their faces when she finished saying that.

...

" _You...thought you could taunt me...huh?_ " The Lord spoke in his crisp, harsh speech as he began making his way to the prone adventurer -still trying to continue the fight, even if his sword was all but shattered and shield was torn to ribbons: leaving a pretty deep wound on the forearm part where it once was.

The Lord shook his head with a menacing look, _Too damn bad_. And liberated the backside of the foolish fool's iron head with the palm side of his foot.

Laughing as he rapidly stomped and stomped onto the demon with glee and delicious satisfaction for his victory, the Goblin Lord roared in triumphant, " _I'll avenge my comrades from all you've done to our kind. And when I bring your carcass back to my cave, I'll string you up on a poll, and let the crows fest on your corpse._ " He laughed harder, increasing the impacts of his foot every time he stomped on the adventurer's skullcap. The human was still not responding, except to let some blood cough out through the slit of his helmet when the Lord's foot landed on the back of his head.

The Lord frowned at this, " _Your death will not be slow either, I promise you that much, fool. Even if we lose today, we'll come and make you all pay. Do you hear me!_ " The human wasn't responding. Breathing, but he was not moving.

The Lord felt his adrenaline cease and, not noticing at first, found his stomping foot to halt a little as he stared in frustration, " _Why aren't you scared?_ " The goblin asked, more to himself than to the human laying dormant under the heel of his foot.

The human didn't even bother to cower and beg, let alone flinch from the physical assault trying to crack open is steel cap like a persistent nail to the bottom of an anvil.

The Goblin Lord had survived many encounters with humans before and bested them every chance they left him through fake modesty and cowering for forgiveness. And every single time, the Lord won. He made sure to remember their faces, too, when he slaughtered them like sheep. Especially the females, who tended to use more of their emotions than the actual sense of basic common sense. It was always fun for the Lord to see the look on their faces when they knew it was too late.

However, this adventure layed there. Practically spitting in the Goblin Lord's face and telling him, _'if I'm going to die, welp, at least you won't enjoy it, huh?'_

The Lord ground his teeth and felt his lips retreat to his pink gums to form a repulsive snarl. Feeling his blood boil like an unlit furnace from every second, he heard this.. _.thing,_ breath. _We'll see about that you piece of filth!_ The Goblin Lord lifted his ax and swung it downwards. _I'll kill you without mercy. And add the next step to my legend-!_

The Lord felt something grab onto his waist and, a split-second later, felt lurched forward when he felt something locked an arm around his neck, causing the ax's side to slammed straight down on the ground. Just a hair or two away from the prone _demon's_ throat.

Struggling and roaring in frustration to throw this _new_ assailant off him, the Lord caught the sound of a blade being unsheathed and, just the moment his brain registered it, felt the metallic knife stabbed into his flesh, just below his collarbone.

Seeing as the blade was too stuck between the thick leather paddings from the thrashing -and in between meat and flesh- StossTruppen cursed at himself. And now somehow holding on to the bucking bronco that was the Goblin Lord, quickly unstrapped the rifle he found when no one was looking back at the Farm and threw it over the Lord's neck — hoisting the stiff rifle's lower forestock into the _grünskin's_ throat.

 _I..can't...breath..I..can't…!_ Gurgling from the internal bleeding that was doing its best to drown him before he had the chance to scream his lungs out, the Lord staggered and thrashed to throw the adventurer off him.

The Lord saw a nearby tree, just a few away from his struggle. Without thinking (he tried, and it wasn't working) railed a little to his left side to get a better position -though it was much harder when your face was turning black and blue. Then, in an instant, drove himself backward, slamming home himself and, almost entirely, the assailant on his back.

Stoss spat out blood on the Lord's back with a wheeze. "Come on..." He groaned out, suddenly regretting not taking the time to find a valuable rifle that wasn't jammed or, from all the firepower he and the party emitted during the battle, burned to a crisp. Now he couldn't do much for his face-down commander than use what he _had_ to draw the Lord away from him.

Without regret, Stoss dug his boots more profound into the Lord's back as his grin twisted into a venomous row of teeth, "Come on!"

Suddenly, he felt like a giant rusty anchor had just arrived from out of the blue and slammed him right onto his chest. Letting out all the air and blood still boiled up in his mouth from the earlier collision.

Stoss reeled forward a little, his chest feeling numb and unable to steady him up anymore, as the Lord took the opportunity to take another step forward and, with one quick action, toss and flung him aside to the ground. Too broke to try and get up as his leader had done before him.

…

Damn it all; The Lord felt like he was on the verge of passing out. Like a piece of branding, iron had gone up in flames and decided to visit his neck — an excellent torture method but not something he craved to be done to himself.

Rubbing his neck a bit, the Lord slowly moved his head in the direction of the new adventurer that tried -and failed- in strangling and stabbing him. Fury gave away to sense. Especially when he realized the knife wound was still spilling over his collar, not a lot, by any means, but not nearly as deep enough as he initially thought would kill him.

Instead of waiting for his body to regulate, the Lord quickly scooped up his battle-ax and commenced dragging it in the same tension towards beaten to a pulp boy lying on his back: barely breathing.

Once, he was close. The Lord growled a bit when the young adventurer -strangely enough, didn't fit the look of one since it resembled more of a standard city-guard than anything else- drew the familiar, thinly sharpen dagger from his side and tried to stab his foot with it.

The Lord was able to kick it and then press his entire foot on the boy's neck -struggling to lift it off with both arms. The monarch laugh even more. If he were going back home, he'd at least have some fun before leaving.

" _Don't worry,_ " The Goblin King whispered as he leaned to the struggling _fake_ adventurer, " _When I kill you, I'll come back with a bigger army. And I'll take every female from your stronghold as payment of any of my kind you killed, you hear?_ " The Lord swore. He was pushing his large green foot deeper on the boy's lungs. Watching the soldier's face contort as he tried frantically to pry the Lord's enormous foot off him.

If the Lord was any closer, his sizeable pointy nose might have stuck deeper into StossTruppen's face like a bayonet through the abdomen. That was what the lone trooper was hoping for anyway. Because, after letting his mouth feel like the smallest crimson port in the world build-up, the kid gladly spat in the goblin's eye with enough accuracy and speed that would even impress Wizard and her _**firebolt**_ attack. The Goblin Lord reeled back and awkward in pain from the sudden blast of blood directly through its left eye socket.

When he wiped most of it away, the Goblin Lord shot a look of death back down to now grinning boy. " _Y-You cursive-!_ " He roared at the broken adventurer until spit flew out his mouth onto the kid. He grabbed the handle of his ax with both hands. Squeezing it -even if his injured felt like a kick in the throat. Swung it downwards and, as he expected, found the ax stopping just a feet inches short of the boy's head.

 _Huh?_ The Lord tried pushing it forward, but to no avail, it wasn't swinging down. He tried again, nothing. He cursed to himself. This time he tried pulling back for another run, but that wasn't working either. _I don't understand...W-Why, isn't it-!_

.. _ **.*cling**_

The Lord looked down and was confused to find an empty bottle rolling and slowly stopping just short of his feet. Wondering where in the world did it come from. It was when his eyes, still burning with rage, dial down to the hilt of his green hand that he abruptly stood and froze in place when he saw the shape of an arm just a little short of the wrist in a bloody mess. Catching that gleaming, burning red _eye_ beaming at him when he turned his head to face the steel adventurer he thought was done for the count.

Instead of stomping him flat, Goblin Slayer looped the ax toward the ground and backhand the Lord so hard he could have sworn a few of the sprite's sharp pointed end teeth fire out.

A hard punch followed it in the goblin's gut after it wheezed a gust of wind that wasn't at all coming back.

The next thing the Lord saw, just moments after puking his guts out from the sudden ball of weight, slamming and tearing his insides a good one, was a swift boot to the face. Rolling him back hard into _another_ nearby tree, groaning in the excruciating agony coming from his face, nose, mouth, chest, all over his damn body.

His sweat felt muggy and cold like the summer sky around him. Unable to do anything but cower in fear when the _thing_ looked down at him with that torching redeye. Increasing like a furnace when a new match was lit within it. Just like his own when he was too busy fighting the kid before finishing his last fight.

When Goblin Slayer raised the Lord's dual-sided battle-ax high in the sky, eyes still glued to the bloodied goblin with purpose, was he taken back when it shot a hand out in defensive. " _.I'_..m sorry…" The Lord felt tears run down his cheekbones as he struggled in his Commons. "I was just...following orders, please. m-mercy..!" The inadequate sprite broker out, seeing tears run down its face in it's even more inadequate defense.

Goblin Slayer, slowly, lowered his weapon.

The Lord saw this, and, without hesitation, quickly went on, "If you...let me go, I'll leave into the forest...never hurt anyone, again in peace,..." He gave a crooked smile to ensure the pretense. Not like he hadn't been in this situation before.

He pulled a similar, weeping act with the same stupid female that had destroyed his nest when he was only a youngling. And another time, his favorite time mind you, when a giant warrior did, more or less, the same thing with the only difference being, well, much more significant and older than the last time. Not enough to beat the human in a brawl, but smart enough to use the female he used as a hostage to spear the Barbarian when he got close.

All these encounters had ended just the same with many upon many corpses of those who tried defying him.

 _And every time I proved them wrong._ _And I still enjoy the looks they gave me when they realize they should have been smarter than to think pity on me,_ His smile grew when he saw the adventurer start to lower his shoulders from the ax he took from the same Barbarian the Lord had killed; intending to rip it out of this filthy insolent adventurer's lifeless hand when it let him live. Again, _Just like the others._

However, Goblin Slayer wasn't one of them. "... _ **Bullshit**_." He drove and shoved his boot on the Lord's neck, seeing its eyes bulge out from the force he weighed it on. " _ **You're nothing but a pest.**_ " -he continued pressing his boot deeper, catching glimpses of the Lord's eyes rolling back towards the sky, seemingly on the verge of shooting out, as it gripped and tried prying his foot off with its less but injured arm. " _ **And after this. I'll find your home and destroy it.**_ " Goblin Slayer began as he raised the ax high in the air with the arm he held his shield there. Almost like it was never there before. Let alone severely injured. Then, without warning, the silver-rank adventurer let one side of the bladed ax slammed home as swiftly to prove the point. " _ **Because I'm Goblin Slayer...And I'll kill them all.**_ "The ax itself swung like a club and dashed across the Lord on the side of its head with only a look of complete dread still lingering when it stuck home.

Feeling of skull and flesh splinter and splatter on Goblin Slayer's armor as the rest of its body reacted. It was having a seizure with the bits of the goblin's brain bubbling like a fountain in a fancy little town, such as the one at the Frontier City and the one in Watertown, too. But, unlike those, the body sank to the side slightly, then made a small thud when it fell to the front and spillings its contents— no longer shaking anymore.

 _It's over._ Goblin Slayer took a step back. _It's finally over._ He took another step back. And -nearly fell on his face- caught himself before he let his body have the chance to do so.

His wounds and armored feeling heavy and wearing the more he tried to keep himself upright. After all that fighting, he was glad he had a spare potion or two with him, or else he wouldn't have done what he did to the Lord.

He was moments away from letting himself drop and rest there on the ground floor, too -whether he'd wake up from it was a different story. But, his ears grew stiff when he heard a small, familiar voice attempt to call out several feet behind him: "Sir... _ ***cough**_ _..._ _ ***cough,**_ "

 _Oh no._ Goblin Slayer shot a lookup and felt his nerves kick in again when he saw his adjutant training a weak hand out to him from his prostrate position. Immediately, Goblin Slayer, like somehow he'd managed to do even when he was getting tossed around like a children's ragdoll, got up and dashed over there like a madman beside his pupil's broken body.

The boy's tired eye looking up at him as the air leaving his lungs went white like the paleness of his skin. He shook his head, "Sir... I'm-"

"Lie down and keep your body still." Goblin Slayer order. Leaning closer to the boy's hip wound as blood began to form around it for a better look….It didn't look right.

Stoss must have seen as much as he coughed up more blood. "I'm sorry...I couldn't help,"

"Be quiet, and put your hand here." Goblin Slayer quickly grabbed his adjutant hand to put pressure on the wound as he ripped a piece of the boy's skirt-waist tunic to use as a banged -since he ran out of cotton to use. Turning his hands in a motion of cranking the wheel of a whetstone to close up the wound. Not that like it was going to mean much for the kid, but Goblin Slayer wasn't going to let that happen. _Not this time._

He quickly reached into his back belt pouch. Then drew out a large needle with some red liquid inside. "I'm going to give you a shot that will numb your nerves," Goblin Slayer explained, guiding the tip of the needle he purchased earlier today. Mostly to do with the boy's heated face some days before when he asked Priestess if his adjutant was feeling under the weather.

Plunging the needle into the boy's upper right thigh, the closest vein to the wound he could find somehow. When Goblin Slayer noticed the look of calm on the ghostly face of his adjutant, he said, "this will keep you dying from shock. Just...hold on the Farm isn't too far away." He instructed and, taking a deep breath, picked up the boy on his back as he started running. Harder to the safety of the Farm.

Stoss' eye gaped every few seconds. His ears pressed like a robust bolt of lightning that just finished going right off next to them. Although, he guessed that it was probably the least of his problems. His whole body was hurting. It was hurting pretty bad.

Over the sounds of the heavy breathing from his leader, Stoss felt his body bobbed up and down, the further they ran. His blood-shot eye scanned through the looping array of trees before slowly, looking back up to the small gray and an even larger gray moon above it.

StossTruppen frowned. Despite his eye fading down with the dark lenses clouding it and his body feeling stunned. He was too focused on the moons to pay it much attention. He shook his sleepy head, _That doesn't make any sense,_ He thought with his eye, slowly, sealing and darkness taking the rest, _It's not even morning ye_

... _..._

 **...** _ **...**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **...**_ … _ **.**_ … _ **..**_ … _**..**_


	34. Chapter 34: Gloria

StossTruppen was _formally_ in the middle of anything -but- the most refreshing dream he had had all week long. Though quite honestly, it didn't end too well for him towards the end of it, and Stoss wanted to get off it as soon as he could.

There wasn't much to feel after a long week of anticipation for a party and, obliquely, trying to surprise the commandant of the Greenhorns and the silver-ranked party that accompanied it. It was made extraordinarily much, much worse when the word got out of a Goblin army is on the march to the Farm felt like, and having to slug it out with them for every yard and strain of grass all night long. A given that wasn't much welcomed with open arms by any means.

Laying in a warm, cozy bed was anything but the last thing StossTruppen thought he'd considered when trying to wake up after all that entropy. Besides, laying in a warm, comfortable bed, was another leisure he'd never thought of having after that either.

Though he hated to admit it, he was far too sleepy to have much of a reason to do so. He felt comfort wherever he was and, as a bonus, thought that the right side of his face was indeed covered by something fabric and soft anyways. So it did its part blocking the heat...from the outside….

The young stormtrooper shot his eyes wide open -well, the right side of his vision almost completely blacked out as he faced the ceiling.

With his breath steady and a little shock on whether this was real or still in the dream, he was seemingly in -so far, his body did feel stiff as a board, which was a start. However, with the bright glares from the window to his right scrutinizing through, he wasn't too inclined to think he had just woken up First Class in the place underneath the earth's crust.

"Where..am I?" He murmured as he tried shielding some of his blurry optics from the brunt of the sun's streams outside. Then, more tentatively, Stoss' forehead brushed near his right arm -the same one that used to give him trouble around the shoulder after a scuffle with a Hob in a dark place- and placed the back of his palm against it.

Rubbing the area where his eye was _supposed_ to be, he felt a rush of relief when he felt the soft webbing surface of cotton against his ungloved pale hand.

 _Weird_ , when StossTruppen stretched out his arm -indirectly allowing the cursive day-star to hit him on the side of the face, again, which was another luxury he knew he'd never get used to until doomsday- did he realized something.

He was wearing a white, button-up long sleeve shirt: the same one he'd always worn underneath his blue-gray tunic, as was required -according to _Heer_ regulations. Not that he was required to follow those regulations anymore, but still.

"By _gott_ ," He tried thanking as he always had the habit of doing. But fell short from the weight of what had honestly -Stoss assumed- happened last night was indeed a fact. _No two ways about it._

When that checked out, he let his arm drop down slowly beside him and shook his head at the convenience of the ceiling. He felt exhausted, "Where the _hell_ am I?" He asked once more. Hoping the roof would give him an answer. Sadly, it ignored him.

Stretching again reminded him that his body still felt like the air was passing and leaving to and from the hole in his bottom side hip. Along with his lungs feeling like frozen popsicle sticks and his eye, a little fuzzy from him losing it last night - _maybe longer?_ \- was reasonable enough for him to not continually see 50 shades of red and not know where he was stepping into it like a blind bat. Save, all things considered, Stoss wouldn't have been too far fetched to think he had somehow thought of this as a Sect's Art of Blackmagic still and, expectedly, waiting for something to crawl from under his bed and tell him otherwise.

Much to his relief, nothing did crawl out from under his bed to do just that. However, when he did try moving his left hand to make sure all the bottom parts of his body were still intact -so far, wiggling his toes first in their socks prevented him from losing it again- did he realized that his arm wasn't budging.

He gulped. _Oh, Scheiße._

StossTruppen turned his head to face that direction as fast as a whiplash -believing being crippled and walking on a stick for the rest of his life wasn't the only thing he'd lost during the fighting.

He might have had the damp air swoop in and hold his mouth for ransom for a bit after he turned over. When he was positive he wasn't dreaming, StossTruppen muttered the first thing that came tumbling out his throat and shockingly in the air; and it wasn't because his hand was still there, to begin with "W-Wizard?" He stared sheepish, at the _currently_ fast asleep mage resting her head on his other ungloved hand by the end of the bed.

It was only then that the stormtrooper saw that the rest of his attire, including his rifle, pistol, and sword! Was all there resting on the nightstand a few feet away from them? Some of Wizard's stuff like her large pointy hat and her staff that had a red band down the middle, which stuck Stoss as new but didn't think much of it, was there as well.

"I guess it truly wasn't just a dream, huh..?" He said in a whispered daze. He was shaking his head slightly, as not to disturb Wizard's sleep as Stoss looked back down to her, still resting on his palm. He made a small prostration smile the way she slept.

She was still wearing her brown cloak and the usual, magey uniform he grew accustomed to her wearing, including her pair of oval-shaped glasses in her left hand on the bed while the other held his wrist. Which only made StossTruppen have the feeling inside his chest, again. Which, frankly, still hurt like hell.

 _What is she doing here?_ He asked himself, confused, _She should be resting after what happened last night._

When he got a closer look at her face, he winced a little when he saw the strain and small imprinted bags under Wizard's eyes. Usually, he wouldn't have paid it no mind at first; his eye felt a little strained too. Plus, he didn't even know himself how long he and the rest of the party were out there, slugging it out with the goblins in the fields, so maybe that had some influence on Wizard's state.

But he wouldn't have bet on it. His time training late at night with Goblin Slayer after their raid on the underground ruins, and, to an extent, his training back home, did teach him: you'd have to stay up pretty damn long for those bags underneath your eyes to magically show up -even during a fight.

 _Was she awake all night?_ He thought in wonder. The tear stains on the bed's mattress, along with some of his wrist-sleeve, made that being the case. Which he found himself shaking his head in worry, without even knowing he was doing it in the first place.

He must have woken her up because her right hand was clutched tightly onto his wrist when he begrudgingly sat up from his bed. Her bright, emerald eyes slowly opened up as she lightly shook her head, shaking off any sleep that was still telling her to return from refusing to get some earlier.

Wizard made an adorable little yawn and looked as if she didn't know where she was for a second. Almost like a small child that had decided to take refuge on the rug floor and abruptly wake up in the middle of the night: wondering where everyone was.

It was only when the spellcaster tiredly moved her head up and saw the gray eyes -well, again, sight- of StossTruppen gazing back her did she abruptly pause from what she was doing. And blinked.

Briskly rubbing her eyes with her gloved knuckles and looking back again in disbelief like he was a ghost. Wizard mouth off something under her breath and, when she was sure he _was_ there, she muttered out the first thing that came to mind, "St-Stoss..?"

" _Ja_ , Wizard," His smile grew, happy, "It's me." He told her. Half expecting her to pull and yanked on his collar and throw him with everyone she knew in the book. He'd known her long enough that this was usually the response he got whenever he didn't listen to her to stick to the rear than, instead, stick his neck under the guillotine during a fight. He knew it and probably deserved it, too. No doubt about it…...Oh, and how wrong he was.

Stoss yelped, and his chest crushed when he felt like the world was squeezing the life out of him. With Wizard wrapping her arms around him -immobilizing his arms with them- as she mainly cried out in tears. Making the boy her age question further how secure this girl's grip was when he felt like he was on the verge of falling over and flopping like a fish.

"Stoss ...Oh, Stoss.." Wizard repeated, pushing her face deeper into his chest.

She didn't care if he felt surprised or uncomfortable about this. If anything, he brought this on himself with how reckless and inconsiderate he was at saving face.

She tightened her grip and continued shaking her head in loss, "God damn you…" She pounded lightly on his chest, "..God damn you,"

"W-Wizard, I'm fine," He tried consulting her. His moment of hesitation showed that this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Hell, the few times he'd seen her like this was seldom and far fewer between it. Never really once (expect their first quest together) did she get _this_ close, let alone hold him _this_ long while she did so. Not that he was complaining, just _very_ taken off guard.

When that didn't seem to stop her from crying into his beating chest, Stoss tried and said, "Wizard, I'm sorry. I..well, I-"

"You idiot!" She scoffed, pulling her flushed, doleful face away from him to show as much. "Do you enjoy pissing me off every time you go and almost get yourself killed?... Is that your way of getting back at me?" She glowered at him, almost ready to pounce on the dumbfounded trooper's face like a cougar and tear him limb from limb.

Stoss wasn't quite so sure about that. His back-collar was currently digging into his neck and felt like it was being to snap first.

Thinking fast, the stormtrooper waved his hands in panic, "Wizard, it's not like that. H-Honest!"

"Are you sure about that?" She said, not giving an inch. "Then why did you go and run off into the woods a couple of minutes after Shaman and Archer patched you up, huh? You were already bad enough as it was, and we both know Goblin Slayer could handle it." She bit her lower lip and gently shook her head, looking away, "...why can't you take it easy, once in a while?.Why?"

"Because...Wizard," Stoss struggled to get the words out in time. When he felt like his neck was going to snap in two, he quickly added, "It's my job."

StossTruppen wasn't quite sure if she would listen to him or not. Usually, when she got mad or, more accurately: pissed off -Stoss learned to keep his chinstrap strapped tight and his hands over his head. Most of the time, it was because of miscommunication and her taking what he said as literal than just metaphorical. It was annoying, but, Stoss didn't keep a grudge when she would treat him much better afterward. Here, though, he felt much different and hoped the same thing would occur. To his luck, she did and somewhat calmed down.

Wizard loosen her grip and let her red-orange bangs dangle down her pale gloomily face reflecting some light from the sunlight outside against her stunning features.

Stoss felt his cheeks immediately heat up when, much to his complete surprise (any more and he'd definitely have a heart attack by the end of it), did he gasped a little more when he felt her head pressed against his chest, again, just a few inches short under his chin — matching his cheeks with the stains of crimson around his somewhat blurry eye.

"I thought we lost you, Stoss," She told him in low tones, and continued before the trooper even had chanced to say something, "even after Priestess used a miracle on you: you weren't responding. We tried to wake you up, but you looked too far gone…." She sniffed, "when we checked your pulse, there was nothing. I...we panicked, b-but Lizard Priest was able to use a shock spell to get your heart up and to go. It took a few times, but" -She cursed and bit her tongue hard- "... but that's why you're still here with us, again."

Stoss let that sink in for the moment. The moment, however, lasted a little longer than usual when she looked up at him. He was baffled. " _Mien gott,_ " Stoss ran his hand over his black hair in alarm, " _Mien gott..._ So I was dead?"

Wizard nodded somberly. Her face was indicating she didn't want to think about it any more than she had to. "According to Priestess, you were for two minutes…" She admitted morosely, "...worse two minutes of my life." She whispered that part to herself for Stoss to not hear.

Stoss saw as much anyways when he looked down under the sheets. A lot of medical wrappings covering most of his button-up with large, dried up stains from his hip, to down in the center of his chest. Probably from all the blood, he leaked out when he felt like a human ragdoll when the Lord showed him into a tree or two. Only confirming, even more, his suspension on how seriously banged up he was.

" _Gott…_ " He repeated -still not sure if he should be thanking the man upstairs for sparing his life or, by the off chance, just dumb plain luck that he wasn't buried into the dirt, yet.

Shaking his head, Stoss continue to let his fingers ran through his black-cut hair from the thought nonetheless. "I didn't know I was _that_ bad."

"You see?" Wizard gave a 'told you so' chuckle for how surprised -rather than shocked- he was, "Now you what I mean."

"More or less," Stoss shook his head evermore, but judging on the way he sounded, he felt more relieved than damn near petrified from almost dying. He was pretty damn sure something like that happened when he got up this morning. The fact he wasn't any worse off was another surprise in on itself.

Fighting goblins in tight-fitted caves, defending a village in open ground, nearly getting beaten to death by a Hob or two, and fighting tooth and nail in flat spots in Water Town and every yard of grass for the Farm, had given him less to feel scared about.

Sure, Stoss didn't hope he wouldn't get unnerved about anything scary anymore, but, from all he, and, more importantly, his friends have gone through, had given them a rough filter on what to do and how to feel after it was over. Something StossTruppen remembered he signed up for as the Kingdom's Best, and as an adventurer soon after.

"I guess I must have hit my head pretty hard, wouldn't you say, Wiz?" He opened up with her nickname with a small smile.

Now, Wizard's face loosened into one of her own. "Yeah," She acknowledged, "You and me, both." The duo paused and looked at each other. Leisurely, the pair chuckled and, after a few moments to build upon that foundation, exploded into full-on laughter for several more. From the looks of it, they both seemed to be on the dot on that one. _It_ _didn't_ seem so bad when Stoss laughed about it himself.

Finally, after wiping a tear or two from under their eyes, Wizard shook her head in relief, "Well, we should probably get going." She started to get up, "the others probably are about done with burning most of the goblin bodies." She stopped and put a crooked finger on her cheek in thought, "Startling to think I should have closed the window so you wouldn't catch a whiff of them."

Stoss cocked a sly eyebrow up, "Now, I wondered what that was when it first hit me in the face this _morgan?_ " Wizard snorted and shook her head again.

"Yeah, well," She shrugged and got up from the ground, "can't leave them there to pollute the area any more than they have, too."

When she stood up to turn around, Stoss' felt his face tightened when he saw the long wrapped cotton just above her waist with a small red stain in the middle. Though he only got a good look at it before, she unknowingly turned around and went by the end of the room's door were her large, pointy mage hat was and perched up staff.

Damn it; Stoss frowned in worry. And to himself.

But, It was only for a second before the spellcaster promptly threw his pot-shaped helmet at him with the only moment to spare before he immediately caught it himself.

"Watch your step, Stoss," Wizard smiled over to him after placing her glasses on -the left lens had a crack stretching down it like a bolt of lighting. "I don't feel like hauling you around without making us both fall."

Stoss shook his head, "Now why would I do that?"

Wizard turned around for a brief moment after Stoss looked back down at his helmet but couldn't help but find himself shaking his head at her. He was far too busy getting dressed to see what she was beaming at. Let alone thinking next.

Peering down. Stoss shot an eyebrow up. Noticing a stained skid mark by the frontal-plate where his right eye almost caught a bullet, which, he didn't seem it to be that bad. Again, something Stoss was beginning to wonder if he had found something other than a shot when being slammed into a damn tree. He sighed silently to himself; I _wouldn't place a wager on it._

With another sigh, he placed his _Stahlhelm_ on the bed and turned around -making sure to use the nightstand as support for his hip wound- and reached for his uniform set neatly on the stand, then the rest of his gear.

"We found them after the rest of the goblins were thrown back deeper into the woods, Stoss," Wizard remarked, looking over her shoulder. "I...the others made sure they were at least pretty functional with how much dirt was inside them."

" _Danke_ ," Stoss told her as he carefully pushed an arm out of his pretty blood-stained blue-gray tunic -now, with mixes of red-gray around and below the chest and his right hip areas- before fitting on his gloves, belt, leather-straps, boots, and, finally, his helmet.

All were ranging from stained red, but pretty decent looking, since the blue and gray outweighed the red from how much the stains, somewhat, wore off.

 _Somewhat,_ Stoss echoed and fixed his button-up collar. _Better ask Grenadier for a new uniform after this,_ He noted to himself, as he continued to work the golden-buttons on his attire.

Guessing it was just the initial phasing from his body: still trying to get the blood flowing and his nerves standing. StossTruppen was able to get a better balance on his feet now. Though, in reality, if he hadn't gotten a miracle on him, he wouldn't have put his eggs in one basket for an as efficient and quick way of healing quickly.

 _Gott sei Dank for Priestess and the others,_ Stoss felt like the stress of yesterday had suddenly vanished under the cursive summer heat of today. Which was -mostly- ironic, coming from him. _I don't think I would have last this long if I were fighting on the front, back home._ He paused, then promptly shook his head, _not that I could if I-_

"Stoss?" Wizard brought out softly.

"Oh! _Ja_ , what is it, Wiz-?" Stoss was in the motion of turning his head to face her when he stopped midway through. Catching the worry and, slightly embarrassed, red face on the bespectacled spellcaster. Stoss, more cautiously, stepped back and asked, "Wizard? What's the matter?"

Before he had a chance to say, let alone react to anything until it was too late, felt his eyes widen when Wizard pressed her lips on the right side of his bandaged cheek. Almost catching his heart jump in his throat when she pulled away — seeing and feeling, both his face and Wizard's turn bright crimson red.

Still, in a complete daze on what to say next, Wizard decided to recover faster, "That's for coming out, okay," She brought out, though she tried to maintain a sense of bitter assurance to Stoss' recklessness. It didn't work with how red and -happy?- Her face looked. She lowered her body into a bow, "But tell anyone, and you'll wish you were dead." She warned, "you hear me?"

" _Ich.._ uh...I-I" Stoss blinked and felt the words he was going to mutter out, catching his tongue and falling back into his throat, for the fifth time this week. He looked like sheep without a sheepdog to guide him in the right spot and into the wolfs.

When StossTruppen finally let reality hit him faster than watching his countrymen perform a _Schuhplattler_ during the months of fall, did he almost felt himself fall flat-footed on his rear? With the nightstand, his savior, being the only thing that prevented him from making a fool out of himself. Which, Wizard laughed anyways, so Stoss felt the thought to be pretty moot.

She softly sighed and walked over to him. Throwing his arm over her shoulder to stabilize him until more blood started to flow in his legs again, than for him to walk like he was tipsy from drinking too much alcohol. Something that Wizard practically knew _way_ too well, as the two of them went for the door and, upon Wizard opening it for him, were greeted by the early morning sun rising on the horizon in front.

When Stoss was sure, he got a pretty good angle on his steel cap to block the sun he hated this side of the equator, did he looked up and felt all his worries wash over him like the morning tide in front of him. He didn't even mind the rays in his eye anymore. And, without him looking, so did Wizard.

All the adventurers there from the Guild -a few of them like Spearman, Witch, the Heavy Warrior, and Female Knight (along with their respectful rookie members like the duo Fighter and Warrior helped a while back) and the Female Ex-Steel party, the Greenhorns, everyone, was there. And they all looked at them with smiles and appreciation as Wizard helped StossTruppen walk forward with exalted faces, as well.

Goblin Slayer, who had part of chest armor cracked, and a cast on his left arm, looked over from the region of the Farm's front lawn. Sitting by one of the many fences, he watched the other adventurers continued to burn the corpses and looting the piles of goblin bodies lying around the field for anything of value they could take as a price of glory for helping out with the final earning of the battle.

Seeing his team's two captains trotting toward him, Goblin Slayer, despite Priestess insistence on helping him up herself, got up and looked at his pupil through the bars of his helmet as the trooper looked up towards him.

Stoss gulped and felt his heart hit the, now, bruise ribcage in his chest with solemn pride as he thought of what to say first. After a moment, he did. "Reporting for duty, _kommandant_." Stoss nodded and gave his leader a prideful salute to show as much.

Looking down at the boy, and, despite the kid's torn and dirty uniform, the white wrappings around the wounds that were critical to his survival, and how pale the kid looked from fighting to the bitter end, gave Goblin Slayer the pretext to return the same consideration with a respectful nod of his own. "Yeah." He replied without scorn, "Welcome back, my friend."

...

 _ **Author's Note: My my my, how far we've been, huh? I'm sure you must be thinking why in god's name did I take so long to update after...hmmm ...two months, right? Now, for starters, I do apologize. I wasn't at all what I had planned out for this part of the story to update.**_

 _ **I would say it was the effects of life and school that put a hammer against my head in terms of how I wanted to go about typing and to upload the final three chapters as best as I knew how. Which, surprisingly, wasn't what I expected the reason to be. Keep in mind; I had the chapters typed, proofread, and ready to ship out at the end of October. The problem was...the execution wasn't on par, at all. I probably exaggerated, but after finding what was wrong (and fighting off other issues), it's here now.**_

 _ **And want to thank you sincerely for being patient and enjoying this chapter (especially after what I pulled last chapter *wink *wink). So I hope you continue to enjoy the final chapter uploaded right after this one to mark the story's first anniversary. Again, you know who you are, and thank you. You are the logistics fueling me to do better, and you can take it to the bank, and twice on Sunday! Have a good one, ladies and gentlemen, and see you on the next one.**_


	35. Chapter 35 Stahlhelm

"What!?" Female Knight nearly shouted in complete hysteria, "But it was a Champion! Even a champion's only worth a single gold coin?!" She protested, hoping Guild Girl and the other receptionist would reverse the quest and give her something more for the earnest effort.

Unhappily for the silver-ranked Knight, both co-workers smiled, "Yes." They both said in unison, with Guild Girl adding, "The deal was a gold coin for each goblin, so…"

"But couldn't the two of you add a special reward?" The Knight tried to propose. Hoping that would do the trick.

Now the manager, a tall, sharp-man with an even sharper mustache in the Guild's business suit, shook his head with excellence precision on doing so, "Absolutely not." He said matter-of-factly, "Rewarding gold coins to you in such short notion _is_ the special reward."

"Not to mention the Lord that Goblin Slayer defeated" - Guild Girl's golden eyes skipped over to the table Goblin Slayer was by- "is also only worth one gold coin." While her fellow receptionist and administrator both nodded vigorously in agreement, though, Female Knight was, to put it lightly, least thrilled about it as she dumped her head in defeat.

"You seem to be drinking too much," Goblin Slayer had tried warning. Recognizing most of the Guild was currently doing that and -more so- stuffing their faces with food after the battle. Goblin Slayer forgot how loud and lively the Guild could be from such an endeavor. He continued, "You'll fall over if you keep on doing that."

But, Spearman looked too far gone to listen to reason. Let alone anything Goblin Slayer had to say.

Buzzed, the spiky-haired silver-rank thrust his half-empty mug at the stoic adventurer with sleepy anger, "Don't _***hiccup**_..tell me what I can and can't do…you." The fellow silver-ranked placed a hand on the table seat to keep his balance, then said, "It's your fault anyway… _ ***hiccup**_...remember? Besides, after taking those... _ ***Hiccup ...**_ goblins flat-footed, this-" He raised his mug up into the air, "-is the best a man can ask for." Then he brought the cup to his lips and knocked it back.

Witch, who hadn't touched a swing of alcohol all night -much of rookies under her and her fellow silver-rank comrade were out cold around the table because of it- carelessly folded her bared legs and gently let out a ring of smoke from her pipe.

When her partner took a beat at his drink, she reminded him: "It's been empty...for...five minutes..you know?"

"Oh." Spearman stopped midway through. But, he wanted to be triple sure, so he lifted the cup in an angle towards him. Looking through it like a ship in a bottle, "Oh.." He titled his head gloomily. Again, he still wasn't convinced, "When did.. _ ***hiccup!**_...that happen?"

Witch and, more or less, Goblin Slayer was about to explain that was the same drink he'd been attempting -and failing- to drink for the last five minutes, over. But, Spearman had soon stopped flat himself when his crimson flushed face suddenly slapped on the tabletop — snoring almost immediately afterward -joining the other drunk adventurers to the club.

"Is he going to be alright?" Goblin Slayer asked, seeing as he wasn't really in a position to wake him up. His cast right arm and bandaged hands prevented anything too careless.

Witch saw that, too, and left it with an unconcerned shrug. "We'll...see...hopefully." Then the carnal mage took another puff from her smoked-pipe and blew another ring of smoke into the air. Leaving Goblin Slayer more confused than what he asked previously, right next to a befuddled Spearman.

…

StossTruppen was in the process of watching Lizard Priest's skeleton warrior dancing his head off from a performance in front of a small group of adventurers as he reflected on the events that had seemingly wheezed by this evening. Similar to the bullet that almost made him blind from one eye. Along with the silent ringing near it. Something Stoss still wasn't sure he would stop hearing about until Priestess got around, taking him to her temple and casting a full-miracle on him to fight fully again.

He hoped that would come sooner than later.

Reports from several adventurers, and, more importantly, his leader himself, mentioned how a skeleton force of the _grünskins_ still held a cave just a little north of Town. Pretty far and deep into the woods, they traveled from, at that. StossTruppen still wasn't entirely sure just how many there were, but scouting would start sooner than later before this threat could be distinguished once and for all.

But that wasn't what bothered him. Well, not entirely. He hadn't let the thought of using those powerful, rapid-firing machine-guns out of his mind just yet.

He knew it was a risk bringing them on the board after his friend from back home brought them in the first place. Stoss was still sheepish when he found them in the back of the wagon, and he's still sheepish now for using them to help protect the Farm.

Sure, he didn't at all regret doing what he did, although, if word got back to what happened during the Farm came back to the East-

 _Nothing I can do about it now._ The uncertain stormtrooper thought to himself. It was something he had to wait tight and see what happened next. But with the war going around against the Demon Lord and his forces finished -or pretty damn close to it- he was sure the events of rigorous celebration would sweep it under the rug. After all, the war north and in the east was bigger and bloodier than what happened here.

He sighed at that. So far, time was helpful, but he did what needed doing and just required to wait what became of it afterward.

For now, he brought his reality back to the present and reminded himself about the threat north again -this time closer than he thinks.

Even if the war was near its final peddle, Stoss wanted to make sure the danger of another invasion didn't bear fruit to the Farm or the Guild, or this place he'd felt genuinely alive at, burned to the ground. That was supposed to happen to his people long ago. But it didn't, and his country grew stronger from it. And he wasn't going to let the former happen now.

"When we find them, we'll be on them like the devil." He assured with no less scorn in his voice -even if he wanted to.

"After all this?" A soft, delicate voice asked from Stoss' left flank. Startling the trooper, a spec to the point where his sense to yanked out his pistol from its holster kicked in. Luckily he didn't get further than touch the brim of the wooden handle before he sighed in relief and eased back in his seat.

" _Guten Tag,_ Cow Girl. I'm er- sorry, I didn't notice you were standing there." Stoss touch the brim of his steel cap, though his chest chose to have a problem with him doing that, too. He ignored it and immediately nodded, "I was just...wondering, how after all this," -he tried to encompass the Guild with a short-stretch hand- "would have turned out if we didn't defend the Farm. You know?"

Cow Girl smiled and gave an understanding nod, "I don't blame you for feeling that way." She understood and took a seat next to him. "I still feel terrible asking all of you for doing what you did, sadly,"

"Believe me, ma'am," Stoss raised a hand as if he were taking a vow, "I'm sure my comrades over by the bar, are more than happy for sticking around and giving assistance on things." He beamed in amusement when he regarded Warrior and Fighter's faces were pinkish-red from the _stuff_ they had been drinking. Free, as part of the Guild paying for their efforts in the battle.

"I see." Cow Girl nodded jauntily to that, too. But then asked, perplexed, "But, you're still okay with not being paid for from what you did personally? I'd say you would earn every gold coin for how much you pushed yourself?"

Much to the farmer's surprise, yet again, Stoss loosely shrugged, "I had never really had an issue with financial troubles before if I'm truthful." He agreed, holding his hands together as he leaned forward in thought, "I knew what I was getting into when I decided to stay and fight. So I guess I'm just relieved I made it out with a head on my shoulders, still," He told the farmer and left it like that for now. Admittedly, there was _another_ reason for the difficulty in payment.

The Guild couldn't account for how many goblins were killed before, and after, the goblin quest -presented by Guild Girl and Inspector- to build up the expedition to the Farm was turning out. Even if they had built up a number of the dead, the Guild, more or less, didn't think they could pay him, the Greenhorns, and the rest of the party, the amount that was most likely due without sending the whole Guild's gold stock to the ground and in shambles. Something the party was very, very pissed off about it.

Fortunately, after being told they couldn't pay them for the number of goblins they killed, the Guild _did_ compensate their efforts personally by giving each member of the party a bag of coins -same payment after the Water Town quest. Top that off with an all-you-can buffet and talks of promotion, prevented from Wizard torching the whole establishment down. But, it was only really when Stoss said this was fine by him, along with Goblin Slayer, did the scholar and the party relax a bit.

Fighter and Warrior, meanwhile, were quite relaxing at the moment, especially. When Stoss' wandering eyes took notice of how the two, half-buzzed, half-awake, childhood "friends" held onto each other in a sort of slow dance ritual in an embrace, Stoss couldn't help but shake his head in perplexed confusion. _Better make sure those two don't do something they'll regret later, by gott._

The farm girl giggled a bit as if she knew what he was thinking. She didn't. But couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. "You remind me a lot like him,"

Stoss looked back and gave the farmer a puzzled look that a dog would provide to its owner after not understanding what 'sit' and 'roll-over' meant. It took the trooper a moment to realize who she was referring to, and, when he recognized who she was talking about, did he dubiously laughed a little, "Goblin Slayer? What makes you say that?"

"You have his eyes," She said matter-of-factly.

Stoss blinked a few times and, slowly, felt himself reaching for his right eye to see if it genuinely was worse than what the cow herder said it was. He only stopped midway through when she giggled again and by pulling his hand away. "No, no, no, I mean...you remind me of him when we were kids, back at our old village." She explained.

Then her face slowly loosen to a somber look as she let go of the StossTruppen's gloved hand and looked away from him. Almost as if the thought of what she was thinking troubled her too much to pay it any more attention. From the looks of it?

Mostly out of regret than anything else. And StossTruppen saw that look plenty of times himself to know the difference.

"If I may?" He made the words sound as not as stepping-on as possible. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool for infringing onto someone else's privacy without proper validation. "If you don't mind me asking…?"

Cow Girl closed her eyes and, with another delicate sigh, said, "He was always someone I could go to when times were tough when our village was near the summer and cold winter season." She made out with still a sparse hint of morbid cheerfulness. That the shock trooper had seen her display whenever he was around to witness it. She went on, "It was probably too long ago for me to remember, but I do remember we got into a small argument when I told him that I was going to Town. I-...I wanted to get him something as a way of showing how much of a friend he was -and still is- to me. I..um...knew he didn't like that when I told him...I knew I could have put what I said to better use, but when I saw how upset he was, and how angry he was at me-"

"It left me crying. I wanted to say that I was sorry, but I was just too hurt when him and me called each other names," Cow Girl's eyes dialed slowly to the wooden floorboards beneath her working boots and frowned, "My uncle took me to his Farm -the Farm, you helped with- after I said goodbye to my parents...But I didn't see him after that. Not after I heard what happened to our village when a large group of goblins came...not what happened to his sister...my parents...and everyone else."

" _Es tut mir Leid_ ," Stoss found himself saying, then switched back to the Commons, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Then, almost like a lever was pulled, the stormtrooper felt himself gasp in shock when Cow Girl's face lightened a bit from her sudden state. She smiled at him and said, "I only saw him again a few years ago. I never thought I'd see him again, but I did. And you know what else?" She waited until the boy nodded before she continued with an even bigger smile, "He was, more or less, the same boy I met when we were kids...I know others around Town -even my Uncle- mentioned how he isn't all there, and how all he can think about is slaying goblins. But I don't think he does it because of what happened all those years ago.." She shook her in disagreement, "I don't think he does it for revenge or validation on what will happen, either."

Her eyes reflected off the lights emitting all around the brightly-lit guild hall as she paused and looked out to all the adventurers that were in front of them. She took a deep breath, and said, "I think he does it to protect us and to find something within himself to do the right thing. Even if it means he has to put himself in danger to do so." She looked back at StossTruppen, again, and said, "kind of like what you did to protect your friends during the fight. And-..and how upset they looked when he almost passed out getting you back in time."

Stoss quirked an eyebrow up. "'upset'?" He asked: unsure, "What do you mean?"

She laughed a little, "I've known him long enough to know when he doesn't know what to do or say when he stood by while your friends helped heal you. I even begged him to get medical treatment for how tired and how much blood was dripping out of his wounds. But, he refused until he knew you were okay...and that he wasn't too late."

The trooper felt his shoulders slung in tenuous concern. And felt his lips move to say something. But right when the words started to manifest -Stoss looked up a little and shot himself up to attention.

"It's all right." Goblin Slayer attempted to raise his bandaged arm to show; however, the deep sore bruise in his right upper shoulder prevent him from showing much. His left casted-arm wasn't an option, either. Then, he looked over to Cow Girl. "It's done."

"That's good to hear," The young redheaded farmer directed with glee, "It's very nice that you decided to offer them all an award for helping with the Farm,"

"Yeah," He nodded evenly. "After coming to our aid when it mattered the most, it was the least I could do." He paused and turned back to the direction of Spearman, and several of the other adventurers currently passed out and drooling on the tabletops. "Though, I expect to give them most of what the Guild paid us was a receipt for disaster. If I'm honest."

The farmer and the trooper found that pretty funny, even if he was a concern that was the case. But, then again, most of his earnings went to the rest of the Guild who helped with the Farm, and we're currently spending coins on that, so he figured no one was getting robbed today -at least.

"Well," Cow Girl stood up from her seat, "I'm going to thank everyone for helping." She broker out, "You two have a good time." The farm girl gently patted the top part of Stoss' helmet before she left and walked over to thank the Greenhorns by the bar, first.

…

"Huh," The trooper sat down with his leader and shook his head in wonder, his hand resting on the spot the cow-herder patted, "Someday, huh, sir?"

"More or less." Goblin Slayer admitted, "It just seems strange how things turn out in the end."

Stoss let his hand fall to his side and asked, "What makes you say that?" Feeling like he's heard this song before -he asked Cow Girl the same thing back.

He was right. "I mean, after all this." Goblin Slayer tipped forward -only a little before his more severe cast told him to calm down with it- and shook his head as the trooper had done. And said, "After all we've done before to save the Town. it's just a bit much to think how much harder it would have been if I was at it alone."

Stoss blinked and tilted his head, still in his pal. _This is different._ "What are you suggesting, sir?"

Goblin Slayer didn't answer right away. Instead, he stood back up and, with a heavy sigh, said, "I think...I want to become an adventurer. A true one, not, well, what I got you to see me as."

Now, it was the Stoss' turn to turn face and recompose himself after hearing that. The feeling Stoss felt in his palms and chest, and -damn his nerves- his forehead, too, was nothing short of grateful pride for his commander. The man he'd followed when he saved him and -now- his friends during their first quest from that cave, to StossTruppen himself returning the favor from the night before.

He smiled, and nodded appreciatively, "I think the others -High Elf, especially- would love to hear that from you too, sir."

"They would?" The stoic adventurer asked. His pupil nodded, "I see." He nodded, too, "I'll tell them when we take care of the problem up north, then." He spoke with reassurance, remembering there _was_ a problem up north, somewhere not too far away in a big cave: all filled with goblins, scrabbling and running around like chickens with their heads cut off on what to do next. He was going to make sure they didn't get far if they tried.

Stoss saw as much and solemnly nodded. It was a coincidence that the goblins were trying to do here and, recently, Water Town, with what he and his leader found on that map back in ruins some weeks ago. Something he knew was concerning if gone unnoticed.

With another wry sigh, StossTruppen felt another quick jolt of surprise when he caught the shiny coin his leader had drawn from one of his packs and, with perfect precision, flipped it to the boy's open palm. Stoss pulled his gloved hand and opened it: revealing a shiny gold coin indeed with the Guild's shield, and sword crest adorn on it. "Sir?" The trooper faced his leader, "What is this for?"

"If you hadn't shown up to assist me when I was down on my face, I would have been dead." He watched his adjutant look back at the coin and move it side-to-side in perplex surprise before saying, "after all, it's the least I owe you for helping me defend the Farm."

"What do you mean, sir?" Stoss asked, not liking the way his leader sounded distressed, "I already told you before the battle, that you saving me was something I could never properly repay you for. At least, this way, I did what was needed, and that's enough."

Much to the shocktrooper, Goblin Slayer didn't seem much fazed after it. He shrugged, but, gave the trooper a gutshot he'd never forget until he was laid stiff on his deathbed -or in a foxhole somewhere on the field of battle. The metal knight, more seriously than usual, said, "That's why I want you to not be as rash as me during a fight. You have too much to lose, and I see far too much potential in you to become something better than I wished for as a child." He paused, then looked out into the crowd of adventurers -half drunk, half stuffing their faces with food, "it's no coincidence either that your actions are more than what I've been doing for years." He looked over to his staring adjutant's pale face, "So yes, you keep that coin. You earned it, just like the others in your party, and the rest of the Guild that helped us when we needed it. Whether you like it or not, I quite don't care. You earned it, and that's that." Something Goblin Slayer couldn't thank Guild Girl, Inspector, and the rest of everyone who helped out enough for it. He hadn't expected anyone to fight and die for a spot in the middle of nowhere, not after what the news said about his village when he was a kid.

Meanwhile, Stoss was lost for words. Well, no, not lost, he had the words. They didn't want to come out right now. And was wondering if his anxiety had returned to remind him of his weakness to speaking correctly, again.

 _Gott, the last time I heard Goblin Slayer spoke like that was._ He paused. _Damn, when was it?_ He blinked rapidly and looked back down at the coin in alarm. Turning back to Goblin Slayer, StossTruppen saw his armored leader remained still as a statue -silently looking out into the crowds of adventurers with nothing less but calm tranquillity. He wasn't mindlessly staring, and Stoss had been around long enough his leader to know the difference. But it was seldom when he spoke to him on a personal, sufficiently direct, level such as this.

 _ **"I've known him long enough to know when he doesn't know what to do or say when he stood by while your friends helped heal you. I even begged him to get medical treatment for how tired and how much blood was dripping out of his wounds. But he refused until he knew you were okay ...and that he wasn't too late."**_

Stoss shook his head and felt that thought hit him again like a ton of bricks. Goblin Slayer didn't need to say, his actions and the way that sank into the trooper's mind. But it was all Stoss truly knew and loved about when he fought. It was installed into him when Stoss joined the _Heer_ and went to become a stormtrooper. Something he fought for his duty and code because it meant something to him, and he'd gladly put his life on the line for. But now?

Now he had much more to lose than he entirely took into consideration and felt foolish for pushing himself too far in the pursuit of duty. He still didn't regret pulling himself up and protecting his commander, no that was a given. But, he did come to understand that him dying, among the several other adventurers who died on that field yesterday, were going to affect more people he cared for, and vice-versa, than he thought possible. His comrades, more especially, Wizard, came to mind.

When his gray eye took a glance at her from across the room, Wizard was sitting silently by the bar next to a sleepy Priestess laying her head on her shoulder. She was at the moment babysitting Fighter, and Warrior's slow drunk danced play out, with the Noble Knight, and her party passed out by a table nearby from all that running back-and-forth (maybe from the booze too, one of the two). The mage, looking tired herself, silently waited until the two childhood friends finish their dance and didn't get the notion to anything else but that. Just like him.

He gave a small smile when he felt his chest skip a beat when her piercing emerald eyes locked onto him. Her cheeks turned hot, but instead of turning away, she returned the smile of her own and gave him a look that melted any thought of it being sardonic.

"Sir." Stoss began with renewed belief, "If I may. Can I give you something as well?"

Goblin Slayer turned back to face him, "Like what?" He asked.

Goblin Slayer watched his adjutant shoot himself up and, fiddling with something in his trousers, drew a closed palm hand out as the trooper held his fist close to himself. The young teen was intently frowning at it as if he wasn't sure what to do next. When he did, he said, "I was given this medal back on my first day..well, my only day, on active duty for that raid I told you about, remember?" StossTruppen waited until his leader nodded before finishing on. "I was given this for standing my ground on the field that day. And, after being thrown around on the most unpleasant ride, I've been on, being injured because of it." Now the trooper looked in silence. Quickly, he took in a deep breath, "Sir, on behalf of my countrymen, on behalf of the armed forces of the Kingdom, I would be very honored if you stood up."

Goblin Slayer was, for the most part, a little unsure of what his aid was planning on doing. He got up and promptly got his answer when the team's number two opened his gloved hand.

A medal pink-red heart, golded to the touch that acted as a border, with dual-cross swords behind it layed in his adjutant's palm. Above it, a blood-red ribbon with a coat-of-arms of a blackbird behind steel-gray and the words, " _Gott Mit Uns_ " stamped inside the crest with another gold outline, this time, of a curved cross -similar to the one his aid worn on his shoulder patch- printed in the heart's center.

Goblin Slayer turned his head a little to get a better look at it, "What is it?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"The Crimson Heart," Stoss answered with no less pride in his voice, "the highest award given to an injured or dead soldier in the performance of his duty against the enemy." He paused. Then, looked at the more pinkish than crimson heart with a melancholy look, "I always wanted to know if I truly deserve this high honor for what it's worth. I always wanted to see if I earned what I did then, and, even now." He slowly closed his palm and shook his head, "I don't need it anymore…"

"Good." Goblin Slayer nodded understandably.

Then, the trooper took another deep breath and stood to attention, like a soldier would, before his commanding-officer, " _Kommandant_." He began, "I would like to present to you this award, for showing great valor and unmeasurably bravery in the face of impending odds against the enemy." Stoss proudly thrust the red metal to his leader, his friend, for saving him and many others like him. " _Vergelt's Gott!_ "

Goblin Slayer dumbly looked down at the boy's open palm hand, then back at him. Stoss wasn't quite sure what was his leader thinking, as he looked back down to the metal StossTruppen held in his outstretched hand. But, like how he politely asked the _de jure_ leader of the Greenhorns, and the rest of the party, to stand so Stoss could present him the award: Goblin Slayer slowly reached down and gently, seized the Crimson Heart from the boy's hand as he examined it in his own.

Stoss promptly felt his cheeks raise for doing what he did and gave a brisk salute, "Congratulations, sir! Highly deserved." He must have found it hard to contain his excitement: because his voice practically gave it away when he did so. He didn't care. He knew what he did, and, far as he was concerned, it was damn good.

Goblin Slayer looked away from the award presented to him by his loyal adjutant and stared back at the trooper giving him a proper salute with a bright smile on his face that made him look younger than he already was. Goblin Slayer continued to look at him silently, before he slowly pined the pink ribbon towards the middle of his cast, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

Then, without warning, Goblin Slayer used the same uninjured hand to slowly reached under his helmet's casting, and fiddle with something underneath it.

StossTruppen lowered his salute and gave his leader a startled confusion look, "Sir?"

Going on as if his adjutant hadn't spoken, it might have been quick if he had had both his hands to the job, but the one was good enough. Because of a small _***click!**_ Was heard underneath it. Then, slowly, Goblin Slayer grabbed the side of his helmet and, like so, removed it off his head.

The shock trooper was, quite rightly, shocked at the display in front of him. But not in a wrong way, just retaken by surprise as he studied Goblin Slayer's face: revealing a pale one along with his hair being a light shade of gray, along with a scar or two here and there. In all honesty, what made StossTruppen feel his mouth drop in shocked awe was how noble and striking his commander's face was. It was not at all what the young trooper ever excepted.

" _Heilige Scheiße,_ " The trooper muttered out the first thing that came to mind with no formality whatsoever. Stoss found himself smiling again. "You know what, sir?" He told his commander-in-chief, "You sure do look the part,"

Goblin Slayer moved his head a little, "Really?" He asked, genuinely. The boy nodded vigorously. "I see."

Then significant gaps and awe from the Guild's dinner tables, followed by High Elf shouting and pointing, saying: "Hey! Orcbolg just took off his helmet!" The way her voice stirred a little, despite her drunken state -and more or less the cast on her upper thigh- had no less vigor at sight before her. "No fair! I've never seen his face!" She pounded on the table as the other adventures took notice and felt their jaws drop too as some were already running over to the stoic adventurer and to get a better view.

What happened next was a constant barrage of everyone in the Guild long over and crowding the duo to a literal corner of the room in mixed shouts of amazement and complete surprise from their teammates, the receptionists, fellow adventurers, and all but the cumbersome air around them.

Shouts of: "Ah, now this is the face of a warrior!" "You have excellent features, Beard-cutter." "Hey, get outta the way! I want to see!" "Wow, I think you look cool like this Goblin Slayer!" "Damn, _***Hiccup**_ now me and Stoss are low of the _***Hiccup**_ list…huh, girls?" "You never were, Warrior." -Wizard and Fighter chorused- "He's quite...handsome.. isn't he?" "Huh...I could have sworn I've seen him before a while back.." -Spearman slammed the tabletop with his fist in frustration- "Damn it! This pisses me off for some reason!" "Darn, I thought he was a woman!" "You did? I thought there was a goblin under that mask." "Wait, what the f-"

Stoss gulped when he felt like his body was heated up from how many people were trying their best to block any free air around him with how close they were. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself too much besides a slight shrug.

 _What can you do in this situation, anyways?_ The trooper felt the sides of his lips stretch into a wide, toothy smile as he slapped a hand on his leader's back, "You know what, sir?" He began, "I think this was for the better, wouldn't you say?"

Goblin Slayer was quite mystified himself by the sudden reaction from the Guild over something trivial as himself, let alone his face. Without knowing it, he found himself nodding from his adjutant's proposal. "Yeah." He found himself smiling, too. "I think you're right."

… _ **.Ende.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Wow, damn, I don't know what to say. I never thought I ever get this far into a story I, just last year, didn't know I was going to get much attention: Shows what I know.**_

 _ **Before anyone throws up their hands, I liked to address the elephant in the room in case anyone is asking: This is only a 'part' of the story finished (Kind of like what the show, Goblin Slayer, did at the end of season 1). I do plan on continuing the story in the future when season 2 to release. I know the movie is coming out on January -I think?- However, I'm not sure what I'll do, so I guess we'll wait until then.**_

 _ **If anyone is also asking about the medal I used with Stoss giving it to Goblin Slayer, admittedly, yes, I wanted to use a design similar to one from the Prussian or German Military. However, I think this was an excellent way to tie in with where StossTruppen's country operates and because I was inspired by the Purple Heart ( I gave it away through a chapter title I made a few months back).**_

 _ **With that settled, I do feel making this story and finishing it through was made possible by the followers, favorites, readers, and just passengers (that's not a word) for carrying the day. I thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. And I just….*sniff * sniff...do not know what to say.**_

 _ **On the bottom, I have (about) everyone who stood shoulder-to-shoulder -new and old- with me at the end. Again, this isn't the end of this story. Again, think of it as the end of season 1: 'Goblin Slayer (Stahlhelm) will return.'**_

 _ **Story:**_ _ **Stahlhelm (Goblin Slayer)**_ _ **, is on the story alert list of following users**_

 _ **(Sorry in advance if I didn't add you, followers and favorites were mixed in parts)**_

 _ **Author**_

 _ **Date Added**_

 _ **1WeirdRuffNek**_

 _ **07-16-2019**_

 _ **A370CE**_

 _ **12-17-2018**_

 _ **AEGISREFLECTOR**_

 _ **10-12-2019**_

 _ **ARTY0M**_

 _ **07-01-2019**_

 _ **AZalmega**_

 _ **06-17-2019**_

 _ **Abendroth5**_

 _ **12-07-2018**_

 _ **Adejier**_

 _ **11-30-2018**_

 _ **Aiden176**_

 _ **07-08-2019**_

 _ **Aldnoi Zero**_

 _ **01-17-2019**_

 _ **Alex1680**_

 _ **04-13-2019**_

 _ **AlexArmin36**_

 _ **05-01-2019**_

 _ **AngelicDaemon**_

 _ **05-16-2019**_

 _ **Aton455**_

 _ **03-01-2019**_

 _ **AussieUchihaHuntsman**_

 _ **12-11-2018**_

 _ **Azai-Kun**_

 _ **11-26-2018**_

 _ **AzureStorm13**_

 _ **06-28-2019**_

 _ **AzureWarrior**_

 _ **09-02-2019**_

 _ **Bassmallet**_

 _ **12-01-2018**_

 _ **Bhanos**_

 _ **07-07-2019**_

 _ **BiggaChubster**_

 _ **01-17-2019**_

 _ **Bisentennial**_

 _ **11-26-2018**_

 _ **Blacksword Zero**_

 _ **03-10-2019**_

 _ **Blazing Badger**_

 _ **01-11-2019**_

 _ **BlurScanner**_

 _ **10-14-2019**_

 _ **Boggie445**_

 _ **12-15-2018**_

 _ **BrackentheInvisible101**_

 _ **11-06-2019**_

 _ **BrotherDeath**_

 _ **11-29-2018**_

 _ **BrutalAftershock**_

 _ **12-19-2018**_

 _ **Buckuss**_

 _ **06-24-2019**_

 _ **C0rrupted1**_

 _ **07-05-2019**_

 _ **Canneroc**_

 _ **11-16-2019**_

 _ **Captain Health**_

 _ **03-12-2019**_

 _ **Carlthompson**_

 _ **12-07-2018**_

 _ **Cherno Alpha**_

 _ **04-15-2019**_

 _ **Cinnabiscuit**_

 _ **12-07-2018**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **CloneKiller187**_

 _ **07-30-2019**_

 _ **ClyxicRyse**_

 _ **12-06-2018**_

 _ **CommanderNova702**_

 _ **06-30-2019**_

 _ **CreedTheCheshire**_

 _ **12-02-2018**_

 _ **CrimsonRider94**_

 _ **05-01-2019**_

 _ **CrystalWard93**_

 _ **12-18-2018**_

 _ **Cuksyfikacja**_

 _ **08-05-2019**_

 _ **Czar Shroom**_

 _ **01-08-2019**_

 _ **DarkAngel0**_

 _ **03-03-2019**_

 _ **DarkFire2498**_

 _ **11-25-2018**_

 _ **DarkNeoWars**_

 _ **03-28-2019**_

 _ **Deadly Instinct**_

 _ **03-29-2019**_

 _ **Deathboot711**_

 _ **01-05-2019**_

 _ **Dermin**_

 _ **07-21-2019**_

 _ **DonLugosi**_

 _ **10-12-2019**_

 _ **Double Danger**_

 _ **12-05-2018**_

 _ **Dragvar**_

 _ **07-09-2019**_

 _ **DrakeTheTraveller**_

 _ **01-11-2019**_

 _ **Dustkugimiya**_

 _ **02-04-2019**_

 _ **Eclipse Blade**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **Ecomonococo**_

 _ **12-11-2018**_

 _ **Emperor Jaden**_

 _ **11-06-2019**_

 _ **Engineer1869**_

 _ **11-28-2018**_

 _ **ExienFrost290**_

 _ **01-09-2019**_

 _ **Extimum**_

 _ **04-07-2019**_

 _ **Fanfic shuffling**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **Finder18**_

 _ **09-14-2019**_

 _ **Fotsvamp**_

 _ **09-07-2019**_

 _ **Frag Thief**_

 _ **01-29-2019**_

 _ **Galieo Figaro**_

 _ **02-15-2019**_

 _ **Ghost1111**_

 _ **05-05-2019**_

 _ **Gissung**_

 _ **11-28-2018**_

 _ **GizaMalBlythe**_

 _ **05-05-2019**_

 _ **God90zilla**_

 _ **02-27-2019**_

 _ **Goodalwayswins98**_

 _ **12-21-2018**_

 _ **H3R0**_

 _ **12-10-2018**_

 _ **HanLaw0086**_

 _ **04-05-2019**_

 _ **HannajimaShields**_

 _ **03-21-2019**_

 _ **HaveBookWillTravel**_

 _ **12-03-2018**_

 _ **Hazardplay1911**_

 _ **01-17-2019**_

 _ **HazyMist**_

 _ **04-28-2019**_

 _ **HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable**_

 _ **05-01-2019**_

 _ **Honored Wolf**_

 _ **05-08-2019**_

 _ **IanAlphaAxel**_

 _ **12-13-2018**_

 _ **Imam Setiaji**_

 _ **10-15-2019**_

 _ **Ironknight3307**_

 _ **12-18-2018**_

 _ **Itherael**_

 _ **01-15-2019**_

 _ **JJB91**_

 _ **11-28-2018**_

 _ **JLRjones**_

 _ **06-06-2019**_

 _ **JSS42**_

 _ **12-16-2018**_

 _ **Jackofalltrades32456**_

 _ **12-31-2018**_

 _ **Jaquan**_

 _ **11-16-2019**_

 _ **Jarjaxle**_

 _ **01-17-2019**_

 _ **Johnny Spectre**_

 _ **02-18-2019**_

 _ **JorrvaskrnMusicWolf**_

 _ **03-23-2019**_

 _ **JugadorMediocre**_

 _ **09-10-2019**_

 _ **KalmTsuske**_

 _ **12-04-2018**_

 _ **Kanankrow**_

 _ **03-21-2019**_

 _ **KingofthePhoenixes**_

 _ **12-29-2018**_

 _ **Kitefire**_

 _ **12-05-2018**_

 _ **Kla Zark**_

 _ **04-04-2019**_

 _ **Knight001Dragon**_

 _ **02-24-2019**_

 _ **KnightSpark**_

 _ **11-25-2018**_

 _ **Kylo Ronin**_

 _ **03-15-2019**_

 _ **L.L. Tre'Ron**_

 _ **12-22-2018**_

 _ **LiteralTrash001**_

 _ **12-09-2018**_

 _ **Lord Loptr**_

 _ **11-18-2019**_

 _ **Lucius Walker**_

 _ **01-16-2019**_

 _ **Lucky T. Cloud**_

 _ **12-15-2018**_

 _ **MaxVars**_

 _ **03-28-2019**_

 _ **MercyChimes**_

 _ **12-09-2018**_

 _ **MidnightFenrir**_

 _ **01-17-2019**_

 _ **Miko 56**_

 _ **10-01-2019**_

 _ **Minh4Vas**_

 _ **07-20-2019**_

 _ **MistArch**_

 _ **12-26-2018**_

 _ **Mult1verseTravl3r**_

 _ **12-08-2018**_

 _ **N0Va123**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **NET**_

 _ **07-17-2019**_

 _ **Nemonobody001**_

 _ **12-14-2018**_

 _ **Netoge Kumo Ninja**_

 _ **04-11-2019**_

 _ **OCsProtagonistAlliance**_

 _ **02-07-2019**_

 _ **Ookami Wolf1**_

 _ **09-05-2019**_

 _ **Overtale**_

 _ **12-08-2018**_

 _ **Panzer4life**_

 _ **12-17-2018**_

 _ **PanzerKampfWagonJager**_

 _ **05-06-2019**_

 _ **Peaceful-Sea**_

 _ **01-25-2019**_

 _ **Persival**_

 _ **12-09-2018**_

 _ **Pinto52**_

 _ **09-11-2019**_

 _ **PleaseDon'tReadMyUsername**_

 _ **01-12-2019**_

 _ **PotatoZiriki**_

 _ **01-04-2019**_

 _ **Primordial Goo**_

 _ **06-18-2019**_

 _ **Procket12**_

 _ **11-28-2018**_

 _ **Raja-Ulat**_

 _ **12-02-2018**_

 _ **RealmOfEternals**_

 _ **12-27-2018**_

 _ **RedDestroyer1361**_

 _ **05-10-2019**_

 _ **Rexmaster**_

 _ **06-29-2019**_

 _ **Rifky809**_

 _ **12-01-2018**_

 _ **Ronmr**_

 _ **02-03-2019**_

 _ **SPRTN544**_

 _ **08-02-2019**_

 _ **Sandovalr77**_

 _ **06-27-2019**_

 _ **Satans Saggy Left Testy**_

 _ **05-27-2019**_

 _ **Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR**_

 _ **05-24-2019**_

 _ **ShadowIceDragon**_

 _ **03-17-2019**_

 _ **ShadowKnight186**_

 _ **05-28-2019**_

 _ **Shadow Zeranion**_

 _ **06-22-2019**_

 _ **Shadowarrior13**_

 _ **05-06-2019**_

 _ **Shadowmwape 'TetraKarne**_

 _ **07-19-2019**_

 _ **ShindaHinata-chan**_

 _ **12-25-2018**_

 _ **Sibat**_

 _ **04-18-2019**_

 _ **Sieg Warheidt**_

 _ **03-12-2019**_

 _ **Siegfried Knighthawk**_

 _ **03-25-2019**_

 _ **SilverShadow767**_

 _ **11-30-2018**_

 _ **Silversnipe**_

 _ **09-23-2019**_

 _ **SinghSong**_

 _ **04-30-2019**_

 _ **Sir Percival**_

 _ **12-15-2018**_

 _ **SoWriteIt**_

 _ **03-07-2019**_

 _ **Solo'Daam**_

 _ **02-10-2019**_

 _ **SomeDude xP**_

 _ **04-29-2019**_

 _ **SoraMinamoto81**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **Spartan719**_

 _ **12-06-2018**_

 _ **SrChangeling1**_

 _ **08-20-2019**_

 _ **Surasa The Red**_

 _ **12-20-2018**_

 _ **T33nBeastHunter**_

 _ **09-18-2019**_

 _ **Teenwolf2005**_

 _ **06-08-2019**_

 _ **Tf2Scout**_

 _ **12-18-2018**_

 _ **The Amesiac**_

 _ **08-07-2019**_

 _ **TheCarlosInferno**_

 _ **05-15-2019**_

 _ **The Forgotten Alpha**_

 _ **05-01-2019**_

 _ **The Lazy Dragon**_

 _ **12-08-2018**_

 _ **The Soldier of No Sorrow**_

 _ **04-30-2019**_

 _ **The Teletrap**_

 _ **12-05-2018**_

 _ **Thedarktheme**_

 _ **06-29-2019**_

 _ **Thel310**_

 _ **09-26-2019**_

 _ **Toxinator196**_

 _ **03-28-2019**_

 _ **TristanSilverk9**_

 _ **04-07-2019**_

 _ **Troop504**_

 _ **06-16-2019**_

 _ **UN Peacekeeper**_

 _ **10-13-2019**_

 _ **UserShit**_

 _ **12-01-2018**_

 _ **Vedahzii**_

 _ **12-14-2018**_

 _ **Warzone8x8**_

 _ **10-29-2019**_

 _ **Wraith9139**_

 _ **05-24-2019**_

 _ **Xenvic**_

 _ **05-23-2019**_

 _ **Yagami Kuzuki**_

 _ **05-27-2019**_

 _ **YuNaru19**_

 _ **01-20-2019**_

 _ **achus93**_

 _ **10-08-2019**_

 _ **aregulargamer1**_

 _ **02-08-2019**_

 _ **01-25-2019**_

 _ **awsb6534**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **bezerker928**_

 _ **02-21-2019**_

 _ **bloodbrother37**_

 _ **08-04-2019**_

 _ **bobberoo98**_

 _ **12-09-2018**_

 _ **.984**_

 _ **09-16-2019**_

 _ **coolosus1**_

 _ **06-28-2019**_

 _ **cv snowblind**_

 _ **01-07-2019**_

 _ **darkraizerGx1**_

 _ **12-06-2018**_

 _ **donmechdragonwing**_

 _ **10-20-2019**_

 _ **dragionking**_

 _ **06-11-2019**_

 _ **felzer**_

 _ **02-09-2019**_

 _ **franck259146**_

 _ **12-16-2018**_

 _ **frenzy307**_

 _ **01-29-2019**_

 _ **frostmornebane**_

 _ **03-10-2019**_

 _ **ftzd0038**_

 _ **04-12-2019**_

 _ **gamerx2.0**_

 _ **11-28-2018**_

 _ **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam**_

 _ **12-19-2018**_

 _ **greatorian**_

 _ **12-19-2018**_

 _ **hamach**_

 _ **11-25-2018**_

 _ **haye2**_

 _ **10-28-2019**_

 _ **incinera**_

 _ **03-07-2019**_

 _ **ironwarrior222**_

 _ **01-13-2019**_

 _ **ivan12ak**_

 _ **12-01-2018**_

 _ **jojoboy914**_

 _ **02-20-2019**_

 _ **kallin22**_

 _ **03-15-2019**_

 _ **keishiro**_

 _ **02-28-2019**_

 _ **kevinkocher1**_

 _ **05-16-2019**_

 _ **killgoreslayer21**_

 _ **02-06-2019**_

 _ **kuranodesu**_

 _ **07-26-2019**_

 _ **kyoryusaur**_

 _ **11-27-2018**_

 _ **liko121**_

 _ **12-02-2018**_

 _ **lunabane**_

 _ **12-29-2018**_

 _ **lunkrik**_

 _ **12-22-2018**_

 _ **madking97**_

 _ **12-30-2018**_

 _ **mercawesomeness**_

 _ **04-08-2019**_

 _ **miner249er**_

 _ **12-04-2018**_

 _ **nekro66**_

 _ **12-06-2018**_

 _ **omega9028**_

 _ **11-26-2018**_

 _ **outcast247**_

 _ **12-17-2018**_

 _ **penmaster cole**_

 _ **12-03-2018**_

 _ **puzahx2**_

 _ **08-01-2019**_

 _ **redcollecter**_

 _ **02-11-2019**_

 _ **rstbm**_

 _ **12-30-2018**_

 _ **samuelanas12345**_

 _ **11-28-2018**_

 _ **serpeach**_

 _ **10-08-2019**_

 _ **shadowdragonlord96**_

 _ **02-12-2019**_

 _ **shadowking155829**_

 _ **10-02-2019**_

 _ **sirleirbag**_

 _ **05-20-2019**_

 _ **thatdog2001**_

 _ **11-25-2018**_

 _ **the kommon kold**_

 _ **07-04-2019**_

 _ **thelastsoul232**_

 _ **04-15-2019**_

 _ **thewookie1**_

 _ **01-10-2019**_

 _ **tioneal**_

 _ **09-02-2019**_

 _ **vivaldi98**_

 _ **04-06-2019**_

 _ **wakfu321**_

 _ **04-08-2019**_

 _ **walteralexisrossi**_

 _ **09-19-2019**_

 _ **war90**_

 _ **11-25-2018**_

 _ **waynersoulz**_

 _ **02-26-2019**_

 _ **yowie bowie**_

 _ **08-23-2019**_

 _ **yukid999**_

 _ **06-18-2019**_

 _ **zaber999**_

 _ **12-02-2018**_

 _ **And with that, it's all done folks; I do have another story in the works in my head (something to do with a particular, online sword game -I forgot the name *wink *wink- so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **This is the author, JR31VICTOR, and that was Stahlhelm. Have the best one, guys!**_


End file.
